Find Out Who Your Friends Are
by xoxoACH
Summary: Noah Puckerman and Kurt Hummel are the power couple at William McKinley High School. What happens when Kurt joins the glee club and forms friendships with the "losers" at the school? Puckurt, Brittana, some Fuinn and others as the story goes on.
1. Well, Hello There Princess

**This is my first time writing fanfiction. Reviews are more than welcome along with constructive criticism. I do not own Glee or any of the characters. This story is AU where WMHS is less homophobic. **

Kurt Hummel loved his boyfriend with all his heart. He really did. They were one of the "it" couples at school, the other one being his step-brother Finn Hudson and his girlfriend Quinn Fabray. Now, you might wonder how the bad boy and the fashionista became an item. Well, the short story is that Kurt and Noah became close friends during their freshman year of high school. On the last day of school Noah Puckerman came out in the middle of the lunch period. It had started out as a summer fling but grew into a real monogamous relationship.

Now, for a small town in Ohio, Lima was actually quite accepting. This would explain why when Noah Puckerman came out at the end of freshman year there was not a big backlash.

However, the love Kurt feels for Noah does NOT extend to his football friends especially one Dave Karofsky. Well, Dave was not really a good friend of Noah's but they put up with each other for football. Kurt was not sure what it was but there was something about Dave that just always put Kurt on edge.

And that is where our story begins. The first day of sophomore year.

* * *

><p>*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* Kurt slammed his hand on his alarm clock as he looked at the time—5:45 am. This gave Kurt just enough time to get up, shower, go through his moisturizing routine, get dressed, not like his outfit and change at least 10 more times and perfect his hair. Then, he goes to try to wake Finn up who is always still asleep, help his step-mom Carole make breakfast, attempts to wake Finn up a second time, go back to the kitchen and wait for the smell of food to wake Finn up. He then eats a little something, says goodbye to his father and drives to school early enough to socialize before class (or make out with Noah).<p>

(Speaking of Noah, his morning routine is get out of bed at 7:00 am, sometimes 7:15, shower, put on the first pieces of clean clothes he can find, head down to grab a bite to eat, say goodbye to his mom and sister and drive to school hoping to be there before the bell rings. He knows if he is late he is going to have to hear another lecture from Kurt on the importance on being on time.)

Kurt was heading to his locker when he heard someone yelling behind him.

"Kurtsie!" Brittany S. Pierce yelled as she tackle/hugged Kurt from behind.

While the football team was the popular boy group the popular girl group consisted of cheerleaders Brittany Pierce, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez along with Kurt (who calls himself an honorary girl) and other cheerleaders and girlfriends of the football team.

"Hey Britt, how was your summer?" Kurt asked.

"It was so good Kurtie! I spent most of it getting sweet lady kisses from Santana." Brittany said as the Latina cheerleader walked up by her.

"That's nice Brit—" Kurt started to say but was cut off as someone ran into him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," the voice kept repeating.

Kurt stayed silent and watched as a gothic Asian girl ran off to her group of friends.

"Hey, watch it FREAK!" Santana yelled at the girl. Kurt just kept quite as he watched the girl, Tina he believed her name was, reached the rest of the "loser" group. This group consisted of Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Artie Abrams (knows as wheelchair boy to most) and Tina Cohen-Chang. Kurt was never actual friends with any of them but he was aware of who they were, seeing as Kurt was considered a loser before befriending Noah and later becoming his boyfriend. Kurt would never say this out loud but there were sometimes when he was a part of that group.

"Well, hello there Princess," someone yelled at Kurt.

This was one of those times. Kurt turned to see Dave Karofsky coming his way.

"What do you want you Neanderthal?" Kurt sneered.

"Oh, I was just wondering where your precious boyfriend was."

"None of your damn business you meat head!" Kurt yelled

"Leave Kurt alone." Brittany yelled at Karofsky.

Karofsky turned and was going to say some rude comeback until he saw Santana step in front of Brittany with an icy cold stare that dared him to do something.

"Whatever," Karofsky said as he headed to the cafeteria to get his slushie for some poor freshman. "Everyone knows you two haven't had sex yet. You wait much longer and Puck will get bored and dump your ass anyways."

After Karofsky left, Kurt continued his way to his locker with the two cheerleaders in tow. Kurt was waiting for it.

"Seriously Hummel, you haven't given Puck your v-card yet?" Santana asked once they reached his locker.

There it was the question he had been dreading. Puck is known to "get some" within weeks of getting with anew fling. The fact that Kurt and him were going on two months and still had not had sex was shocking to a majority of the student body, but Kurt was not just another fling. At least he hoped not. Besides he was not dating Puck he was dating Noah and as stupid as it sounds those really are two different people.

"No, Santana I didn't. I actually want to wait until the time is right."

"Wait? Your hot, he's hot just do it already!" Santana tried to reason.

"My boy and I will do it when the time is right." THE voice Kurt had been waiting for said behind him.

Kurt turned around and saw his boyfriend, Noah Puckerman, standing there leaning against the row of lockers, looking hot as hell one might add. Noah walked up to Kurt and gave him a passionate kiss in the middle of the hallway.

"Now if you two would excuse us I have to walk my boyfriend to class." Noah stated in Santana and Brittany's direction. He put his arm around Kurt's shoulders and started off towards his class.

"So how was your morning babe?" Noah asked as they walked.

"Fine," Kurt answered "Better now that you are here." He decided to not mention his conversation with Karofsky. Kurt really didn't want his boyfriend to get suspended on the first day of the school year for fighting.

It was when they walked by the announcement board, covered with brightly colored flyers, that something caught his eye. A signup sheet for a new glee club called New Directions. And auditions were tomorrow at 3:00 pm!

"Noah someone is starting a glee club!" Kurt excitedly told his boyfriend.

Noah obviously missed the excitement in Kurt's voice because he answered, "Yeah, those losers started it. It is already being called 'The Loser Club.' Well here we are at your English class." Kurt's face fell a little but he kept a small smile as he hugged and kissed his boyfriend goodbye as the bell rang, but not before promising to meet in their secret spot at lunch for some making out to make up for not having any time that morning.

As Kurt sat in English he couldn't stop thinking. 'I couldn't be in a club that could hurt Puck's popularity.' Kurt thought. 'He took such a huge risk by coming out for me. He could have lost his friends or family. I don't want to mess everything up. But I do love to sing and perform.' In fact watching musicals with his mother was his favorite thing to do with her before her untimely death.

'Oh well,' Kurt thought. 'I value my relationship more than being in some stupid club.'

The rest of Kurt's day was pretty ordinary. Go to class, make out with Noah at lunch, go to more class, make out with Noah some more during his free period, and finish his day with French class.

At the day's end Kurt was ready to go home. He knew he wouldn't see Noah until after football practice or tryouts or something. He had planned to go see his dad at his mechanic shop until Noah called him when he was done. However something stopped him. As he walked out to his car he walked by the announcement board and the glee signup sheet. And as if he was in some sort of trance he walked up to the audition list and took out his pen. Just as he was about to sign his name his phone went off.

"Hey buddy, you there?" It was his father, Burt Hummel.

"Yeah dad, I'm here."

"I was just checking to see if you were still coming to help out at the garage today?"

"Yeah, I'm still coming. I am walking out to my car now dad, don't worry."

"Okay kid. Is that punk still coming over today?"

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes, dad, Noah is still coming over for dinner tonight." Burt Hummel was not a fan of the punk trying to devirginize his little boy. Kurt looked once more at the signup sheet and walked away.

"Fine, but he is gone by 10:30 TONIGHT." Burt said putting extra emphasis on the tonight. Kurt and Noah found out the hard way that being told to leave at 10:30 and decided that meant 10:30 the next morning resulting in Burt finding them in bed together (fully clothed) was not the best way to get Noah on his good side.

"Okay dad. I'm to my car so I will see you in a few."

"Well, alright goodbye Kurt."

"Bye dad," Kurt said before hanging up.

As Kurt drove to his dad's garage he saw Rachel Berry with sheet music for her glee audition and couldn't help but feel like he was making a big mistake.

**I realize that I start this story on the first day of sophomore year and Kurt is already driving so let's just pretend for the purpose of this work of fiction that Kurt turned 16 at the beginning of August and took Drivers Ed. Over the summer…or something. **

**I only put the "short story" version of Puck and Kurt getting together because I plan to have a flashback chapter that will be longer and more detailed.  
><strong>

**I do have a Tumblr so if you wish to follow me my Tumblr is simplyfollowtheowls.**


	2. Things Were About To Get Interesting

**Let me start by saying I am so happy people are taking the time to read this story. I would like to especially thank ****ColferFan1217****, ****Captain Roadkill**** and ****hooked-on-degrassi**** for your kind reviews!**

**Note: Puck does not appear in this chapter but is referenced to. I promise he will be back next chapter! This chapter will also be flashbacks so it goes from present time to a past time but I feel everything is clearly labeled so there should be no confusion. **

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARCTERS. **

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

Kurt was leaning against his Navigator in the school parking lot the next day before school. He still didn't know what to do about glee club auditions. The previous evening he had three conversations and got some mixed advice. The first was with Santana.

* * *

><p><strong>Previous late afternoon (3:30 pm)<strong>

Kurt was working on changing tires at his dad's garage when the Cherrio entered the shop.

"Hey, Hummel we need to talk." Santana shouted over the loud noise of various machines in the shop.

"What do you want Satan, I mean Santana." Kurt replied. Even though Santana and Kurt were both in the popular crowd that did not mean they got along perfectly.

"I saw you almost sign up for that stupid loser club and I came here to tell you to STOP thinking about it."

Kurt was shocked. He was sure he was alone in that hallway yesterday.

"I don't see why what clubs I join affects you." Kurt sneered.

"Ok, look gay boy, if you enter that club you will go back to being a loser. Thus, Quinn, Britt and I will probably be losers just for associating with you. You think you are popular but you are NOT! You are in the "in" crowd because you are dating Puck. The day you two break up will be the day you go back to being a loser with a capitol 'L.' So go ahead and join the glee club, but if you do you will ruin your popular status and your relationship." Santana told him.

Now Kurt was pissed.

"You know what Santana, I'm tired. I am so sick and tired of you always talking down to me. Let me worry about MY relationship. News flash Santana but Noah loves me. He might not of said 'I love you,' yet but I know he does. I am not just some stupid fling like you were. I know you're still mad that you were the last girl for Noah to hook up with before he came out and started dating me. He isn't going to dump me because I want to join some signing club."

"No, he's going to dump you because you won't have sex." Santana muttered.

Kurt shot her an icy glare.

"I think you should leave now."

Santana simply turned around and started walking out of the garage. Her last words to him were "If you have such a good relationship, why did I see Puck flirting with a Cherrio at practice today."

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

Kurt shook his head and started working his way through the students to his locker. The next talk with his stepmom went a lot better.

* * *

><p><strong>Previous evening (5:00 pm)<strong>

"Hey Kurt. You are home earlier than I thought." Carole said as Kurt entered the house.

"Yeah, it seems to be a slow day so Dad said I could come home." Kurt replied. "Carole can I ask you something?"

"Anything sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Well a glee club is being started at school but it is already called 'The Loser Club' and I don't know what to do,"

Carole knew of Kurt's love of musicals and performing. Kurt and she had started to watch musicals together at least once a week. She would never try to replace his mom, but everyone needed some motherly love and advice.

"Let me guess," Carole said, "You want to join but don't want it to have a negative effect on Noah or your relationship."

Kurt nodded.

Carole sighed. "Honey, Finn and Puck have been friends for years. I have seen Puck at his high's and low's. So trust me when I say he loves you. When he looks at you his eyes light up in a way I've never seen from him before. He simply adores you." Carole told Kurt.

"But, if I join glee Noah's football friends are going to start making fun of him." Kurt argued.

Carole simply smiled and said "Well if that is true maybe those are not the kind of 'friends' Puck and you should be around."

Kurt couldn't argue with here on that.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

Kurt has now reached his locker and was getting his books for English. Noah was running late because he had to take his sister to school today since his mom had to go into work early and he was going to the weight room during lunch so Kurt knew he probably wouldn't get a chance to see him until after school. As Kurt took his seat and was waiting for class to start he thought about his talk with a surprisingly helpful person.

* * *

><p><strong>Previous evening (5:30 pm)<strong>

Kurt just received a text from Noah saying he would be over around 6:15, and would just bring Finn over with him. Noah knew how much Kurt disliked being around 98% of the football team (well really the entire football team besides Finn and Noah). Kurt thought this was strange since football practice got done at 5:00, 5:30 at the latest, and Kurt only lived about 15 minutes away. Then what Santana said came back to him.

"_Why did I see Puck flirting with a Cherrio at practice today?"_

Kurt shook his head.

'No. I know Noah wouldn't cheat on me. Sure Noah does not have the best reputation of staying faithful but he is different know. Santana was probably lying anyways.' Kurt thought.

*DING DONG*

Kurt glanced at the clock – 5:35. Well it was too early to be Noah and Finn and Kurt knew that Carole was getting dinner started so he put down the math homework he was working on and got up to answer the door. He was surprised to see the blond girl wearing a cheerleader uniform at the door.

"Hello Quinn. Finn is not home from practice yet." Kurt told her.

"Oh, yes I know. I was wondering if I could wait for him here." Quinn asked.

"Umm, yeah that's fine." Kurt said as he stepped aside to let Quinn in.

"Hello Mrs. Hudson-Hummel," Quinn greeted Carole as she walked by the kitchen.

"Oh, hello Quinn, how are you today?" Carole asked.

"I am fine thanks. Is it ok if I wait for Finn here? He said he was taking me to Breadsticks tonight." Quinn said.

"Of course honey, that is fine."

Quinn followed Kurt down the stairs to his room.

After a few moments of Kurt working on his homework he asked,

"So Quinn, why are you waiting for him here?"

"I needed to get out of the house was all." She replied.

Everyone knew the pressures Mr. and Mrs. Fabray put on their daughter. She needed excellent grades and many after school activities so she will get into a good college, just like her sister Frannie. She also needed to stay pure until her marriage night, just like her sister as well. She took all the pressure very seriously. Even with all her hard work to keep up the "perfect family" façade it was clear to see how broken her home really was. What people couldn't see was that Quinn was keeping a big secret from her family and everyone else.

"Oh," was all Kurt could think of to say.

And that is when Quinn said the one thing that completely grabbed his attention.

"I think you should join glee."

Kurt stopped what he was doing and looked at the blond.

"What—"

"Santana texted me saying she saw you by the glee signup sheet."

"Of course she did," Kurt muttered. "So why do you think I should join glee."

"Well," Quinn started. "You have an amazing voice. I hear you sing to the radio when we go shopping. You are really good. I also know the biggest reason you are hesitant is because of Puck. But one, he will probably support you whatever you do and two, if he doesn't he will get over it, along with the rest of the jocks."

"How do you know that?" Kurt asked.

"From past experience."

Kurt could not think of a time when Quinn was considered a loser or "uncool."

"Look Kurt, do you think Finn, the popular quarterback, was excited that his girlfriend wanted to start a celibacy club? And I got teased and called names for a while but guess what, people got over it, except Santana who still takes a few cracks at me for it. I am not saying everyone will be supportive of you being in glee but this is high school. People will only care about it until something bigger comes along."

Kurt had forgotten about last year, when he was still "uncool" and Quinn starting the celibacy club.

'Hmm,' Kurt thought, 'Maybe Quinn is right. This might not be as big as a deal as I thought.'

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

*Ring*

The bell to start class brought him out of his memory and back to English. On his way to his second class, math, he made his decision. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was auditioning for glee because no one pushes the Hummel's around.

However, that does not mean he wanted to go to the audition alone. It was when he was at lunch that he saw it. Rachel Berry staring at Finn…with a love struck expression. Then Kurt did something he was not proud of—he knew how much Quinn valued her relationship with Finn, even if a part of it was just for the popularity boost.

"Hey Quinn," he said to the girl sitting beside him, "I think I'm going to audition."

"That's great Kurt," Quinn said and smiled.

"I want you to audition with me."

"WHAT!" Quinn yelled attracting the attention of the other students eating. Quinn grabbed Kurt's arm and dragged him into the hallway.

"Why would I join glee club? I don't sing."

"No," Kurt said, "but cheerleaders are still performers. The Cheerio's memorizes cheers and routines and glee club members memorize lyrics and choreography."

"I still don't know Kurt."

"Well then do it for your relationship."

That did it.

"My relationship? Why would I have to do it for my relationship? Finn and I are doing excellent." Quinn said defensively, a little too defensively.

"Oh, I know that. But, I have seen one Rachel Berry eyeing your man. I mean if you were in glee you could keep an eyes on her and be a constant reminder that he is taken."

And with that Quinn grabbed Kurt's hand and led him to the announcement board.

So at the end of the day there was a shocked student body to see the official glee club audition list. It read as follows:

1. Mercedes Jones

2. Tina Cohen-Chang

3. Artie Abrams

4. Rachel Berry

5. Kurt Hummel

6. Quinn Fabray

Rachel, Mercedes, Artie and Tina were beyond shocked to enter the auditorium and see two of the most popular kids there to audition. Things were about to get interesting at William McKinley High School.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's chapter two. I promise Noah will be back next chapter!<strong>

**Next time: Auditions**

**What really happened between Noah and that Cherrio at practice (note: It does not involve cheating!)**

**So, what is Quinn's big secret. It's probably not what some of you think it is….**

**Review please :) **


	3. Does Kurt deserve someone better than me

**I am really happy at all the positive feedback I am getting. I am becoming very excited about writing this story. I have a lot of ideas I think will make this story interesting. I will try to update frequently. I am hoping for a chapter a day but there may be times where updates take a little longer.**

**Thanks to all the people who take the time to read my story and add to their favorites or story alerts. And an extra special thank you to my wonderful reviewers: ****Captain Roadkill, Kurtsies4eva, aedy, ColferFan1217, hooked-on-degrassi, Pixie Twix, moonbunnie17, crazysnape, penelope-ferris, Kadrienne and ****AdoringGleek****.**

**I do not own Glee or any of its characters (except the cheerleader named Olivia who is in this chapter).**

* * *

><p>Noah Puckerman was not stupid. He might not have the best grades or the highest I.Q. but he was not stupid. He knew how excited Kurt was when he first saw that audition list. However, he also knew how much Kurt, and maybe him, would get picked on. But he did not care. If there was one thing Noah was absolutely sure if it was that Kurt was better than this town. He belonged in New York becoming the next big fashion designer or Broadway star. Sure he had hear that Rachel chick talking about how after high school she was going to make it big on Broadway, but Noah knew Kurt would become a star first. Noah also knew he loved Kurt but could never say he was <em>in<em> love with him. That was until yesterday.

* * *

><p><strong>Yesterday at practice (3:15)<strong>

Puck was just finishing warming up when this Cherrio walked—no strutted—her way over to him. This was odd because ever since Puck and Kurt got together girls didn't really approach him.

"Hi Puck," the cheerleader said.

"Um, hey," Puck answered.

Now that Puck had got a good look at her, he could see that she was pretty. Sure he was into dudes now but that didn't mean he thought all girls were ugly or something. She had strawberry blond hair that went to about her shoulders. A tan, thin figure with tone arms and legs, obviously from the rigorous practices Coach Sue Sylvester put them through.

"So, how have you been? The summer was certainly good to you." The Cheerio said in a flirtatious manner.

"Umm, thanks," Puck said trying to figure out a way to get this girl to leave him alone.

"If you are not doing anything this weekend maybe we could hang out or go to movie or hook up."

Puck was dumbstruck. Just how blind (figuratively, not physically) was this girl. It did not take a rocket scientist to figure out that he was into Kurt. Puck was all over Kurt every chance he could. They always held hands on the hall and shared a hug and kiss when he walked Kurt to class. Noah decided to let her down gently.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I'm taking my boyfriend out for our three month anniversary." Noah was proud to have actually remembered.

"Oh," this girl sneered, "You mean Hummel. Isn't he just some experiment or something? When are you switching back to girls?"

That pissed Puck off.

"Kurt is NOT an experiment! I know my reputation but guess what I love Kurt, OK. I AM IN LOVE WITH KURT HUMMEL!" he shouted.

The girl was about to say something when she was cut off by Quinn.

"OLIVIA! What are you doing? You are supposed to be doing warm up stretches. If Coach Sylvester sees you goofing off she is going to punish all of us."

The girl, Olivia, ran back to the side of the fields the Cheerios were practicing on.

"Thanks Quinn." Noah said.

Quinn just gave a small smile and walked back to the rest of the cheerleaders.

Noah turned around to head out to the field for practice and saw none other than Santana Lopez.

"Great," Noah whispered, "What do you want Santana?"

"Oh, nothing." Santana said with a smirk and started to walk to the cheerleaders.

"Hey Santana!" Noah called, "Could you not tell Kurt what just happened."

Santana stopped for a second before replying,

"Of course, I wouldn't dare tell Kurt."

Noah turned away to go to the football field not seeing Santana turn away from the field and run to her car.

* * *

><p>So, Noah could now tell other people he loved Kurt. Now, all he needed to do was tell Kurt. He was leaving the weight room when he saw it. Kurt's (and Quinn's) name on the audition list. Noah couldn't help but smile. Yeah, his boyfriend was going to be a star someday. His smile left when he saw various members of the football team heading his way, including David Karofsky.<p>

"Hey buddy, see what your boyfriend did," one football player said.

"Yeah he's joining those losers," another said followed by a roar of laughter.

Suddenly all the support and pride Puck had for Kurt suddenly disappeared.

"Umm..well…" Puck started to say until someone else spoke up.

"LEAVE KURT ALONE," a loud, angry shout came from the crowd of students.

Out from the crowd came Brittany Pierce.

"Stop talking about Kurtsie. He is a good singer. He is just doing what he likes to do. It's no different than some boy who likes football to join the football team. So stop making fun of my dolphin."

Brittany was a lot smarter than people gave her credit for. Noah couldn't believe that Brittany could stand up to his so-called friends and he couldn't. Noah chuckled at the confused faces after the dolphin line. Brittany thought dolphins were just gay sharks so Kurt was her dolphin. See even though Kurt was new to being popular he had been friends with Brittany for a while now. He also became good friends with Quinn shortly after Burt and Carole got married and Finn and Quinn became official last March. These friendships are what helped Kurt be welcomed into the in-crowd so soon after Puck asked him to be his boyfriend.

Students were losing interest in the scene and were going their separate ways their last classes for the day. After a thank you and goodbye to Brittany Noah started to make his way to class until he was stopped by Dave Karofsky.

"I heard what you said to that girl yesterday." Karofsky told Puck.

"Yeah you were stalking me?" Puck asked.

"No, but seriously you _love_ fairy boy?"

"Yes," Noah told him, "I love KURT and do not call him those names. Why do you care so much about mine and Kurt's relationship? No one else seems to care only you."

Karofsky just frowned and argued back, "Well you don't deserve Kurt. Kurt is going to be the next big thing after he graduates. You are just always going to be a Lima Loser like the majority of this school."

"Well Karofsky then who does _deserve_ Kurt? You?"

"Well I don't know probably no one in this town and no not me. I'm not, you know, g-a-y."

"Wow Karofsky, you can say 'gay.' Just saying the word does not make you it."

"Yeah Puck, well I don't want anyone to think I am."

Puck just rolled his eyes and walked away. But he couldn't help but wonder if Karofsky was right.

'Does Kurt deserve someone better than me?'

* * *

><p>The William McKinley High School auditorium was silent. An awkward silent. The students were waiting for Mr. Schuester, the Spanish teacher and glee club faculty sponsor, to start the auditions. While they were waiting Mercedes was the first to speak.<p>

"What are you two doing here?" she asked, her question directed at Kurt and Quinn.

"We are here to audition obviously." Kurt answered.

"But why?" Tina spoke this time.

Before Quinn or Kurt had a chance to respond Rachel spoke.

"Isn't it obvious? They want to join glee so they can make fun of us. Or they are spies for Mrs. Sylvester. Everyone knows about her feud with Mr. Shue. We shouldn't even let them audition."

"Well it is an open audition so we can't stop them. And if they are good then they should be in the club." Artie said.

"Whatever," Mercedes and Rachel muttered at the same time.

"I can assure you we want to be in glee to perform, not to make fun of you." Kurt promised.

Rachel was going to say something else but was cut off when Mr. Schue entered.

"Hello everybody. Thanks for signing up for glee club. We will be starting auditions right away." Everyone cheered.

Mr. Shue spoke again. "To be fair the order of auditions will be the same as the order on the sign up sheet so Mercedes you are up first."

Mercedes' audition piece was "Respect" by Aretha Franklin.

**R-E-S-P-E-C-T**

**Find out what it means to me**

**R-E-S-P-E-C-T**

**Take care, TCB**

**Oh (sock it to me, sock it to me**

**Sock it to me, sock it to me.)**

After her performance everyone clapped, especially Kurt.

'She is good!' he thought, "Guess I am not the _only _talent in this school."

Tina was next. She sang "I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry.

**I kissed a girl and I liked it,**

**The taste of her cherry chapstick**

**I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope**

**My boyfriend don't mind it**

**It felt so wrong, it felt so right**

**Don't mean I'm in love to night**

**I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it**

Again everyone clapped.

Next was Artie. He sang "Pictures of You" by The Last Goodbye.

**Pictures of you, pictures of me**

**Hung up on the wall for the world to see**

**Pictures of you, pictures of me**

**Remind us all of what we used to be**

**Confess to me every secret moment**

**Every stolen promise you believe**

After the applause it was Rachel's turn.

"I will be singing 'On my Own' from the Broadway play Les Miserables.

**On my own**

**Pretending he's beside me**

**All alone**

**I walk with him till morning**

**Without him**

**I feel his arms around me**

**And when I lose my way **

**I close my eyes and he has found me**

'Wow she is REALLY good," Kurt thought.

When she finished everyone cheered and clapped—except Quinn, who gave her a cold glare.

'Yep. I am going to have to watch her.' Quinn thought.

It now was Kurt's turn. Kurt had spent a lot of time picking an audition piece. He also chose a Broadway piece. "Mr. Cellophane" from Chicago.

**Cellophane**

**Mister Cellophane**

**Shoulda been my name**

**Mister Cellophane**

'**Cause you can look right through me**

**Walk right by me**

**And never knew I'm there…**

Quinn cheered extra loud for her friend along with everyone else. Rachel was impressed.

'Wow,' she thought, 'He could be real competition.'

Finally it was Quinn's turn.

"Ok last audition Ms. Quinn Fabray."

Quinn was auditioning with "Boyfriend" by Jordan Pruitt, staring at Rachel the entire time.

**No you're not**

**You're not gonna steal my boyfriend**

**You're not gonna steal him**

**Not now**

**You're not gonna steal my boyfriend**

**No way**

**Not here**

**No how**

**You're not gonna steal my boyfriend**

**No matter how you work it**

**You're not gonna steal my boyfriend**

**And that's the final verdict**

When Quinn finished there was silence—and then a roar of applause cheers.

'That's my girl!" Kurt shouted.

"Damn for a pretty blond stick figure you got talent." Mercedes commented.

Tina and Artie also cheered and clapped. The one person who silently clapped but said nothing was one Rachel Berry.

"Wow guys," Mr. Schue said after everyone finished, "Everyone was really good. Rehearsals will start next Thursday."

Kurt left with a huge smile. He couldn't wait for rehearsal next week.

Line

Kurt got to the parking lot when he saw Noah leaning against his car. Kurt was so excited to see his boyfriend he ran up and jumped to hug him. Noah hugged back and gave Kurt a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Hey babe, miss me?"

"Of course I missed you." Kurt said before reaching up and pulling Noah into a kiss.

When the need for air became too much they separated.

'So how was the audition?" Noah asked his boyfriend.

"Amazing! Everyone did really well. Quinn was AMAZING Noah. But I think everyone got in no matter what."

"Kurt, I have to tell you something."

'Here it goes,' Noah thought.

"Kurt I lov-"

'Here it comes,' Kurt thought 'He is going to say I love you.' Kurt started to smile.

"…love my popular status but I care about you too so I fully support you being in glee club." Noah said.

Kurt's smile faltered. Well it wasn't what he was hoping for but it was better then it could have been.

"Oh, gee, thanks Noah," Kurt said before opening up the driver's side and getting in his car, "You still want to hang out at my house?"

"Yeah, sure." Noah answered.

'What the hell,' Noah thought to himself, 'Everything was perfect. I was here, Kurt was here (looking sexy as hell I might add). I had already said the "I love" part all I needed to add was "you." But no, I chicken out. What is wrong with me.'

"Noah are you okay?" Kurt asked from the car his voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Noah answered.

"Well, then stop banging your head against my car and get in silly. You can't really afford to be losing too many more brain cells." Kurt giggled.

Noah smile, chuckled and got into the passenger side, giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek before buckling his seatbelt.

The ride was a little awkward since neither boy knew what to say.

'That's it. I am taking Kurt out this weekend for our anniversary and I am saying "I love you" if it's the last thing I do.' Noah thought.

Kurt and Noah walked into the house to find Burt already home.

"Dad, you are home early!' Kurt exclaimed.

'Yeah, I just had a feeling that I should come home early." Burt explained.

'Finn called and said Noah was coming over."

"Yep." Burt said simply glaring at Noah.

"Oh, and Kurt, Finn said he wanted to talk to you when you got back. He is in his room."

"Well alright. You are okay down here Noah?"

Before Noah could answer Burt said:

"Sure. Mr. Puckerman will be joining me in the kitchen for our own talk."

And with that Burt dragged Noah into the kitchen and Kurt headed upstairs to talk to Finn hoping for his boyfriend to still be alive and have all his body parts still attached to him when he came back down.

* * *

><p><strong>I kept Mercedes, Rachel, Tina and Kurt's auditions the same as on the show. We never saw Artie's audition so I picked a song from my iPod. Since Quinn auditioned without Brittana I had her audition with a song telling Rachel to back off her man.<strong>

**Next time: Kurt's talk with Finn and Noah's talk with Burt.**

**HINT: One goes well, one does not!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am actually really happy with how it turned out. Please Review!**


	4. I Love Your Son

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the continuing support for this story :)I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter so I hope it is okay.  
><strong>

**Thanks hooked-on-degrassi for reviewing my last chapter ( I hope you can wait a little longer for the Finn and Kurt talk).  
><strong>

**This chapter is going to be really short (sorry!) but I really wanted to get it up. This is actually part one because it is really only Noah and Burt's talk. I will update TOMORROW (well its midnight where I live so sometime later today) with Kurt and Finn's conversation. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Since I have had such wonderful feedback for this story I have a request for all my wonderful readers. So assuming you read chapter 2 you know Quinn is keeping a big secret. However, I haven't exactly figured out what that secret is. I have been playing around with a few different ideas. So I am leaving it up to YOU! There is a poll on my profile asking you what you think her secret is. There is a list of 5 options. The secret is one of the five. All you need to do is pick the one you would most like it to be. The option with the most votes will be incorporated into the story. Now, by no means do you have to vote. If you are the person who does not like to be spoiled and do not want to see the options because you want it to be a complete surprise that is perfectly fine. An important note is that this is a blind poll. What this means is that you should not see the current results until the poll is closed. I did this because even though you might be voting I still want there to be some suspense in case one option gets a BIG majority real fast. If it really bothers you and you want to know the current standings feel free to PM me. **

**Now, there is still a while before the big reveal. According to my rough outline the revel will not happen until chapter 26 (This is chapter 4). Since I do not have an exact end date for this poll let's just say you will have until one day AFTER chapter 25 is posted at midnight (central time). I would then hope to have chapter 26 up sometime in the following 24 hours. This may sound confusing so if there is any questions please feel free to contact me.**

**Thanks!**

**(Sorry for the longer authors note, now on with the chapter).**

* * *

><p>Puck sat down at the kitchen table across from Burt Hummel. Puck might be a self-proclaimed "badass" but he was not going to lie. He was scared. Burt Hummel is very intimidating.<p>

"So punk, why do you think you are good enough for my son?" Burt asked.

"Well sir-"

"Don't call me sir."

"Oh, umm Mr. Hummel, I really care about Kurt. I know my reputation but I've changed. Kurt makes me a better person. I love him." Puck answered, his voice sounding very sincere.

Burt stared him down.

"I am going to be completely honest with you, kid. When this thing started between you and Kurt I figured it would be short lived. Kurt would be with you for a few weeks, but then smart up and move on to someone who would be better for him."

Puck gulped. This was not going well.

"So Puck I have one question for you. I know what it's like to be a teenage boy and have your hormones going wild. So, what are your intentions with my son?"

Puck stayed silent for a moment before responding.

"You're right Mr. Hummel. Kurt does deserve someone better and I don't know why he is settling for me. But I will guarantee you that I love your son. I will always protect him. He means the world to me. I know you were probably expecting me just to use him for sex, and I am not saying that I'm turned off by the thought of having sex with Kurt…" Puck started to ramble.

"BUT, the point is I would never pressure him into anything. I am more than happy to wait for him to be ready for us to take things to that physical level."

Burt just kept his stone face glare on Puck. And then he—smiled.

"You know Kurt always says Puck and Noah are two different people and I always thought that was just his way of getting you on my good side, but I think he was right. I think you really do care for my son."

Puck smiled.

"However," Burt started again and Puck lost his smile, "the father in me still thinks you are trying to corrupt my little boy so I still don't like you, but in time I think I could come to accept you as a part of my son's life."

Puck was about to say something when shouting started coming from upstairs.

Burt and Puck ran up the stairs to see Kurt and Finn yelling at each other.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU…YOU STUPID…UGGG!" Kurt shouted at Finn.

"IT IS NOT MY FAULT! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" Finn shouted back.

"OH OF COURSE IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT! IT'S NEVER _YOUR_ FAULT. NOT THE POPULAR QUATERBACK THAT CAN DO NO WRONG!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU ARE TAKING THIS SO PERSONALLY."

"SHE IS ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS FINN. HOW DID YOU THINK I WAS GOING TO TAKE IT?"

"Guys….Guys…GUYS…. FINN, KURT STOP TALKING!" Burt yelled. "Now, what the HELL is going on."

"Ask him," Kurt said. "I'm leaving, I need some air."

"YOU PROMISED KURT. YOU PROMISED NOT TO TELL HER."

With that Kurt stormed out the room, down the stairs and out of the house slamming the door behind him.

Puck and Burt just looked at each other. Neither of them knew what just happened or what to do, Puck spoke first.

"Well, I guess I'll go talk to Kurt."

"Okay, I'll stay here with Finn."

And with that Puck went to find his boyfriend and Burt tried to figure out how to start talking to Finn.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay…I'm just going to go hide now….<strong>**Please don't kill me….**

**Wow..this chapter came out way different then I thought it was going to…**

**The next chapter will explain everything and I will have it up sometime soon I PROMISE! **

**Next time:**

**Kurt and Finn's conversation/argument**

**Kurt and Puck's date **

**Please review and/or vote in the poll!**


	5. I Love You

**Thanks for all the wonderful support you have given to me and this story. I wasn't so sure about the last chapter but I'm really glad you guys liked it and gave me positive feedback. A lot happens in this chapter so I hope you like it. I worked hard to get it up as fast as possible. Just a quick note, when Puck is around Kurt or Kurt is talking Puck will be called Noah, but the rest of the time he will be called Puck.**

**So a big thanks to anyone who has already voted in my "What is Quinn's secret" poll. There is still plenty of time to vote if you haven't and would like to. And also a special thank you to my reviewers: ****Kurtsies4eva, ****AdoringGleek, Captain Roadkill and aedy. If I ever forget to give you a thank you shout out I apologize. I try to check the reviews right before I update the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE, ANY OF THE GLEE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG USED IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Puck ran outside the Hudson-Hummel house. He hoped Kurt didn't drive away since Puck didn't have a vehicle at the moment he would be at a disadvantage. Luckily he found Kurt right away. He was in his Navigator but there were no keys in the ignition. Puck walked up to the driver side window and lightly tapped on the glass.<p>

"Hey, babe. Is it unlocked? Can I come in?"

Kurt just nodded.

Noah walked around and got in the passenger side. Kurt still stayed silent.

"Well Kurt, we could drive somewhere. What time is it? Six? The mall is still open for a couple hours." Noah suggested, knowing shopping is one of Kurt's weaknesses.

Kurt just nodded and took his keys and started to drive away. Noah called the house to let Carole know where they were going.

The drive was silent. The only noise was the radio.

**Everywhere I'm looking now**

**I'm surrounded by your embrace**

**Baby I can see your halo**

**You know you are my saving grace.**

**You're everything I need and more**

**It's written all over your face**

**Baby I can see your halo**

**Pray it won't fade away**

Halo by Beyonc_é _poured out the speakers. Kurt couldn't help but sing along. Noah smiled. The mall parking lot was pretty empty, but not completely. Kurt found a place to park. While Kurt and Noah were walking inside Noah reached over and held Kurt's hand linking their fingers together. They did some window shopping, but when they had looked past three shops and Kurt didn't buy anything Noah knew this was serious.

It was when they sat down in the food court that Kurt was ready to talk.

"Finn in an idiot. I hate him." Kurt said.

Noah chuckled. "No, you don't."

"I know, he is just so frustrating at times."

"What happened, Kurt?"

"Well Finn and I were talking and then he said he had to tell me something and then everything went downhill.

* * *

><p>Finn's room<p>

*Knock*

"It's open."

Kurt walked into Finn's room. Well if you could call it that with what a mess it was.

"Hi, Finn you wanted to talk."

"Yeah, bro. Come sit down." Finn said.

Kurt sat down on the edge of the bed. Kurt could tell Finn was nervous.

"So Kurt how was your audition?"

"It was amazing Finn. I really feel like I belong on stage as a performer."

"That's great Kurt. I'm glad everything went good. So how was Quinn?"

"Oh, she was incredible. You should of seen and heard her. Our first rehearsal is next Thursday.

Finn was silent before speaking again.

"Kurt I need to tell you something."

"Oh, what Finn I am always here to talk."

"Thanks bro, I didn't feel like I could talk to mom or Burt."

Kurt moved closer to be able to listen better.

"Kurt you HAVE to promise me you are NOT going to tell Quinn."

'That's an odd request.' Kurt thought.

"Oh, umm, sure Finn I guess."

"Okay," Finn started, "Well I was waiting around for the auditions to end so I could walk Quinn to her car. I had talked to Puck and he said he was just going to wait for you at your car. Ok, so this other cheerio-"

"Who? Santana? Brittany?" Kurt interrupted.

"No, I think her name was Olivia, she came up to me and asked me how my day was. I told her pretty average. I was just waiting for Quinn. Well she said she needed help and took my hand and brought me to an empty classroom. I started to ask her what she needed and then she kissed me."

"WHAT!" Kurt shouted. 'Olivia that was the name Quinn told me belonged to that slutty girl who was flirting with Noah.' He thought.

"Okay. This isn't a big deal Finn. When you talk to Quinn just tell her that story but make sure to tell her that you told Olivia that Quinn was your girlfriend and to leave you alone."

"Oh, well I kinda kissed back."

"Well, that's okay. Then tell Quinn you kissed her for a few seconds out of shock. Yes, and you didn't want to push her away because you don't know your own strength and didn't want to accidentally injure her. You will have to earn back some of Quinn's trust, but everything will be fine."

"Well, Kurt, I kissed for more than a few seconds."

"Oh, I see, how long then, one minute?"

"Hmm, more like four or five maybe six."

Kurt just stared at Finn an then exploded.

"FOUR TO SIX MINUTES!"

"Kurt calm down."

"No, you made out with another girl, who was not your girlfriend, who just happens to be my best friend. You cheated Finn. You are a CHEATER!"

"Let me explain Kurt!"

"No, you have explained enough," Kurt grabbed his phone, "I'm calling Quinn."

"No! You can't Kurt!"

"I am not going to be a bad friend and help you hide this from her."

"Oh, so you would rather be a BAD BROTHER AND RAT ME OUT." Finn said his voice increasing in volume.

And that when the shouting match started, shortly followed by Burt and Puck entering the room.

* * *

><p>"Oh…wow," was all Noah could say. Kurt was now in tears.<p>

"I don't know what to do Noah," he sobbed.

Noah reached over and pulled Kurt into a hug letting Kurt sob into his chest.

"Look Kurt, lets drive back to your house and calmly talk to Finn."

"Fine," Kurt answered, but clearly was unhappy.

Since Kurt was so emotionally upset he let Noah drive his Navigator. (GASP, Kurt's letting someone else drive his baby.)

When they returned to the house Finn, Carole and Burt were all sitting on the couch in the living room. Kurt and Puck sat down next to each other on the end. After a while of no one speaking Carole got up, faced the boys and spoke.

"Since I am assuming we all know of Finn's incident today there are some things that need to be resolved. One, Finn I know you. You don't do stuff like this. You love Quinn. And two, Kurt, yelling and screaming is not going to solve anything."

Finn glanced at Kurt, who was giving him one of his famous death glares.

Finn spoke first.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Kurt. You telling Quinn wouldn't make you a bad friend or brother. It would make you a good friend. And my mom is right I love Quinn. I really do. But things have been strained. I think Quinn is keeping something from me, but I don't know what. I know the pressure she is under, but I just, I feel like she is embarrassed to be dating me.

"I'm sorry too," Kurt was speaking now, "It's just, Quinn is my best friend, along with Brittany. I know most people just see her as a bitch, but I know she is more sensitive then she shows. I'm still mad at you Finn, but I should not of shouted so much."

Finn and Kurt then hugged.

"Awww, brotherly love." Noah said.

"Finn, sweetie, who do you think Quinn is embarrassed of you." Carole asked.

"Well it might be stupid, but she has not introduced me to her parents yet."

"You're lucky," Kurt and Noah said at the same time.

Both have had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting Mrs. And Mr. Fabray. Quinn's mom, Judy, was nice. She really loved her daughter and just wanted a good life for her. But then there was her dad, Russell. He was a piece of work. As accepting as Lima was there were still homophobes. Quinn's dad was one of them. Of course he never said anything out right rude to Kurt or Noah, but you could tell from some of the remarks and looks he gave them. He was also constantly comparing Quinn to her sister Frannie.

"Well, I understand the insecurity Finn, I still don't understand how that brought you to kiss someone else." Kurt said.

"I know I was wrong and stupid. It was just a huge mistake. I don't even completely know why that happened. All I could think about was how Quinn is waiting for marriage to have sex, not that I would pressure her, but I mean…we have been together for five months and I still haven't gotten to 'second base.'" Finn tried to explain.

"So," Burt said, "Kurt and Noah have been going out for almost three months and haven't got to 'second base' either." Then all eyes fell on the pair of boys. "Right boys?" Burt asked.

"Who wants cookies?" Kurt said before running off into the kitchen.

Later that night after Noah left (somehow still alive) Kurt entered Finn's room.

"Hi Finn, I have an announcement to make."

Finn paused his video game and looked up giving Kurt his full attention.

"I decided I am not going to tell Quinn."

'Yes!" Finn thought.

"Because you are going to."

"NO!" Finn thought.

"Come on Finn, you made a mistake. Man up, talk to Quinn _in person_ and try to fix things.

Finn nodded, knowing that Quinn at least deserved the truth. But Finn couldn't help asking:

"You and Puck actually got to second base?"

"SHUT UP FINN!"

* * *

><p>It was finally the night. It was Noah and Kurt's three month anniversary. Noah was taking Kurt out and saying 'I love you.' Noah was finishing getting ready, he was wearing a nice red shirt and Kurt's favorite pair of tight dark pants Noah owned. He grabbed his present for Kurt and walked to his car. He was nervous driving to Kurt's. When he arrived he went up to the door and rang the doorbell.<p>

*Ding Dong*

Carole answered.

"Well, don't you look handsome Puck." She said.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson-Hummel."

"I've told you many times to call me Carole."

"Okay Carole."

"Hey, Mohawk."

"Hello Mr. Hummel."

"Kurt, Mohawk is here." Burt yelled down the stairs.

"Alright Dad, I'll be right up. And I told you his name in Noah or Puck."

"Nah, I'll stick with Mohawk."

"Hey buddy." Finn said coming out of the kitchen.

"Hey, bro, what's up?"

"Quinn is coming over for us to talk."

"Good luck."

It was then that Kurt came up. He had on designer boots and dress pants. He was also wearing a periwinkle shirt, because Noah says it brings out his eyes, and a leather jacket (which has been given to him from Noah).

"Wow Kurt, you look…you look…beautiful." Noah said kissing Kurt on the cheek.

"Thank you Mr. Puckerman. You clean up quite nice yourself."

"Okay boys have a good time." Carole said.

"But not too good of a time-" Burt interrupted.

"Oh, hush you."

And with that Noah and Kurt left the house, got in Puck's car and took off. They pulled up to Breadsticks a few minutes later.

"Before we go in I want to give you something." Noah told Kurt handing him a little gift wrapped box. "I'm not so good with words but I want you to know how much you mean to me so…"

Kurt carefully opened the box and saw a silver gold necklace. On the chain was a beautiful music note pendant.

"I understand if you don't like it. I didn't know if I should get a 'K' for Kurt or an 'N' for Noah or a K&N for us. But then I saw the music note and I thought about how you are always talking about wanting to be a big Broadway star or fashion designer. And now with you in glee it seems to be more fitting. That one day earlier this week when I couldn't come over until 6:30 instead of 5:45 it was because I had to run to the jewelers to pick it up."

"Noah I love it." Kurt said before crushing his lips on Noah's in a passionate kiss. After their extended make out session Noah helped put the necklace on Kurt and they went into Breadsticks. They acted like any typical happy couple. They never saw David Karofsky glance their way from another booth, before turning his attention back on his date.

* * *

><p>Noah drove Kurt home after they ate.<p>

"I'm sorry I can't stay but my mom is working the late shift and I have to watch my sister."

"I understand Noah but before you leave I have a present for you."

Kurt rushed inside and brought out a large wrapped case.

"Open it!" Kurt said excitedly.

When Puck unwrapped it he found a guitar case with a new guitar. A new really nice guitar, expensive too.

"What, Kurt? You didn't have to get me something like this. I just got you a stupid necklace."

"Stop. I love my necklace. I am always going to think of you and my dreams. I was talking to your mom and she said you used to play before your dad left. Maybe you could start again."

"I love you," Noah blurted out. "Kurt, I love you so much. I don't care about presents or anything. I love you. I'll shout it to the world. I LOVE KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL"

Kurt grinned, "He said it, he finally said it."

"I love you! I love you too Noah, with all my heart."

Noah smiled and the two boys shared a sweet kiss on the lips. Noah wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him into a big hug. When they pulled away Kurt spoke first.

"Now go, your mom and sister are waiting."

They kissed one last time and then Noah went back to his car and pulled away. Kurt entered the house and went to his room. He was getting ready for bed when he heard laughter. He walked back upstairs and into the kitchen and saw Quinn and Finn laughing?

"Hey everyone, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing," Quinn said "We were just working things out."

"So you didn't break up?"

"Nope. I understand Finn made a mistake but doesn't everyone. He is going to have to win back some trust, but I forgave him."

'Well that's a little weird,' Kurt thought. "Quinn values fidelity so much.'

"That's great," he said out loud.

That is when Quinn noticed his necklace.

"Oh my god! Kurt that is beautiful."

Kurt, Quinn and Carole started talking about his date, presents and "I love you's."

Burt stayed in the doorway watching.

'You know, maybe Mohawk isn't that bad after all."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<strong>

**YAY finally they said I love you to each other.**

**So Quinn and Finn are still together...but for how long?  
><strong>

**Next time:**

**New Directions first rehearsal**

**Please review/vote!**


	6. I Want To Come Out

**Thanks for all the support! I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter but I hope it didn't turn out to bad. The actually glee club meeting is short in this chapter. I really just used it to set up next chapter. This is mainly a Kurt/Santana chapter.**

**Thanks, ****ColferFan1217**** and hooked-on-degrassi for reviewing! **

* * *

><p>It had been an amazing weekend for one Kurt Hummel. Last weekend his boyfriend said "I love you" for the very first time on their three month anniversary. Kurt was humming happily Monday before class when something weird happened. Kurt had just taken out the novel his English class was reading out of his locker and was heading to the parking lot to meet Noah when he was stopped.<p>

"Hey Hummel wait up."

There was only one person that could be. _Santana Lopez._

Kurt stopped and turned around.

"I'm sorry Santana I'm not in the mood to hear all the things wrong with me and how my relationship is going to fail. Now if you would excuse me I have to go meet my boyfriend, who loves me, in the parking lot."

"Kurt wait."

But Kurt just kept walking.

"Kurt—I'm sorry!" Santana yelled.

Not only did Kurt stop walking turn around and look at her, every student in that hallway stopped what they were doing. Santana Lopez _NEVER_ apologized.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked. He must have heard wrong.

Santana grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the hall way and toward the cafeteria.

"I said I was sorry. I never actually meant those things I said about you or your relationship." Santana said.

"Thank you Santana that very nice."

Santana smiles a small smile.

"Now, what do you want?"

Santana frowned.

"I don't want anythi-"

"Yes you do. The only time you are anything kind to nice is when you want something. And since you even apologized for something this must be big."

"Fine. I do need your help."

"Okay, with what?"

"I want to come out."

Wow. That was big. Sure everyone knew Santana and Brittany made out with each other all the time. But no one took them as a serious couple.

"Come out. You want to come out now?" Kurt asked trying to understand.

"Yes, I want to come out but no not. I'm not fully ready yet."

"You want to come out as a lesbian." Kurt asked again.

"No, I want to come out as a bunny rabbit, of course a lesbian you idiot."

Ok, Santana was back to normal.

"Well I don't see what I could do to help."

"Well maybe for a while we could meet and just talk. I don't know I just needed someone out I could talk to."

"Sure Santana, we'll meet up and talk once a week." Kurt shared a small smile with the cheerleader.

Santana whispered a small thanks and then turned around and walked away.

Kurt jumped when he felt someone's arm go around his waist but relaxed when he saw it was Noah.

"Hey, babe I thought we were meeting in the parking lot."

"Yeah we were Noah but I have had one weird morning and its only 7:50."

Even though it was never said out loud Kurt understood he was supposed to keep his talks with Santana a private matter.

'I never thought I'd say this," Kurt thought, "But I think Santana really loves Brittany.'

"Well we have ten minutes, think of anything we could do?" Kurt flirted with hid boyfriend.

"Yeah. I can think of something," Noah said with a smirk guiding his boyfriend to the first empty classroom he could find. Sure Kurt was 15 minutes late for English, but it was so worth it.

Tuesday and Wednesday were pretty ordinary. Then it was Thursday. The second day in the first two weeks of school members of the losers and popular cliques came together—for glee. It was official the first meeting of glee club.

"I volunteer my services to start this first meeting," Rachel Berry announced when everyone was present, well almost anyone.

"Don't you think we should wait for Mr. Schuester?" Artie asked.

"Oh, there is no harm in starting early. We'll just do introductions. I will go first. My name is Rachel Berry I am going to be Broadways next big star. And just so everyone knows the majority of solos will be going to me seeing as I am the most talented of us." Rachel said before taking a seat.

"Hey everyone. My name is Mercedes Jones and I am a self-proclaimed Diva. Oh and hell to the no to me being a background singer I will be getting my fair of solos too."

"My name is Tina Cohen-Chang. I used to fake a stutter but I am starting to have more self confidence in myself. I hope glee will continue to help. "

"Yo Yo Yo! I'm Artie Abrams. Yes my legs don't work, obviously, but I feel my singing more than makes up for it."

Then it was down to Kurt and Quinn. Quinn went first.

"My name is Quinn. I am dating Finn Hudson and I am head cheerleader so I would suggest staying out of my way."

Finally it was Kurt.

"Good afternoon everyone. My name is Kurt Hummel. I am going to be either a big Broadway star or fashion designer. I have been singing since I could talk and used to watch musicals with my mom but now I watch them with my step-mom."

Kurt sat down as Mr. Schue came in the room.

"Well it looks like introductions are done let's get started. Since this week is out first week together I will start easy. I want you to perform a song that means something to you. You will perform next Thursday."

At random order the performing order was: Tina, Rachel, Quinn, Kurt, Artie and Mercedes.

When everyone was leaving to go home Kurt caught up with Quinn before going to his locker to get his things.

"Hey Quinn, can I talk to about something?"

"Sure Kurt."

"Why did you accept Finn's apology so fast. I mean, I'm happy everything is okay because you are my best friend so if he makes you happy that's wonderful. It's just that you value faithfulness so much I figured it would have taken Finn a little longer to earn you back."

Quinn sighed.

"Look Kurt, I do value faithfulness but everyone makes mistakes I understand that. And Olivia made the first move and while Finn did not stop it, things did not get further than kissing. I know it must be hard for him to be the quarterback and have a girlfriend like me. "

"Like you? You mean wanting to wait for marriage. There is nothing wrong with that Quinn. Finn should be ecstatic to have you for a girlfriend."

"Thanks Kurt. I am just trying to keep my relationship together."

"Yeah, if you two ever broke up I'm not sure what I would do. Finn is my brother and you are my friend. I was just making sure everything is okay."

"Don't worry Kurt, everything is fine."

Kurt didn't really believe that.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Mercedes were walking out of the school building when they saw Kurt by his car.<p>

"Let's go say 'Hi,'" Mercedes said, "He seems nice."

Rachel just nodded and they started walking over to him. When they got closer Rachel spoke.

"Hello Kurt."

Kurt turned around.

"Hey girls." He said.

"Well me and Rachel were heading to the mall and wanted to know if you wanted to join us." Mercedes said. 'Why did I tell him that? He's popular. Just because he is in glee doesn't mean he actually want to hang out with us.' She thought.

"Although I do love shopping I'm going to have to decline today." Kurt said.

'Of course," Rachel and Mercedes both thought.

"But if are not doing anything tomorrow after school maybe we can hang out at my house and talk about song selection. I'll invite everyone. It will be fun." Kurt said.

"Will Finn be there?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Okay. Yeah, that could be fun." Rachel said.

"I'm in too.' Mercedes said.

They said their goodbyes and Kurt started to drive, but not home. A few minutes later he pulled in front of Santana's house. He walked up and knocked on the door. Santana opened the door and dragged Kurt up to her room. Santana's room was surprisingly normal. A light color on the way, bed pushed up to the back wall, closet filled with clothes, a few dressers and other accessories.

"So, Santana, what made you want to start getting ready to come out?" Kurt asked.

"Brittany."

"Okay, Santana I'm going to need a little bit more detail."

"Well it was because of a conversation we had last weekend.

* * *

><p>Last weekend<p>

Santana and Brittany were kissing on Brittany's bed.

"Hmm. I love sweet lady kisses." Brittany said.

"Yeah," Santana said as she continued to press kisses to Brittany's jaw and neck.

"San, I think we should join glee."

"What, Brittany why would we do that."

"Well Kurt and Quinn did."

"Well if they want to go hang out and sing stupid songs with those losers that's fine but that doesn't mean we have too!"

"But Kurt is my friend I want to support him. And if you loved me you would want to help too."

"I do love you Britt, you know that."

"Well, if you don't join glee with me I'll find someone else."

"Britt—"

"I think you should leave."

* * *

><p>"And know she's mad at me." Santana finished.<p>

Kurt waited a few minutes and then spoke.

"Maybe joining glee will be a good thing."

"Come on, Hummel."

"Seriously Santana. Glee is about joy and accepting yourself just the way you are. It could help."

"I'll think about it but I'm not making any promises."

"Think about it that is all I ask."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter turned out OK.<strong>

**Next time:**

**Kurt's New Direction get together.**

**New Directions gets a new member and performs at the school assembly. **

**Review/Vote =)**


	7. What Is It Like Being Popular?

**Thank you for all the support you have given this story either thru reviews, story alerts or adding this story to your favorites. Thank you ColferFan1217, Brunette Chic (I am glad you liked this story! Hope I don't disappoint now!), hooked-on-degrassi and rinswan for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE, ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>Kurt was running around the house. He had cleaned the house three times by now. Kurt was getting ready for the New Directions get together. Rachel and Mercedes told Tina and Artie while Kurt told Quinn. School had been out for a half hour. The time was 3:30 and everyone should be at Kurt's by 4:00. Finn came out of the kitchen eating a sandwich.<p>

"When is everyone getting here?" Finn asked.

"Finn! Don't talk with your mouth full and you are getting crumbs everywhere. They will be here in a half hour," Kurt said.

Kurt went back to cleaning until he heard the doorbell.

*DING DONG*

Kurt ran to the door.

"Hey Quinn! You are early."

"Hey Kurt. I just wanted to make sure I was the first person here."

"So basically you wanted to get here before Rachel."

"Yeah, pretty much."

Quinn helped Kurt finish cleaning up. They had just finished when the clock chimed, signaling it was 4:00. Not even a minute later the doorbell went off again.

*DING DONG*

This time at the door was Tina and Artie.

"Hey guys come on in," Kurt said.

Another car pulled in and out got Rachel and Mercedes.

"Hey, girls. Found the house okay?"

"Yeah Kurt. You gave very good, detailed directions." Rachel said.

"I am so ready to have fun," Mercedes said as she entered the house.

Once everyone was downstairs Kurt did a quick introduction.

"Finn, these are Quinn's and mine fellow glee members, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina and Artie. Fellow New Directions, this is my stepbrother Finn. Also, my boyfriend Noah Puckerman will be joining us later."

After a short silence everyone started socializing. Mercedes, Quinn and Tina were talking about clothes and shopping. Kurt and Rachel were talking—well debating—about musicals and Broadway stars.

Even Finn was talking to Artie about video games.

"What do you say man? Want to go up and play some Call of Duty?"

"Totally," Artie said. Finn helped Artie up the stairs to the living room where his X-box was set up.

*DING DONG*

"Hold on buddy let me get the door." Finn told Artie.

Finn opened the door and saw Puck.

"Hey. Bro come in I was just about to play some CoD."

"Awesome man!" Puck walked into the living room and saw Artie.

"Hey Puck this is Artie. He is in New directions with Quinn and Kurt. We were just about to play."

"Umm, hey Artie." Puck said nervously.

"You do realize I have been a victim of your slushie attacks right," Artie told Puck.

Puck gulped. Puck was never the worst bully at school. And after he started dating Kurt he became a lot nicer. However, the first year of high school before that happened, Puck was pretty much a meat head jock just like everyone else.

"So now I will need to kick your ass in Call of Duty as revenge." Artie laughed.

"Oh, yeah IT"S ON!" Puck said as he grabbed a remote and handed one to Finn and Artie.

"As fun as this is going to be, Puck, shouldn't you go say something to Kurt." Finn mentioned to Puck.

"Yeah, but waiting a couple minute for some CoD should be ok." Puck responded and the battle began.

* * *

><p>Back in the basement all the girls, and Kurt, were actually laughing and talking, even Quinn and Rachel.<p>

"Okay, the five of us need to have a shopping trip!" Kurt suggested.

"YES!" all the girls said and then laughed.

"So I have a question for Kurt and Quinn," Mercedes said. Kurt and Quinn then turned her way to give her their attention.

"What is it like being popular?"

Kurt and Quinn were a little surprised.

"Well, it is nice. You always have people to talk to and hang out with," Kurt stated.

"But is can also suck at times too."

Quinn nodded her head to agree.

"When does it suck.? It seems pretty amazing all the time at school." Rachel commented.

"Well it is nice at times. But you always have to keep that perfect facade up. You also never know who is being nice to you for you and who is being nice to either A. stab you in the back later or B. they are just using you for your popularity. You never really know who your real friends are."

Rachel, Tina and Mercedes had never thought of that. Kurt and Quinn probably have had a lot of kids want to be their "friends" for selfish or mean reasons instead of the fact they are both really nice, amazing people.

Quinn said she was heading to the kitchen to get a snack. Rachel volunteered to go with her.

"So how are you and Finn?" Rachel asked.

"We are fine." Quinn said softly.

"Oh, really, because I noticed that you two have barely said anything to each other."

"I said we are fine Rachel. Just because I am not that talkative does not been something has to be wrong. I'm even introducing him to my parents," Quinn said a little louder.

Rachel didn't say anything. She just grabbed some mini-pretzels that were out and headed back downstairs, just as Puck entered the kitchen.

"Hey Quinn you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Quinn said.

"You know I think you should tell your parents."

"Tell them what?"

"Your secret."

"No, no, no, NO! Puck they will not understand," Quinn yelled and walked back downstairs.

When Kurt and the girls emerged since it was getting late and Rachel and Mercedes had to get home the guys were laughing and singing.

"Wow, Kurt. Finn has a good voice," Mercedes said.

"Yeah, he should join glee," Rachel said.

'Yeah you would like that,' Quinn thought.

Mercedes and Rachel headed out to the car.

"Bye girls hope you had fun!" Kurt yelled to them as they pulled away.

"It was a lot of fun! Can't wait for Thursday to see everyone's performance." Rachel said.

"Come on Artie you dad is here," Tina said as the boys were finishing another game.

"What, but the three of us are tied," Artie whined.

'Come on, Artie you guys can play again."

"Alright see ya guys and girls," Artie said as Tina wheeled his to the van.

"It was very fun," Tina said as they left the house.

"See you guys! BYE," Kurt and Finn said.

"I think I will be taking off too," Quinn said, "My mom and dad will start to worry if I'm too late."

"Ok' I'll walk you out," Finn said.

"Hey Noah," Kurt asked.

"Yeah , Kurt?"

Kurt punched Noah in the arm.

"Ow, babe that hurt! What was that for?"

"Well, Noah, I would not call myself a clingy boyfriend. But I would like a 'Hi,' before you play hours and hours of video games with my brother."

"Oh, I'm sorry baby," Noah said, "What can I do to make it up?"

"Oh, I can think of _something..._"

Back outside Finn and Quinn reached her car.

"Hey Quinn I know things haven't been perfect between us for a while but I want you to know I want us to work through it."

"Thanks Finn," Quinn said before kissing his cheek, "I want you to meet my parents."

"Oh, wow Quinn. Umm, sure, when?"

"Maybe you could come to my house for dinner sometime next week."

"Yeah, I'll be there."

They shared a small kiss before Quinn got in her car and Finn walked back in the house. Finn was ready to meet Mr. and Mrs. Fabray. What he was not ready for was to walk in the kitchen and see his brother on the kitchen table with Noah on top of him, along with Kurt's arms around Puck's neck, Puck's tongue down Kurt's throat, one hand of Noah's up his Kurt's shirt and another one traveling south.

Finn jokingly said "Puck, man stop having sex with Kurt on the kitchen table," at the exact moment Burt and Carole came in the house after their date.

* * *

><p>"I hate you, Finn," Kurt said as they drove to school.<p>

"I'm sorry Kurt, I didn't know Burt was going to be walking in the door."

After Finn's little announcement Puck was, not so kindly, asked to leave and Kurt got a very detailed and extensive sex talk. It was horrible.

"Hey Kurt can I talk to you about something?"

'Sure Finn. What's on your mind?"

"Well…"

* * *

><p>It was finally time for glee.<p>

"Okay everyone, after the performances I have an announcement," Mr. Schue said, "So let's get started."

Tina was first.

"I chose to sing 'Who Says' by Selena Gomez."

**Who says  
>Who says you're not perfect<br>Who says you're not worth it  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting<br>Trust me  
>That's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty  
>Who says you're not beautiful<br>Who says**

"Very Good Tina," Mr. Shue said, "Rachel you are next."

Rachel got up and went to the front of the room.

"I will be performing 'Not Fragile' by Christina Grimmie. I realize it is not Broadway like normal I I really like this song."

**I'm not breakable, I'm unshakable  
>Why you trying to hold me down?<br>(Why you trying, trying to hold me down?)  
>I'm not breakable, so unstoppable<br>Nobody's gonna knock me out**

**No bending me**  
><strong>I'll never be<strong>  
><strong>Like broken glass<strong>  
><strong>Cause I'm not fragile like that<strong>  
><strong>No one will see<strong>  
><strong>Fragments of me<strong>  
><strong>Like broken glass<strong>  
><strong>Cause I'm not fragile like that<strong>

"Very impressive Rachel." Mr. Schue said. "Quinn you are up."

Quinn got up and said, "I will be singing 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun," by Cyndi Lauper.

**I wanna be the one to walk in the sun  
>Oh,girls<br>They wanna have fu-un  
>Oh,girls<br>Just wanna have  
>That's all they really want<br>Some fun**

**When the working day is done**  
><strong>Oh,girls<strong>  
><strong>They wanna have fu-un<strong>  
><strong>Oh,girls<strong>  
><strong>Just wanna have fun<strong>

"Very nice Quinn, Kurt your turn," Mr. Schue said. Before Kurt performed Rachel whispered to Quinn, "That was really nice. You have talent. I would know, I have talent too."

"Thanks," Quinn whispered back, "Me and my sister, Frannie, used to sing it together."

Kurt went to the front. "I will be singing 'My Favorite Things' from The Sound of Music."

**Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
>Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens<br>Brown paper packages tied up with strings**  
><strong>These are a few of my favorite things<strong>

…

**When the dog bites  
>When the bee stings<br>When I'm feeling sad  
>I simply remember my favorite things<br>And then I don't feel...so bad**

"Wow, that was amazing. Very impressive," Mr. Schue told him, "Artie you are next."

"That was amazing Kurt," Rachel said to him when he sat down, "You could be some real competition."

"Oh, thanks Rachel, you were very good too."

"It sounded when you were singing you had a real connection to the song."

"Well, my mom used to sing it to me whenever I was upset."

"Oh, you mean Carole that's nice."

"No, I mean my real mom, well Carole is a real mom but I mean, well…my biological mom. She would sing it to me before she died."

"Oh, Kurt, I'm so sorry—"

Rachel was cut off by Artie.

"For my performance I will be singing 'You've Got A Friend In Me,' by Randy Newman."

**You've got a friend in me  
>You've got a friend in me<br>When the road looks rough ahead  
>And you're miles and miles<br>From your nice warm bed  
>You just remember what your old pal said<br>Boy, you've got a friend in me  
>Yeah, you've got a friend in me<strong>

"Very well done Artie," Mr. Schue praised him. "Okay, last but certainly not least is Mercedes."

"Hi everyone for my performance I will be singing 'I Wanna Dance With Somebody' by Whitney Houston.

**Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
>I wanna feel the heat with somebody<br>Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
>With somebody who loves me<br>Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
>I wanna feel the heat<br>Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
>With somebody who loves me<strong>

**Somebody who somebody who**  
><strong>Somebody who loves me<strong>  
><strong>Somebody who somebody who<strong>  
><strong>To hold me in his arms oh<strong>  
><strong>I need a man who'll take a chance<strong>  
><strong>On a love that burns hot enough to last<strong>  
><strong>So when the night falls<strong>  
><strong>My lonely heart calls.<strong>

Everyone started clapping loudly.

"Very good! Very, very, very good Mercedes!" Mr. Schue said.

*Knock Knock*

There was a knock on the door and Mr. Schue got up.

"Know that we have finished the performances I would like to introduce you to the newest member of New Directions."

Mr. Schue opened the door.

"Welcome our new member Finn Hudson."

Finn walked into the room.

"Finn!" Quinn yelled then ran to the front of the room to give him a hug.

"Kurt did you know about this," she asked.

Kurt smiled. "Kind of, Finn was asking me about glee and stuff but I didn't know he was going to join."

Finn decided to speak.

"Yeah well I had a lot of fun singing with Puck and Artie this weekend and Kurt said I might get some musical scholarships."

'Well welcome aboard Finn," Mr. Schue said, "Please take a seat because we have to start discussing what we are going to do for the school assembly."

* * *

><p>The auditorium was packed. New Directions were getting ready to perform. They had decided to do 'Push It' by Salt N Pepa without telling Mr. Schue. They got in place and waited for the music to start. After the intro Artie started the vocals then everyone joined in.<p>

**Now wait a minute, y'all  
>This dance ain't for everybody<br>Only the sexy people  
>So all you fly mothers, get on out there and dance<br>Dance, I said!**

**Ah, push it - push it good  
>Ah, push it - push it real good<br>Ah, push it - push it good  
>Ah, push it - p-push it real good<strong>

**Hey! Ow!  
>Push it good!<strong>

**Oooh, baby, baby  
>Baby, baby<br>Oooh, baby, baby  
>Baby, baby<strong>

After the performance there was a roar of applause from the students and some faculty, well except Principle Figgins and Mr. Schue. Boy, were they in trouble now.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is chapter 7.<strong>

**I hope you liked it.**

**Next time:**

**New Directions meeting with Figgins and Schue.**

**GIRL FIGHT!**

**And, Finn meets Quinn's parents.**

**Note: There is a chance I might not get the next chapter up tomorrow…I will try my hardest but it might not be up until Thursday.**

**Please review and or vote in my "What is Quinn's secret" poll if you would like (there is currently a tie between two of the options).**


	8. I Kinda Felt Like A Princess

**As always, thank you so much for all your support! I have the most amazing readers! I hope you like this chapter. And I am getting it up late Wednesday so I am still on schedule! However, I might not get the next chapter posted until late Friday or Saturday. See, I have a birthday party to go to tomorrow and then to the midnight premiere of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2. (YAY and CRY at the same time). Ok now enough about my life.**

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed: ColferFan1217, hooked-on-degrassi, DevoutSpirit** **and** **Brunette Chic for your support. A special thank you to crazysnape. Since I was caught up in different parts of this chapter I forgot to think about Puck's reaction to Push-it! So thank you for bringing that up. I put a few lines in with Puck's reaction just for you (it's just a short part).**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p>Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, Rachel, Tina, Artie and Finn along with Mr. Schue were in Figgins office.<p>

"What you kids performed was highly inappropriate for a school setting. I am already getting calls," Figgins said.

"We are really sorry Mr. Figgins. We didn't do the performance to cause trouble. We were just trying to show kids how fun glee is to recruit more members," Quinn tried to explain, "And we apologize to Mr. Schue. Please don't blame him. He didn't know what we are going to do. He thought we were going to do a disco performance."

"Schue, you really didn't know about this," Figgins asked.

"No, Principle Figgins. I did not know they were going to be performing that at the assembly," Mr. Schue said.

"With all due respect Mr. Figgins, but as citizens of the United States of America we have the right to free speech. I don't know if you know this but I have two gay dads and they are very close to the Ohio branch of the ACLU and will be willing to file a lawsuit—"

"Now Ms. Berry that will not be necessary because I have good and bad news for you kids," Figgins said. "The bad news is you will all have detention every Thursday for a month. Now I know that is your rehearsal day so we will make it a morning detention."

"Sir, I have Cheerio practice every morning," Quinn said. She could not get kicked off the Cherrios, and she knew if she missed four practices then Coach Sylvester would definitely do just that.

"Fine, Ms. Fabray stay behind and we will discuss an alternative time." Figgins said.

Quinn wasn't sure if it was her popularity that got her a different detention slot, or Figgins' fear of Sue Sylvester. Quinn figured it was the latter.

"Well the good news is that I am not cutting glee."

Everyone looked surprised. They all figured that was it for glee.

"While the performance was not appropriate you kids sounded good. You have some real talent in this group Schue," Figgins said.

"Wow, thank you Sir. I believe in them very much," Mr. Schue said.

"Ok, I feel that is all. Ms. Fabray please speak to the secretary to find an alternative time for detention. The rest of you can leave and I expect to see you kids in detention next week."

* * *

><p>Kurt had turned the corner of the hallway when he saw Noah by his locker.<p>

"Hey Noa—"

Kurt was cut off of by his boyfriends lips on his. After a long passionate kiss Noah pulled away.

"Wow…wow…Noah what was that for?"

"Your performance at the assembly this afternoon,"

"What about it?"

"It was sexy—sexy as hell! I have never seen your hips move like that," Puck said moving his hands on Kurt's hips. Kurt giggled and leaned into the embrace.

"Yeah well I got detention for a month because of it."  
>"Detention for a month? Maybe your dad was right. Maybe my badboy ways are am rubbing off on you."<p>

"Oh yeah Noah, totally," Kurt said with a sarcastic tone and laugh in his voice.

After Kurt grabbed his stuff from his locker they headed out to his car.

"Well it is official the weekend. You want to do something?" Noah asked.

"Well what are you doing tonight," Kurt asked.

"Nothing that I can of," Noah said.

"Good, then be at my house at 7:00."

"Why?"

"Because, Quinn was nervous about Finn meeting her parents to night so I told her we would go with."

Noah stopped walking before saying one word,

"No."

"What, why?"

"I just can't Kurt."

'But Noah—"

"Look I'm sorry Kurt but I can't," Puck said as he took off toward his car. "I'll call you later Kurt."

And with that Noah took off. Kurt just stood there in the parking lot by his car dumbfounded. Something about Noah was off. Kurt turned to get in his car when he saw Santana walking out of the building. He called out to her.

"Umm, hey Santana."

"What's up Hummel?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

* * *

><p>"Finn are you ready," Kurt asked.<p>

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming," Finn said.

*DING DONG*

"I'll get it," Kurt said. He went to the door and opened it.

'Hello Santana."

"Hey Kurt," Santana replied.

Kurt was wearing his usual fabulous designer outfits, but Santana looked amazing. This was Kurt's real first time seeing her in something besides her cheerleader uniform. She had her hair down and was wearing a dress that went slightly below her knees. It was strapless and white and there was some kind of glitter that went around her waist, almost like a belt. It was paired with black heels and a black clutch purse. People can say whatever joke about Santana wearing white but she looked absolutely breathtaking.

"Wow, Santana. You know beautiful," Kurt said.

Santana smiled. Not one of her smirks or I-told-you-so smiles. But a real smile.

'You know,' Kurt thought, 'You look past her bitchy outer shell and you find a truly amazing person.'

"Hey, Kurt I'm ready who was at the door—"Finn asked but saw Santana as he came up the stairs.

"Santana, wow, you look, you look, wow."

"You don't look half bad yourself there Hudson."

Finn was wearing dress pants and a green long sleeve dress shirt.

"Okay, if everyone is ready we will now head to the Fabray's," Kurt announced before going to tell Burt and Carole they were taking off. It was a relatively short drive to Quinn's house. Most houses in Lima were modest, but no hers. It looked like it belonged in Beverly Hills or something. When they arrived Kurt parked and helped Santana out.

"You are such a gentleman Kurt," Santana commented as they walked up to the front door.

"Thank you Santana. You know if I were straight and you were, you know, not working on coming out, we would be one hot couple," Kurt said but at a low volume so Finn would not hear about Santana wanting to come out.

"Oh, you know it."

"Finn, ring the bell," Kurt said.

"Why me," to say Finn was nervous was an understatement.

"Because you are the only reason we are here," Santana snapped.

*DING DING*

"Oh my god, even the doorbell sounds stuck up," Santana whispered causing Kurt to giggle. Quinn answered the door. She had her hair down and was wearing a dress that went to her knees and had a floral pattern.

"I am so glad you guys are here," Quinn said, "Oh, hello Santana."

"Hello, Quinn.'

Quinn stepped aside to let everyone in.

"Why is Santana here, Kurt, where is Noah," Quinn asked.

"He said he didn't want to come and when I pressed the issue he ran off so I brought someone else."

"But, why Santana. You know how she is; we don't exactly know what is going to come out of her mouth."

Kurt thought for a minute.

"I could have brought Rachel."

"Santana's fine," Quinn said quickly, "Okay everyone, my parents are waiting in the dining room."

They entered the room to find her parents sitting at the table. Judy Fabray got up to meet the kids.

"Hello, everyone. Welcome to my home."

"Mom, you remember Kurt and this is Santana."

"Hello," Judy said politely.

"And this handsome man is Finn Hudson."

Quinn's dad stood up now and approached the group.

"Hello Finn it is so nice to finally meet you," Judy said.

Russell Fabray put his hand out in front of Finn. Finn put his hand out and shook Russell's hand.

"You have a nice, firm handshake," Russell said, "lets sit at the table and talk some more."

Everyone sat and food was served.

"So Santana how do you know Quinn," Russell asked.

"Oh, I am on the cheer squad with her," Santana told him.

"Oh, that's nice," Judy said before turning to Finn, "So you and Kurt are related."

Finn responded, "Yeah, he is my stepbrother."

"And Kurt, where is Nathan," Judy asked.

"It's Noah and he said he couldn't make it."

"Oh, finding another boy toy," Russell sneered.

"Daddy," Quinn yelled, "Please be nice."

"No, sir, I'm sure there is a legitimate reason he could not make it."

After an awkward silence Judy and Russell kept talking to Finn, getting to know him but completely ignored Kurt, Santana and even Quinn.

Around 9:45 Kurt, Finn and Santana left.

"Thanks for coming everyone," she said.

"Of course, Quinn, I'm sorry Noah could not make it," Kurt said.

"I love you Quinn," Finn said.

They left to go to the car leaving just Santana and Quinn.

"Okay, Santana let me have it."

"I'm sorry."

Quinn was not expecting that.

"I'm sorry for all I said. I could never live this life. So I am sorry," and with that she left.

Quinn walked back into the house.

"So Quinnie, Finn seems like a very nice boy. He isn't pressuring you is he," Judy asked.

"No mom not at all he is a true gentleman."

"You sure did pick a winner. Now, if you could try getting some normal friends that would be better," Russell said.

"What daddy?"

"You know someone who isn't different."

"You mean gay, dad, Kurt is my best friend."

"I know Quinn but you can always make new friends, there was something about that Santana I didn't really like either. I'm not sure why she was wearing white. It is obvious she is not pure in any way, I bet there is quite a long list of guys she had had inappropriate relations with. "

Quinn couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going to bed," she said and then walked up to her room. She laid down on her bed and quietly cried.

'They will never understand.'

* * *

><p>Kurt dropped Finn off before taking Santana home.<p>

"Thanks for asking me to come Kurt, even if it was not the most comfortable evening."

"You're welcome Santana. You have probably been to a lot more fun dinners."

Santana stayed silent.

"No I really haven't. No one really invited me places besides Brittany."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry I had fun."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I got to dress up and feel pretty. I kinda felt like a princess. And thank you Kurt."

"For what Santana?"

"For what you said about me."

Kurt gave her a confused look so Santana explained.

"Guys have called me hot and sexy and a lot of other things. But you called me beautiful. No guy has ever called me that. So thank you Kurt for giving a night to feel beautiful."

Santana reached out and gave Kurt a hug.

"But, Kurt don't think this means I'm going to stop being a bitch. That is kinda my thing."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Kurt said.

As Kurt was walking to his car Santana said,

"Quinn's dad was wrong. I might not know where Puck is but he loves you Kurt. He wouldn't do something stupid to lose you."

'I hope you are right Santana," Kurt thought before driving away.

* * *

><p>Well, it was Monday and Kurt had not received a call from Puck all weekend. But he didn't really notice because he was thinking about his talks with Santana and he had a plan.<p>

He was walking down the hall when he heard the yelling. He ran to the choir room to see Mercedes, Tina and Artie looking scared in the corner and Finn was nowhere to be found. Then he saw the commotion.

Rachel.

And Quinn.

Fighting.

'Here we go,' he thought.

"I don't understand why Finn is with someone like you," Rachel said.

"Like what Rachel, actually pretty."

"No a cold-hearted BITCH."

Wow, Rachel Berry NEVER swore.

"You are just jealous that Finn is with me and you are never going to HAVE HIM!"

"Yeah, I'm jealous that's it."

"At least someone actually wants me."

And now cue the scratching and hair pulling.

"Girls STOP!" Kurt yelled.

When Kurt had no avail at breaking up the fight he went to get Mr. Schue.

When Kurt returned there was hair pulling and more insults. No one could tell who was saying what.

"BITCH"

"LOSER"

"CUNT"

"HOMEWRECKER"

"LIAR"

"CHEAT"

It took Kurt, Mr. Schue, Artie, Mercedes and Tina to get them apart.

"What the HELL is going on," Mercedes asked.

"Ask Rachel, she's the one who tried to kiss my boyfriend," Quinn snapped.

"I am just trying to show him other options."

"Oh please like he would go for you."

"At least I would actually love him."

And it was at this moment that Quinn said the one thing she will regret for the rest of her life.

"At least I actually have a mom."

Rachel didn't try to stop the tears. She ran from the room. Kurt stood there shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is chapter 8.<strong>

**Okay…please don't hate Quinn.**

**Also, Puck doesn't want to be around the Fabrays' does he know Quinn's secret? **

**Next time:**

**Mr. Schue talks to the kids.**

**Kurt's plan goes into action**

**Kurt and Noah talk.**

**New Direction's gets new members.**

**Please review and or vote please! :D**

**Countdown till Quinn's big revel:**

**18 chapters**


	9. You Are Perfect To Me

**I am so sorry about the wait for this update. **

**Thank you for all the support. Thanks ColferFan1217**,** hooked-on-degrassi** **and the anonymous review I got.**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE, ANY CHARACTERS, OR ANY OF THE SONGS USED IN THE CHAPTER! **

* * *

><p>The room was stunned. Did Quinn really just say that? Shortly after Rachel left Quinn exited as well. Mr. Schue had no idea what to do.<p>

"Someone has to fix this," Tina said.

"I vote Kurt," Artie said.

"I second that," Mercedes said.

"WAIT! Why me, why not vote to have Finn to do it, it's his fault anyway."

"Because Kurt, Finn would have no idea what to do. You might be able to get them to open up," Mercedes said.

"Fine," Kurt said.

'Okay, I think I'll start with Rachel," Kurt thought. He walked out to the football field and saw her on the bleachers. He walked up to her.

"Go away Kurt."

"Not until we talk."

"Fine."

Kurt started the conversation.

"Why did you do it?"

Rachel sighed.

"I don't know."

"You knew he was dating Quinn."

"I really don't know what possessed me to try to kiss him Kurt. I've never been that girl. The one who tries to break people up to get what I want. I mean did you hear some of the words I called Quinn when we were fighting. I don't use hurtful words like that. I…I…I…"

Rachel was in tears and close to hyperventilating.

"Ok, ok, Rachel calm down," Kurt tried to comfort her.

'This is not going well,' he thought.

"Rachel, Finn is my brother and I love him, he is family, and all I want is for him to be happy, but if being with him turns you into someone else, someone you don't like then maybe he isn't the one for you."

'Hmmm. Maybe Kurt is right," Rachel thought.

"I still feel bad for it."

"Rachel, come to the auditorium tomorrow at 3:30 after school."

Rachel just nodded. Kurt got up and left.

'One down, one to go,' he thought.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't know where Quinn was so he looked around school but could not find her. He drove all over, he tried calling her but she didn't pick up. Then he thought of the last place he would look. He took out his phone and dialed a number he knew by heart. The call was picked up after the third ring.<p>

"Hello, Noah," Kurt said with a bit of anger and annoyance.

"Oh, umm, hi there, umm Kurt."

"Is Quinn at your house?"

"Umm."

"Noah!"

"I told her you would figure out she was here."

"I'm coming over."

Once Kurt drove to Noah's he got out , walked to the door and pounded on it. Noah opened the door.

"Hey bab—"

"No, Noah! No babe or baby."

"You're still mad?"

"Extremely."

"Oh."

"Where is she?"

Noah let Kurt in and he saw Quinn on the couch in the living room.

"Hey Kurt, I have to talk to you," Noah said.

"Not know Noah, I have to take care of my best friend."

Kurt sat next to Quinn on the couch and he could see tear stains on her cheeks. Noah went up to his room to give them some privacy. Kurt just sat on the couch, in silence, for a little bit.

"I'm sorry," Quinn said softly.

"What you said hurt, but I know it wasn't directed at me so I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

Quinn knew he was right. She had crossed the line.

"I didn't really mean it like that I was just caught up in the argument."

Kurt shook his head. Quinn was his best friend and he was always honest with her.

"No, when Rachel and you were calling each other those names—that was getting caught up in the argument. When you brought that into it you said that for the sole reason to hurt Rachel."

Quinn stayed silent.

"Quinn you are my best friend. I will almost always side with you. I think Rachel is as annoying as you do but I would never say something like that to her. Besides, that fight was my entire fault anyway."

"What? No it was not."

"Yeah, if I never wanted to join glee then I wouldn't have got you to audition with me. Then Finn wouldn't have and Rachel never would have had the opportunity to kiss him."

"No, I like glee Kurt, this is not your fault. It's Rachel's and Finn's and mine. I don't even mean to say what I did anyways."

"Then why did you?"

"Sh…as…thing…" Quinn mumbled.

"What Quinn? I didn't catch that."

"I said she has everything."

'Okay, that makes no sense.' Kurt thought.

"What?"

Quinn explained.

"Besides our friendship my relationship with Finn is the best thing to happen to me. And when she said she could actually love Finn better than me, I snapped."

"Okay, but Quinn what do you mean she has everything. You have more friends, the popularity, the looks and the boy."

"She has two gay dads…no, two parents that love her no matter what. When she is hurt or has made a mistake they don't yell at her for how horrible or wrong she is. They don't call her a dissapointment. They are there for her to help her through it. She has friends who love her. I know I have you, Brittany and at times Santana but she has Artie, Mercedes, Tina and now you and Finn. So what if she is not that popular. When she gets a boyfriend he is going to love her for her and because he wants to be with her, not for her popularity or money or anything. I have no idea if me and Finn would have ever started dating if I was not the head cheerleader. She has the friends, family and even though I mock her appearance, she is actually kind of pretty. The one thing I have that she does not is a mom. And still her parents probably actually love her."

"Your mom loves you Quinn," Kurt said.

Quinn just stayed silent.

"Okay Quinn, just come to the auditorium at 3:30 tomorrow."

Quinn nodded.

'My original plan for Santana just got a little bigger," Kurt thought.

Puck came back downstairs.

"Everything Ok," he asked.

"No, but it will be," Quinn said.

"I'm going to head home so you two can talk."

After Quinn left Noah took her spot on the couch next to Kurt, placing his hand on Kurt's knee.

"I'm sorry Kurt."

"What for exactly?"

"For ditching you on Friday and then not calling."

"I don't care about that Noah."

"Oh…umm."

"I know the Fabray household is not exactly a comfortable place to be and I was busy this weekend too. But it is fairly obvious you are hiding something from me," Kurt said.

"Do you trust me?" Noah asked.

"Of course I do Noah."

"Well trust me when I saw you have nothing to worry about."

"Fine," Kurt said, "but this conversation is not over."

Kurt got up to leave.

"I love you," Noah said.

Kurt turned around and kissed Noah on the lips.

"I love you too."

"Really?"

"Of course silly! You think I would still be wearing this necklace you got me if I didn't. I'm always going to love you."

Noah looked and saw the musical note pendent he had given Kurt for their anniversary.

"So you are not mad anymore?"

"No , Noah, I'm not mad. I don't think I was ever really that mad anyways."

"Then do you have to go home _now_?"

"I'm ready to have sex."

"Oh, I know that but we could fool around."

"How long until your mom and sister get home?"

"Not for a few hours."

"Let's go."

And four hours later Kurt returns home and has to explain to his dad how he got a "bruise" on his neck and collarbone.

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue had called an emergency glee club meeting. Artie, Tina, Mercedes, Finn and Kurt sat in the middle of the room with Quinn and Rachel sitting on opposite sides of the room.<p>

"Well despite recent events I have to say I am proud of your performance."

"The one at the assembly," Mercedes asked.

"Yeah," Mr. Schue said, "Even though it was not exactly appropriate and very overdone you sounded amazing. If you guys can learn to be civil with each other I honestly think we have a shot at competition this year!"

This got everyone excited.

* * *

><p>Soon enough it was the end of the day and Quinn, Rachel and Santana walked to the auditorium. Quinn sat off to the left, Rachel sat on the middle and Santana sat far right. Kurt walked onto the stage.<p>

"Hello ladies. I have talked to each and every one of you at sometime in the last few days. You may be completely different but you three have one thing in common. You all have done something to hurt someone because of insecurities you have. So I have a performance for you."

**Made a wrong turn  
>once or twice<br>Dug my way out  
>blood and fire<br>Bad decisions  
>that's alright<br>Welcome to my silly life  
>Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood<br>Miss "No way,It's all good", it didn't slow me down  
>Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated<br>Look, I'm still around...**

**Pretty pretty please**  
><strong>Don't you ever ever feel<strong>  
><strong>Like you're less than, less than perfect<strong>  
><strong>Pretty pretty please<strong>

**If you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me**

**You're so mean (Your so mean)**  
><strong>When you talk (When you talk) about yourself, you were wrong<strong>  
><strong>Change the voices (Change the voices) in your head(In the head)<strong>  
><strong>Make them like you instead<strong>  
><strong>So complicated, look how happy you'll make it<strong>  
><strong>Filled with so much hatred... such a tired game<strong>  
><strong>It's enough! I've done all I can think of<strong>  
><strong>Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same<strong>

**Oh, pretty pretty please  
>Don't you ever ever feel<strong>

**Like you're less than, less than perfect  
>Pretty pretty please<strong>

**If you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me**

**The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear**  
><strong>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer<strong>  
><strong>So cool in line, and we try try try,<strong>  
><strong>But we try too hard and it's a waste of my time<strong>  
><strong>Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere<strong>  
><strong>They dont like my jeans, they don't get my hair<strong>  
><strong>Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time<strong>  
><strong>Why do we do that? Why do I do that<strong>

**Why do I do that**

**Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty please**  
><strong>Pretty pretty please<strong>  
><strong>Don't you ever ever feel<strong>  
><strong>Don't you ever ever feel<strong>  
><strong>Like you're less than, less than perfect<strong>  
><strong>Pretty pretty please<strong>

**If you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me Yeaaahhh...**  
><strong>You are perfect, you're perfect<strong>  
><strong>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing<strong>  
><strong>You are perfect to me<strong>

Slowly the music of "Perfect," by Pink faded away. Quinn and Santana left immediately. Rachel stayed seated.

"Thank you, Kurt," she said and got up and walked out.

* * *

><p>Santana ran through the school looking for Brittany. She found her walking to her car.<p>

"Hey, Britt! Brittany wait up," Santana shouted.

Brittany stopped walking and turned around when Santana caught up to her she spoke.

"What's up Santana?"

"I love you Brittany. I am not ready to come out yet but I'm working on it."

Brittany smiled and hugged Santana.

"You were also right that we should support Kurt. He is a great friend."

Brittany squealed and grabbed Santana's hand and ran to the Spanish classroom.

"Mr. Schue,' Santana said as they moved into the room.

"Yes girls," he said looking up from the papers he was grading.

'We want to join glee club," Brittany announced.

* * *

><p>Next Thursday everyone was back in the choir room. Finn was sitting next to Quinn so they must have made up. Kurt wasn't sure if his song helped at all.<p>

"Ok everyone," Mr. Schue said, "Please say hello to Santana and Brittany. The newest members of New Directions."

Everyone was shocked, except Finn who looked clueless and Kurt who was excited to see Brittany and proud Santana had listened to him.

"Oh, HELL TO THE NO," Mercedes said, "I have no problem with Brittany joining she was always nice. But there is no way Santana is joining. We already have two egos in here," she said looking at Rachel and Quinn, "We don't need a third."

"Look, I know I'm a bitch but I can sing," Santana said. Santana and Brittany were auditioning with a duet. They performed "Take Me or Leave Me" from Rent.

**Every single day,  
>I walk down the street<br>I hear people say 'baby so sweet'  
>Ever since puberty,<br>Everybody stares at me  
>Boys, girls, I can't help it baby<br>so be kind, and don't lose your mind  
>just remember that I'm your baby<strong>

**take me for what I am**  
><strong>who I was meant to be<strong>  
><strong>and if you give a damn<strong>  
><strong>take me baby,<strong>  
><strong>or leave me<strong>

**…**

**It won't work  
>I look before I leap<br>I love margins and discipline  
>I make list in my sleep baby<br>whats my sin?  
>never quit<br>I follow through  
>I hate mess but I love you<br>what do with my improptu baby?  
>so be wise 'cause this girl satisfies<br>you got a prize but don't compomise  
>your one lucky baby<strong>

Everyone was very impressed.

"Ok, they are in," Mercedes mumbled.

Rehearsal was coming to a close when Rachel heard her phone beep. She saw she had a text from Quinn.

'Oh great, now what,' Rachel thought.

The text consisted of two words.

'I'm sorry.'

Rachel looked back at Quinn who had a small smile on her face. Rachel texted back.

'I'm sorry too.'

Sure texting isn't the best way to apologize and there were still things that needed to be worked out but both girls knew they had crossed the line and went too far and were both truly sorry. It wasn't perfect but it was a start. Everyone was about to leave when they heard a loud voice.

"SCHUESTER!"

Coach Sue Sylvester came rushing into the room.

"Okay Curly Top it was bad enough when one of my top Cheerio's wanted to join your stupid glee club but know you have all there!"

Santana and Brittany were silent. Neither one of them told Coach Sylvester they were joining. So how did she find out?

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did Sue Sylvester find out?<strong>

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

**I used the entire lyrics for "Perfect" because it was an important message Kurt wanted to give to the girls. I wasn't just a random performance or audition piece. I know Rachel and Mercedes sing "Take Me or Leave me" in season 2 but I always wanted Brittana to sing it.**

**Next time:**

**Sue drops big news on the glee club.**

**Please review and/or vote!**

**Countdown until Quinn's big reveal:**

**17 chapters**


	10. Hey, Puckerman

**Thanks for the reviews and story alerts! Sorry this chapter is so short. I will try to make the next one longer. **

**Thanks ColferFan1217 and hooked-on-degrassi for the reviews!**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR OLIVIA!**

* * *

><p>No one knew what to do. Everyone kept looking at Santana, Brittany and Coach Sylvester.<p>

"Ok, Cheerio's let's go," Sue Sylvester said.

"You can't do that Sue. You can't make them leave," Mr. Schue said.

"Well Will, it doesn't really matter because soon enough this pathetic club will be history."

"What are you talking about," asked Tina.

"Well, I recently picked up a book called 'Ohio Glee Club Rules & Regulations' and I believe that sectionals are coming up soon. According to Section IV, paragraph 6, section 1a, any glee club that wants to be considered for competition must have a minimum of 12 students. And your pathetic group has wheels, frankenteen, Broadway freak, gay kid, Asian, Aretha, Q, Santana and Brittany. That's only 9 you are three students short."

"We will get more members," Rachel said.

"Oh, PLEASE, no one else is going to join this stupid club. Your days are limited."

And with that she left. Everyone was silent.

"San, we just joined I don't want to be forced out," Brittany said.

"Don't worry Britt. We will find a way to keep this club going. Besides I think I know who tipped off Coach."

* * *

><p>Puck was in the locker room when he was cornered by Karofsky, Azimio and some other football players.<p>

"Hey, Puckerman."

"What?"

"Your fairy boy still in that loser club?"

"If you mean glee, yes."

"Awe, well tell him to quit."

"What! No, Kurt is happy! I support him, why do you even care?"

"Well we didn't before when we thought he was just going to be in some room for 2-3 hours singing and dancing. But now he is performing in public with those freaks. And he convinced the unholy trinity to join too. With Quinn, Santana and Brittany in there those losers might think they are popular or something. If your fairy stays in that club the entire high school balance could be messed up," a football player said.

Noah was mad.

"DO NOT CALL KURT A FAIRY OR ANY OTHER NAME! Glee is not stupid everyone in that that club has actual talent unlike all of you. Kurt is going to be a star and all of us will always be Lima losers."

And with that he left the locker room. Dave Karofsky followed.

"What do you want Karofsky?"

"Tell Kurt to quit."

"No."

"Well if you don't the rest of the team and me will start harassing him and you."

"HA! You can talk the talk but can't walk the walk (yes Kurt was rubbing off on him). Most of the guys on the team are still scared of me."

"Well I'll break you two up."

"Yeah right."

"I will! I'll tell him you slept with Olivia."

Noah stopped walking.

"Yeah well I didn't do anything and he will never believe you."

"It's called a lie Puckerman. And with you recent fight Kurt might just actually believe me."

"You leave Kurt ALONE!"

"Then get him to quit the loser club."

And with that Karofsky walked away. What the hell was Noah going to do now?

* * *

><p>Olivia was in the bathroom checking her hair and makeup when the three cheerleaders found her.<p>

"Hey, Olivia what the hell!"

"What are you talking about Santana?"

"You told Coach me and Britt joined glee."

"Yes I did."

"How did you find out," Quinn asked.

"I overheard them talking to Mr. Schue in the classroom."

"Why did you do it," Brittany asked.

"To save you guys."

The cheerleaders gave each other a confused look.

"What do you mean," Quinn asked.

"I mean if you quit and let that club be finished then it will be like nothing happened. But if you stay and recruit enough members to compete then you will fall to the bottom of the pyramid and I will be at the top."

And then Olivia walked out of the restroom.

"She is right," Quinn said.

"Yeah," Santana agreed.

"I say we stay," Brittany said.

"Really Britt," Santana said. Brittany just smiled and nodded.

"The glee kids are nicer to us then Olivia and the other Cheerios," Quinn said.

"Yeah and in all honestly they are more fun too," Santana said.

And in that spot in the girls restroom on the second floor the girls made a decision.

* * *

><p>Kurt got a text from Noah saying he wanted to talk. So Kurt walked out to the bleachers at lunch to find him.<p>

"Hey Noah."

"Hey Babe."

"You wanted to talk."

"Yeah, actually Kurt I wanted to ask you something."

"Anything."

"How happy are you in glee?"

"Oh my Noah I am so happy. It is so much fun and I am making great friends. You have no idea how happy being in that club makes me."

"Oh well, then this is going to be hard."

"What? Why?"

"I want you to quit."

Kurt was shocked.

"What?"

"I think it would be for the best."

"No, no I am not quitting."

"Oh, come on Kurt you can't actually like being around those freaks."

"My friends are NOT freaks Noah. They are REAL friends unlike your stupid football buddies. I though you supported me."

"I do."

"And wanted me to be happy."

"I do Kurt."

"Well glee makes me happy."

"But if you stay people are going to make fun of us."

"I don't care Noah. I'm strong enough to take it. I guess for all the talk you say about being a 'bad ass' you are not strong enough to stand by me."

"No, Kurt it's not like that."

"I'm leaving, I have to get to class to be with my REAL FRIENDS!"

"No, Kurt wait—"

"Goodbye Puck."

Oh shit. This was bad. Kurt only called Noah "Puck" when he was livid. The last time he called him 'Puck' they almost broke up. This was bad. Very, very, very bad. Now, how was Puck going to fix this. He took out his phone and made a call.

"Hey Mike, get Matt and meet me at my house after practice. I need your guys' help."

* * *

><p><strong>Well hope you liked it.<strong>

**Next time:**

**Noah tries to make things right with Kurt.**

**Please Review/vote!**

**Countdown till Quinn's big reveal:**

**16 chapters**


	11. The Reason Is You

**I am sorry for the wait between updates! I hope to get chapter 12 up soon. **

**Thank you for all the support!**

**Thank you ColferFan1217, hooked-on-degrassi**, **Gdtimemaker and** **persianpirate06 for taking the time to review :)**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE SONG USED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>When Kurt got to class he was mad—no pissed—no livid! How could Noah ever suggest that? Kurt took his seat next to Quinn.<p>

"Hey Kurt, what's up?"

"Nothing," Kurt said with a growl.

"Oh, boy troubles."

"Yeah."

"What did he do this time?"

"He told me to quit glee."

"Oh my."

"Yeah," Kurt turned to face Quinn, "I can't believe he had the nerve to—wait, Quinn what are you wearing?"

"Oh, a new Cashmere sweater I bought online."

"I know what it is, I've had my eye on it for months. Why are you wearing it?"

"I'm cold."

"Quinn! You know what I mean."

Quinn giggled and Kurt took in her casual appearance, a sweater and nice jeans.

"Oh yeah, well, Britt, Santana and I quit the Cheerios."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, we thought about it and decided we would rather be in glee with good people rather than the Cheerio's."

"What if Finn wants a cheerleader girlfriend?"

"Then he can date someone else."

"Wow Quinn, I've never seen you this independent."

The bell rang and class began. At the end of the day, Kurt took the long way to the student parking lot to avoid going by the football field. On his way he ran onto Karofsky."

'Oh great,' Kurt thought.

"Hey Princess."

"What," Kurt sneered.

"Did you quit your little club?"

"No."

"I thought Puck was going to talk to you about that."

"He did, but I make my own decisions."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so bye."

Kurt walked around the teen and continued to his car.

"Hey Kurt," someone called.

"What do you want Rachel, I'm not in the mood."

"Well I heard you had a fight with Puck and I just wanted to let you know if you need to talk you can come to me. I have two gay dads so I know—"

"Thanks but no thanks Rachel. I'm just going to head home. Maybe I'll come up with a plan to get some new members."

"Oh, okay Kurt. Well if you ever need to talk you can always call me," Rachel gave a small smile and walked away.

'Okay so she may be annoying, and have a huge ego, be a little selfish and self-centered at times, but she really is a good friend,' Kurt though before getting in his Navigator and driving home. When he arrived home he was surprised to see Carole's car in the driveway. He entered the house and saw her on the couch watching T.V.

"Hi Carole."

"Oh, hello Kurt," she said turning off her television program.

"I don't mean to be rude but why are you home so early?"

"Oh I took a little spill at work and decided to come home."

"What? A spill? Carole are you okay?"

"Yes, Kurt I am fine, don't worry. You don't look so good though." Carole got up and gave him a hug. Kurt cried for the first time since Noah and his fight.

"Noah…glee…quit…stupid."

Carole ran her hand through Kurt's hair. (She was the only one allowed to do that).

"Shhh, sweetie it's okay. What happened?"

Kurt pulled away.

"Well, Noah texted me saying he wanted to talk but when we did he said he wanted me to quit glee."

"But, why honey?"

"Because he is stupid."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sure he didn't mean it. There has to be more to the story."

"He said it was affecting his popularity or something."

"Well what can I do to make you feel better?"

"I'm just going to take a nap."

"Okay Kurt, I'll come get you when dinner is ready."

* * *

><p>Noah slammed his cell phone shut. Practice had just ended and Noah had tried calling Kurt—again. This was his fifth time trying. He was walking back to his truck to get home to talk to get home so he could talk to Matt and Mike when he saw Brittany and Santana. And were they wearing—normal clothes?<p>

"Hey girls. What's up?"

*SMACK*

Brittany smacked Noah _hard_ across his face. She may be little but she can pack a punch.

"Whoa! Go Britt," Santana said.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You made my dolphin upset. You hurt Kurt," Brittany said.

"I know, I didn't mean to," Puck tried to explain.

"Hey everyone. What's going on,' a voice said behind them.

The three turned around and saw Tina, Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn and Finn.

"HI," Brittany said, "Where is Artie?"

"Oh, his dad came and got him because he had a dentist appointment," Tina said.

"I went to the dentist yesterday," Brittany said.

"Really Britt," Santana asked.

"Yeah, I go every few days."

"Wow, you are serious about your dental hygiene," Mercedes said.

"Well my dentist is amazing. I go to Dr. Pepper."

"… Hey dude, what did you do to Kurt," Finn asked puck after an awkward silence.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Really, because according to my mom he is really upset."

"Yes, Puck, what did you do to my dolphin," Brittany yelled.

"Okay, I might have asked him to quit glee."

Everyone gasped.

"How could you?"

"WHAT?"

"So much for being a supportive boyfriend."

"You're just jealous of his talent!"

"Why would you do that?"

"Can't you see he is happy?"

Puck was getting yelled at from all directions.

"Calm down," Puck yelled, "I am going to fix everything."

"You better," Santana growled before linking pinkies with Brittany and walking away.

* * *

><p>After the conversation Puck drove to his house with Mike and Matt following. The three boys entered the house and sat in the kitchen.<p>

"So Puck, what's up," Mike asked.

"Yeah, why do you need our help," Matt asked.

Puck started to pace.

"Well I messed things up with Kurt."

"Again," Mike and Matt said in unison.

"Yes, again," Puck grumbled, "But I have a plan to make it right."

Mike and Matt looked at Puck with interest.

"Okay boys, here is the plan—"

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up from his nap at 4:45. There was no point to go back to sleep so he walked up to the kitchen where Carole was making dinner.<p>

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," Finn teased.

"Finn, stop teasing. Kurt has had a bad day," Carole scolded.

"Oh I know Puck did something. Practically the whole glee club attacked him after practice especially Brittany and Santana."

"Really," Kurt asked. Kurt had been popular for 3 months now and with the exception of Quinn, Brittany and Santana, no one ever stood up for him. And here the glee club, who mostly really only knew him around a month stood up for him. Kurt was amazed. Kurt heard a beep and looked down at his phone.

5 missed calls

7 text messages

All of them were from Noah.

"Are you going to respond," Finn asked.

"No."

"Well Puck said he was going to fix everything."

"Yeah, well, we'll see."

* * *

><p>It was the next day at school. While Kurt was still upset with Noah, he was excited because today he had glee. Glee always put him in a better mood.<p>

"Hey Kurt," Quinn said when she saw her friend.

"Hi Quinn. How are you?"

"Oh…umm…okay."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really. I just had to explain to my parents that I quit the Cheerio's last night. Hey, I have to get to class. I will talk to you later."

"Oh, Ok."

And with that Kurt watched his friend hurry off to class. The day seemed to drag in but FINALLY it was time for glee.

"Okay everyone, before we start I have an announcement," Mr. Schue said.

"You bought a piece of clothing that was not a sweater vest," Santana suggested.

"What, no, well yes I did but that is not my announcement," Mr. Schue said, "I would like to introduce Noah Puckerman, Matt Rutherford and Mike Chang to glee officially giving us 12 members."

"Yes, now we can compete," Rachel said.

"Kurt was shocked. What was Noah doing here?

"Do they have to audition," he asked still mad.

"I think we believe in them enough to just let them join the club," Rachel said.

"Yeah, and we are desperate for people to join this club," Santana added.

"Umm, actually I would like to audition," Noah said, "With mike and Matt as backup."

"Well okay the, carry on please," Mr. Schue said before sitting down.

"This is for my boyfriend Kurt. He is the best boyfriend anyone could ask for and I'm sorry,"

The girls awed and Kurt blushed. Okay, so maybe he was not as mad now. Noah took out his guitar, the one Kurt got him for their anniversary. The music started.

**I'm not a perfect person**  
><strong>There's many things I wish I didn't do<strong>  
><strong>But I continue learning<strong>  
><strong>I never meant to do those things to you<strong>  
><strong>And so I have to say before I go<strong>  
><strong>That I just want you to know<strong>

**I've found a reason for me**  
><strong>To change who I used to be<strong>  
><strong>A reason to start over new<strong>  
><strong>And the reason is you<strong>

**…**

**And the reason is you**  
><strong>And the reason is you<strong>  
><strong>And the reason is you<strong>

The music ended and Noah spoke.

"That was 'The Reason' by Hoobastank. I hope everyone liked it."

Everyone applauded and cheered after the performance ended. Kurt ran up and hugged Noah.

"That was amazing Noah and you are using the guitar I got you."

Noah just hugged Kurt tighter.

"I'm sorry I got so mad," Kurt said.

"No Kurt, you had every right to get mad. I shouldn't have asked you to quit. This is an amazing group of people and I'm proud we are a part of it."

Everyone got up for a group hug.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go :)<strong>

**Hope you liked it!**

**Next time:**

**Rachel and Quinn have a confrontation with Olivia and the other cheerleaders.**

**Kurt spends the day with the girls while the boys have a guy's day. (I know Kurt is a guy but I think he would rather spend the day with the girls). **

**Please review and or vote!**

**Countdown until Quinn's big reveal:**

**15 chapters**


	12. Looking Hot Hummel

**Thank you so much for all the support, story alerts, reviews and adding my story to your favorite stories lists.**

**Thank you Dana, ColferFan1217 and hooked-on-degrassi for reviewing chapter 11.**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**I do own Olivia, the original character I made a few chapters back.**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was in a very good place. He had good friends, great family and a wonderful boyfriend. He was so happy their first bad fight was over. Sure they argued but this had been the worst fight they had. Despite being in glee he was still considered popular by most people. He was still invited to and attended all the "popular" parties. He usually just went since the whole football team was always invited and wanted to be with Noah. But besides that he always just hung out with the glee kids. Things in glee were good too. With the new additions New Directions could officially compete and sectionals were fast approaching. Everyone was even getting along—including Quinn and Rachel. Everything was perfect. And then, in one glee rehearsal, Kurt's perfect world came crashing down. They were in the middle of a performance of "Ride Wit Me" by Nelly featuring City Spud when it happened. Brittany who left to get something from her locker entered the room and the music stopped. She was in tears, completely soaked from head to toe in blue raspberry slushie. Everyone gasped. The impossible happened. Brittany, a member of the "Unholy Trinity," as kids said, had been slushied. All hell broke loose.<p>

"Who the hell did this Britt. I am going to find them and—and—"Santana started ranting.

Brittany was the kindest, nicest person. Even when she was a Cherrio she always smiled, said "hi" to everyone and was the only popular girl to never slushie anyone.

"Santana! SANTANA! WAIT," Kurt said trying to calm her down. Not only was Kurt trying to help her find out who she was and come to terms with her sexuality, he was also helping her, well, anger management issues. He turned to Brittany.

"Come on Brittany. Please tell us who did this to you," Kurt said sweetly.

She just quietly whispered "Olivia" and started to cry again. Santana pulled her into a hug ignoring the blue mess now getting all over her.

"Rachel should go find her,' Finn said, "She is good at yelling at people."

After glaring at Finn, Rachel got up and stormed out in search of the Cheerio.

"Rachel ,wait up."

Rachel turned and saw Quinn.

"I'll come with you," Quinn said.

"Why?"

"Well Brittany is my friend too and I want to have a talk with Olivia."

Rachel nodded and continued searching with Quinn by her side.

"The Cherrio's practice hang out by the football field so let's try there," Quinn said.

The two girls headed to the football field. Pratice was in the morning so they would not run into Coach Sylvester. She did not take Brittany, Santana and Quinn quitting the Cherrio's very well. When they got to the field they saw Olivia and some other cheerleaders on the sidelines laughing and holding empty slushie cups.

"HEY," Rachel yelled.

"Well if it isn't two freaks," Olivia taunted.

"Leave us alone," Quinn said, "We don't bother you so just leave us alone."

"Well Quinn, ever since you, Brittany and Santana quit I am queen bee of this school now. And I will do whatever I want. Besides everyone knows you have slushied people before," Olivia said and the other cheerleaders said.

"Correction, Olivia, I threw ONE slushie at someone and missed! I only did it because you said if I didn't you were going to tell my parents I've been having sex with Finn for months when in reality I haven't had sex yet at all thank you very much," Quinn said irritated. She was so tired of having to put up with this girl. Santana is known to be a bitch and even she can't stand Olivia.

"Well you don't have to be cruel! Why did you want to hurt Brittany anyways," Rachel asked.

"I didn't know it was Brittany. All I saw was long blond hair. In all I honesty I thought it was Quinn," Olivia said as if that made it all okay.

Quinn glared at Olivia.

"You are a horrible person Olivia. I know I was never perfect but I never went out of my way to hurt people. I'm happy to be in glee. At least I'm around good honest people. And I know my popularity isn't was high as it used to be, but guess what, in the long run, your popularity in high school doesn't really matter. We'll stay out of your way, and you stay AWAY from us—all of us," Quinn said.

"You've changed Quinn ever since you befriended Hummel. Fine, stay with the losers," Olivia said glaring at Rachel, "But you will regret it."

"No, I won't," Quinn said.

"Goodbye Quinn. Hope you have fun being a loser for the rest of high school."

And then Olivia and the other girls left leaving just Rachel and Quinn.

"YEAH! WELL IF QUINN CHANGED SHE CHANGED FOR THE BETTER," Rachel screamed at the girls walking away. She then turned to Quinn.

"Quinn are you okay?"

"Yeah Rachel. I'm fine. Let's go back."

They started walking to the choir room and Quinn spoke again.

"I'm sorry for what I said about you not having a mom. I didn't mean it."

"I'm sorry too Quinn. Finn is your boyfriend. I shouldn't have tried to kiss him and break you two up. I've never done anything like that before. That is not the kind of person I am."

"Rachel, the real reason I quit the Cheerio's wasn't for glee. I love glee and love being a part of it. I honestly didn't even know I could really sing before joining this club. But I think the real reason I quit was because I was scared I was turning into Olivia. I don't want to be that person."

The two girls walked in silence until they reached the choir room. Before they went in Rachel told Quinn.

"Don't worry Quinn. You were never anything like Olivia."

* * *

><p>Back in the choir room things had calmed down. Santana was holding Brittany who had stopped crying, but everyone still looked pissed.<p>

"We found them but things didn't go so well," Rachel said.

"Just stay away from them as much as possible," Quinn warned.

"Why does she hate me," Brittany asked.

"She doesn't sweetie. She hates me," Quinn told her.

Kurt was upset. If he didn't join glee Brittany wouldn't have and gotten slushied. He had to think of a way to cheer everyone up.

'I know,' Kurt thought.

"Okay, everyone. This Saturday is going to be the first glee girls day/ boys day. The girls, and myself, are going to have a fun day with spas and shopping," the girls cheered, "and the boys will do, well, whatever they want I guess."

Finn stood up and shouted "Video game marathons," and all the guys cheered.

"Okay meet at the Hudson-Hummel residence Saturday morning," Kurt said.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday and Kurt was figuring out what to wear. Well he was trying. Noah, who had come over early, kept distracting him.<p>

"Noah! Stop. I am trying to figure out what to wear," Kurt whined after Noah started kissing his neck trying to coax Kurt into another make out session.

"Just got in what you have on."

"Noah! I am in my pajamas."

"So?"

"OUT!"

*SLAM*

Finn chuckled when he saw Puck come up the stairs.

"He kicked me out and slammed the door in my face," Puck said.

"Yeah man, you should know by now that no one gets between Kurt and his clothes.

*DING DONG*

Finn went and got the door. On the other side were Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Mike, Matt, Artie and Tina.

"Come on in guys," Finn said giving Quinn a sweet kiss.

Everyone entered and the boys went and joined Puck in the living room.

"Hey man," Puck said to Artie. In the past few weeks they actually became close friends. "You ready to lose."

"Yeah right Puck," Artie called back, "You will be the one losing."

"Umm, excuse me, where is Kurt," Tina asked.

"Oh, he is getting dressed or something," Finn said.

"I AM READY," Kurt announced and came up the stairs. Kurt was in a blue designer shirt and tight-extremely tight (skin tight)—black pants. He also had his music note necklace and tall lace up boots on.

"No," Puck said.

"What? WHY," Kurt asked.

"Looking hot Hummel," Santana said.

"That is why," Puck said, "Those pants look like they are tattooed on or something they are so tight. Every guy and girl regardless of sexuality is going to be looking at your ass."

"Don't worry Puckerman if anyone gets to hands on with Kurt we'll send Santana to teach them a lesson. Bye," Quinn said dragged Kurt out the door.

"If someone hits on Kurt I'm blaming your girlfriend," Puck told Finn.

* * *

><p><strong>Girls Day<strong>

Everyone piled into Kurt's Navigator.

"We have to get Rachel and Mercedes and then we will be off," Kurt said. Kurt drove to the Berry's and Jones' and then was off to the spa. Kurt was driving with Quinn in the passenger seat. Tina and Mercedes were in the middle seats and Brittany, Santana and Rachel in the back seat.

"So, Rachel have you and Quinn worked everything out," Tina asked.

"Quinn and I have come to an agreement. We both stepped over the line and are sorry. We have put that behind us and are going to at least be civil towards one another for the sake of the club and competition," Rachel said.

"That's correct,' Quinn said. The rest of the ride was filled with lots of talking and gossip. Eventually they arrived at the spa. Everyone got out and headed inside for massages and facials.

* * *

><p><strong>Boys Day<strong>

After the girls and Kurt left Puck went back to the guys.

"So who is ready to play some video games?"

The guys cheered and started up the games.

"It was nice of Carole and Mr. Hummel to let us have the house," Puck said.

"Dude, why don't you just call him Burt?"

"Because, when I do it looks like he is going to kill me."

"Okay, I'll get the game started. Matt why don't you order some pizza," Mike said. Matt took out this phone and called the pizza place.

Two and a half hours later, 3 large pizzas and various sodas and energy drinks later the video game war was coming to a close.

"Damn Artie, how did you get so good," Puck asked.

'Well, when you can't walk your activities are limited," Artie said.

"Oh, sorry man."

"Oh, it's okay."

"Hey, we have, The Hangover, want to watch," Finn asked.

Everyone agreed and Finn put the disc in. As the movie started Mike sat by Puck and said,

"Do you know if Kurt and Tina are friends?"

"Kurt considered himself friends with everyone in glee. I'm not sure how close he is with anyone besides Quinn," Puck responded.

"Well, could you maybe ask him if he knows what kind of guys Tina likes."

"Wow, Chang, crushing on the Gothic chick—I mean Tina. That's cool. Yeah, I'll ask Kurt later."

"Thanks buddy."

"No problem."

* * *

><p><strong>Girls Day<strong>

After leaving the spa feeling refreshed and rejuvenated the next stop was the mall. Rachel and Mercedes went one way, Tina and Brittany went another way, which left Santana, Quinn and Kurt. Everyone agreed to meet at the food court at 4:00. It was only 1:30 so there was plenty of time to shop. Kurt, Santana and Quinn were walking around, gossiping, went in a few stores and bought some things and gossiped some more and continued to shop. It was after Santana and Quinn went into Victoria's Secret did things get interested. It was getting close to four so they were making their way to the food court.

"Hey Kurt," Santana said.

"What Santana?"

"I just wanted to tell you, some kid over there has been checking you out for like the last five minutes."

Kurt stopped walking.

"What?"

The trio turned and saw a boy about their age on the other side clearly checking Kurt out, his eyes staring at his ass.

"Great, Puck will never let me hear the end of this," Quinn huffed.

"Hey kid," Santana yelled.

The boy pointed to himself.

"Yeah, you, get over here."

"Santana be nice we don't want to scare him," Kurt whispered.

The boy timidly walked over.

"I'm sorry. My friend can be a bit rude—or an outright bitch sometimes," Kurt told the kid.

"Oh…that's…umm…okay…I guess," the kid said. He was definitely nervous.

"Look I am honored my outfit made an impression on you, but I have a boyfriend," Kurt said.

"Oh," the boy said looking a little sad, "Well he is really lucky. Is he going to come beat me up?"

'No, you don't have to worry."

Kurt took time to really look at this kid. He was cute. Kurt may be with Noah but that does not mean he can't think other guys were attractive. He had beautiful hazel eyes and curly hair that looked like it had some gel in it. He was also on the shorter side.

"Hello I am Kurt Hummel," Kurt said properly introducing himself and sticking his hand out. The other kid reached for Kurt's hand in a firm yet gentle shake.

"Blaine Anderson,"

"So Anderson where you from," Santana said.

"Oh Westerville I go to Dalton Academy."

"That preppy school," Quinn asked.

"Yeah. Well maybe we can hang out. I understand that you have a boyfriend but maybe we can be friends," Blaine said writing his number on a piece of paper and giving it to Kurt.

"Umm, yeah, okay," Kurt said.

They said goodbye and headed on their way. Kurt ignored the girls and walked to the food court where he spotted the other girls.

"Hey, everyone ready to go?"

* * *

><p>The girls returned to Kurt's around 5:00 after Kurt dropped Rachel and Mercedes off, who both thanked Kurt for a fun trip. Brittany and Santana left together and Quinn volunteered to drive Tina home after going inside and spending some time with Finn. After all the girls and guys left it was just Finn, Kurt and Puck.<p>

"I have to take off too babe," Noah said.

"I understand you have to help your mom."

Noah and Kurt shared a kiss before Noah headed for the door.

"Oh, wait Kurt.'

"Yes, Noah."

"Do you know if Tina likes Mike?"

"Mike Chang?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not sure but I guess I could find out."

"Thanks. AN dhow was your spa day or whatever?"

"It was very good Noah."

"Anything interesting happen?"

"Ummm…"

'What do I do,' Kurt thought.

"I made a new friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he wants to hang out sometime."

"Well that's cool," Noah knew Kurt made friends easy.

"I was going to see if he wanted to have coffee sometime next week since you have football practice and then have to go straight home to watch your sister."

"Yeah. That's fine with me. Kurt you know you don't have to ask my permission to hang out with friends."

"I know, I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared another kiss resulting in Noah grabbing Kurt's ass.

"Noah," Kurt shrieked and playfully punched Noah.

"Sorry babe but you are irresistible."

They hugged and Puck left.

* * *

><p>Later that night Kurt was staring at Blaine's number.<p>

'Well here it goes," he thought.

Text: To-Blaine Anderson

Hey Blaine. This is Kurt. I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee at the Lima Bean Monday after school around 4:00.

*SEND*

Kurt got a response about 10 minutes later.

Text: From-Blaine Anderson

Sure Kurt. Sounds great. See you there.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter.<strong>

**Please review and/or vote in the poll on my profile.**

**Next time:**

**Girls vs. Boys**

**Kurt and Blaine hang out**

**Does Tina like Mike?**

**Countdown until Quinn's big reveal:**

**14 Chapters **


	13. Kurt, Boy's Side

**Oh wow…it has been way to long since my last update! So sorry about that. I lost my internet connection at my house. However, it is back ****(for now)**** and I will be updating as soon as possible. The one good thing about me having no internet connection is that I had a TON of time to write so besides this chapter I have the next chapter written and part of 15 :) I am hoping to have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow.**

**Thank you Dana, ColferFan1217 and hooked-on-degrassi for reviewing.**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE, ANY CHARACTERS OR SONGS.**

* * *

><p>Kurt was at his locker Monday when he saw Quinn and Santana.<p>

'Oh crap,' he thought. He has been ignoring them since what happened at the mall. Kurt quickly grabbed his stuff and headed to class but the two girls followed.

"Hey Hummel," Santana shouted.

Kurt stopped. He knew he couldn't ignore them forever.

"Yes girls."

"So Kurt did you call that hobbit," Santana asked.

"His name is Blaine and no I didn't."

Santana put a hand on her hip and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right."

"Ok, fine, I did text him," Kurt confessed.

"Really? What did you say," Quinn asked.

"I just asked him to have coffee with me after school."

"Wow, does Puck know," Quinn asked.

"Of course he knows! I'm not going to run around with some boy behind his back."

"Hold up. Puckerman knows you are meeting another cute boy after school and is not jealous," Santana asked amazed.

"Well," Kurt said, "He knows I am meeting a guy for coffee but doesn't really know he is gay."

"Oh," the girls said.

"Now, if you will please excuse me I have to get to class," Kurt said and left.

Both Quinn and Santana watched Kurt leave. Quinn leaned into Santana and whispered,

"When Puck finds out Blaine is gay do you think he is going to freak?"

"Oh yeah. My bet is that Puck is going to hunt this boy down,' Santana replied.

Both girls shared a chuckle and went to class.

* * *

><p>Kurt was in class but could not concentrate.<p>

'I would never cheat on Noah,' Kurt thought. But something inside him just kept nagging at him.

* * *

><p>After school Kurt was waiting by Noah's locker. He was supposed to be on his way to meet Blaine but he had to talk to Noah first.<p>

"Hey babe," Noah said when he saw Kurt.

"Hi, I have to tell you something," Kurt said getting straight to business.

"Oh, Okay. What's up?"

"I'm meeting Blaine for coffee today."

"Yeah, I know Kurt."

"Umm Blaine is a boy."

Noah chuckled, "Yeah I figured that Kurt."

"Oh yeah, well, he is well, he's gay too."

"Oh."

"Yeah I just wanted you to know. You don't have to worry Noah. I would never cheat on you."

"It's okay Kurt. I trust you."

Noah gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek and went to practice.

Kurt was stunned. No anger, no jealously, nothing. Wow, Noah was maturing. Kurt walked to his car and headed to the Lima Bean.

* * *

><p>Now it was Puck who could not concentrate. He could not concentrate at all during practice. He dropped passes and would space out whenever the coach talked about plays. He was definitely not himself. After practice Finn came up to him.<p>

"Hey man. What's up with you today?"

Puck sighed.

"I found out that this Blaine guy Kurt is starting to hang out with is gay too."

"Oh, well, are you scared Kurt is going to cheat or something?"

"No way. I completely trust Kurt. But, I don't know, there is this feeling I just can't shake off."

"Oh, well, Kurt said they are meeting at the Lima Bean. Want to go check things out," Finn asked.

"No. That would look like I don't trust Kurt and I do. Kurt said this kid is from Westerville right?"

"Yeah."

"I know this week is filled with practice and glee but next week are you up for a little trip to Dalton Academy?"

* * *

><p>Kurt arrived a little early at the Lima Bean. He sat in his car for a few minutes before deciding to wait inside. He grabbed a table and sat down. After a few minutes he thought he had been stood up, but I mean come on who stands someone up for coffee. However, a little later he saw a silver Mercedes-Benz pull up. Blaine got out of the driver side.<p>

'Wow, nice car,' Kurt thought.

"Blaine," he called out when he saw him enter. Blaine had obviously drove straight from school because he was wearing a red and blue blazer and striped tie.

"Hey Kurt," Baline said. They shared a brief hug and got in line to order. After they both got their drinks they sat down and started to talk.

"So how was school," Kurt asked.

"Pretty good," Blaine said, "The Warblers are really improving. I think next year we might compete."

"The Warblers? What's that," Kurt asked.

"Oh, sorry, that is the name of our glee club."

"Okay, so next year we could be rivals."

"Yeah, I guess so."

The boys laughed.

"How is your boyfriend?"

"He is good. He is really supportive of our friendship."

"That's good," Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt and Blaine talked about everything from friends, to glee, to T.V., to movies and other things. After a while both boys had to head home. When they were leaving Blaine asked Kurt a question.

"I had fun today but can I ask you something?"

"Sure Blaine."

"How did your dad react to your coming out?"

"Oh well he actually took it pretty good. He said he has known since I was three and was just waiting for me to feel comfortable to come out to him. It has been an adjustment and things are not always easy but he really tries to make everything okay."

"Wow Kurt. You are lucky. I'll see you later," Blaine said and got in his car and drove home.

'I'm lucky? What does he mean?' Kurt thought. Apparently there is more to Blaine Anderson then meets the eye.

* * *

><p>The next days flew by and the next thing Kurt knew he was sitting next to Noah in glee holding hands. Mr. Schue walked inside the room.<p>

"Okay guys, sectionals are coming up and to get you pumped up I have three words for you." He then walked up to the whiteboard and wrote

GIRLS VS. BOYS

"We are going to have a little competition. So I want girls on one side and boys on the other."

As the kids started to split up, Kurt walked to the girl's side.

"Okay everyone—"Mr. Schue stopped talking.

"Kurt, boy's side."

Kurt rolled his eyes and stomped over to the other side of the room sitting next to Noah.

"Okay, the assignment is to create a mash-up. What this means is that both teams are going to take two songs and mash them together to make an even better song."

Both sides immediately started talking. After a while it was settled. The boys were doing "It's My Life" by Bon Jovi and "Confessions Part II" by Usher. The girls were singing "Halo" by Beyoncé and "Walking on Sunshine" by Katrina and the Waves. Both teams were performing at the next meeting and after a few days of practice both teams were ready to perform.

* * *

><p>Finally it was competition day and both sides were ready. Before the competition started Kurt sat next to Tina.<p>

"Hey Tina."

"Hey Kurt. Last weekend was fun."

"Yeah it was. I was just wondering how you felt about Mike."

Tina blushed.

"Oh, Mike is really cute and he has great abs."

Mr. Schue walked in and told everyone to get into their groups. Kurt stood between Mike and Noah. Kurt whispered to Mike,

"Tina really likes you. I'd go for it."

Mike smiled.

Mr. Schue then started talking.

"Okay, would one person from each group please step up."

Rachel and Finn stepped into the center of the room.

"Alright everyone, to decide who goes first we are going to be using a good old coin toss."

"Heads," Rachel yelled as Mr. Schue flipped the coin.

"Tails. Guys you are up first."

The guys positioned themselves on stage and the music started.

**This ain't a song for the broken-hearted**

**No silent prayer for the faith departed**

**And I ain't gonna be **

**Just another face in the crowd**

**You're gonna hear my voice**

**When I shout it out loud**

**It's my life**

…

**These are my confessions **

**Just when I thought**

**I said all I can say**

**My chick on the side **

**Said she got one on the way**

**These are my confessions.**

The song ended and the girls cheered. Then the girls took the stage.

**Oh remember these walls I built**

**Well baby they're tumbling down**

**They didn't even put up a fight**

**They didn't even make a sound**

…

**I used to think you loved me **

**Now baby I am sure**

**And I just can't wait for the day**

**When you knock on my door**

**Oh now now**

**I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh**

**I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh**

**I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh oh!**

**And don't it feel good.**

…

After the girls performed the boys cheered.

"Wow, both sides did really good," Mr. Schue said.

"Let's just call it a tie. The point was to get everyone excited for sectionals and everyone seems pretty pumped."

After rehearsal Mike asked Tina to hang back while everyone left. Kurt walked out the door with a knowing smile.

"So Kurt how was that Blaine kid," Noah asked.

"Oh, fine. He is really nice. I'm glad he wanted to be friends it was nice to have someone else to talk to. Don't get me wrong Noah, I love that I can talk to you about almost anything—"

"But you also like to have other people to talk to. I completely understand Kurt."

"KURT," they heard behind them. They turned around and saw Tina. She pulled Kurt into a hug.

"Guess what?"

"What," Kurt said hiding a smile.

"Mike Chang asked me out."

"AHH," Tina and Kurt screamed together.

"Oh my god Tina that is great news. When are you going out?"

"This Friday night."

"Well have fun."

"Oh, I plan on it."

After Tina left Noah spoke.

"I'm glad Chang manned up and asked her out."

"Yeah, me too."

"Speaking of Friday night I know we haven't had any, you know, us time lately."

"Oh, Noah it's fine. You have to help take care of your sister and mom and you have football."

"I know Kurt but I don't want to neglect you. So look my mom works a double shift Friday night so I was thinking after you have the family dinner you value so much maybe you wouldn't mind helping me babysit?"

"Oh, I would love to Noah! I would invite you guys to family Friday night dinner but you know my dad has his rule. Family only—no boyfriends or girlfriends, I mean even Quinn has never been to a Friday night dinner. The one time I told him Finn and I were going to Quinn's on a Friday well it did not go well."

"Yeah, just come over later."

"Okay, I'll talk to my dad into dinner being a little bit earlier."

They shared a kiss and Kurt drove home. Later that night he got a text.

Text—From: Blaine Anderson

Hey Kurt! How did your glee competition go?

Kurt texted back.

Text—To: Blaine Anderson

It went well! Thanks for asking. How was your day?

Text—From: Blaine Anderson

Good. Nothing to exciting happened. I had fun hanging out. We should hang out again sometime I need some advice.

Kurt and Blaine texted for a while and decided to hang out the day following sectionals. Kurt was about to go to sleep when he got another text. This one was from an unknown number.

Text—From: Unknown

Kurt, u are beautiful. U can do better.

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 13! Hope it was okay, sorry for the long wait.<strong>

**Next time:**

**Kurt and Noah babysit**

**Noah and Finn take a trip to Dalton Academy**

**Countdown until Quinn's big reveal:**

**13 Chapters**


	14. My Big Brother Is The Bestest Cook

**Thank you so much for continuing to read my story :)**

**Thanks to ColferFan1217 and hooked-on-degrassi for reviewing!**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY CHARACTERS**

* * *

><p>Friday night we find Kurt helping Carole put the finishing touches on dinner. Kurt had family dinner pushed up an hour to 6:00. He was hoping to be at Noah's no later than 7:30. Everyone was sitting at the table and started to eat.<p>

"So Kurt when are you heading out," Carole asked.

"I want to leave by 7:00 or 7:15 to be at Noah's by 7:30."

"So this punk wants you to 'babysit' with him," Burt said.

Kurt was getting annoyed with his dad's negative attitude towards Noah and their relationship.

"What's with the air quotes around babysit Dad?"

"Well maybe he just wants to try to take advantage of you."

"Dad, his mom is working late. He just wants help looking after his sister. I promise he has no ulterior motive."

"Yeah Burt. Puck puts family first, just like you. He wouldn't ask Kurt to help take care of his sister if he really didn't mean it," Finn said.

"Well okay. But I want you to call me when you get there and be back by midnight."

"Yes Dad," Kurt said.

After dinner Kurt headed over to the Puckerman residence. He called his dad when he pulled into the driveway to let him know he got there safe. After he hung up he walked up to the front door and knocked. The Puckerman house was nice. I wasn't a very big house but it was not too small either.

"KURT," a yell came as the door opened. A small bundle with dark wavy hair tackled Kurt. Sarah Puckerman ran up and tackled Kurt into a hug. Kurt smiled.

"Hi Sarah, how are you?"

"Great Kurt I am so excited you are here."

If one Puckerman loved Kurt more than Noah it would be Sarah. Kurt entered the house to be greeted by Mrs. Puckerman.

"Hello Kurt," she said.

"Hello Mrs. Puckerman."

"I'm going to have to get going. Numbers are on the table in the kitchen. And please keep everyone out of trouble."

"Sarah or Noah?"

"Both," Mrs. Puckerman said with a smile and left.

Kurt had a good relationship with Noah's mom. She was very nice. When Noah came out she fully accepted him. Once Noah brought Kurt over she immediately welcomed him into the family.

"Okay Sarah, where is your brother?"

"Oh, he is still in his room."

Kurt found a television channel for Sarah to watch and went down the hall to Noah's room.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Ma, aren't you supposed to be at work. Kurt will be here soon."

"It's me."

Noah got up and opened the door to see Kurt.

"Hey Kurt, I was just umm, cleaning,"

Kurt looked by Noah into his room and saw his Xbox on and a video game paused.

"Yeah, sure Noah,"

Noah ran and turned his game system off. He grabbed Kurt and pulled him into the room closing the door. Noah then brought Kurt into a passionate kiss. Kurt melted into the kiss. He suddenly felt his legs hitting the base of Noah's bed. Kurt fell back and Noah fell on top. They never broke their kiss. Noah started kissing Kurt's neck and causing Kurt to moan. It felt so good. Noah's hands made their way down and settled on Kurt's hips. Kurt started to pull Noah's shirt off. Things were really getting heated when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Noah, Kurt, when are we going to eat," Sarah said from the other side of the door.

The boys sprang apart. Kurt straightened his hair and clothes. Noah put his shirt on and went to the door. He opened it to find Sarah smiling innocently on the other side.

"Okay kid, let's go to the kitchen."

Noah picked her up and she giggled as he made his way to the kitchen. Kurt followed after a few minutes. Once he got down the hall he just watched. Noah and Sarah were laughing and playing. They were making some kind of pasta. Kurt couldn't help but think of the future. Sure he was only a sophomore in high school but at that moment, watching Noah and his little sister, he knew he wanted a family with Noah. He had never understood Quinn's desire to get married, not that he could in Ohio, and start a family. Now he did. Kurt was pulled from his thoughts by a tug on his sleeve.

"Hey Kurt," Sarah said.

Kurt looked down at the six year old.

"Yes Sarah,"

"The pasta is almost ready. Do you want some?"

Sure Kurt had already had dinner with his family but he could not say no to those big brown eyes.

"Sure I'll have some."

Kurt entered the kitchen. He put plates on the table and got out the silverware. As Noah was putting the finishing touches on the food Sarah asked,

"What were you guys doing in Noah's room anyways?"

Both boys froze.

"Umm, well we were just playing a video game," Noah said.

"Yeah Sarah we were just um playing," Kurt mumbled.

Once the food was ready everyone sat down to eat.

"This is really good Noah," Kurt said.

"Yeah, my big brother is the bestest cook in the whole world," Sarah said. Kurt really did love this six year old.

After dinner was finished the three went into the living room to watch some T.V.

"I want to watch the new princess movie," Sarah said.

"No," Noah said.

"PLEASSSSSE," Sarah whined.

"Okay fine."

Kurt giggled. Noah never lasted to long while arguing with his sister. She was just too damn adorable. Even though it was the same with Kurt, Noah almost always caved while arguing. Sarah sat on Kurt's lap as the movie played. The movie ended around 9:30.

"Okay squirt time for bed," Noah said.

"But Noah, it's the weekend."

"I don't care it is time for bed."

"You just want to have Kurt all to yourself!"

"BED,"

"Fine," Sarah huffed and stormed to her room.

"We could have let her stay up a little while longer," Kurt said.

"I let her stay up an extra half hour. Besides now we can get some 'us' time. I mean she was right, I do want you all to myself," Noah leaned into Kurt but backed off when he saw Kurt glare at him.

"What?"

"Noah we are not doing anything."

"What? Why?"

"Because we almost had sex earlier today with your sister right down the hall."

"Kurt we did not almost have sex. We both still had clothes on."

"I don't care. You family likes me and I intend to keep it that way."

"Fine."

The boys sat in silence until Noah smiled. He knew exactly how to get Kurt to laugh. Noah pulled Kurt onto his lap.

"Noah," Kurt laughed. A tickle war broke out until both boys were a little out of breath from laughing so much. Noah put in a movie and Kurt laid his head in Noah's chest, using him as a pillow. It didn't take long for Kurt to fall asleep and Noah soon followed.

* * *

><p>Kurt felt someone moving him. Kurt just grumbled when someone moved him again.<p>

"Kurt," someone said while they shook him.

"What? I am trying to sleep."

"I know. That's the problem. You have to move," it was Noah talking.

"Why Noah, I'm comfortable."

"That's great but it is 3:30."

"So,"

"Isn't your curfew midnight?"

Kurt sprang up. He checked his phone. 15 missed calls—2 from Finn, 3 from Carole and 10 from his dad along with 7 voice mails form his dad and 13 text messages from Finn, Carole and his dad. Crap, Kurt was so dead when he got home.

"I have to go,"

"I figured," Noah said.

Noah walked Kurt to his car.

"I love you," Noah said.

"I love you too,"

Noah smiled and Kurt frowned.

"Why are you smiling Noah? My dad is going to kill me and then probably come here to kill you too."

Noah just shook his head.

"Everything will be fine,"

He kissed Kurt one last time before Kurt drove off. By the time Kurt got home it was 4:00. He turned off his headlights as he turned into the driveway. No lights were on so Kurt thought, and hoped, everyone was asleep.

'Okay. I'll just get to my room and come up with an excuse in the morning,' he thought. Kurt crept in the front door. He was being as quiet as he could. He was almost to the stairs when the living room light turned on.

"KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL! YOU GET IN THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW!"

Burt was up—and pissed. Kurt walked into the living room to find Burt and Carole. Finn came downstairs having been woken up by the yelling.

"Hey Kurt! You're back," he said. Finn was really not helping the situation.

"Go away Finn," Kurt growled.

"Finn please go back to bed," Carole said to her son.

"But I want to watch Kurt get into trouble. I mean this never happens."

"BED!"

"Fine, but I always miss out on all the good stuff," Finn said before heading back upstairs. He whispered a "Good luck," in Kurt's ear. Burt had been mad when Finn missed curfew but now that it was his little boy who was staying out all night with his boyfriend Burt was livid.

"Okay young man do you know what time it is," Burt asked Kurt. Kurt looked down at his shoes.

"4:00,"

"No, it is 4:03."

"Burt," Carole said with a warning tone.

"Okay fine, but it is still four hours past curfew," Burt continued

"I know Dad and I am really sorry. I was watching a movie with Noah and fell asleep. I guess I never heard my phone go off."

"I knew you dating this boy was bad news,"

"No Dad, this is not Noah's fault. It is mine."

Then Burt spoke in an eerie tone.

"I forbid you to see him,"

"You can't do that," Kurt cried.

"Yes I can,"

Kurt was near tears now. Then Carole spoke up.

"Burt you really can't. Now look this is the first time Kurt has broken curfew. I am sure he knows how upset and scared you were when you couldn't get a hold of him and didn't know where he was."

Kurt nodded. He figured his dad was more scared then mad.

"So," Carole continued, "I believe one month with no car will be an adequate punishment."

Okay Kurt was not expecting that.

"My car? One month no car?"

"Yes Kurt," Burt spoke, "I guess that is a suitable punishment."

"That's not fair."

"Okay," Carole said, "You can pick my punishment of one month no car or your fathers."

Kurt huffed.

"Fine, no car for a month," he grumbled.

Burt looked a little disappointed.

"Alright then go ahead to bed now Kurt."

Kurt wished them both a goodnight and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Kurt had not been able to reach Quinn all weekend. So come Monday he searched for her at school.<p>

"Hey Quinn," Kurt said when he saw her at her locker.

"Oh hey Kurt. Sorry I haven't called you back. I was really busy this weekend."

"Oh that's fine. I just wanted to show you something."

Kurt handed Quinn his phone to show her the text from an unknown number.

"Wow Kurt that is really creepy. Have you shown this to Finn, Puck or your dad?"

"No, no I don't want them to worry about it."

"Well if it gets worse promise me you will tell someone."

"Don't worry Quinn I will."

At lunch Kurt found Noah.

"Hey babe. How much trouble did you get in? I'm still alive so I guess it could have been worse."

"Yeah, I have no car for a month. It's not too bad but I have to depend on Finn to drive me around. Luckily Quinn volunteered to drive me home. I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight. I'm sure I can talk my dad into that."

"Nah, I don't want to get you in more trouble. Besides I promised Finn we would play some video games after school today for some guy time."

"Oh that's fine. I'll just go help my dad at the garage after school."

Okay, so Noah had not been one-hundred percent truthful. Yes today he and Finn were having some guy time but they were not playing video games. They were taking a trip to Dalton Academy.

* * *

><p>Finn met Puck after school. They decided to take Finn's car.<p>

"You're lucky Quinn drove Kurt home," Finn said as he drove.

"Yeah I know."

"So what happened Friday night?"

"We fell asleep watching T.V. nothing else happened."

"Oh."

The boys drove in silence.

"Hey Puck do you know what's up with Quinn,"

Puck froze for a second but Finn didn't seem to notice.

"No, I don't think so. Why, what is going on?"

"I don't really know. Something seems off."

After an awkward moment Puck asked Finn,

"Do you think someone can be in love with two people?"

"At the same time? I don't know, maybe."

"Oh okay."

A little bit later they pulled into the Dalton Academy student parking lot.

"You ready," Finn asked Puck.

"Yeah!"

"Now Puck, this kid didn't do anything wrong so don't be overly mean or aggressive."

"I don't want to be mean Finn. I don't think I am that person anymore. If I was he would probably tell Kurt and then he would get mad at me. I just want to talk to this Blaine guy."

The two football players got out of the car and entered the school building. Immediately they stood out against the red and blue blazers. The boys just kept looking around at all the students. It didn't help that neither Finn nor Puck knew what Blaine looked like.

"I think we should of asked Kurt for a description," Finn said.

"Yeah that probably would have been a good idea."

They were walking around the school's main lobby when someone yelled.

"HEY, you two."

"Finn and Puck knew they were talking to them.

An Asian kid with a gavel walked up.

"May I help you with something?"

"Oh well, my name is Finn and this is Puck and we were looking for Blaine Anderson."

"Why," the other kid asked.

"We just want to talk to him. It's kind of important."

"Well I guess I could take you to him. Follow me," the kid said.

Finn and Puck followed him through a set of doors and various hallways. They entered a large common room area.

"Wait here," Finn and Puck were ordered. The kid then went through another set of doors.

"Dude this place is like a maze," Finn said.

The doors opened and out came a shorter boy with gelled hair.

'Crap he is attractive,' Puck thought.

"Hello gentlemen. How can I help you? I am Blaine."

Finn spoke first.

"Well my name is Finn Hudson and this is Noah Puckerman."

"Oh, Finn, you are Kurt's brother."

"Yes, and I am his boyfriend," Puck said glaring at Blaine.

"Oh, _you_ are Kurt's boyfriend."

"Yep."

"You are not what I expected Kurt's boyfriend to look like."

"Yeah well—"

"Anyways," Finn interrupted Puck, " We just wanted to ask you some questions since you seem to be spending a lot of time with Kurt."

"Oh that's fine I completely understand," Blaine said and the questioning started.

"Okay, one, have you ever stolen someone's boyfriend," Puck said.

"Umm, no," Blaine said slightly scared of the mowhawked teen standing in front of him.

"Puck, you have to be nicer," Finn whispered to Puck.

Puck just growled making Blaine significantly more scared.

"Okay, I will be taking over the questions," Finn said since things were not going well.

"Where did you meet Kurt?"

"At the mall."

"Where did you guys hang out?

"At the Lima Bean."

Okay so Finn knew that but he was just checking to see if Blaine would tell the truth.

"Favorite hobby?"

"It's a tie between singing and watching football."

"Okay next question—wait what?"

"Um, did I say something wrong?"

Puck spoke.

"Well, no, but did you just say you watched football."

"Yes."

And suddenly the entire tone of the discussion changed. It went from an interrogation to a conversation. The three boys talked (and joked) about teams, players and statistics. The three actually got along really well. After a while the Asian kid came out again.

"Hey Blaine, Warblers practice is about to start."

"Oh thanks Wes. Looks like I have to go."

"That's cool man. Sorry about crashing your practice," Finn said.

Blaine headed to the doors when Puck called his name.

"Look Blaine, I just wanted to apologize. I'm sorry I was so harsh before. It's just that Kurt means the world to me and I am always scared I am going to lose him."

"I understand. I know what it is like to have someone you care about taken from you."

The boys shared a small smile and Blaine headed inside the Warbler rehearsal room and Finn and Puck headed to the parking lot. Getting a little lost a few times on the way.

"He isn't a bad guy," Finn said.

"No, he is pretty cool," Puck said.

"Now let's get home before Kurt thinks we are up to something," Finn said.

"I think he already does," a familiar voice said.

Finn and Puck stopped walking. The two boys looked up saw Kurt and Quinn standing in front of the main entrance, neither looking to happy.

'Crap,' Finn and Puck thought in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter up! YAY! I think this is the longest chapter to date. I will try my best for daily updates. <strong>

**Please review and/or vote if you haven't already and still want to.**

**Next time:**

**SECTIONALS**

**Countdown until Quinn's big reveal:**

**12 chapters**


	15. Don't Rain On My Parade

**(I'm sorry about the long authors note, you can just skip it if you want and get straight to the story.)**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, story alerts and adding this story your favorites. I am really excited to continue to write this story. Some really big things are coming up so if you stick with me some real big stuff is coming (and it's not all about Quinn). Even though there are still 11 chapters after this one until Quinn's big reveal I just thought I would let people know the poll on what her secret should be is really close on a few options :D I'm glad you guys are taking part in my poll since I am hoping that means you are not getting bored with this story. I go through the sectionals competition kind of fast. I'm guessing you have all seen season 1 so you know who wins. I know this is my story but I want to keep major parts (like competitions) as close as possible to the show (even though there will be a difference for regionals). Well that is all I have to say at this moment so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thanks to persianpirate06 (Quinn is keeping a secret. What that secret is will be revealed in chapter 26. There is a poll on my profile you can vote in for what you think her secret should be), RawR**, **hooked-on-degrassi and ColferFan1217 for reviewing.**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE, THE CHARACTERS* OR THE SONGS.**

***I do have an introduction in this chapter to the character of Jake. I made him for this story so he is mine. **

* * *

><p>Neither Finn nor Puck knew what to say so Kurt spoke first.<p>

"What are you two doing here?"

"Yeah, I thought you guys were having a boy's day at Puck's," Quinn added.

"We took a wrong turn," Finn said.

Kurt glared at his stepbrother and his boyfriend.

"Finn, we are an hour away from Lima. I'm pretty sure you guys would have figured out how to get to Noah's house before reaching Dalton. You have driven to Noah's probably thousands of times and also at times you practically live there," Kurt said.

Quinn spoke next.

"Finn what kind of relationship do we have if we keep secrets from each other."

Quinn ignored the look Puck was giving her.

"I'm sorry Quinn."

"It's not Finn's fault," Puck said speaking for the first time.

Kurt walked over to his boyfriend.

"What do you mean Noah?"

Noah guessed Kurt already knew but wanted him to say it out loud.

"I asked him to come here with me so I could talk to Blaine."

"NOAH," Kurt shouted.

"I know I shouldn't have lied, but Kurt, I just wanted to meet this guy. He could be competition."

"No, Noah, there is no competition. I love you."

Noah smiled.

"I love you too Kurt. I just don't want to lose you."

Kurt hugged his boyfriend.

"You are not losing me. I just want you to trust me. If something is bothering you then please come to me and don't do something behind my back."

"Okay Kurt, I promise. So you are not mad?"

"No, I guess I'm not mad."

The two boys shared a kiss and a hug.

Quinn excused them and pulled Kurt over to the side. She whispered to him,

"Kurt did you tell Puck or Finn about you know those creepy texts yet?"

Kurt whispered back,

"No. I haven't received one in a few days. I don't think this is an issue."

"Kurt! This is serious. Someone has your number and sending you really creepy texts. What if it is like a stalker or something."

"I really think you are blowing this out of proportion Quinn."

"I'm just really worried for your safety Kurt."

Before Kurt could respond Finn walked over to them turning to Quinn.

"I'm really sorry Quinn."

Quinn smiled and gave him a small kiss.

"It's okay. You were helping a friend. You are such a sweet guy."

Then a light bulb went off in Finn's head.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

Kurt spoke.

"Well I called Blaine and since I am still not going to have a car after sectionals I asked if he wanted to hang out today instead of this weekend. I convinced my dad to let me come since I said Quinn would be driving," Kurt then turned to Quinn, "Thanks for driving me here."

"No problem Kurt I was in no real hurry to get home anyways."

Noah walked to his boyfriend,

"Well Kurt how are you planning on getting home?"

"Hmm, I had not thought about that."

"I'll wait for you," Quinn said.

"You don't have to wait for me Quinn."

"Hey, Puck, why don't you ride home with Quinn? She can drop you off at school and you can get your truck. I'll call Burt and tell him I am driving Kurt home," Finn said.

"I can drive him home," Puck said.

"No offense Noah but I think you are the last person my dad wants driving me places," Kurt said.

Noah nodded, got in the car with Quinn and took off after saying goodbye.

"Blaine and I will be at a coffee shop down the street. You can come if you want," Kurt told Finn.

"Nah, man. I'll give you guys some privacy. I saw a really nice looking sports store I might check out after I call Burt."

"Okay Finn. I'll just wait here for Blaine. I'll call you when we are done talking."

* * *

><p>Quinn was driving with Puck in the passenger seat. There was no traffic so they would be in Lima in about 45 minutes instead on an hour.<p>

"So Quinn—"

"What Puck," she said cutting him off.

"I think you should talk to Finn."

"No."

"I think that if you just sit him down and have an honest talk with him he will understand."

"Well he wouldn't."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Then talk to Kurt."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I just can't."

"Then let me tell Kurt."

The car came to a screeching halt.

"You will do no such thing. I am trying to figure things out. The less people who know the better," Quinn told Puck.

"Quinn—"

"Just leave me alone,"

After some more arguing they arrived in the William McKinley student parking lot. Quinn pulled up to Puck's truck. Puck got out but before closing the door said,

"This is really eating you up. You need to talk to someone. Finn and Kurt are already figuring something is going on with you. I care about you too Quinn."

Quinn just sighed and said,

"I'll take care of things."

Puck went to his truck and watched Quinn drive away.

'I wish I could help her. I just don't know what to do,' Noah thought, 'I wish she would let me tell Kurt.'

* * *

><p>Back in Westerville Kurt and Blaine were sitting in a coffee shop a short distance from Dalton.<p>

"So how come you don't have you car," Blaine asked.

"Well I missed curfew so that was my punishment."

"Oh."

"Okay Blaine, I know Finn and Noah came here to check up on you."

"Oh yeah it's really not a big deal. They were just wanting to see who you were hanging out with. It seems like we got along."

Kurt was relieved that everything went okay.

"That's good. I'm glad because I think we could have a really strong friendship."

"Me too."

So Kurt had to ask.

"You said you needed advice. What do you need advice on?"

"Oh yeah," Blaine answered suddenly becoming nervous, "Well you see there is this guy I kind of like. I want to ask him out but I'm not sure if it's the right thing to do so I don't know if I should."

Kurt was thrown off guard.

'Oh no, he isn't talking about me is he," Kurt thought.

"Well how well do you know this guy," Kurt asked.

"We only met recently but we have been hanging out a lot. He is really cute too."

'Crap, okay Kurt let him down easy,' Kurt thought to himself.

"Well Blaine I think you should talk to this guy about your attraction to him before asking him out. You never know he might have a boyfriend or something," Kurt said gently.

"Oh, so the rejection will not hurt as much,"

"Well I wouldn't say that," Apparently Kurt was horrible at giving advice.

"No I get it why would Jake in interested in me?"

"Look Blaine I am flattered you—wait, who is Jake?"

"Jake is this really cute guy who just joined the Warblers. We have been talking a lot and I want to ask him out."

'Oh wow I was way off,' Kurt thought.

"You should go for it Blaine," Kurt said smiling.

"But you just said I should talk—"

"Forget everything I said. You should go for it. I bet he will say yes."

"Really Kurt?"

"Totally."

They spent the rest of the time talking about Jake and how Blaine was going to ask him out. Kurt learned that Jake was a little taller than Blaine. He had green eyes and blond hair. With Kurt's encouragement Blaine was going to ask him out at the next Warbler practice on Wednesday. A little later Blaine had to get home to do homework so Kurt called Finn. Blaine stayed with Kurt until Finn arrived. On the way back the stepbrothers talked.

"So what did Blaine want," Finn asked.

"Well he needed advice on asking someone out."

"Was it you?"

Kurt laughed.

"I thought the same thing but no it was someone in his glee club."

"Oh that's cool."

"Yeah. So Finn are you excited for sectionals this weekend?"

"Totally bro, we are going to rock."

"Yes Finn, yes we are especially with Mercedes solo."

After an extensive fight between Mercedes and Rachel it was Mercedes who got the ballad solo for sectionals.

"Yeah Mercedes was so awesome."

Kurt had formed close friendships with all the members of glee, especially the girls. He was so excited for sectionals.

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't really concentrate in school the following days. On Wednesday Kurt got a call form Blaine.<p>

"Jake said yes," Blaine shouted into the phone.

"That is so great Blaine," Kurt responded.

"We are going out Saturday night."

"Are you still going to come watch New Directions at sectionals?"

Kurt had given a ticket to Blaine to come to sectionals.

"Yeah I wouldn't miss it."

And after that all Kurt could think about was sectionals. Sectionals were on Saturday at 11:00. The competition would be done early enough for Blaine to get back home and get ready for his date. It was finally Saturday and Kurt was putting on his competition outfit. The school was providing a bus to take the kids to the competition. When everyone got there they were chosen to be the last group to go. It was when the performances started that New Directions were shocked. Both other groups, an all girl group and a group of deaf students were singing the New Direction set list.

While the other groups performed New Directions, along with the guidance counselor Emma Pillsbury who was their chaperone were freaking out in the lobby.

"What are we going to do? Now it is going to look like we stole their songs," Tina said.

"But stealing is illegal," Brittany said.

"Look we don't have time to freak out," Artie said.

"Artie is right," now Quinn was speaking, "We need a plan of action."

Rachel turned to Mercedes.

"Is there any other ballad you are prepared to sing today."

"There is a couple but nothing as good as you have," Mercedes said.

"No, you are doing the solo so you pick the song."

'Listen Rachel as much as it pains me to say it you are the best female voice. If we want to win by winging it you are the best bet."

Rachel just nodded. Of course she had a song ready to sing for competition.

"We will finish with 'Somebody to Love','" Quinn said "It's a real crowd pleaser."

Puck spoke, "Okay so all we need is one more group number,"

Finn then perked up, "Hey guys I have an idea."

* * *

><p>New Directions were in place and everyone was ready. Once Mrs. Pillsbury gave the sound guy the cue Rachel started singing "Don't Rain On My Parade" from the musical <span>Funny Girl.<span>

**Don't tell me not to live,  
>Just sit and putter,<br>Life's candy and the sun's  
>A ball of butter.<br>Don't bring around a cloud  
>To rain on my parade!<strong>

**Don't tell me not to fly-**  
><strong>I've simply got to.<strong>  
><strong>If someone takes a spill,<strong>  
><strong>It's me and not you.<strong>  
><strong>Who told you you're allowed<strong>  
><strong>To rain on my parade!<strong>

**I'll march my band out,**  
><strong>I'll beat my drum,<strong>  
><strong>And if I'm fanned out,<strong>  
><strong>Your turn at bat, sir.<strong>  
><strong>At least I didn't fake it.<strong>  
><strong>Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!<strong>

**But whether I'm the rose**  
><strong>Of sheer perfection,<strong>  
><strong>A freckle on the nose<strong>  
><strong>Of life's complexion,<strong>  
><strong>The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,<strong>

**I gotta fly once,**  
><strong>I gotta try once,<strong>  
><strong>Only can die once, right, sir?<strong>  
><strong>Ooh, life is juicy,<strong>  
><strong>Juicy, and you see<strong>

**I gotta have my bite, sir!**

**Get ready for me, love,**  
><strong>cause I'm a comer,<strong>  
><strong>I simply gotta march,<strong>  
><strong>My heart's a drummer.<strong>  
><strong>Don't bring around a cloud<strong>  
><strong>To rain on my parade!<strong>

**I'm gonna live and live now,**  
><strong>Get what I want-I know how,<strong>  
><strong>One roll for the whole shebang,<strong>  
><strong>One throw, that bell will go clang,<strong>  
><strong>Eye on the target and wham<strong>  
><strong>One shot, one gun shot, and BAM<strong>  
><strong>Hey, Mister Arnstein,<strong>  
><strong>Here I am!<strong>

**I'll march my band out,**  
><strong>I'll beat my drum,<strong>  
><strong>And if I'm fanned out,<strong>  
><strong>Your turn at bat, sir,<strong>  
><strong>At least I didn't fake it.<strong>  
><strong>Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.<strong>

**Get ready for me, love,**  
><strong>'cause I'm a comer,<strong>  
><strong>I simply gotta march,<strong>  
><strong>My heart's a drummer.<strong>  
><strong>Nobody, no, nobody<strong>  
><strong>Is gonna rain on my parade!<strong>

After the applause Rachel introduced New Directions and they went right into the song Finn came up "You Can't Always Get What You Want" by the Rolling Stones.

**You can't always get what you want  
>You can't always get what you want<br>You can't always get what you want  
>But if you try sometime you'll find<br>You get what you need  
>You get what you need<strong>

**I saw her today at the reception**  
><strong>A glass of wine in her hand<strong>  
><strong>Oh I knew she was gonna meet her connection<strong>  
><strong>At her feet was a footloose man<strong>

**No, you can't always get what you want (Oh no no you can't)**  
><strong>You can't always get what you want (What you want)<strong>  
><strong>You can't always get what you want (You can't always get what you want)<strong>  
><strong>But if you try sometimes well you just might find<strong>  
><strong>You get what you need<strong>  
><strong>You get what you need<strong>

**And I went down to the demonstration**  
><strong>To get my fair share of abuse<strong>  
><strong>Singing, "We're gonna vent our frustration<strong>  
><strong>If we don't we're gonna blow a 50-amp fuse"<strong>  
><strong>Sing it to me now...<strong>

**You can't always get what you want (No no you can't)**  
><strong>You can't always get what you want (No no)<strong>  
><strong>You can't always get what you want (Can't always get what you want)<strong>  
><strong>But if you try sometimes well you just might find (If you try sometimes)<strong>  
><strong>You get what you need<strong>  
><strong>You get what you need<strong>  
><strong>Oh Yeah (Vocals)<strong>

**You can't always get what you want (You can't always get what you want)**  
><strong>You can't always get what you want (Oohh)<strong>  
><strong>You can't always get what you want (Can't always get what you want)<strong>  
><strong>But if you try sometimes well you just might find<strong>  
><strong>You get what you need<strong>

**You can't always get what you want (No no no no no)**  
><strong>You can't always get what you want<strong>  
><strong>You can't always get what you want<strong>  
><strong>But if you try sometimes you just might find<strong>  
><strong>You get what you need<strong>  
><strong>You get what you need (You can't always get what you want)<strong>  
><strong>You get what you need<strong>

Their final song was "Somebody to Love" by Queen.

**Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
>Each morning I get up I die a little<br>Can barely stand on my feet  
>Take a look in the mirror and cry<br>Lord what you're doing to me  
>I have spent all my years in believing you<br>But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
>Somebody, somebody<br>Can anybody find me somebody to love?**

**I work hard every day of my life**  
><strong>(He works hard)<strong>  
><strong>I work till I ache my bones<strong>  
><strong>At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -<strong>  
><strong>I get down on my knees<strong>  
><strong>And I start to pray<strong>  
><strong>Till the tears run down from my eyes<strong>  
><strong>Lord - somebody - somebody<strong>  
><strong>Can anybody find me - somebody to love?<strong>  
><strong>(He works hard)<strong>

**Everyday - I try and I try and I try -**  
><strong>But everybody wants to put me down<strong>  
><strong>They say I'm goin' crazy<strong>  
><strong>They say I got a lot of water in my brain<strong>  
><strong>Got no common sense<strong>  
><strong>I got nobody left to believe<strong>  
><strong>Yeah - yeah yeah yeah<strong>

**Oh Lord**  
><strong>Somebody - somebody<strong>  
><strong>Can anybody find me somebody to love?<strong>

**Got no feel, I got no rhythm**  
><strong>I just keep losing my beat<strong>  
><strong>I'm ok, I'm alright<strong>  
><strong>Ain't gonna face no defeat<strong>  
><strong>I just gotta get out of this prison cell<strong>  
><strong>Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!<strong>

**Find me somebody to love**  
><strong>Can anybody find me somebody to love?<strong>

After they finished the judges took some time to talk things over. Only the winner would go on to regionals. Kurt looked out into the audience and saw Blaine sitting there looking amazed. When the decision was made all the groups came back on stage.

The head judge took the microphone,

"All three groups did amazing however the winner of this year's sectional competition and moving on to regionals is-

WILLIAM MCKINLEY'S NEW DIRECTIONS!"

There was a roar of applause and cheers. The entire club was jumping up and down and cheering or screaming as they were handed their 1st place trophy. After they left the stage Emma called Will to tell him the good news.

Walking out to the lobby Kurt saw Blaine.

"Blaine," he called and Blaine rushed over.

"Oh my god you guys were amazing."

"Thank you. I'm glad you came."

"Me too."

They just kind of stared at each other until Blaine spoke again.

"I wish I could celebrate with you but I have to get home to you know get ready for my date with Jake."

"Oh no I understand I have to find Noah in this mess of people."

The two friends hugged goodbye and went separate ways. Kurt was walking around the lobby when he was picked up from behind.

"We did it Kurt! We won," it was Noah.

Noah put Kurt down and pressed a passionate kiss on his lips.

When they parted they headed out to the bus. The group was going to celebrate once they got home. Kurt sat next to his boyfriend and called his dad to let him know they won and when they would be home.

The bus pulled into McKinley's parking lot and all the kids got off. The trophy was put in a case in the choir room and all the kids went out to dinner to celebrate.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I realize I made Quinn a bit of a hypocrite in this chapter when she was mad at Finn for keeping a secret even though she is too and it is official Puck knows what Quinn's secret is. I included the entire lyrics for the songs since it was for competition<strong>

**Hope this chapter was okay. I hope to have chapter sixteen up tomorrow but there is a chance I could get it up late tonight.**

**Please review/vote!**

**Next time:**

**Kurt receives another creepy text.**

**There is a big football game.**

**Santana finds out who gave out the sectionals set list.**

**Countdown until Quinn's big reveal:**

**11 chapters**


	16. I Think You Are Beautiful

**Thank you so much for your continuing support! I hope you like this chapter.**

**Thank you ColferFan1217** **for taking the time to review.**

**I am getting this posted later then I hoped—sorry about that.**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE CHARACTERS (Except for Olivia and Jake).**

* * *

><p>Kurt looked down at his phone. Another text from the unknown number. Kurt was confused. The other message had been weird and creepy while this text was kind of—nice? The message said,<p>

Congrats on ur win. U guys deserve it.

Kurt didn't know how to take it. Even though he didn't know the number the message was not to creepy—right?

Kurt decided just to ignore it and just continue to get ready for school. It was the Monday after sectionals. Sunday Kurt spent most of the day talking to Blaine about his date. Blaine said it went really well. Blaine picked Jake up and took him to dinner at a fancy restaurant. After that they went for a romantic stroll around the park and just talked. At the end of the night Blaine gave him a good night kiss on the cheek.

"Do you think I did that wrong? Should I have kissed him on the lips," Blaine asked Kurt.

"Blaine you did nothing wrong. You were not sure if Jake was ready for a kiss on the lips. You are the perfect gentleman. I promise everything is okay," Kurt reassured Blaine.

Now it was time for school and Kurt was sitting in class. He knew Blaine and Jake were going to go public at school today. He sent Blaine a 'good luck' text but knew everything would be okay. Kurt was shocked to find that throughout the day many people congratulated him on the glee club win. It was walking to his class after lunch that his day was ruined. There by his locker was the school blogger and gossip source Jacob Ben Israel with camera in hand.

"Go away Jacob."

"Kurt Hummel pouplar turned glee club member how do you feel after your big win?"

"Fine," Kurt said hoping little answers would get Jacob to go away faster. Kurt just kept walking to class.

Unfortunately Jacob followed.

"Is it true that you celebrated by letting boyfriend, Noah Puckerman, take your v-card?"

Kurt stopped walking, turned around and faced Jacob.

"What the hell Jacob? No that is not true!"

"So are you waiting for after the big football game on Friday to let Puck into your pants?"

"SHUT UP YOU TROLL," Kurt screamed. He was sick and tired of people thinking his relationship with Noah was all about sex or that Noah just wanted to have sex and then leave.

"No we didn't have sex after sectionals and have no plans to do it after the game. Not that it is any of this is your business but we will take our relationship to that level when we are ready."

Jacob looked scared.

"Well my source says differently."

"Really Jacob well who is this 'source?'"

Jacob mumbled a name.

"I didn't hear you," Kurt said.

Jacob sighed and lowered his camera.

"I said Noah Puckerman."

Kurt gave Jacob one of his signature death stares.

"You are telling me my boyfriend told you we might have had sex or will be having sex in the near future."

"Umm yes," Jacob said.

"Excuse me," Kurt said and stormed down the hallway searching for Noah. Kurt never saw another figure step out of a nearby classroom and hand Jacob $100.00.

"This is only half," Jacob said.

"You get half now and the other half if Hummel and Puckerman actually breakup.

* * *

><p>Kurt stormed into the weight room. After not finding Noah in the cafeteria or by his locker Kurt figured he was lifting weights. The other football players saw Kurt enter.<p>

"Hey Puckerman your boy toy is here," one boy yelled.

"SHUT UP," Kurt screamed at him. The football player just went back to working out.

Noah approached Kurt.

"Hey babe you look kind of upset."

This just seemed to piss Kurt off even more.

"Do I look upset Noah?"

"Babe do you want to go somewhere more private," Noah said glancing at the crowded weight room.

"Not really Noah since you have no problem talking to Jacob the school gossip about our sex life," Kurt said his voice rising in volume.

"What? Kurt we don't have a 'sex life' we haven't had sex," Noah said trying to calm Kurt down.

"No we haven't but you sure would like to right?"

Noah had had enough and grabbed Kurt's wrist, not too hard, and dragged him into the empty hallway.

"What the HELL is your problem," Noah asked.

"My problem? My problem is that my 'badass' boyfriend decided to run his mouth to the school blogger about how we had sex after sectionals and plan on having sex after the big game on Friday."

"What? Kurt I never said that. I don't talk to that Jacob kid."

"Yeah right, what is it you want Noah? I want a real relationship and you? Apparently you just want sex."

Noah was mad now.

"What the hell Kurt? You know when I came out of the closet and asked you out I quit sleeping around. You really think that if all I wanted was sex I would still be with you four months later?"

"Well I don't know Noah, you are my first boyfriend."

Tears were streaming down Kurt's face. Two days ago he was laughing and celebrating with Noah, yesterday Noah came over and they spent part of the day cuddling and kissing, and now Kurt felt like their relationship was crumbling. Noah eased up. He brought Kurt into his arms and let him sob into his chest. Noah knew it was hard on Kurt since most people saw him as just another conquest for Puck. Besides their families and the glee club no one took their relationship seriously. Even most of the football team thought of Kurt just as Puck's "boy toy." Noah wished he could somehow take all the pain away from Kurt. Finn stepped out of the weight room.

"Hey, how is everything," Finn asked before looking at Kurt crying in Noah's arms, "Oh."

"Yeah," Noah sighed.

"What happened?"

"I'm not exactly sure yet Finn,"

'What are you going to do?"

"Go pound Jacob Ben Israel's face in."

Kurt's sobs slowly started to stop.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling," Finn asked.

"Not so hot," Kurt said his eyes red and puffy and tears stains on his cheeks.

"I think you are beautiful," Noah told Kurt causing him to smile.

"I'm going to take him to the nurse, see if he can go home," Finn said.

"I don't want to go home," Kurt said.

"You sure," Finn asked.

"Yeah."

Kurt looked at Noah.

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't apologize Kurt. You were hurt. I'm going to hunt Jacob down."

"No," Kurt yelled.

"Why," Finn and Noah asked.

"I don't want you to get in trouble right before the game."

"Okay Kurt you go to class but come next week when football is done Puck and I am going after this kid."

"Yeah. I am going to find out who told him all that stuff about us but I swear it was not me," Noah said.

Kurt dried his eyes.

"I believe you Noah."

The two boys shared a kiss. Puck and Finn escorted Kurt to class. None saw Dave Karofsky watching them from the weight room. After he finished working out Karofsky went to find Jacob.

"Hey nerd,"

Jacob turned around.

"W-w-what?"

"I want my $100 back."

"Why?"

"Because Kurt and Puck are still together, I said I would pay you $200 to break them up and make their relationship stronger."

"I'm s-s-sorry. I tried."

"Well you should have tried harder."

And Karofsky threw Jacob into the row of lockers and walked away.

* * *

><p>Noah and Finn got Kurt to class safe and sound. He shared this class with Quinn, Brittany and Santana. All three girls were looking worried. Kurt entered the room and was immediately hugged by Brittany. By now it was the last class of the day and a study hall so the teacher did not really care what the students did. Kurt sat down.<p>

"Oh my Kurt, where have you been," Brittany asked.

"Yeah we were all worried when you were not in any afternoon classes," Santana said.

"I was concerned you were kidnapped," Quinn said, "Because of—"

"Because of what," Brittany asked.

"Nothing," Kurt said.

"It does not sound like nothing," Santana replied, "Come on out with it, what is going on?"

Kurt sighed then spoke.

"I have gotten some texts from an unknown number."

"Have you told anyone yet," Brittany asked.

"No, it is not a big deal. I was just upset earlier today that is all. I'm fine now."

And with that the discussion was over. The three girls looked at each other knowing it wasn't over yet.

* * *

><p>Something had been bothering Santana since sectionals. Everyone figured Coach Sylvester was the one that leaked their set-list to the competition, but Santana wondered how the coach got it in the first place. Santana was snooping around in the girl's locker room after school one day. The Cheerio's had extended practices for the big game on Friday. Santana just knew it was a Cheerio that was giving the coach information. Santana had learned how to pick locks at a young age so she had to trouble getting into the lockers. It was when she was going through Olivia's locker that she found what she was looking for. In Olivia's bag were notes on all the songs the glee club had performed.<p>

'That bitch,' Santana thought. And then she smiled.

She knew how to get Olivia back. She was sick of Olivia getting away with everything. Santana figured there were still a few hours of practice so she had to act fast. She took out her phone and texted Puck.

Text—To: Puck

Hey Puck, I know Kurt is still real upset and needs you but do you think you could help me with something?

She waited for a response.

Text—From: Puck

Sure. What's up.

Text—To: Puck

Just meet me at the convenience store by the school. And do you still have your fake I.D?

Santana put her phone away and headed to her car. She returned to the school about fifteen minutes later with Puck in tow.

"Okay Puck you go to the principal's and I'll put these in place," Santana said about the two smaller bottles of alcohol.

About an hour later the Cheerio's came in.

"Coach," Becky, Sue Sylvester's assistant came in the locker room, "You have a note from Figgins."

Coach Sylvester read the note.

"Olivia, the principle wants to see us now."

"But coach—"

"I said NOW," and the two walked to the office.

When they arrived Olivia sat in an open chair while Coach Sylvester stood.

"What is this about Figgins? My cheerleaders are busy getting ready for the game,"

Figgins looked at Olivia.

"Yes well it seems that Olivia here will not be able to partake in the festivities this weekend."

"What! Why not," Olivia yelled.

"We got an anonymous tip that you were bringing alcohol onto school grounds."

"Well she isn't. None of my Cheerio's are that irresponsible," Coach Sylvester said.

"Really, Sue. Then when we checked Ms. Olivia's locker we found two containers containing alcohol. Not only is it against school rules she is also underage. This could get her expelled from school."

"No Principle Figgins I never did that. I don't know how those got there but I can't get expelled," Olivia said.

Santana was listening from the door.

'Crap,' she thought. Sure Olivia was a bitch but she should not get expelled for something she did not do. Santana entered the room.

"Principle Figgins I overheard what was going on when I was leaving, umm, an emergency glee club meeting," Santana lied, "And I think expelling Olivia is not a good idea."

"Really Ms. Lopez. And why is that," Figgins asked.

"Umm, because, well there is no real proof that Olivia brought that stuff to school. A lot of people have things against Olivia. Someone could have done it just so Olivia would get in trouble," Santana said.

Olivia just glared at Santana. She figured out she had something to do with this.

"Santana had an excellent point," Coach Sylvester said, "So just let my cheerleader go."

"While Ms. Lopez has a point we still can't ignore that alcohol was found in an underage student's locker. While expulsion may seem a little extreme for someone who had not been a problem student before," Figgins said and Santana rolled her eyes, "Due to the cheer rule book Olivia is forced off the Cheerio's for the rest of the season. It there is no more trouble with Olivia she may rejoin after classes resume after the winter holiday."

"What," Olivia shouted, "But—"

"But nothing," "Figgins said, "It is either being off the cheer squad and expelled."

"Well this is just great," Coach Sylvester said, "First my top three Cheerio's quit to join _glee club_ and know my new top cheerleader is on cheerleading probation."

Santana took a risk.

"Maybe it's karma for you leaking the glee club set list to our competition," Santana told Coach Sylvester.

Olivia was shocked. No one talked to the coach like that.

"What? I did no such thing, right Olivia," Sue Sylvester said.

'Oh no, I can't get in more trouble. If this gets out later I could get expelled,' Olivia thought.

"Coach made me do it," Olivia said.

"What! I did no such thing,"

"Yes you did. You made me wait outside that choir room during every rehearsal once Quinn, Brittany and Santana quit. You thought if the glee club was disbanded they would come back."

Coach Sylvester and Olivia started to argue.

"Ms. Lopez if you would please leave. I have more issues to attend to with these two."

"Sure," and Santana left with a giant grin on her face.

* * *

><p>After a long week it was finally Friday night just minutes before the big game. The school was shocked to find that Olivia was off the cheer squad. Kurt was sitting in the stands waiting to cheer for Noah. Sure Kurt <em>despised<em> sports, especially football, but he was here to support Noah. It was the least he could do after the scene he made earlier that week. Kurt cheered when something good happened and booed when something bad happened. The next thing he knew it was half time and the Cheerio's were doing their big performance. Coach Sylvester somehow weaseled her way out of being fired but she was on thin ice with the principle and school board. Kurt got up to get a soda from the concession stand. Noah sneaked away from the team to go talk to him.

"Hey Kurt,"

"Noah! What are you doing here? You should be with the team,"

"I know but I had to come see you. How am I doing out there," Noah asked.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah. "

"I have no idea," Kurt said. He really did not understand what was going on.

"Okay then Kurt I want you to listen to me."

"Okay Noah."

Noah smiled.

"Go home."

"What?"

"I know you hate football."

"No I can't leave I want to be supportive."

"You are Kurt. I'm so glad you made it to half time but babe I know you are bored. Look we are way ahead. We are actually playing pretty good today. I'm sure nothing that exciting is going to happen. I know you would rather be anywhere else. What's Blaine doing, maybe you two could hang out."

"That's very sweet of you to think about me Noah but Blaine is going to the movies or something with Jake. I know, I'll run to the store. Since you are like sure we will win I'm going to make a big 'Congratulations,' cake or something for you, Finn, Matt and Mike. We'll have your mom and sister along with the rest of the glee club come to my house after the game and celebrate," Kurt said.

"That sounds amazing Kurt. I have the best boyfriend ever,"

Dave Karofsky walked by at that moment.

"Yeah because no one else would want him," Karofsky said.

Noah was going to go after him but Kurt stopped him.

"No Noah, he is your teammate."

"I don't care."

"Come on Noah just think about the game. You get back to the field I'll go find my dad and let him know I'm leaving,"

"Fine."

The two boys hugged and kissed before separating.

* * *

><p>Kurt was at home. He had all the ingredients he needed to make one of his mom's old recipes for Angel food cake. He mixed the ingredients and put the cake in the oven. While he waited for the cake to bake he sat on the coach and watched a marathon of Project Runway. Noah was right. Kurt was much happier being at home. The timer beeped when the cake was ready. Kurt carefully took it out and decorated it. Kurt had to admit the cake came out pretty good. Kurt had just sat down to call his dad when his phone rang. He answered it without looking at the caller I.d. figuring it was just his dad.<p>

"Hey, umm, Kurt," it was not his dad on the line.

"Umm yes."

"This is Dave, umm, Dave Karofsky."

"Oh, what do you want,"

"Umm well," Karofsky sounded scared and upset.

"Well out with it."

"It's Puck."

Kurt almost dropped his phone. No, no, no! Kurt always told Noah to be careful since football was suck a physical sport.

"What-what about him," Kurt asked tears already in his eyes.

"Well none of us saw the other player charge at him. It was after the game so he didn't have his h-h-helmet on," Karofsky said.

"Where is he," Kurt said.

"On his way to the hospital. It's really bad Kurt. The paramedics think he already went into a coma. Your dad and his mom went with. Finn's mom took his sister and Finn, Mike and Matt to the hospital. They each are calling members of the glee club that were not here and Finn asked if I could call you."

"Thank you Dave, for calling me. Umm, I-I don't think I'm in the condition to drive right now and I have to get to the hospital."

"Don't worry I'll come pick you up. Finn gave me the address so I'll be there as-as fast as I can. I'm really sorry Kurt. I should have been paying attention."

"No, no this is not your fault. I'll be waiting outside."

The two hung up and Kurt put on his shoes and grabbed a jacket. While waiting he checked his phone for Dave's number. So many thoughts were running through his head. 'Is Noah okay?' 'I should of stayed!' 'Noah you have to pull through.' Kurt looked at his call list. 'What am I going to do—wait,' something caught Kurt's eye.

'Why does Dave Karofsky have the same number as the unknown creepy texter?'

* * *

><p><strong>Well, umm, there's the chapter. I'm just going to go hide now.<strong>

**Please review and/or vote in the poll.**

**Next time: **

**Everyone visits Noah at the hospital.**

**Kurt has a talk with Dave.**

**The rest of New Directions meet Blaine.**

**Olivia has a talk with Santana.**

**Kurt visits his mom.**

**Warning: Next chapter is probably going to be long a little sad.**

**Countdown until Quinn's big reveal:**

**10 Chapters (it is getting close).**


	17. Wake Up Soon

**I know it has been a while but I finally have the new chapter up! Thank you for all the support :)  
><strong>

**I would like to thank ColferFan1217, MRSDARRENCRISS589 and hooked-on-degrassi** **for reviewing!**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE CHARACTERS (except Olivia and Jake).**

* * *

><p>It was an awkward drive to the hospital. Kurt was not sure what to say about Karofsky being the mysterious texter so he decided not to bring it up. The drive was silent and after a quick drive they arrived at Lima Memorial Hospital. Kurt ran inside. Once he got to the waiting room he saw his and Noah's family along with the glee club.<p>

"Kurt," someone yelled.

Kurt soon found himself with an armful of a crying Sarah Puckerman.

"I-I-Is my brother going to be okay?"

Kurt sighed crying as well.

"I'm sure he will be."

Burt walked over to the two.

"The doctors already have him in surgery to look at the area of his head that had hit the ground. He will be okay, everyone is very optimistic."

He then pulled Kurt into a hug. Dave Karofsky entered the waiting room. Finn walked over to him.

"Thanks for calling and bringing Kurt here."

"No problem. Have you heard anything?"

"Not yet."

Just then the doctor came out.

"Mrs. Puckerman, your son is out of surgery. He has not woken up yet but he is stable."

Mrs. Puckerman spoke.

"When will he wake up?"

"There is no telling. It could be hours, days or weeks."

"Can I see him?"

"Of course. It's safe for people to see him. But one visitor at a time."

Mrs. Puckerman nodded. Everyone wanted to see Puck before they left.

"I want to go last," Kurt said.

"Are you sure," Brittany asked.

"Yeah Britt, I need time to compose myself."

"I'll just head out," Karofsky said.

"No, Dave wait," Kurt said, "You should stay too."

"Why, I have not been very nice to you or him."

"Well you called and brought me here. I have a feeling the real Dave is trying to come to light."

Dave smiled.

"You are a true friend Dave. Look around. Besides the guys in glee you are the only football teammate here."

"Okay, I'll stay," Dave said.

The order to see Puck went;

Mrs. Puckerman, Sarah (she wanted to go by herself), Finn, Mike, Matt, Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Tina, Artie, Mercedes, Burt, Carole, Quinn, Dave and Kurt.

* * *

><p>Puck's mom entered the room. She started to cry silently seeing her son wired to so many different machines. She sat by his side and took his hand.<p>

"Oh Noah. I don't know if you can hear me but I want you to know I miss you so much. You are just like your father. Well, you are a better than he is because you would never just get up and leave you family, but I know where you got your love of football from," She smiles, "He played football in high school too, I'm not sure if I ever told you that. Oh, Noah I am so proud of you. I am so glad you trusted me enough to come out to me. Kurt is such a nice boy, just what you need. I know he will look after you when I can't. And your sister adores him."

Mrs. Puckerman started to cry.

"You should have seen her. She had to do a writing for school about the three people she looks up to. She chose me, you, but since her dad is not in our lives, she asked if it would be okay to write about Kurt. It was the cutest thing. I love you Noah. I love you so much. Please wake up. Now, I know it is only a matter of time until you open those eyes so don't worry about me, but Kurt I believe is on the edge of a nervous breakdown along with many other of the real friends you have. So if you could wake up sooner than later that would be wonderful. I know I haven't told you this but I am so glad you joined glee. Please baby came back to us."

She just held his hand and cried. She could not lose her baby boy. After a little bit she walked out.

"Sarah, sweetie, you can go see your brother. If you're scared you can ask me or Mr. and Mrs. Hummel we will go with you," she said when she got to the waiting room. She saw Kurt in a chair still crying.

"Okay mommy," Sarah said and got out of her chair.

"Hey Mrs. P everything will be okay," Finn told her.

This made her smile.

"Thank you Finn."

She took Sarah's hand and brought her to the room.

"Do you want me to stay here?"

"No, it's okay. I can do this by myself," Sarah replied. Sarah was a very independent child.

Sarah entered the room. Unlike her mom did and the rest of the group will, she didn't see the wires or machines. In her mind all she saw was her brother sleeping. Sarah sat next to Puck and told him about her day.

"Well, there has been this boy who has been picking on me. I told him if he does not stop I am getting my big bro to come pick on you and guess what Noah, he stopped. Mom says he likes me but I don't think so because he is a boy and boys have cooties, except for you and Kurt. I'm sure you two got your cooties removed. Oh and we had snack day today, I had apples and juice it was yummy. I also had music, I want to learn to play the guitar just like you. I also had to learn about math, I hate math."

Sarah stopped talking and just looked at Noah.

"I know you are sleeping and dreaming about a place where you and Kurt are not picked on for loving each other and you can love each other all you want, but I would really like it if you woke up came back to this place. If you do I'll make a new planet where you can not be picked on for who you love okay Noah," Sarah said.

She waited but Noah still did not wake up.

"Well that's okay. You don't have to wake up now, just sometime."

Sarah got up to leave when she felt something in her pocket.

"Oh wait, Noah I almost forgot. I drawed this for you in school. It is a picture of our family. See, the little one is me, the one with long hair is mommy and yours is the big strong looking one. And, I even put Kurt in this picture. He's the one on the side by you. I used glitter crayons to draw him because his clothes are always glittery and colorful," Sarah put the drawing on the table by Noah's bed.

"Goodnight Noah. Wake up soon so we can play."

Sarah gave her brother a kiss on the cheek and walked back to the waiting room.

* * *

><p>When Sarah entered the room she went over to her mom.<p>

"I'm sleepy."

"I know sweetie. After Finn sees your brother he is going to take you home and stay with you tonight."

Mrs. Puckerman knew Sarah trusted Finn or she wouldn't send her home with him.

"Why," Sarah asked.

"Sweetie I have to stay here with Noah in case he wakes up."

"Oh, okay," Sarah said, "Mommy?"

"Yes, Sarah,"

"Can Kurt come over too?"

"You will have to ask him but that is fine with me."

"Okay."

Sarah walked over to Kurt who had stopped crying and was leaning on his dad's shoulder.

"Kurt,"

Kurt looked at Sarah.

"Hey, Sarah."

"Do you want to stay the night with me and Finn?"

Kurt looked at his dad who nodded.

"Yeah Sarah, I would love that."

"Finn you can go see Noah if you want."

Everyone was shocked, even Kurt. Burt never called Noah by his name. He never even called him Puck, it was always Punk or Mowhawk.

"Okay," Finn said and walked to Puck's room. It was strange for Finn to see his best friend hooked to so many machines.

"Hey Buddy, I'm sorry this happened. I should have been looking out for you. Some best friend I am. If I had seen that guy charging at you I would have done something. I know you wouldn't want me to blame myself—but, but I just can't help it," Finn started tear up.

This was his best friend. They had been friends since preschool. He was there for him when his father left and he was the first person Puck came out to. They were closer than brothers. Finn didn't want to think of a place where his best friend was not with him through high school and life.

"You have to come back to us, or at least Kurt. You always promised you were never going to be like your dad and leave the ones you love, well you better not break that promise. Remember our plan for after high school. We are going to work hard and get into Ohio State. After that we are getting out of here and going to a big city and share an apartment. Work hard during the day and party even harder at night. Well I guess some things will have to change since you are with Kurt now."

Finn had to take a break to compose himself.

"I know you are scared Puck. You are scared that you are not good enough for Kurt, that Kurt will go off to New York, meet some guy who "deserved" him more and leave you in the dust. But guess what, Kurt loves you. Not like or lust—he loves you. He will stick with you until the end of time. Trust me on this. Well I guess I should go and take care of Sarah until you can again. She is amazing Puck. I know you are nervous on how she is going to turn out because your dad left but dude, you are doing an amazing job with her. She is one of the most incredible kids I know. So hurry on back to Kurt, your family and friends."

Finn got up and with one last look at his friend he walked back to the waiting room.

* * *

><p>Finn got out to the waiting room to find Sarah already asleep.<p>

"I'll take her home Mrs. P," Finn said.

"Thank you so much Finn."

"No problem. Finn took Sarah and after saying goodbye went out to his car."

"Finn."

Finn looked back to see Kurt.

"How is he Finn," Kurt asked.

"Not good but I think it could be worse."

"Okay, I'll be over after I talk to him,"

"Okay see ya later bro."

Back in the hospital Mike and Matt went to Puck's room. Mike went in first and Matt waited outside.

"Hey Puck," Mike said once inside the room.

"You played great. I know we are not that close but I really want you to wake up. If it wasn't for you I never would of joined glee and met Tina. Please wake up. Please."

Mike took a little more time before trading places with Matt.

"Hey, Puck," Matt said, "I know I don't talk a lot but I really want you to wake up. You are the coolest guy I know. I wish I could have done something. I'm not sure if I ever told you but I really look up to you and your relationship with Kurt. Wake up soon."

And with that Mike and Matt left.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany were next. Brittany didn't want to see Puck in his condition. It hurt the blond Cheerio to see her friends in pain, so Santana went in for both of them. She sat down next to his hospital bed.<p>

"Hey Puckerman, you better hurry up and wake up. You better not keep me waiting. Brittany couldn't come in, you know how she is. Well since you can't actually hear me I'll apologize. I'm sorry Puck for not being supportive of yours and Kurt's relationship right away. I guess with you coming out and being with Kurt forced me to be honest about my feelings for Brittany. You are lucky to have Kurt. He is a great friend. We haven't really talked besides stuff for glee so I never told you I've stopped sleeping around. I'm working with Kurt to help me comfortable in my own skin."

Santana talked to Puck a little bit longer. When she got up she walked to the door turned around and said,

"Kurt is my boy now, so you better not break his heart."

Santana left to find Brittany crying.

"Come on Britt, Time to go home," Santana said taking the blond in her arms.

* * *

><p>The glee club, minus Kurt and Quinn, and Burt and Carole each took their turn. The glee club did not know Puck that well so their conversations were rather short.<p>

**Rachel**

"Noah Puckerman you must wake up. You are missing valuable rehearsal time. We need your bad boy presence for competition. I always thought you were just one big jerk but I guess I was wrong. I'm worried so please wake up."

**Tina**

"I know we haven't really known each other that long but Puck I look up to you like an older brother. Please wake up. Mike told me that you talked to Kurt about asking me about my feelings for Mike. Thank you Puck. Mike has been a wonderful boyfriend, you would be proud. Please wale up soon."

**Artie**

"Hey man, weird to think this time last year you were picking on me and now you are one of my closest friends. You have to wake up soon so I can continue to beat yo ass at video games."

**Mercedes**

Alright Puck, you better wake up. You promised to talk to your friend Anthony for me—remember? I am a strong independent women but I would also like someone in my life. Come on Puck, man up and wake up."

**Burt**

"Alright punk, you better wake up, I guess I was wrong about you. I figured you would be gone a long time ago. I really do believe you love my son, I just have issues with letting my little boy go. I love Carole but Kurt reminds me of Elizabeth in so many ways each and every day. When he cries it breaks my heart so please wake up for him. I swear Mowhawk, if you don't wake up I will bring out my shotgun."

**Carole**

"Hi sweetie. You took quite a tackle. A lot of people want you to wake up. I also saw you as a son. No matter what kind of trouble you got yourself and Finn into I could never stay mad. I have watched you grow up into the man you are today."

* * *

><p>Soon only Quinn, Dave and Kurt were left. Quinn went first. She entered the room—angry.<p>

"You idiot! When I said don't tell anyone I didn't mean almost get yourself killed. I can't lose you Puck. You are the only one I can talk to. I don't feel like I can go to Kurt yet, even though he is my best friend. You HAVE to wake up."

Quinn calmed down.

" Okay Puck, now I expect you to open those yes and see you in the halls of McKinley on Monday and that is an order Mister," Quinn said tearing up.

"Please? Please Puck, please wake up. I'll make you a deal. You wake up and I will stop being a bitch. I'll even tell Kurt about you-know-what. Just give me until after winter break, then I'll come clean. I promise."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Dave were in the waiting room talking.<p>

"I know Dave."

"Know what Kurt," Dave asked.

"That you are the one sending me the texts."

"What? No way, I'm not gay."

"I checked when you called me. The numbers match. You, umm, might of wanted to block your number."

'Crap,' Dave thought, 'I never thought he would actually figure this out.'

Dave figured there was no use hiding it anymore.

"Okay fine, I like you Kurt, but I am also confused. I know if I come out most people will not care but some will. "

"Look Dave I'm not saying you should come out. You have to wait until you are ready. You should tell someone close, like a friend or a family member that you think will understand."

"I told you Kurt."

"Yes, I am happy you feel like you can talk to me but you need someone else to."

"You mean someone who is not in a relationship."

"No, I don't mean that Dave. You don't have to worry I'm not going to tell Puck as long as you stop the creepy texts. "

"I'm sorry Kurt. You are just so perfect and you can do so much better."

"Look Dave I will worry about my relationship. You just worry about figuring things out for yourself."

Dave smiled.

"Okay Kurt. I'll leave you guys alone. I'll talk to some people about leaving the glee club alone too."

"Thanks Dave."

They boys saw Quinn come back. She gave a hug and kiss on the cheek to Kurt and told him if he needed anything to call her, or if he finds out anything on Puck's condition.

"Well I guess I'm next," Dave said.

Kurt watched the football player walk down the hall.

Dave Karofsky still had a long ways to go until he was ready to accept himself, but Kurt would help him in any way he could.

* * *

><p>Dave entered the room and saw Puck hooked up to all the wires and machines.<p>

"Umm, hey man," Dave said nervously.

"I'm sorry about all the crap I've said about you and Kurt. Umm, I'm not sure what to say. I guess I should apologize. I was the one who paid that Jacob kid to write that story about you and Kurt having sex. I was trying to break you guys up so Kurt could see there were better options. Pretty pathetic huh. You are really lucky to have someone like Kurt in your life so don't mess it up. I guess I don't, umm, really have anything else to say. I hope you wake up man, a lot of people are waiting on you."

Dave left the room and walked up to Kurt.

"I'll be waiting in my car. I'll give you a ride to Puck's."

Kurt just nodded and Dave left.

Mrs. Puckerman just got off the phone with Finn who was letting her know he got to her house safe and Sarah was asleep in her room. She walked back to the waiting room to see Kurt sitting by himself.

"Looks like you are the last one," Mrs. Puckerman said.

"Yep," Kurt replied.

"I can't do this," Kurt said.

"Kurt you will be fine. Just go tell him about what is going on in your life. He is going to be fine, the doctors are sure he will pull through this. We just have to wait."

"I hate waiting," Kurt said causing Mrs. Puckerman to smile.

"Yeah, Noah was always an impatient child too."

When Kurt was ready he got up and walked to Noah's room. He took a deep breath and entered the room.

Kurt tried his best to ignore all the wires and machines beeping. Kurt sat by Noah's side and started to cry.

"How many times did I tell you, leave your helmet and padding on until you get into the locker room? You know I hate how dangerous football is. Now look what happened! I could lose you Noah—do you think I want that. I love you. I love you so much it hurts sometimes okay. I think about what it would be like without you in my life and I break down. Please, please, please wake up soon. I love you. You say I can be a bit bossy well now I am telling you to get better. I miss you and it has only been a few hours. I knew I shouldn't have left that game."

Kurt had to take a few minutes to calm down enough to talk.

"Well Noah the visiting hours are almost up so I am going to have to go soon. I am going to spend the night with Sarah so you don't have to worry, I will take good care of her, with Finn's help. I-I-I don't know what else to say except I love you, I love you Noah. I see a future with you. I want a family, I see you with Sarah and one day you will be an amazing dad."

Kurt started crying again so instead of talking he just held onto Noah and cried. About ten minutes later a young nurse came in.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are now over."

Kurt nodded but held onto Noah.

"Okay Noah, I have to go but your mom is staying here with you and she will let me know if you wake up tonight. I will be back some time tomorrow. Goodnight Noah, I love you."

Kurt kissed Noah's forehead being careful to avoid all the wires and bandages. He turned around to the nurse.

"Take good care of him for me."

She smiled.

"Of course I will."

Kurt walked out of the room.

"Wait,"

Kurt turned around and saw the nurse, she was carrying something.

"Are you Kurt?"

"Yes,"

"Hi, my name is Abbey. When we brought Mr. Puckerman in for surgery he actually woke up for a few seconds. He said that if I saw Kurt I was supposed to give him this," The nurse, Abbey, said handing the item she was carrying out to Kurt. It was Noah's letterman jacket. Kurt reached out and took it. He smiled.

"Thank you," Kurt said.

"One last thing. Visiting hours start at 10 on Saturdays but if you came early, I would be happy to let you back in his room."

Kurt's smiled grew.

"Thank you. I really appreciate that."

"No problem."

Nurse Abbey then had to check on some other patients and Kurt walked out. He said goodbye to Mrs. Puckerman and headed out to the parking lot. Even in the night Kurt found Dave's car and Kurt got in.

"So how are you feeling," Dave asked starting to drive.

"Better," Kurt said.

"Don't worry about Puck. He had a big head."

Kurt laughed for the first time that evening.

After a short drive Dave pulled up in front if the Puckerman house.

"Thanks for driving me Dave."

"No problem."

Kurt got out and up to the door. The light was on so he knew Finn was up. Kurt lightly tapped the door. It opened a few minutes later Kurt stepped inside.

"Hey, Finn."

"Hey bro, how are you?"

"As good as I can be I guess."

"So Karofsky drove you home?"

"Yep."

"And there were no issues."

"Not one."

Finn and Kurt went and sat down on the couch.

"How is Sarah?"

"Okay. She woke up once but I read her a story and she fell back asleep."

"Aww, Finn, that was sweet."

"Thanks."

"I'll sleep on the couch Finn and you can go to bed."

"Nope, you have to sleep in Noah's room. I'll sleep on the couch."

"I have to? Why?"

Finn chuckled.

"Because when Sarah woke up she informed me that I can't sleep there because it is reserved for you."

Kurt smiled and laughed.

After a little bit of talking both boys felt exhausted.

"This is all my fault. If I didn't leave—"

"Stop Kurt. If you were there that player would have done it anyways except you might have got hurt instead."

"I think I'm going to try to get some sleep."

"Okay, see ya in the morning bro."

Kurt laid down on Noah's bed clutching Noah's jacket to his chest. Kurt felt like he was going to cry but he didn't. He was thinking about the last time he was here babysitting with Noah when he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Both Finn and Sarah woke up to the smell of pancakes and both went running to the kitchen. They saw Kurt making pancakes and a bowl full of batter sitting on the counter.<p>

"Good morning you two. I figured this would get you up," Kurt said.

After Kurt used all the batter he sat the pancakes on the table and the three started to eat. After a while it came down to the last pancake and Sarah and Finn were glaring at each other. Kurt laughed.

"Finn let Sarah have it," Kurt said.

"Yes, Finn let me have it," Sarah mimicked.

"No, why should she get it I'm a growing boy."

"Please Finn, if you grow anymore you will just be an even taller giant compared to everyone."

"Hey, Kurt, I'm not that tall."

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

As the brothers bickered Sarah snuck her hand to the middle and grabbed the pancake.

"Hey," Finn exclaimed when he saw Sarah eating the pancake.

"Okay Finn, if it means that much I'll make pancakes again tomorrow and you can have the last one."

"Fine," Finn said smiling.

Kurt knew Finn wasn't really upset but was just trying to keep Sarah's mind off her brother. It worked for a little while until Sarah said.

"Do you think Noah will have pancakes with us tomorrow?"

Kurt looked down.

"I don't think so sweetie. You mom called and his condition was the same."

"Oh," Sarah said.

Finn tried to cheer everyone up.

"But me and Kurt are taking you to see your brother. And then we will get some ice cream."

"Okay" Sarah said and ran to her room to get dressed. Finn and Kurt cleaned the dishes and got dressed. Finn had stopped by home to get clothes for them.

"I tried to get something that matched from your closet Kurt but I was kind of in a hurry and you closet is huge. I mean you need a map or something to go through it."

Kurt looked down at the pile of clothes. There were Finn's jeans and a t-shirt. But also a nice pair of black skinny jeans, one of Kurt's plain white shirts, a red cardigan sweater, some socks, boxers and a pair of black boots. Kurt was amazed.

"Wow Finn, you actually did really good."

"Well thanks Kurt."

"Who helped you?"

"No one."

"Finn," Kurt said knowing he was lying.

"Fine my mom and Quinn was over so she helped to. But, I did most of the work."

"Well good job then."

"Sarah came down and the three headed to the hospital."

The entire weekend for Kurt and Finn was driving to and from the hospital and then spending the night with Sarah. Mrs. Puckerman came home Saturday night when Carole volunteered to sat ay the hospital with Noah but Sarah didn't want Finn and Kurt to leave. Monday morning Kurt was up and ready as Mrs. Puckerman was getting ready for work.

"I feel like a bad parent dumping Sarah on you two."

"It is no problem. And you are not dumping her on us, we love her. And you are not a bad parent you are a single mom with one child in the hospital, a very energetic first grader at home and a job. That would be too much for any one person. I promise everything is okay," Kurt told her. She said goodbye to Kurt and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Finn and Kurt dropped Sarah off at school before heading to McKinley.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked like hell and felt worse. He barely made it to his classes and did not participate at all in glee. Everyone, including Rachel, where smart enough to not say anything. During the first glee meeting of the week there was a knock on the door. Blaine walked into the room.<p>

"SPY," Rachel yelled since Blaine still had his blazer on.

"No, no I just wanted to see how Kurt was doing. I'm Blaine and Dalton isn't competing this year."

Kurt ran and gave the boy a friendly hug.

"Blaine met New Directions, Everyone this is Blaine from Dalton Academy."

Everyone said hello.

"I just wanted to come check on Kurt. Finn texted me about what happened. I'm really sorry," Blaine said. Glee rehearsal was cut short so everyone could meet Kurt's new friend.

Blaine fit in with New Direction perfectly. All the girls swooned and were a little disappointed when he said he had a boyfriend named Jake. He talked to Artie and Finn about video games and asked Matt and Mike about dance moves.

"So Blaine I thought you had a date after school today," Kurt said as they walked out to the parking lot.

"Oh, I did but I told Jake about what happened and he said he understood."

Finn ran up to Kurt.

"Hey Kurt, umm, some of the guys want me to stay and tell them about how Puck is doing."

"That's fine Finn. I'll take Blaine here to pick up Sarah."

"Who is Sarah," Blaine asked as they got in Kurt's car. Burt and Carole dropped the grounding after Puck's accident.

"Yeah, she is Noah's little sister. Their mom is at work so me and Finn have been watching her. You don't have to come if you don't want."

"It's no problem. I want to help in whatever way I can."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Santana was headed to her car when someone stopped her. Santana rolled her eyes.<p>

"What do you want Olivia."

"Well, I just wanted to ask how Puck was."

"He is currently in a coma bit the doctors are sure he will wake up."

"Oh my,"

"Is that all," Santana asked.

"Well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Santana stopped walking and turned around.

"For what?"

"You know what Santana,"

"No I don't," Santana said playing dumb.

"For helping Coach Sylvester almost get the glee club disbanded."

"Well, it's whatever, we won anyways. So what do you want? You never apologize for anything."

"Okay Santana here is the deal. I still think your club is and most of the members are stupid but I guess you should have a fair fight at competition."

"And," Santana said.

"Coach said that if I get you to go to the school board and say that you don't believe she did anything to harm your little club she would let me rejoin the Cheerio's in January for basketball."

"No way,"

"Please Santana. I need to be on the Cheerio's. It is the only way I can be better then Quinn."

Santana thought about it.

'If I don't Olivia is just going to keep bugging me and Coach Sylvester will just go after glee even harder. Maybe if I do this both of them will leave us alone,' Santana thought.

"Okay Olivia, I'll think about it and if I decided to help I'll go to Figgins' office tomorrow and see what I can do."

"Thank you Santana," Olivia said before walking away.

Brittany came up to Santana.

"What did she want," Brittany asked.

"Nothing much, don't worry about it Britt," Santana said an the two headed to Santana's car.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went really slow for Kurt. He got some good news on Wednesday when Nurse Abbey said the doctors were starting to see more brain activity in Noah but he still had not woken up. One night when Finn had ordered pizza for Sarah and Burt and Carole were over at the Puckermans Kurt excused himself there was someone he had to go see. Everyone, except Sarah, knew who it was.<p>

Kurt pulled up to the parking lot of the only cemetery in Lima. He had fresh flowers and walked a path he knew too well. He walked up to his mom and changed the flowers by her grave.

"Hi mom. Sorry I haven't been around for a while things have been pretty hectic. Noah was in an accident mom and I just want him to wake. I wish you could meet him. Despite his appearance he is really just a big softie, you two would have got along great. Carole is amazing mom but I still miss you."

Kurt started to break down.

"Glee is going good. We won sectionals and are on to regionals now. We are waiting for Noah to wake up before we figure out a set list."

Kurt completely broke down.

"I-I-I mis-s-s you so-o-o much mom. I wish-h-h-h you were here-e-e."

Kurt just cried at his mother's grave for a good hour. He had lost track of time but just needed his mom. He could kind of feel her whenever he visited her grave.

"Please let Noah be okay. Please, please, please—"

Kurt just said "please" over and over again until his phone rang.

* * *

><p>Noah heard a shout from Finn and then felt his skull being bashed into the ground and everything going black. Then he saw doctors everywhere and a nurse holding his jacket. He had to make sure Kurt got his jacket.<p>

"H-hey," he tried to speak.

"Oh, you are awake," The nurse said. Her name tag read Abbey.

"My jacket, you have to give my jacket to Kurt. It's very important."

The nurse nodded.

"Okay, who is Kurt," The nurse said but Noah had already lost consciousness again.

The next thing he knew it felt like he was floating on a cloud. He opened his eyes and looked down—at his body.

"Who, what the hell," Noah exclaimed. He was floating, hovering, right over his body in the hospital bed.

"What's going on here?"

"I believe they call it an out-of-body experience," a voice said.

Puck turned around and saw a lady. She was very pretty. She had dark brown hair, a pale complexion and greenish, blueish and grayish eyes. She looked awfully like someone he knew.

"Hello Noah," the lady said.

"Umm, who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot I know you but you don't know me. My name is Elizabeth Hummel."

"Oh my god! You, you are Kurt's mom."

"Yes."

"But you are dead. AM I DEAD TOO!"

Elizabeth laughed.

"No Noah you are just kind of stuck."

"Stuck where?"

"In your mind."

"Oh that makes sense."

"See, Kurt said I should watch out for your sarcasm."

"He said that? When," Noah asked still trying to wrap his head around having a conversation with his boyfriends dead mother.

"He visits me often and tells me about what's going on. It used to be how lonely he was but then it was all about you and how much he loved you. Now, it's a mix between You, glee and Carole and Burt."

"Oh so you know about Carole."

"Yes, she is an amazing women. I'm glad Burt found someone who made him and Kurt happy."

"So you say I'm stuck, well how do I get unstuck?"

"You have to want it."

"I do. I want to back to my mom and sister and friends and Kurt."

"Thank you Noah."

"Oh, for what?"

"For looking over my little boy and loving him."

"So do you like haunt Kurt?"

"No, I just watch over him and only when he asks. Like now, I am here talking to you because he asked me to make sure you were okay."

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"Okay Mrs. Hummel I'm glad I got to meet you and all but umm, I really want to go back to my body now,"

"Yes, Kurt was right, We would have got along quite well. I will help send you back on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Tell Kurt I love him and to follow his dream."

"Yeah Mrs. Hummel—"

"Please it is Elizabeth."

"Okay. Yeah Elizabeth. I'll tell him as soon as I wake up."

"Well, Noah I don't think you will be able to as soon as you wake up, but you will know when."

"What? What does that mean? I hate puzzles."

Suddenly the room started to spin and Noah saw him getting closer and closer to his body.

"Goodbye Noah. Make Kurt happy and wake up," he heard Elizabeth say before everything went black again.

* * *

><p>Kurt sped the entire way to Noah's house and barged through the doors. He ran to the kitchen and saw everyone eating.<p>

"Kurt, what's wrong," Burt asked seeing that Kurt was out of breath.

"I just got a call from Mrs. Puckerman. It's Noah."

"What about him," Finn asked.

Kurt smiled.

"He's awake!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know there were a few grammatical errors in Sarah's speech to Noah but I figured she is in the first grade so she would not speak perfectly.<strong>

**I hope it isn't too weird with Kurt's mom in it but I have heard of people having out-of-body-experiences when they get a head injury.**

**This is LONG so I hope it's not too long and sorry about the delay, I had a little bit of writer's block.**

**Next time:**

**Noah is awake but is something else wrong?**

**Countdown until Quinn's big reveal:**

**9 Chapters (single digits).**

**I NEED feedback so please review or vote in the poll on my profile :)**


	18. Don't Worry Kurt

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for all the reviews and alert's. I know this is on the short side.**

**Thank you gleek101, ColferFan1217** **and PuCkUrTLoVer06** **for reviewing.**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE CHARACTERS (except for Olivia and Jake).**

* * *

><p>Kurt, Carole, Burt, Sarah and Finn piled into the Navigator. Burt drove as Kurt, Finn and Carole called everyone. Once they arrived at the hospital they saw that a group of the glee kids were already there. Kurt ran.<p>

"Kurt wait," Quinn called out, her eyes red from crying.

"I can't Quinn, Noah is awake."

The rest of the group entered the hospital.

"Hey Quinn," Finn said pulling his girlfriend into a hug, "What's wrong?" Everyone looked really sad—shouldn't everyone be happy?

Rachel spoke up.

"I think Kurt is about to get his heart broken."

* * *

><p>Kurt ran to Noah's room ignoring a yell from Nurse Abbey and opened the door and entered. Mrs. Puckerman and many doctors were surrounding Noah.<p>

"Kurt you should not be in here," Mrs. Puckerman said.

"What," Kurt said, he thought Mrs. Puckerman liked him.

"You need to leave," she said as the doctors continued to observe Noah.

"What? No," Kurt said going around her and pushing past the doctors.

There his boyfriend was sitting up and eyes open.

'This has to be a dream,' Kurt thought. But when Noah looked at him and spoke it became Kurt's biggest nightmare.

"Who are you," Noah asked pointing at Kurt.

* * *

><p>"He has amnesia," Burt asked the kids standing outside the hospital.<p>

"Yeah," Quinn said, "Mrs. Puckerman said he can't remember anyone, besides family, that's why none of us have been around to see him. She said we might be able to see him later."

"Poor Kurt," Carole said.

"What is amnemisia," Sarah asked.

"Amnesia," Rachel corrected, "It means that your brother has memory loss."

Sarah looked at Carole still not understanding.

"Sweetie," Carole said, "You brother is having trouble remembering who certain people are."

"Oh," Sarah said.

"Does he know who Kurt is," she asked.

Carole was going to answer but looked up and saw Kurt, tears falling from his face and looking like his heart had just been ripped out of his body.

"No Sarah, he does not," Carole said.

"He doesn't know who I am. How could this happen? I don't understand," Kurt said.

Quinn went up and hugged him.

"Don't worry Kurt. They say it is only temporary."

"But what is it's not."

Kurt and Quinn both started to cry along with Rachel and Carole. Sarah tugged on Kurt's sleeve.

"Kurt—does Noah remember me?"

Kurt smiled.

"Yeah he does. He knows your mom and you."

Sarah hugged Kurt. Carole held Sarah's hand and walked her to his room. Sarah went in.

"Mommy," she said before being hugged by her mom. Sarah then looked over at her brother.

"Noah," she said.

"Hey squirt," Noah said.

Sarah ran and gave him a hug.

One of the doctors asked if he could speak to Mrs. Puckerman outside.

"Yes doctor but let me go get everyone else."

She ran outside and brought everyone inside.

"Hello everyone," the doctor said, "Obviously this is not what we were expecting."

"Oh really," Kurt said. He was angry, confused and sad all at the same time.

"Now from the looks at it he will slowly start to remember everything. I do not believe the damage was severe enough for permanent damage."

"What caused him to lose his memory," Burt asked.

The doctor sighed.

"It could have happened when hit the ground or something went a little wrong when his body was waking up out of the coma or a combination of things."

"Why don't we just tell him who Kurt and all of us are?"

"That is where things get complicated. The one thing we don't want to do is shock his brain because that could cause more damage and just telling him everything could be to much for him to take."

"I understand," Quinn said, "Then can we just tell him to Kurt is. The rest of us can wait a while for his memory to come back."

Everyone nodded in approval.

The doctor frowned.

"Umm, well if a couple of you want to try to get through to Noah you can but not Kurt."

"Why not," Burt asked getting angry.

"Remember what I said about not wanting to shock the brain. Well Kurt telling Noah he is his boyfriend would do just that."

"Why," Kurt asked. He was getting tired of people talking as if he wasn't here.

"Because, well I know this is hard and a lot to take in but Noah doesn't remember he is gay."

Everyone gasped. Kurt started to cry again.

"What?"

"When asked what his sexual orientation was after he woke up he said straight."

* * *

><p>This day just kept getting worse for Kurt. Not only does his boyfriend not know who he is but he also doesn't know he is actually attracted to him.<p>

Kurt sat in his room. After talking to the doctor Kurt left. After making sure Sarah was okay with staying at the hospital Carole left with him as Burt and Finn waited at the hospital for the results of some more tests they did on Noah.

Carole knock on the door.

"Kurt can I come in. I have chocolate chip cookies."

Kurt smiled. Carole knew his weakness.

"Yeah Carole it is unlocked."

Carole walked in and placed the cookies on his nightstand before sitting next to Kurt on his bed.

"Do you want to talk about anything?"

"Not really," Kurt answered taking a bite out of one of the cookie.

"Well you dad is still waiting on the doctors for some information."

Kurt didn't say anything.

"Now everything will be okay. The doctor said if Noah doesn't remember you in a week it should be safe to put photos and things that resemble your relationship to try to help him remember," Carole said.

Kurt tried to smile.

"Thanks Carole. I appreciate the cookies but I just want to be alone right now."

"I understand Kurt. Just let me know if you want anything," Carole said and walked upstairs.

After finishing the cookies and getting a glass of water Kurt laid down and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Burt and Finn were waiting at the hospital for more news on Puck's condition. All the tests showed that as Puck's brain and skull healed his memory should return. The only question was how fast. Quinn sat down next to Finn.<p>

"I can take you home Quinn if you want," Finn told her.

"No I want to stay Finn."

Finn put his arm around her.

A doctor came out and talked to Burt, Mrs. Puckerman had given permission for Burt to be told of Puck's medical condition.

"Mr. Hummel we are going to keep Noah here overnight but if all goes well he will be released tomorrow."

"So soon," Burt said.

"Yes, the tests and x-rays show that despite the memory loss everything else is healing quickly. If there is any discomfort at all he can be brought back and we will continue to look at him."

"Thank you doctor," Burt said, "Do you think he could have a visitor."

"We don't want to over expose him but one visitor for a little bit should be fine."

Burt walked over to Quinn and Finn.

"Hey Finn, if you want to go see Puck for a little bit that's fine. Maybe you can help him."

"Okay," Finn said.

"I'll wait for you. After this maybe we could go get something to eat," Quinn told Finn quietly before turning to Mr. Hummel, "Maybe we could order Chinese or a pizza and take it back to your place for Kurt."

"That sounds great Quinn," Burt said and Finn agreed.

Finn made his way to his best friends room and entered.

Puck was watching some T.V.

"Umm, hi, I'm Finn," Finn said.

Puck looked his way.

"Finn? You are my friend right,"

"Yeah, best friends umm, actually."

"Oh, sorry man. Wish I could remember."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will soon enough. The doctor said there is a good chance you will get out of here tomorrow."

Puck smiled.

"Really. That's good."

"Yeah."

"So, Finn right?"

"Yes,"

"Are you dating that blond girl I saw earlier umm, I think her name started with a Q," Puck asked.

"Quinn, yeah she is my girlfriend."

"Nice man she sure is a hottie."

This was strange for Finn. Sure they used to talk about girls but he is so used to Puck being with Kurt hearing him talk about how hot a girl was, that was strange.

"Yeah, I'm pretty lucky."

"This might sound strange Finn but do I have a girlfriend?"

"Umm, no."

"Oh, so I am single?"

'Crap,' Finn thought. Everyone was under strict orders not to tell him about Kurt.

"So what are you watching," Finn said changing the subject.

"Just the football game," Puck said. Well Puck didn't forget about his love of sports, or at least football.

"I think I'm going to try going to school next week if you could maybe help me," Puck said.

"Sure man no problem."

"Finn I have one more question."

"What?"

"A boy came in with brown hair and fancy clothes. He looked happy to see me awake was he a friend too?"

"Yes Puck he was a friend. A very close friend."

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up a little later when his phone rang. It was Finn asking what he wanted to eat for supper. He said that pizza was fine. He needed someone to talk to so he called a very familiar number.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine and Jake were in Blaine's room cuddling and watching a movie, exchanging kisses every once in a while.<p>

"This is nice," Jake told his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm sorry we haven't had a lot of time to ourselves lately."

Just then Blaine's phone rang.

"Please don't answer it," Jake said.

"Hold on, I'll be quick," Blaine said taking the call.

"Hello," Blaine said.

"B-B-Blaine," the other voice said.

"Kurt, what's wrong."

"It's Noah. He does not remember me?"

"What do you mean?"

"He has amnesia or something and does not know who I am or that he is even gay."

Blaine didn't know what to do. Sure he said Jake was okay with Blaine traveling to McKinley earlier that week but he was actually really upset. If he canceled the rest of their mini-date to go see Kurt again he knew Jake would be pissed.

"Umm hold on Kurt," Blaine said pausing the movie.

"Hey Jake."

"Yes Blaine."

"I have to run to Lima."

Jake's eyes narrowed.

"Why,"

"Because Kurt—"

"Of course it is about Kurt."

Blaine brought his phone back to his ear.

"I'm really sorry Kurt but can I call you back?"

"Sure Blaine that's fine."

Blaine hung up and glared at his boyfriend. Things were great the first few days but know they were fighting a lot. Mainly about Kurt.

"What the hell does that mean Jake?"

"Oh come on Blaine. You always put him before us."

"No I don't."

"Yes, yes you do."

"Well, I'm sorry I broke one date to go see him when his boyfriend was in the hospital."

" That's not it Blaine. I don't think I've gone one day without having to hear something about him."

"You might want to be nicer to him Jake. If it wasn't for him I probably would of never been brave enough to ask you out."

"Fine Blaine but answer me this. Do your parents know you are friends with him?"

Blaine was confused.  
>"Yes."<p>

"Okay, well do your parents know you are dating me."

Blaine stayed quiet.

"Well Blaine."

"No, okay. I still have not come out to my parents."

The two yelled some more and Jake left slamming the door.

Blaine called Kurt back.

"Hey Kurt so do you want to talk anything."

* * *

><p>After talking to Blaine Kurt felt better. Something was strange about Blaine, he almost sounded angry.<p>

'Maybe I have been bothering him. I think I'll just leave him alone for a bit,' Kurt thought as he walked up stairs for some pizza.

Kurt, Carole, Burt, Finn and Quinn all sat in the living room eating.

"Puck might go home tomorrow and we want to come back to school next week," Finn said.

Kurt sighed. He knew he couldn't hide from this situation forever. But one thing he knew was that until his boyfriend remembered who he was, school was going to be absolute hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is chapter 18. I will try to have chapter 19 up as soon as possible. The next few chapters might be on the shorter side so I should get them posted fast.<strong>

**Next time:**

**Kurt has a talk with Carole.**

**Santana goes to talk to Figgins.**

**Kurt asks Rachel for a favor. **

**Please review and/or vote :)**

**Countdown until Quinn's big reveal:**

**8 Chapters**


	19. What Is Going On Between Us

**I am so, so, so sorry about taking so long to update. School has started so I have been crazy busy. I will update as soon as possible I promise!**

**Thanks so much for all the support and feedback for this story. A special thank you to** **ColferFan1217, JasonDragon64, PuCkUrTLoVer06, GleeForeverX3, puckleberryforeva and lviita for reviewing. **

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE CHARACTERS (except Olivia and Jake).**

* * *

><p>Kurt was getting ready for school. It was Friday and Noah would be going back to school on Monday. He still did not remember anyone other than his family. Kurt had volunteered to tell all of his teachers that Noah would be returning. Kurt tried to be strong but when the person you love more than anything else suddenly does not know who you are—it's difficult. Kurt did okay at school. He had friends and glee to help distract him but at home he was a mess. He cries himself to sleep almost every night. Kurt tried to look on the positive side. If Noah still did not remember much by the end of next week the doctors said it would be okay for Kurt to leave small reminders of their relationship around Noah to try to get him to remember. Kurt drove to school early so he could make his way to all of Noah's teachers. Kurt had just finished getting all of Noah's homework. He was on his way to his locker when he saw Rachel Berry enter the school. Then an idea popped into his head. Sure Rachel Berry was not his favorite person in the world but she just might be able to help him out.<p>

"Hey Rachel," Kurt cried out.

Rachel turned around.

"Hello Kurt. What can I help you with?"

"I need to ask you a favor."

* * *

><p>Kurt was not the only one taking things hard. Finn was devastated that his best friend had no idea who he was. Sure Puck knew that Finn was a friend but he didn't remember any of the memories of him and Finn from over the years. Finn was skipping school to help Puck's mom get things ready at home for Puck.<p>

"Thank you for helping Finn," Mrs. Puckerman said.

"It is no trouble Mrs. P."

They straightened up his room and the living room.

"How is he doing," Finn asked.

Mrs. Puckerman sighed.

"Alright. His brain activity is getting stronger each day which is good. He is slowly starting to remember some things. He remembers he likes football and that his dad left us. He knows what school he goes to and his class schedule. I just wish he would remember who some other people were. Like you and Kurt."

Finn nodded.

"Yeah I would do anything for him to remember Kurt," Finn said.

After the two finished getting the house ready they went to the hospital to get Puck.

They parked the car and entered Puck's room where the doctor was.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Puckerman and Finn," the doctor said.

"Can he come home," Finn asked.

"Yes. He should be fine."

Finn helped Puck out to the car as Mrs. Puckerman signed some release forms.

"Now Mrs. Puckerman Noah may experience sharp and sometimes painful headaches. This can be normal when he starts to try to remember some things. They should pass in a few minutes. From the looks of the last test his brain is strong however if he gets a bad headache that lasts longer than a couple hours bring him back so we can check things," the doctor said.

"Yes doctor. Thank you for all you have done."

Mrs. Puckerman left and took the boys home.

* * *

><p>Santana sat in Figgins' office. She thought about it and if getting Coach Sylvester off the hook would make Olivia leave the glee club alone then it was worth it.<p>

"Let me see if I understand this," Figgins started.

"Even though it was you who got Coach Sylvester to confess that she did have Olivia help her leak your set list you are now saying that you think they did not do anything."

Santana cleared her throat.

"Well, there is no real evidence connecting them to any illegal activity. It was a long emotional day that day so I think we should call off the investigation on Coach Sylvester. Without her the Cheerio's will not win at Nationals and then the school will lose a lot of money."

Mr. Figgins thought about what Santana said before responding.

"Alright Ms. Lopez, I will talk to the school board and see if I can get Coach Sylvester off thin ice."

Santana thanked him and got up to find Olivia. She sound her sitting by her locker.

"Olivia," Santana said when she approached the girl.

Olivia looked up.

"Yes Santana."

"I talked to Figgins and he is going to try to get Coach Sylvester's record cleared."

Olivia smiled.

"Thank you Santana. Now I will be a Cheerio again in January."

"Hold up," Santana said, "We both know I only did this because we made a deal. I talk to Figgins and you get all the Cheerio's to stop picking on the glee club."

"Fine. I will."

Santana smiled and walked away. Hopefully from now on the glee club would be freed from bullies.

* * *

><p>"You want me to what," Rachel asked. She could not of heard right.<p>

Kurt sighed.

"I want you to ask Noah out on Monday."

Rachel was shocked.

"Why?"

"Because once all the girls realize he does not remember our relationship they are going to be all over him. If you are with him they might back off. I don't have to worry about things going to far between you and Noah because I trust you not to take advantage of the situation."

Kurt knew all the Cheerio's would want to get back with Puck when he returned to school. He felt that if Rachel was with Noah then maybe they would find something better to do their time then throw themselves at his boyfriend. He also trusted that Rachel would understand that being Noah's girlfriend was just for looks and that it would only be a temporary relationship until Noah's memory came back. It hurt Kurt to have to ask someone else, and a girl no less, to ask out his boyfriend but he knew it would be for the best.

"If you want me to I will Kurt. And don't worry I will not do anything with him. I understand completely."

"Thanks Rachel. I don't know what I would do if one of those slutty Cheerio's started to date him. "

"It's okay Kurt. I'm sure his memory loss will not last long anyways."

Kurt tried to smile.

'I hope so,' Kurt thought.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Finn spent the entire weekend at the Puckerman house. Friday after school Kurt helped Sarah with her homework and Mrs. Puckerman with dinner. Finn was the only non-family member Puck really remembered. Finn spent the night talking to Puck and watching some sports. All weekend Finn tried to aid in Puck getting his memory back. Sunday night Kurt was sitting on the couch when Puck sat down beside him.<p>

"So it's Kurt right."

"Yeah."

"We are friends, right," Puck asked.

Kurt's heart stung.

"Yes Noah, we are friends."

"How come you call me Noah and everyone else calls me Puck?"

"Well we are a lot closer than most people would think."

Puck put his hand over Kurt's and both boys felt a spark. The same spark they felt last year when they started to fall for each other. The boys jumped.

"Well I should go." Kurt said walking to the door.

"Kurt wait," Noah called.

Noah walked up to Kurt.

"I'm confused. At times my mind gets fuzzy and all I can think about is you. Then our hands touch and I feel that spark and I know you felt it too. What is going on between us?"

Kurt started to tear up.

"I'm sorry Noah. But come talk to me when you are not as confused. Everything will make sense later. I promise."

Kurt ran up and pulled Noah into a hug.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Finn entered their house late Sunday.<p>

"I'm going to bed. Early morning tomorrow," Finn said before heading upstairs.

Kurt walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water when he saw Carole sitting at the table.

"Hey Kurt," she said.

'Hi Carole."

"You seem happy."

"Well when Noah's hand touched mine tonight he felt a spark. I think he is starting to remember me and what we had."

"That's wonderful Kurt. I bet that there is only a little before he remembers who you are."

Kurt smiled.

"This makes me so happy Carole."

Carole smiled too.

"I'm so glad sweetie."

"Can I ask you something Carole?"

"You can ask me anything Kurt."

"The next time I go see my mom will you come with?"

Carole didn't know what to say.

"Sure Kurt. But only if you really want me to."

"I do Carole."

Carole gave her step-son a hug.

Kurt went to bed, and for the first time that month Kurt fell asleep happy. His last thought before falling asleep was,

'He might not fully remember me but we are off to a very good start.'

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 19. I am sorry it is so short. I will try to have chapter 20 up by Tuesday.<strong>

**I hope you liked this chapter. Noah will get his memory back—I PROMISE!**

**Please review and/or vote :)**

**Next time:**

**Puck goes back to school**

**Rachel and Puck go on a "date"**

**Noah slowly starts to get his memory back**

**Countdown until Quinn's big reveal:**

**7 Chapters**


	20. Defying Gravity

**I can't thank you enough for all the support you have given this story!**

**Thank you JasonDragon64,** **ColferFan1217, puckleberryforeva and ShiroTears-and-KuroiRoses for reviewing!**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE CHARACTERS (except for Jake and Olivia) OR THE SONG AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

><p>Monday morning came and Puck was still confused. He thought he liked girls. But he felt such strong feelings whenever he was around Kurt. Puck tried to shake thoughts about Kurt out of his head and got ready for school. He showered and got dressed. He went to the kitchen and helped his mom make breakfast for their family. Sarah came into the kitchen.<p>

"You look nice sweetie," Mrs. Puckerman said. Sarah had jeans and a purple and light blue shirt on.

"Thanks Mommy. Kurt picked it out."

Puck perked up when his sister mentioned Kurt's name.

"Wait Sarah, you are friends with Kurt too."

Sarah was confused. Of course she was friends with Kurt—he was dating her brother.

"Of course Noah. He is your boy—"

"Hey Sarah why don't you go into the bathroom and I'll put your hair into pigtails," Mrs. Puckerman interrupted her daughter. Sarah didn't understand how Noah could love Kurt so much but not remember who he was.

"Oh, okay Mommy," Sarah said and left.

After Sarah's hair was done, breakfast was eaten and everyone had all their school and work supplies organized it was time to head out. Mrs. Puckerman dropped Sarah off at school before going to work. Puck drove straight to school. When he got there everyone stopped and starred at him. He got out of his car and headed towards the school building. He looked and saw Kurt standing by his car surrounded by other kids.

'Wow, Kurt must be popular,' Puck thought. He did not notice one Rachel Berry follow after him.

Puck got inside when a Cheerio walked up to him.

"Hi Puck," she said.

"Umm, hi," Puck responded.

"So is it true that you are back to being into girls?"

Puck thought that was a strange question.

"I guess so," he said.

"Well even if you do not remember we had some steaming nights together."

"Oh," was all Puck could say before looking at the girl. She was cute. Nice skin, pretty eyes, not too much makeup on with short blond hair.

The cheerleader continued.

"So since you are into girls again if you wanted to come by tonight my parents are out of town and I just broke up with my boyfriend. We could, you know, have se—"

"Hey Noah," a voice said behind them.

They turned and saw Rachel approaching them.

The Cheerio frowned.

"What do you want Berry?"

Rachel just smiled.

"I was just looking for Noah to remind him of our date."

"Date," Puck asked.

"Yeah. I thought it might be good for us to have dinner together sometime. You said yes since we are both Jewish and your mom wants you to find a nice Jewish girl."

So that was not a totally lie. Before Puck came out his mom always told him to find a nice Jewish girl. But after he came out and she met Kurt she just knew Kurt was "the one" for her son.

"Yeah," Puck said, "I do remember that our Jewish faith is really important to my mom. I'm sorry but it seems like I am already taken," he told the cheerleader who just pouted and stormed off.

'Oh yes, you sure are taken,' Rachel thought.

"I'm sorry but I can't remember your name. I still don't remember much."

"Oh that is fine. My name is Rachel Berry."

"Wait, you came and visited me in the hospital."

Rachel nodded.

"So we are going on a date," Puck said.

"Yes."

"So you are my girlfriend?"

"Yes—wait—no! Look Noah we are going on a date we will probably hold hands but we are not having sex, we are not making out and we are not boyfriend and girlfriend," Rachel tried to explain.

"Then why are we going on a date?"

Rachel had to think.

'Shoot. I'm screwing this up. If Puck ends up with a Cheerio Kurt will never forgive me. Come on Rachel, think fast.'

"Well this is our first date and I don't want to move to fast. Besides you never know someday soon you might realize that you are completely in love with someone else."

"Maybe," Puck mumbled, "But I doubt it."

Rachel just smiled.

"Well I have to get to class but I'll see you tomorrow for dinner."

"Sure," Puck said and watched as Rachel headed to class.

* * *

><p>Rachel entered the class that she had with Kurt and Quinn. She sat down next to him.<p>

"Mission accomplished," she told them.

Kurt had told Quinn about the favor he asked of Rachel.

"Good," Kurt said. He had been nervous. He had seen that all the girls' eyes had been on Noah since he arrived at school.

"It was a close call but don't worry he is not going to be doing anything with any of the Cheerios or any other girl," Rachel said.

"Thank you so much Rachel. I'm sorry if this is hard because you once said you never had a boyfriend."

"Don't worry Kurt. I'm fine. I look up to your relationship. I'm glad you asked me to help."

Class started and the three glee club members stopped talking. After class Kurt hurried out to get to his next class hoping to not run into his boyfriend.

Quinn stopped Rachel to ask her something.

"Hey Rachel can I ask you something."

"Sure Quinn. What's up?"

"When you were talking to Puck did he mention me at all?"

Rachel was confused.

"Umm, no."

"Oh okay well have a good day Rachel," Quinn said and hurried to find Puck. She had to talk to him.

* * *

><p>Puck caught up with Finn and he helped him to his classes. The two friends were hanging out near the football field at lunch when Quinn approached them.<p>

"They guys," she said.

Finn pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss.

"Hey Quinn. Did you know that Puck was going on a date with Rachel," Finn asked.

"Yes, yes I did. I believe it has something to do them both being Jewish or something."

Puck nodded.

Quinn turned into her boyfriend.

"You know Finn I think Mr. Schue wanted to talk to you about something," Quinn said.

"Oh really? Did he say what?"

Quinn shook her head.

"No but my guess is that it has something to do with glee."

"Oh okay. I'll go try to find him."

Finn left leaving just Quinn and Puck.

"So you are Quinn. Finn's girlfriend right," Puck asked. He was starting to be able to put faces and names together.

Quinn smiled.

"Yes. Now Puck I need you to concentrate. Do you remember anything else about me?"

"No,"

"Good. Now if you do it is important that you DO NOT TELL ANYONE ANYTHING," Quinn said.

"Oh umm, okay. But why?"

"Just because Puck. If you remember anything about me you have to come talk to me first."

"Okay," Puck said.

"Alright. Do you need help getting to your next class," Quinn asked.

"No I know where to go," Puck asked.

Quinn nodded and left. She knew time was running out and what she has been trying to hide will eventually be brought to light.

* * *

><p>That night Puck called Rachel.<p>

"Hello, this is Rachel Berry."

"Hey Rachel this is Puck."

"Oh, hey Noah. How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner tomorrow sometime after school."

"Sure Noah. That would be great."

"Great Rachel. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Noah."

"Bye Rachel."

Puck went to sleep and had a strange dream. He thought he was attracted to girls but all throughout the night images of Kurt kept popping into his mind. Puck woke up in pain.

"AHHH," he screamed.

Mrs. Puckerman ran into her sons room.

"Noah, honey, what is wrong," she asked.

"My head is killing me."

"The doctors said this might happen. Your brain is just trying to remember some things."

Mrs. Puckerman held her son for a few minutes before the pain went away.

"Are you okay Noah?"

"Yeah Ma. I'm going to get ready for school. I'm taking someone out tonight so I might be back late."

"Okay son. Just be careful."

Noah got ready and headed to school more confused than ever before.

* * *

><p>Noah was getting ready for his date with Rachel. He was taking her out to dinner. School had been challenging. Noah was able to ignore his feelings about Kurt in class but every time he saw him in the hallway or at lunch these feelings bubbled up. Noah shook his head trying to get Kurt out of his head. Noah got dressed and left to get Rachel. He pulled up to the Berry household and knocked on the door. One of Rachel's dads answered the door.<p>

"Hello young man. Can I help you?"

"Hello, I'm Puck and I am here to pick up Rachel for our date."

"Puck? You mean Noah Puckerman?"

"Yes Sir."

"Aren't you dating Kur—"

"Noah," Rachel said interrupting her dad, "I'll be home later daddy. But not to late I promise."

Rachel grabbed Noah's hand and left.

"So Noah, where are we going," Rachel asked once they were in the car.

"I thought we could have dinner at Bread—umm Bread—"

"Breadstix?"

"Yeah. That place."

The two rode in silence. They arrived at the restaurant and got a seat.

"So Noah how have you been feeling," Rachel asked as they waited for their food.

"Okay I guess. I woke up with a sharp pain in my head."

"Well what did you dream about?"

Noah was silent.

"You can't make fun of me."

"Okay."

"Kurt."

Rachel smiled.

"Kurt? Kurt Hummel?"

"Yeah. He is the only Kurt I know."

Rachel squealed.

"Noah that's great."

Noah was confused again.

"It is?"

"Yes. You are getting better. Soon you will remember everything," Rachel said.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Just because I can match Kurt's name with his face doesn't mean anything."

"Yes Noah. Yes it does. Just don't force yourself to remember anything that could do more damage. You have to let these memories come naturally."

"I know Rachel. It is just so frustrating. I'm happy to remember my family but this Kurt, he must be really important because I keep having these feelings. I just wish I remembered him fully."

Rachel felt sorry for Puck. He wanted to remember his life so bad. Rachel put her hand on Noah's.

"Everything will be okay Noah. I promise and Rachel Berry never breaks a promise."

Noah gave her a small smile. The rest of the date consisted of talking about school and friends. Rachel listened to Noah as he explained what he remembered and what he still struggled at. He did not remember being in glee but he did know that he loved music and playing the guitar. Rachel would help him when she could. Their food came and they ate in silence. After they finished and paid Puck took Rachel home.

"Thank you Rachel. Today was actually kind of nice."

"You're welcome Noah. Don't worry. I will always be here for you."

Noah gave her a hug. Rachel had said there would be no making out so he figured a kiss was out of the question.

"Goodnight Rachel. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Noah. Have a good night."

Noah watched her until he was sure she got in her house okay before driving away.

* * *

><p>"Tell me everything."<p>

Rachel was on the phone with Kurt.

"Nothing happened Kurt. He took me out to eat and we talked. He brought me home and we hugged. That is it."

"Well okay. I'm sorry, I do trust you Rachel."

"I understand Kurt. I can't imagine what you must be feeling."

"What did you talk about?"

"Just what he remembers and what he is still trying to figure out."

"Oh."

"But Kurt he knows you are important to him. He just doesn't why."

Kurt smiled. At least Noah was thinking about him. He brought his hand up to the musical note necklace Noah got him. He had never taken it off.

"Thanks for doing this Rachel. I owe you."

"It's no problem Kurt. Hey Kurt do you want to sing a song with me in glee this week. I know Wicked is your favorite musical and I thought it might make you feel a little better."

"I would love that Rachel."

* * *

><p>It was nearing the end of glee rehearsal when Mr. Schue had an announcement.<p>

"Okay everyone calm down. Before you leave I believe Rachel said her and Kurt had something they wanted to perform."

Rachel and Kurt went to the front.

"Yes Mr. Schue. While Kurt and I are usually competing for solos I thought it would be better this week if we shared this one and sang it as a duet."

The music started and Kurt started to sing.

**Something has changed within me**

**Something is not the same**

**I'm through with playing by the rules**

**Of someone else's game**

**Too late for second-guessing**

**Too late to go back to sleep**

**It's time to trust my instincts**

**Close my eyes: and leap**

Rachel joined in.

**It's time to try**

**Defying gravity**

**I think I'll try**

**Defying gravity**

**Kiss me goodbye**

**I am defying gravity**

**And you won't bring me down!**

Rachel's solo was next.

**I'm through accepting limits**

**''cause someone says they're so**

**Some things I cannot change**

**But till I try, I'll never know!**

**Too long I've been afraid of**

**Losing love I guess I've lost**

**Well, if that's love**

**It comes at much too high a cost!**

Kurt and Rachel sang together through the final chorus.

**I'd sooner buy**

**Defying gravity**

**Kiss me goodbye**

**I'm defying gravity**

**I think I'll try**

**Defying gravity**

**And never bring me down!**

**Bring me down!**

**Ohh ohhh ohhhh!**

After they performed they got a standing ovation from the rest of the club and Mr. Schue. Kurt started to think that everything will be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is chapter 20! Hope everyone liked it. I know I have not given Noah all of his memory back yet but it will happen soon so no need to worry.<strong>

**Please vote and or review!**

**Next time:**

**Kurt talks with Noah's mom.**

**Rachel continues to help Noah remember things.**

**Dave talks to Kurt.**

**Countdown until Quinn's big reveal:**

**6 chapters**


	21. Are You Jealous?

**I got this chapter up faster than I thought I would so yay! I hope everyone likes this chapter (I have a feeling you will). Thank you for all the support!**

**Another special thank you for the people who reviewed chapter 20! Thank you RawR, ColferFan1217, JasonDragon64, Eden1262, GleeForeverX3 and Soleil Mar!**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE CHARACTERS (except for Olivia and Jake).**

* * *

><p>The next week went by fast and things were looking up for Kurt. Noah was starting to talk to him more. It usually was just to ask a question but Kurt felt good that Noah was coming to him for help sometimes. It was when Kurt went to class on Monday that things seemed strange. Everyone kept looking at him weird. It was during his third class that someone said something. The girl he sat next to looked at him and said,<p>

"You must feel horrible," she said.

Kurt was confused.

"Why," he asked.

"Well not only did Puck dump you he dumped you for Rachel Berry."

Kurt was mad.

"Noah did not dump me AND he is not dating Rachel. She is helping him remember some things."

"I bet she is," the girl said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

She looked and Kurt and rolled her eyes.

"Haven't you seen Jacob's newest blog entry?"

The second class was over Kurt ran to the computer lab and logged on. He went to the school website and clicked the link for Jacob's blog. The newest blog's headline was

**NOAH PUCKERMAN DUMPS BOY TOY FOR RACHEL BERRY**

Kurt wanted to cry. Why couldn't people just leave him and Noah alone? He printed the story and stormed out and searched for Rachel.

* * *

><p>Rachel was just about to eat lunch when she was dragged out of the cafeteria. Once in the hallway she turned around and saw a very pissed off Kurt.<p>

"What's wrong," she asked.

"Are you trying to date Noah," Kurt felt he had to ask.

Rachel looked hurt.

"No Kurt. Nothing is going on. Every time we go on a 'date' we really just hang out at my house and talk about what Noah remembers. I promise Kurt I would not try to take Noah from you."

Kurt believed her.

"Then we have trouble."

"What do you mean Kurt?"

Kurt held up the article Jacob did and Rachel gasped.

"Kurt this makes no sense. I-I-I'm so sorry. I swear nothing is happening."

"I believe you Rachel. But we need Jacob to take this down. Noah has to remember he is gay on his own—not because some stupid blog says so."

"Kurt calm down. We will fix this. But we are going to need help."

Kurt grinned.

"I know the perfect person to go to."

* * *

><p>"Sources confirm that Noah Puckerman was seen on a date and holding hands with one Rachel Berry. It seems that his fling with one Kurt Hummel is over and the football player is back to scoring with the ladies. There was no comment on how Mr. Hummel is taking the breakup and betrayal by his fellow glee club member. Another source confirms—" Santana was reading the article out loud.<p>

Rachel, Kurt, Santana and Brittany were sitting in the choir room.

"What the HELL! This makes no sense why do people believe this crap," Santana said when she finished reading. Brittany looked like she was going to cry.

"Why does it say Noah does not love Kurt? He does."

"I know Britt. Jacob is just scum," Santana said.

"Do you think you can get him to take it down," Rachel asked.

"Oh yeah. I'll get the nerd to take this down," Santana said with a grin.

"Be careful," Brittany told her.

"Don't worry Britt I will."

"Thanks for doing this Santana," Kurt said.

Santana looked at Kurt.

"It's no problem. I kind of owe you anyways."

"No you don't," Kurt told her. They both smiled.

Later that day when Kurt logged on the school computers the article was gone.

Kurt was not sure how Santana did it but sure was glad she was on his side.

* * *

><p>Kurt was at his locker when Dave came up to him.<p>

"Hey Kurt."

Kurt was surprised Dave was talking to him at school.

"Hey Dave. What's up?"

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering if I could talk to you?"

"Sure Dave. Do you want to get some coffee or food?"

"Coffee is good."

"Okay. Meet me at the Lima Bean."

Both boys left and met up at the coffee shop. They ordered and sat down.

"So Dave, what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh well, I saw the article earlier today."

Kurt freaked out.

"You-you didn't show Noah did you. This could be bad—very bad."

"No I didn't say anything. I was just wondering how you were doing."

Kurt was shocked. Dave just wanted to talk?

"Oh, well I'm getting better. Noah remembers more and more everyday which is good."

Dave smiled.

"I'm glad Kurt. I know this has been hard for you."

Kurt nodded.

Dave spoke again.

"I'm guessing that you got Santana to scare Jacob into taking the article down."

Kurt laughed.

"Yep I sure did."

The boys spent the next couple hours just talking. They talked about everything from school and friends to football and glee. It was nice for Kurt to just have someone to talk to. He used to talk to Blaine but things were changing. Blaine almost never took his calls or responded to his texts. Kurt thought Blaine was and for some reason so he wanted to give him space but he was really missing his friend.

After a nice talk with Dave Kurt was feeling a lot better. He got home and went up to his room. He called Blaine put it went straight to voicemail. Kurt was in the middle of his homework when he got a call from Rachel.

"Hello Rachel how can I help you?"

Rachel screamed into the phone.

"Rachel-Rachel calm down. I can't understand."

"Kurt-Kurt, Noah is so close to remembering everything about you. It's getting close."

Kurt smiled.

"Wait Rachel what do you mean?"

"Noah remembers being gay. He remembers coming out. And he remembers being in glee!"

"NO WAY," Kurt yelled.

"YES! Now, he doesn't remember dating you but he knows he is gay. This is amazing. And the good thing is that he never saw that blog Jacob put up earlier today."

"Oh wow, thanks for telling me Rachel. How did Noah remember being gay."

Rachel hesitated.

"Well he said he didn't feel that spark when he was with me or any girl at school so he was confused. He said the greatest spark he feels is when he is around you. But he said he wasn't sure so we—um—"

"You what Rachel?"

"We kind of kissed."

Kurt was surprisingly not upset.

"Oh, and after you kissed he remembered being gay?"

"Yes. Kissing a girl must have jolted his memory. I'm sorry Kurt but I swear it was a little kiss."

"I'm not mad Rachel. I'm glad Noah remembers his sexuality. Now, I guess it is only a matter of time before he remembers us."

The two friends hung up after saying goodbye. Kurt was not mad at Rachel. It sounded like Noah wanted to kiss her so he could figure things out in his head. Besides Noah has done way more with Santana and Brittany and they were both close friends of Kurt. After dinner Kurt said he wanted to go visit Mrs. Puckerman. Finn said he wanted to go to so the two boys headed over to the Puckerman house.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled into the driveway at the Puckerman house. Kurt and Finn got out of the car and went up to the door and knocked. Mrs. Puckerman answered the door.<p>

"Oh, hello boys. Come on in."

"We are sorry for just dropping by. We just wanted to see how things were going," Kurt said.

Puck's mom smiled.

"It is perfectly fine. Noah and Sarah are in their rooms."

Kurt and Finn walked to Noah's room. But on the way they passed Sarah's room and Kurt looked in and saw she was crying.

"Hey Finn you go on ahead. I'll be right there."

"Okay bro."

Kurt entered Sarah's room.

"Hey Sarah."

"KURT," she yelled and smiled. She ran and gave Kurt a hug. "I have not seen you in so long."

"Sweetie it's only been a couple days."

"Exactly."

Kurt laughed.

"Sarah I saw you crying what is wrong," Kurt asked.

Sarah frowned.

"I want my brother back. He is different. I want the old Noah back. The one who knew my all my favorite foods and the one that loved you."

"Sarah, Noah will remember. And I promise he still loves me."

"But-but-but I was going to tell him that you were his boyfriend and my mom stopped me."

"Honey, that is just because the doctors said it was really important for Noah to remember things on his own. If we just tell him it could hurt his brain."

"Oh," Sarah said.

"Do you need any help on your homework?"

"No Kurt, I already have it done," Sarah said.

"Wait? A Puckerman has their homework done early? Are you sure Noah is really your brother?"

Sarah and Kurt laughed. After Sarah started to feel better Kurt left to see Finn and Noah. He entered the room to see them playing video games.

'Well, some things never change,' Kurt thought.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Kurt," Noah said looking up and smiled. Kurt always made him feel better. "How have you been?"

"Fine Noah. How are you?"

Noah smiled even bigger.

"I am remembering more and more things. I remember I'm into dudes now."

Kurt laughed. Noah was never the most elegant speaker.

"That's good that you remember that," Kurt said before sitting by the boys watching them play, even though he had no idea what is going on. Finn looked over and saw Kurt and Noah leaning into each other. Kurt was resting his head on Noah's arm. Then Finn got an idea. Sure he couldn't just tell Puck that his boyfriend was Kurt but that didn't mean he couldn't give him a little push in the right direction. Finn spoke up.

"I want to play against Kurt."

Kurt looked scared.

"What? Finn you know these games are not my thing. I don't even know what is going on."

Finn grinned.

"Well then have Puck help you."

Kurt turned to Noah.

"Well—"

"Sure, I'd be happy to help," Puck said.

Finn set up a new game and Noah gave his controller to Kurt.

"I don't know what any of the buttons do," Kurt said.

Finn tried to explain—in a very confusing way so he knew Kurt wouldn't understand—what the controls were. The look on Kurt's face after Finn explained everything showed he was even more confused now.

"It really isn't that hard," Puck said. "Here I will show you."

Puck got up and brought his arms around Kurt. He placed Kurt's hands on the starting controls. Kurt drifted off. It felt so good to be in Noah's arms, even if it was for video games. Noah stayed with his arms around Kurt a little longer than necessary before pulling back but not leaving Kurt's side.

Kurt was okay at video games but was no match for Finn. However after a few rounds he was actually getting pretty good—with Noah's assistance. The three boys laughed and had fun. After a while Finn said it was getting late. Kurt had to agree. Kurt stood and thanked Noah for helping.

"Thank yo—"

He was interrupted when Noah brought him into a hug. After the hug Kurt asked;

"What was that for?"

"I don't know," Noah said, "It just felt like the right thing to do."

Kurt smiled.

"I'll see you at school Noah."

"Bye Kurt."

On the way out Kurt saw Mrs. Puckerman in the kitchen.

"Finn you can go out to the car. I'll be right there."

"Okay Kurt."

Kurt entered the kitchen.

"We are going to take off. It is getting late," he said.

"Oh of course," she said, "Thanks for stopping by."

"It was no trouble. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything Kurt."

"How are you doing?"

She smiled.

"I am doing better. I promise. Everyday Noah is getting better which makes Sarah happier. Having both my children back makes me happy as well."

Kurt gave her a hug.

The women smiled and hugged back. She really liked this kid.

"You have been good for Noah. Thank you for all you have done," she told Kurt.

"Oh I didn't do that much."

"Yes, Kurt, you did. I lost him for so long after his dad left. Sure he had Finn and friends but he never had that look in his eyes that he was happy—truly happy. Something was always missing. You helped make him complete Kurt. Thank you so much."

Kurt felt like he was going to cry.

"Noah has helped me to. Trust me I am so happy to be in his life. I promise to always take care of him the best I can," Kurt promised her.

"He is going to remember you Kurt, I promise you that."

With one final goodbye Kurt left and drove home.

* * *

><p>The next school day Noah was at Rachel's locker. She was talking about some musical, or play, or something but he really was not listening. He kept thinking back to the last time he was at her house.<p>

**Flashback**

Noah was sitting on Rachel's bed with Rachel sitting beside him.

"So Noah do you remember anything new?"

"Not really but kind of."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't remember any specific memory but whenever I am around Kurt I feel this spark or something."

"This is good Noah."

"I just wish I could fully remember."

"Noah just calm down. I know this is frustrating but we can't rush anything remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"So you know your family, your hobbies and some friends. You know what foods you like and your class schedule. You remember liking football and music along with other details. You have come a long way Noah."

"Thanks Rachel. And thanks for helping me."

"Oh, it is no problem at all. I am told I am a very helpful person."

"Can I kiss you," Noah asked out of the blue.

"Noah I told you. We are not making out or having sex."

"I know but I don't mean like that. I just mean a little kiss to maybe sort out some feelings."

Rachel had to think.

'Okay I promised Kurt I would not do anything with Noah but what if by kissing me he remembers being with Kurt or something. I think Kurt would forgive me. And Noah says it is not a big kiss just a small one.'

"Okay. But just one," Rachel said.

"Okay."

Noah gently pressed his lips to Rachel's—and nothing happened. No spark, no good feeling, no feeling at all. It almost seemed wrong. The two broke apart.

"Well," Rachel asked.

Before he could answer Noah felt a sharp pain in his head.

"AHHH!"

"Oh my god! Noah what's wrong. Do I need to call 911?"

Noah was able to shake his head no. The pain got less and less until it was gone. Noah looked at Rachel who looked frightened.

"You are Rachel Berry."

"Yes Noah. We have been through this."

"No I mean I know you. You are Rachel Berry. You are always talking about your two gay dads or Broadway or something."

Rachel smiled and nodded.

"You are in the glee club. WAIT! Glee—I'm in that club too."

"Yes! Yes! YES," Rachel yelled.

Noah then looked away.

"Hold on. When we kissed there was nothing. It seemed weird almost wrong."

Another slightly duller pain came back but Noah could see things—almost like a vision. He sees being at school—in the gym. There is an assembly going on or something because the whole school is there. He can't see any faces all he sees is himself on stage with a microphone. Is he going to sing? No, he started talking.

Noah snaps out of his vision and looks at Rachel.

"Are you sure you are okay? You just zoned out Noah."

"I am gay."

"What?"

"I remember coming out at school. I am gay and I don't care what anyone thinks."

Rachel was speechless and then screamed—it's a good thing her dad's were at work or they might think Noah was either having sex or trying to kill their daughter.

"Oh my Noah. This is wonderful! I am so happy right now."

Rachel could not stop smiling.

"So Noah do you remember why you came out," Rachel asked.

"No."

Rachel's smiled dropped a little.

"Oh. So you don't know what or who you came out for?"

"No Rachel. I'm sorry. I just remember coming out."

"Well that's okay. Today has been a long day. I don't want you to strain yourself."

"Yeah. I think I'm going to head home and get some rest."

"Okay Noah. That is probably a good idea."

The two friends said goodbye and Rachel watched as Noah drove away.

Rachel was happy Noah was remembering so much and to think it happened after they kissed. Wait-she kissed Noah, she was going to have to call and tell Kurt.

'Crap.' Rachel thought before picking up her phone and dialing Kurt's number.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Noah?"

Noah looked at Rachel.

"Yeah?"

"I guess this means we don't have to pretend to go out anymore since you remember being gay."

"Oh. I guess you are right. I'm sorry Rachel. I did have a nice time with you."

"Me too Noah."

Things were a little awkward but the two were still going to be friends.

At the end of the day Noah was getting ready to go home. He had been pulled from the football team by doctor's (and his mom's) orders. He decided to get some coffee first. He walked into the Lima Bean and placed his order. It was when he heard someone say Kurt that he turned around and saw Kurt at a table with another boy.

* * *

><p>Kurt entered the coffee shop. Blaine had finally called him back and wanted to know if he wanted to get coffee. Kurt was glad to be able to hang out with his friend again. When he heard his name being called he saw Blaine. The two sat down with coffee and caught up. Kurt talked about Noah's recovery and Blaine said he had been spending most of his time at Warbler practice, with Jake and doing school work.<p>

"I really didn't mean to ignore you Kurt. I was just so busy I barely had time to breath."

"No I understand. I do.," Kurt said.

The two friends talked and caught up.

"Jake is much more comfortable in our relationship now. This is a first relationship for both of us and he was a little jealous of our friendship."

Kurt could relate. It took him a while to not get jealous when everyone person who passed in the school hallway checked out Noah.

"I understand," Kurt said before the two friends continued to talk. After a little bit the boys headed out. When Kurt got to his car he saw Noah leaning up against it.

"Who was that?"

"Excuse me Noah?"

"Who was that boy? Is that your boyfriend?"

"No! What is with the questions?"

Noah just looked down.

"Are you jealous," Kurt asked

"No," Noah denied.

Kurt just glared at him.

"Blaine is a friend. We have been over this. I mean you even started to like him. He is just a good friend."

Noah did not know why he felt so jealous.

Kurt grabbed Noah's hand and pulled him close.

"You have nothing to worry about Noah."

All Noah could think about was Kurt. The feelings he feels, the jealously he felt when he was with someone else. The missing feeling he has had in his heart since he woke up. He figured it out. The missing piece to his memory and life.

And the next thing Noah knew his lips were on Kurt's.

* * *

><p><strong>They kissed! YAY! Okay so that was chapter 21.<strong>

**Please review and or vote.**

**Next Time:**

**Everyone gets read for winter break**

**Noah's memory comes back**

**Noah talks to Quinn**

**Countdown until Quinn's big reveal:**

**5 chapters**


	22. Hey Sexy

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, story alerts and adding this story to your favorite lists.**

**Thank you to ColferFan1217, Gogoohaha, JasonDragon64, GleeForeverX3 and puckleberryforeva for reviewing! **

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE CHARACTERS (except Olivia and Jake).**

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't know what to do. One minute he was just talking and the next thing he knew Noah was kissing him. So what did he do? Of course he kissed back. He kissed back with all the feelings he had been feeling the last month.<p>

'If this is a dream then I do not want to wake up.' Kurt thought.

After the need for air became too great the boys pulled away.

"That was, well, that was wow," Kurt was speechless and Noah just grinned.

"Yeah wow pretty much covers it," Noah said.

"So then you remember," Kurt asked.

Noah looked at his boyfriend before pulling him into another kiss.

"Yes. I remember everything," Noah said.

Kurt pulled Noah into a hug and held on tight.

"I love you," Kurt said.

"I love you too, so much Kurt. Thanks for sticking by me."

"Of course I stuck by you. What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I just gave up?"

The two boys laughed.

"Do you want to come over for supper? I'm sure Finn will be excited to find out your memory is back," Kurt asked.

"Sure. Just let me go home first and tell Ma and Sarah."

"Of course Noah. I will see you later."

Noah captured Kurt's lips in one last kiss before heading home. Kurt heard a voice behind him.

"Well someone is making up for lost time."

Kurt turned and saw Santana.

"Yes well it has been a while," Kurt told her.

"So I'm guessing Puckerman's head is all back in place."

Kurt rolled his eyes but laughed.

"Yes Santana his memory is back."

"That's good."

"Santana what are you doing here," Kurt asked.

"It is a coffee shop Kurt I wanted coffee."

"Yes, but you never get coffee here."

"Okay, well I might have overheard you on the phone with what's-his-name and I needed to talk to you so I just waited until you were done. But then I saw Puck by your car so I thought I would wait. I didn't know things were going to get so heated."

Kurt blushed. The kisses were not _that_ heated.

"Okay. So then what do you want?"

Santana hesitated.

"I need some more advice."

"Oh Santana you know I am always here to help."

Santana smiled.

"Brittany's birthday is coming up and I have no idea what to get her. She says I don't have to get her anything but I want her to feel special. I know the glee club is going to throw her a party on the last day of school before break but I wanted to get her something special."

"That is so nice Santana. Sure I can help. Noah is coming over for supper do you want to come over too. We could talk about what you should get."

"Yeah that would be great. Thanks Kurt."

And that is how Carole's family dinner for 4 turned into dinner for 6.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for letting them stay dad," Kurt said as he put the cleaned plates away. Finn, Puck and Santana were in the living room.<p>

"No problem Kurt," Burt said.

"I am so glad Noah's memory is back. It was so hard on you Kurt," Carole said.

"Yeah me to," Kurt said.

Carole took the plates from him.

"Why don't you go in with everyone? Your dad and I can take care of this."

Kurt hugged Carole and his dad and left the kitchen. Kurt entered the living room to find Santana looking bored and Noah and Finn playing _video games_.

'Seriously,' Kurt thought, 'do they ever do anything else when they hang out?'

"Hey Santana why don't we head down to my room and talk?"

Santana jumped at the chance to get away from the two boys who had taken over the living room.

"Let's go," she said.

Once they were in the basement Kurt started to talk.

"So Brittany's birthday, hmm, what do you think she would want?"

Santana sighed.

"I don't know. I mean we have been friends for so long I always got her great gifts. But she is not just a friend anymore and I want this to be special."

Kurt and Santana discussed possible ideas. They ruled out things anyone could get her like clothes, shoes and perfume. Santana wanted to get her something unique just like their relationship. Kurt was an amazing shopper but even he was having troubles thinking of the perfect gift.

"Well Santana what does Brittany like?"

Santana thought about it and said.

"Lord Tubbington."

Kurt looked at her like she was insane.

"What is that?"

"Her cat."

"Okay," Kurt said.

Santana sighed.

"Cats, clothes, shoes, rainbows, dancing, cheerleading and glee are the things she likes the most."

Then Kurt had an idea.

"I think you are forgetting one thing Santana."

Santana looked at him.

"What?"

"Well, here is the plan."

* * *

><p>That rest of that night consisted of Kurt hanging out with Santana, Finn and Noah. After a while Santana and Noah were heading home.<p>

"Bye Kurt," Santana said, "See you tomorrow when we go shopping."

"See ya Santana," Kurt replied.

Kurt walked Noah to his car.

"Please be careful driving home Noah," Kurt said.

"Don't worry babe. I will be as careful as I can."

Noah gave Kurt a kiss. Which turned into two kisses and then three. The kissing continued until Finn came out and shouted,

"Hey Kurt! Burt said to stop making out with your boyfriend and get back inside!"

Kurt broke away from Noah.

"Fine," he shouted back at Finn.

"Bye Noah."

Noah smiled.

"Bye Kurt. See you tomorrow."

Noah gave Kurt one last kiss and got in his car and drove off.

Kurt walked back inside and announced he was going to bed. That night was the first night in a long time where Kurt fell asleep as happy and looking forward to the next day.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kurt was in an amazing mood. His boyfriend remembered him and their relationship. By the time Kurt got to school Noah was already there waiting for him at his locker.<p>

"Well hello Noah," Kurt said.

"Hey Sexy."

Kurt rolled his eyes .

"Since when did you voluntarily come to school early?"

Noah laughed.

"Well Kurt, I was just excited to see my boyfriend."

Noah then pulled Kurt into a passionate kiss.

"God Kurt, I love you so much," Noah said once they pulled away.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here," a voice said.

Noah and Kurt turned and saw Jacob.

'Not again,' Kurt thought.

"Go away Jacob. You have caused enough trouble," Kurt said.

Noah frowned and glared at the boy. Yeah he remembered Jacob. Nerdy, annoying and he always gave Kurt a hard time.

"But I need to break the story that McKinley High's power couple is back together."

Kurt sneered.

"Everyone will know fast enough. We don't need _your_ help."

"Just get out of here," Noah said before he grabbed Kurt's hand and started to walk him to class.

"So then have you forgiven Kurt for his cheating," Jacob shouted at the duo.

Kurt turned around and stormed at Jacob.

"What the hell Jacob. I have never and will NEVER cheat on Noah," Kurt shouted.

Jacob looked scared.

"Really because word is that while your dear boyfriend was recovering you were seeking comfort with another boy. One Blaine Anderson to be exact."

Kurt had had enough. He was sick and tired of everyone thinking his relationship was fake. He was tired of people thinking he was using Noah for popularity and was sleeping around. He loved Noah with all his heart. Why couldn't people just leave him and Noah alone?

"You know what Jacob. I don't care about you or your stupid blog any more. You can write whatever the hell you want. I know the truth. I know how much I love my boyfriend. I know that I would never cheat and Noah knows that so just LEAVE US ALONE," Kurt yelled.

Noah walked up to Kurt and pulled him into a hug.

"Here is the thing Jew-Fro," Noah said, "If I read one thing about Kurt on that stupid blog of yours or if I find out you have been harassing him I will pound you into the ground."

Jacob turned ghost white and ran down the hallway.

"Thank you Noah."

"No problem babe. It's my job to protect you."

Kurt was too tired to argue that he did not need to be protected like some damsel in distress.

"Come on Kurt. Let's get you to class."

Kurt grabbed Noah's hand and let him lead him to class.

* * *

><p>Throughout the next few weeks more and more of Noah's memory started to come back. School was winding down since winter break was only a few days away. Noah had been to the doctors for follow up tests and everything was healing properly. Things were looking good so he did not have to go back to the hospital unless he was in intense pain.<p>

It was the day before winter break and the glee club was throwing a surprise party for Brittany's birthday. Santana was nervous. She and Kurt searched all throughout Lima and the surrounding area for the perfect gift. She thought she had found it but was scared Brittany was not going to like it. The girls, minus Brittany, got to the choir room early to finish decorating.

"This is so exciting," Tina said.

"You must be real excited Santana," Rachel said.

"Yeah—sure," Santana said when in fact she was so nervous.

Little by little the boys, Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury came into the room.

"The decorations look great," Mr. Schue commented.

"Thank you Mr. Schuster. Decorating is just another talent of mine," Rachel said earning glares from the other girls.

"Where is Kurt," Noah asked not being able to find his boyfriend.

Mercedes smirked.

"Don't worry Romeo. We sent Kurt to keep Brittany distracted so we could finish up. He should be arriving with the birthday girl anytime."

Finn was sitting off to the side with Quinn.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"Gee thanks Finn that's what every girlfriend wants to hear from her boyfriend," Quinn said annoyed.

"Oh, sorry. You just look a little down."

"I'm fine."

"Oh okay."

Voices came from the hallway.

"But Kurtsie why do I have to go to the choir room?"

"They are coming! Everyone hide," Rachel said before turning off the lights."

Everyone could hear the door open.

"Kurt it is so dark. Did someone forget to pay the electricity bill?"

"No Britt. Hold on."

Kurt flipped on the lights and everyone jumped up and said,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRITTANY!"

Brittany had a huge smile.

"Oh my god. How did everyone know it was my birthday. Can everyone read minds?"

"No Brittany. You told everyone a month ago when your birthday was," Finn said.

The party was underway. There were snacks and (un-alcoholic) drinks. Everyone was having fun listening to music and hanging out. There was a cake and everything. Mike and Matt brought in the cake and ice cream. It was a simple cake with frosting and candles. Everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' and then cut the cake. After everyone ate it was times for presents. Brittany got a variety of gifts of makeup, clothes and shoes from most of the glee club. Kurt got Brittany a silk scarf that he said complemented her. Soon Santana was the only one left to give Brittany her gift. Kurt gave her an encouraging smile. Santana took out a brightly wrapped box and gave it to Brittany.

"Happy Birthday Brittany. I picked this put for you so I hope you like it."

Brittany smiled and took the present before hugging Santana. Brittany opened the box and smiled.

"It's kind of generic and plain but—" Santana was interrupted when Brittany gave her another hug.

"I love it Santana."

Brittany pulled out a medium size locket in the shape of a heart. The letters S and B were engraved on the front. Brittany opened up the locket. On the one side was a picture of her and Santana as kids and on the other was a picture of the two of them in their Cherrio uniforms.

"We have grown up together. We have been friends since preschool. We become best friends and now we are something more. I wish for your birthday I could have come out for you but I can't yet. I still have some things to work out. But I want you to know that no matter what I love you and am so glad you are in my life," Santana said.

Brittany walked over to her and hugged her giving her a kiss on the cheek. The entire glee club was a little teary eyed. It was a really sweet moment.

"I love you too," Brittany whispered into Santana's ear.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Noah were walking out to Kurt's car after the party when Noah saw Quinn in her car and looked upset.<p>

"Hey Kurt you go ahead. I'll just come over to your house later."

"Is everything okay Noah?"

"Yeah Babe I just, hmm, have to check on my sister," Noah lied.

"Oh okay Noah. Tell everyone I say 'hi,'" Kurt said.

Noah smiled.

"Will do."

Noah waited until Kurt had driven off before walking over to Quinn's car and knocked on the window.

"Come on Quinn let me in."

Quinn sighed and unlocked the door. Noah sat in the passenger seat.

"Where is Finn?"

"I told him to go home because I had to do something at church," Quinn said.

Silence filled the car.

"I remember."

"I figured that when Kurt said you were remembering more and more things."

Noah sighed.

"I still think you need talk to someone."

"I will."

"Good."

"Just give me until after this school break. I promise. I just need more time."

"This is eating away at you. Fine, Quinn. Take your time."

"I promise Puck. I won't try to hide this for much longer."

Quinn started to cry. Puck hugged her and let her cry into his chest.

Neither one of them saw Jacob and his camera.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter was okay. Jacob isn't actually going to be in the next few chapters to cause trouble but he will be back.<strong>

**Please review and or vote.**

**Next time:**

**Kurt and Noah enjoy being on winter break.**

**Quinn's sister Frannie comes home.**

**Countdown until Quinn's big reveal:**

**4 Chapters**


	23. Holiday Party

**I am so happy people are still interested in this story. Thank you for all the support! **

**I would like to thank ColferFan1217** **and** **JasonDragon64 for reviewing!**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE, THE CHARACTERS (except Olivia and Jake) OR THE SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**This chapter has a lot of Quinn and a little less Kurt and Noah but I used this chapter to set up the next few chapters.**

* * *

><p>Quinn was tired physically and emotionally. Between school and glee she was happy to have a month off to just relax. The glee club had somehow managed Rachel to agree to no scheduled rehearsals over the break but only after promising to work really hard for regionals once the break was over. Quinn never got a chance to just have some time to herself. She was going to enjoy having the month for winter break to just unwind. Of course she also had to deal with <em>it<em>. Quinn always knew people would find out. She just didn't want to disappoint her parents. Everyone knew how strict they were. Of course worrying about it had only caused her more stress. Quinn was starting to think Puck was right. It was almost time to tell someone. Quinn was up in her room thinking about certain aspects of her life when her parents asked her to come down because they had to tell her something.

'Great,' Quinn thought on the way down, 'What could they possibly want now?'

Quinn found her parents sitting in the living room.

"Hello mom and dad. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Quinn's parents looked happy so she hoped she was not in trouble.

"We just wanted to talk about the holidays," her mom, Judy, said.

"Yes. We were thinking about throwing a holiday party next week and wanted you to know that you can invite some friends," her dad, Russell, added.

Quinn smiled.

"Yeah that sounds like fun."

"You are in the glee club right honey," Judy asked.

Quinn was surprised. Quinn's parents never actually seemed interested in her personal life unless they felt she was doing something unacceptable.

"Yes mom, I am a member of New Directions."

"Then why don't you and the club sing for the party," her mom said.

'Great there goes no rehearsal,' Quinn thought.

"Sure mom. I'm sure they would love to."

Quinn's dad spoke up.

"That that gay boy in the club?"

Quinn frowned.

"Kurt daddy. His name is Kurt. And yes he is. Both him and Puck are a part of the club."

Now Quinn's dad frowned.

"I thought that Puckerman kid wasn't gay anymore."

"No dad he had lost his memory but it is back now."

"Pity."

Quinn's mom could feel the tension so she interrupted.

"Good news Quinnie. This year your sister is coming home for Christmas."

Quinn perked up. Frannie was Quinn's older sister and the only member of the Fabray family with more liberal views. Quinn was now excited. She wanted Kurt to meet her sister. She knew the two of them would get along.

"That's great. I have not seen her in a while."

"I knew that would make you happy. You two were always so close."

The Fabray's went over some more details for the party before Quinn excused herself so she could call the rest of New Directions. She called Rachel first.

"Hello Rachel. This is Quinn."

"Oh, hello Quinn, I honestly never thought you would call me."

"Yes, well, I just wanted to inform you that my parents are hosting a holiday party next week and asked our glee club to be the entertainment."

"Wow Quinn that is great news. We need more live performances to get us ready for regionals."

Quinn was able to get Rachel to agree to only a couple rehearsals since the song being sung are carols and everyone knew the songs well.

"I will inform everyone of the rehearsal schedule," Quinn said before saying goodbye.

One by one she called all members of New Directions to let them know what was going on. After the calls she went into the kitchen to get a snack before bed. On the way to bed she saw her mom.

"Hey mom. I called everyone and let them know about the party. Everyone said they would like to come."

Judy smiled.

"That's great. I know I have not spent a lot of time with you lately and feel bad. Once your sister gets here lets all go shopping for some nice dresses for the party."

"That sounds like fun. Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight sweetie."

Quinn laid down hoping that everything would be okay.

* * *

><p>Kurt was enjoying his winter break the best was he could. Making out with his boyfriend, shirtless, on the couch. Now, to their credit no one was home and it had started out friendly but with a boyfriend like Noah it didn't take long for both of their shirts to be on the floor. Noah was trailing a line if kisses down Kurt's neck when Kurt's phone rang.<p>

"Do NOT get that," Noah growled.

Kurt grabbed his phone and looked at the caller I.D.

"It's Quinn. I have to take this. It could be important."

Noah reluctantly got off his boyfriend and sat up as Kurt answered his phone. Noah listened to Kurt's half of the conversation.

"Hey Quinn, what's up?"

"No way. Really?"

"I would love to perform. It was what I was born to do."

"Next week? I don't think we have any plans."

"Sure I'll tell Finn and Noah. I'm not sure why Finn isn't picking up."

"I'll call you later. Bye Quinn."

Kurt hung up and smiled.

"What is it babe," Noah asked.

"Quinn's parents are having a party and want New Directions to sing."

"That's cool."

Kurt glared at his boyfriend.

"That includes you Noah."

"WHAT? No way Kurt. I am not going to that house."

Kurt was tired of fighting with Noah about going to Quinn's house.

"Why Noah?"

"Just because."

"No Noah. That excuse is not going to work this time. They invited New Directions which YOU are apart of."

"But-"

"No buts Noah. You are going to that party. You will perform and you will be on your best behavior."

Noah sighed. There was no getting out of this.

"Fine."

Kurt smiled. He always got Noah to do what he wanted.

"So are we going to make out again?"

Kurt rolled his eyes bit didn't make any moves to stop Noah's advances.

* * *

><p>"Yes Quinn. I am sorry I didn't pick up. I was going for a run and had my Ipod on and didn't hear the phone ring," Finn said into his phone as he walked in the door.<p>

"Of course I will be there to perform. Maybe this will help your parents like me more. And it is cool that you sister is coming into town I can't wait to meet her," Finn said as he got closer to the living room. Deadliest Catch would be on soon and he and Burt were going to watch it when he got home from work.

"Yes Quinn I understand—OH MY GOD! Quinn I have to call you back," Finn said quickly hanging up. There on the couch was Kurt and Noah—shirtless—having a very heated makeout session.

"FINN," Kurt yelled pushing Noah away.

"WHAT, WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING." Finn yelled.

"Making out," Noah said as if it was obvious.

"That was NOT making out. THERE WAS GRINDING KURT—GRINDING!"

"Oh my Finn, please stop shouting we are right in front of you," Kurt said putting on his shirt and tossing Noah his but not before Finn's eyes glanced at his collarbone.

"HICKEY! I SEE A HICKEY."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Very good Finn. You know what a hickey is," Kurt said.

"But-but-but—"

"Look Finn what is the big deal. You have walked in on us before," Noah said.

"Yes," Finn said, "Cuddling and kissing while fully clothed but not when you were doing _that._"

"We were not doing anything. We were just making out," Kurt said.

Finn tried to explain.

"You are my little brother now-"

"Finn, I'm older then you."

Finn ignored Kurt.

"And since you are my brother I have to protect your virtue."

"Finn you don't have to protect me."

"Yes I do."

"Hey Finn," Noah said speaking up, "I know it is still weird that your best friend is dating your brother but I promise I love him."

Kurt and Finn smiled.

"Nah man I don't care about you being gay. You and Kurt obviously love each other and make each other really happy so that makes me happy. I just don't like seeing half-naked guys practically having sex—especially since one of them is my brother."

"We were not practically having sex," Kurt said, "But I understand. I would not like to find you in an intimate position with Quinn either."

Finn and Kurt shared a brotherly hug.

"Aww, brotherly love," Noah cooed earning him a punch from Finn and Kurt.

* * *

><p>It was a couple days before the party. New Directions had rehearsed a lot and were ready for the big day. Quinn was in her room reading a magazine when there was a knock on her door.<p>

"Yes mom,"

The door opened.

"It is not mom."

Quinn looked up.

"FRANNIE," Quinn said before hugging her sister.

"Hey sis," Frannie said.

Frannie was a little taller than Quinn. She had the same blond hair, hazel eyes and facial features Quinn has. She honestly looks like an older version of Quinn.

"How have you been Quinn?"

"Fine."

"I know you are lying."

Quinn looked down.

"I'm glad you are here."

"Me too."

Frannie and Quinn sat on her bed.

"I saw mom and dad. I take it they are the same."

Quinn nodded.

Frannie hugged her sister.

"I am always here for you Quinnie."

* * *

><p>The next day Quinn, Frannie and their mom went shopping.<p>

"It is so good to have both my girls home," Judy said.

"Yeah mom it is good to be back," Frannie said as they entered one store.

"So Quinnie will be singing at our party. She will be performing with her glee club," Judy told Frannie.

"Wow that is great. I didn't know you liked to sing Quinn."

"Well, I didn't either until I auditioned," Quinn said picking out a couple dresses to try on.

"Last I heard you were a cheerleader," Frannie said.

"Yes, well, I didn't really feel like myself when I was a part of the cheerleading squad. I am much happier being in glee."

Frannie smiled.

"That is great Quinn. I can see It now, Quinn Fabray the superstar."

The two sisters giggled. After hours of shopping, multiple stores and many trips to the dressing room all Fabray women found outfits to wear. Judy and Frannie both found a dress that they liked while Quinn got two. All the girls in New Directions were wearing a red dress and the guys would be wearing classic black tie suit. Quinn had found a lovely simple red dress and also a very elegant light pink dress that she would be wearing after the performance. Russell was at work when they returned home. Judy said she had some work to do in the study so Frannie and Quinn sat in the living room watching some T.V.

"So my friend Kurt is performing to. You will like him," Quinn said.

Frannie turned to face Quinn.

"Kurt? I believe dad refers to him as the gay kid."

Quinn sighed.

"Yes. That is him."

Frannie moved closer to Quinn.

"Don't worry sis, I always tell him that is rude and that he should call him by his name."

Quinn smiled. She was so glad to have her sister here.

"So how have you been," Quinn asked.

"Pretty good. Work is going well and Mark is a great husband. He really wanted to come but he got a call from his mom and there was a family emergency so he had to fly to Cincinnati."

Quinn gasped.

"Is everything okay? If he needs you there I understand."

"Don't worry Quinn. Everything is fine. He told me to come spend the holiday's with you, mom and dad."

Mark was Frannie's husband. Her dad was very pleased that Frannie married a good Christian man. Frannie had graduated high school in the top of her class and was prom queen. She got into a good college where she joined a school oraginzation for Christian young adults where she met Mark. That Thanksgiving she brought Mark home to meet the parents. Her parents loved him and thought he was the perfect man for her. They dated throughout college. Frannie was surprised when Mark proposed at graduation. The wedding was planned for the following year. Frannie would turn 23 just before her wedding. While her parents wished she would have waited until she had a career they loved Mark and already considered Mark part of their family and gave them their blessing. Russell had already known Mark was going to propose since he flew to Lima to ask him for his daughter hand in marriage. The wedding was beautiful. Quinn was Frannie's maid of honor. Frannie looked beautiful. The service and reception went off without any problems. Soon after Frannie and Marked moved to Chicago after Mark recieved a job there. Quinn viewed her sister as having the perfect life—the life she wanted.

* * *

><p>Kurt was getting ready. Well he was trying. Noah kept distracting him. Noah currently had Kurt sitting on his lap and his hands were traveling lower.<p>

"Noah," Kurt giggled and pushed his hands away, "I have to get ready and so do you. Kurt had his suit pants on and his shirt, but it was unbuttoned. Noah had his suit pants on but was shirtless. Kurt stood up and started to button his shirt. Noah came up behind him and unbuttoned the buttons Kurt were working on.

"Noah. We do not have time to make out. We have to get going or we are going to be late."

Noah started to kiss up Kurt's neck and jaw.

"Please Kurt. Just a little one?"

"No, Noah. It's not that I don't want to but we have to get to the Fabray's. They hate when people are late."

"Well they already hate us so what's the harm?"

Kurt pushed Noah away and finished getting ready.

"I will be downstairs. You better be ready in 10 minutes or there will be consequences," and Kurt walked out of his room.

Noah sighed got dressed and walked into the Hudson-Hummel living room.

"You boys look so handsome," Carole said taking a few minutes to take pictures. After that the boys took off and a few minutes later pulled up to the Fabray house. They got out and knocked on the door. Quinn answered. She immediately pulled Finn into a hug and kiss.

"Hey Kurt and Puck."

"Hey Quinn," they said.

Quinn let everyone in. There were quite a few people. There were people from where Russell worked along with some co-workers of Judy's. A lot of family and friends of the Fabray's were also here. Quinn took the three boys and introduced them to various people. She then walked up to Frannie.

"Finn, Puck, Kurt this is my sister Frannie. Frannie this is my boyfriend Finn Hudson and my friends Noah Puckerman and Kurt Hummel."

Frannie smiled.

"Hello everyone. It is nice to meet you."

Frannie then whispered into Quinn's ear.

"Finn is very handsome. Good choice Quinn."

Kurt and Noah made sure they stayed far away from Mr. Fabray. When all of New Directions got to the party they took their place. Rachel step up to the microphone.

"Welcome everyone. Thank you for attending. I am pleased to introduce the New Directions."

The first performance was a group number to the song "The Most Wonderful Day of The Year."

**We're from the island of misfit toys  
>here, we don't want to stay.<br>We want to travel with Santa Claus,  
>in his magic sleigh.<strong>

**A pack full of toys means a sack full of joys**  
><strong>for millions of girls amd for millions of boys<strong>  
><strong>when Christmas Day is here,<strong>  
><strong>the most wonderful day of the year!<strong>

**…**

**WE'RE ALL MISFITS!**

**If we're on the island of unwanted toys,**  
><strong>we'll miss all the fun with the girls and the boys!<strong>  
><strong>When Christmas Day is here,<strong>  
><strong>the most wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful,<strong>  
><strong>wonderful day of the year!<strong>

The next song was "Jingle Bells."

**Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
>Jingle all the way;<br>Oh! what fun it is to ride  
>In a one-horse open sleigh.<br>Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
>Jingle all the way;<br>Oh! what fun it is to ride  
>In a one-horse open sleigh.<strong>

**Dashing through the snow**  
><strong>In a one-horse open sleigh<strong>  
><strong>O'er the fields we go<strong>  
><strong>Laughing all the way<strong>  
><strong>Bells on bobtails ring<strong>  
><strong>Making spirits bright<strong>  
><strong>What fun it is to laugh and sing<strong>  
><strong>A sleighing song tonight!<strong>

The group performed a few more songs until they ended their performance with "Last Christmas."

**Last Christmas lyrics by Glee Cast  
>Last Christmas, I gave you my heart<br>But the very next day you gave it away  
>This year, to save me from tears<br>I'll give it to someone special**

**Once bitten and twice shy**  
><strong>I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye<strong>  
><strong>Tell me baby, do you recognize me?<strong>  
><strong>Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me<strong>  
><strong>Happy Christmas<strong>

**I wrapped it up and sent it**  
><strong>With a note saying 'I love you', I meant it<strong>  
><strong>Now I know what a fool I've been<strong>  
><strong>But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again<strong>

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart**  
><strong>But the very next day you gave it away<strong>  
><strong>This year, to save me from tears<strong>  
><strong>I'll give it to someone special<strong>

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart**  
><strong>But the very next day you gave it away<strong>  
><strong>This year, to save me from tears<strong>  
><strong>I'll give it to someone special<strong>  
><strong>Special<strong>  
><strong>Yea yea<strong>

The crowd applauded when the performance was over. Quinn ran up to change dresses and the rest of New Directions mingled with the guests. Quinn came back down and found Finn.

"You look beautiful," Finn told her.

Quinn took Finn around and continued to introduce him. The members of New Directions were also talking to all the guests. Frannie walked up to Kurt.

"Hello Kurt."

"Hi Frannie. It is nice to meet you."

"It is very nice to meet you too. Quinn told me a lot about you. Thanks for being her friend. I think you are the first true friend my sister has had."

Kurt blushed.

"It's no problem. I love having Quinn as my best friend. She is real important to me."

"So you and that Puck kid are dating right?"

"Yes we are."

"You two make such a cute couple."

Kurt smiled. It was nice to have another Fabray not hate him and Noah.

"Thank you so much."

Quinn was right. Frannie and Kurt got along great. After a while guests started to leave and the party was winding down. Around 11:30 Kurt, Noah and Finn had to head home.

"This was a great party Quinn," Finn told his girlfriend as she walked him to the door.

"Yeah it was," Quinn smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

The two shared a kiss.

"I'll call you when I get home."

"Okay Finn. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Finn drove Puck home and Kurt walked up to the door with him.

"Today wasn't that bad," Kurt said.

"Yeah because Mr. Fabray ignored us."

"Goodnight Noah. Are we still on for the movies tomorrow?"

"Of course babe. Just call me tomorrow morning."

"Will do."

Kurt started to walk off but Noah held him in place.

"I think you are forgetting something," Noah said looking up.

Kurt looked up and gasped. There right above them was mistletoe.

Kurt looked at his boyfriend.

"You planned this."

"Yep."

Kurt smiled before bringing his boyfriend into a passionate kiss. After the two separated they said their I love you's and parted ways and Kurt got back in Finn's car. Kurt looked over and saw Finn grinning.

"You helped Noah set up the mistletoe."

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>The Fabray house was quiet once all the guests left.<p>

"You sounded amazing Quinnie," Judy said.

"Yes darling you were amazing," Russell added.

"That's my sis. The next big thing."

Quinn blushed.

"So that Finn is treating you right?"

"Yes daddy. You don't have to worry."

Russell and Judy then went to bed.

"I think I'm going to bed to," Frannie said and started up the stairs but stopped when she felt Quinn give her a hug.

"Wow Quinn what was that for?"

"I'm just really glad you are home."

Frannie smiled. It was good to be back.

* * *

><p>The rest of the break went fast. After the holiday's and New Years the kids found school to be right around the corner and Frannie had to return to her husband and job. After her sister left Quinn had never felt so alone. She knew her secret was going to be brought to light but couldn't face her parents yet—so she did the only thing she could think of—she ran.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>There was chapter 23. Hope you liked it.<strong>

**Please review and or vote.**

**Next time:**

**Quinn runs away—but where does she go?**

**Countdown until Quinn's big reveal:**

**3 Chapters**


	24. Quinn Is Missing

**I want to thank all of you amazing readers for continuing to read this story! Thank you for all the feedback as well.**

**A special thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter: ColferFan1217, JasonDragon64, Eden1262, lililaparisiene and suchagleekx.**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE CHARACTERS (except Olivia and Jake).**

* * *

><p>Judy Fabray started her day like every other day. She got up and made breakfast for her husband and helped him get ready for work. She then went and got ready to run some errands. Since school was not back in session she did not have to go wake Quinn up for school. She got ready to go and was walking out the door when she called up the stairs.<p>

"Quinn, I have some running to do today. Maybe after that we could go get lunch. Would that be okay?"

When she didn't receive an answer she figured Quinn was still asleep. She looked at her watch which said it was 10:45.

'That is odd,' Judy thought, 'Even when there is no school Quinn is up by 10:30.'

"Quinn," Judy called up to her daughter's bedroom. Still there was no answer.

Judy was just going to go knock on the door to make sure everything was okay. She walked up the stairs and knocked on Quinn's door.

"Quinn? Everything okay?"

After not receiving and answer for a third time she opened the door and entered the room.

"Quinn?"

Inside there was a neatly made bed and clean room with everything in its place but no Quinn.

Judy did not hear the shower running in Quinn's en suite bathroom but checked anyways but still no sign of Quinn. Judy was praying she was out with friends and she didn't hear her leave but when she ran into the garage and Quinn's car was still there she got very worried.

"QUINN," she yelled one more time before freaking out. Judy started to cry. Her daughter was gone and she had no idea where she was or if she was safe. This was every parent's nightmare. Judy tried compose herself and tried to think of all of Quinn's friends. She figured a friend from glee was her best bet at knowing where Quinn was. She remembered Quinn have given her and Russell a list of names and addresses of the glee members. The errands would have to wait—Judy had to find her daughter.

* * *

><p>Judy traveled all over Lima to different houses. Everyone had the same answer. No one knew where Quinn was. The last time everyone had seen Quinn was at the holiday party the Fabray's had a few weeks ago. Most glee club member just spent the holidays with their families. Judy had seen Quinn go to bed after they got back from dropping Frannie off at the airport and saying goodbye so she knew Quinn had to have disappeared sometime late last night or in the early hours of the morning. While Judy was scared to death she hoped Quinn had just run away. No parent wants their child to run away from home but Judy prayed that Quinn left voluntarily and was not kidnapped. Her last hope was the Hummel house. She knew Kurt was Quinn's best friend so he might have some information. Contrary to popular belief she did not share her husband's hatred for the Hummel boy and his boyfriend. And Finn was Quinn's boyfriend. He must know something. Judy knocked gently on the door. Carole answered.<p>

"Hello Judy," Carole said, "Is something wrong you look very upset?"

Judy tried to compose herself.

"Is K-K-Kurt or Finn home?"

"Yeah Kurt just got back from lunch with Puck and Finn is in his room," Carole said before yelling.

"Kurt! Finn! You need to come into the living room."

Carole NEVER yelled so when she did you knew something was up.

"Please come in and sit down. Do you need something to drink?"

Judy just shook her head. Kurt came up the same time Finn came down the stairs.

"Yes Carole what's wrong—oh, hello Mrs. Fabray," Kurt said.

Finn sat next to his mom on the couch as Judy took the armchair. Kurt stayed standing.

Judy looked at Kurt.

"Kurt have you heard or seen Quinn in the last 12 hours?"

Kurt shook his head.

"No I'm sorry. We talked on the phone when she was on her way home from the airport but nothing after."

Judy then looked at Finn. Finn frowned.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Fabray but I have not heard from Quinn either. I tried to call earlier but there was no answer."

Judy broke down.

Carole and moved next to Judy and tried to calm her down.

"What's wrong with Quinn," Finn asked already scared to hear the answer and Kurt was already tearing up.

"I-I-I don't know. She wasn't in the house this morning and none of her friends have seen her. Her room was in order but I don't k-k-know where my daughter is. What if she needs her mom? She could be hurt or-or-or—"Judy broke down again. Kurt and Finn were also crying.

"No, no, no," Finn said, "She has to be okay!"

Carole spoke to Judy. "We will keep trying to call. If no one hears anything by the time Burt comes home in a couple hours we will call the police. You know they will not do anything before then."

Judy nodded.

"I'm sure someone will hear something. She probably just needed to get away maybe to think."

Judy tried to smile.

"Yes. I'm sure Quinn is safe. She is a smart girl she can take care of herself."

Kurt had never seen Judy Fabray breakdown like this. He always liked Judy Fabray, it was as if Russell had some control over her because when Russell is around it is as if she is a completely different person.

Unfortunately by the time Burt came home from work there had been no news on where Quinn was.

"What's wrong," Burt asked the second he stepped into his living room. Everyone was crying.

Carole stood up.

"Quinn is missing."

Burt was shocked.

"I have to go home," Judy said, "Russell will be home soon. I still have to tell him."

"I'll drive," Finn said.

"I'm coming too," Kurt said.

"I'll call the police and everyone in glee," Carole said.

"I'm going to go looking for her," Burt said.

With everyone doing something to help operation "Find Quinn" was a go.

* * *

><p>Finn drove Judy's car to her house and Kurt took his Navigator. They got home before Russell. Finn, Kurt and Judy all sat in the living room waiting for Russell to come home or news on Quinn. About a half hour later Russell entered the house.<p>

"Hello honey," he said before looking at Finn and Kurt, "It is good to see you Finn." Russell just glared at Kurt.

"Quinn didn't say she was having guests over."

Judy stood up and walked over to her husband.

"Russell I have some bad news."

"What?"

"Quinn is-is-is—our little girl—is missing."

Russell showed no emotion.

"She will be back," he said before going into his office.

Judy, Kurt and Finn were stunned. How could he not care? Judy followed him.

"Did you hear me?"

Russell looked up from his paperwork.

"Yes."

"And you don't care that our daughter is gone. She could have been kidnapped. She could be hurt or-or—"

"She probably is just having a hissy fit. It's not like she has much money on her own. She will be back."

Judy was getting pissed.

"Our daughter is GONE! And you think this is just her having a hissy fit? Quinn would not just WALK OUT of this home if it was just some stupid hissy fit! We don't even know if she wanted to leave."

Finn and Kurt heard arguing. They walked closer to the office.

"Come on Judy. Why are you so upset?"

Kurt couldn't believe this. How could he not even care that Quinn is gone. Kurt was never a fan of Russell Fabray but this was just cruel.

"I am upset RUSSELL because our daughter could be DEAD and you do not care."

"Of course I would care if Quinn died but there was no forced entry right. She is probably just being a brat. Frannie never pulled a stunt like this. At least we raised one of our daughters right."

"HEY," Finn had burst into the room, "QUINN IS ONE OF THE MOST AMAZING PEOPLE I KNOW!"

"She is my girlfriend and I LOVE her. She would not do something like this just to be a brat. She isn't a brat. She is beautiful and smart and so many other amazing things. She is a better person then YOU WILL EVER BE," Finn shouted in Russell Fabray's face, "She could be gone and I am heartbroken, Kurt her best friend is probably having a nervous breakdown and you, her own FATHER, could apparently care less. You sir are SCUM," and Finn stormed out Kurt following.

Judy glared at her husband.

"I'm going to the police station to give them a picture of Quinn so they can look for her. I can't even look at you right now," she said and stormed out leaving Russell alone in his office. Once everyone was gone a single tear rolled down his face.

* * *

><p>The police had talked to Carole and Judy. They had a picture and if there was no sign of Quinn by the next morning an investigating would be launched. The next morning came and with no new news a formal investigation in Quinn's disappearance was launched. Kurt was still upset and just wanted his boyfriend to come confront him. But Noah had been avoiding him.<p>

'Wait,' Kurt thought, 'Noah has been ignoring me ever since we found out we have been Quinn went missing.'

Kurt called Noah but it straight to voicemail. Kurt had had enough secrets. He got in his car and drove to Noah's house and banged on the door.

"I know you are home Noah! Open up!"

The door opened and Noah was standing in the doorway.

"Hey bab—"

"Don't 'babe' me. Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I've been busy."

"Doing what?"

"Homework."

"Noah, we are still on break."

"Oh."

Kurt was getting mad.

"Stop lying and hiding things from me."

Noah sighed.

"Noah! Do you have any idea how upset Quinn's mom is?"

"I'm sorry Kurt."

Kurt took a step back.

"Why?"

"Because I can't tell you where Quinn is."

"So you know where she is."

"Yes."

Kurt was getting pissed.

"Noah if you know where my best friend is YOU WILL TELL ME!"

"I can't tell you Kurt. I promised Quinn."

"Oh, come on Noah. A lot of people want to make sure she is okay. It's not like you have ever kept a secret for her before."

'You have no idea,' Noah thought.

"Noah if you don't tell me where she is I will drag you to the Fabray's so you can tell her mother."

Noah sighed.

"Fine. I'll tell you."

* * *

><p>Quinn sighed. She didn't know what to do. Her flight had just landed and she had got a cab. It took her to the apartment complex she was looking for. She took the elevator up to the 15th floor and found room 1517. She brought her arm up to the door and gently knocked.<p>

* * *

><p>Noah knew Kurt was mad. After Noah told him the story Kurt took off. Noah took out his phone and called Quinn.<p>

"Hey Quinn did you make it?"

"Yes, Noah I just got to the apartment."

"Well I have to tell you that Kurt knows so it is only a matter of time before your parents know. I'm sorry Quinn, I had to tell him."

"It's fine Noah. Thanks for the warning but I have to go. But I promise I am safe."

"Good Quinn. Take care."

Noah hung up. While Noah was proud of his religion he never really took the time to pray until that moment. He was praying for two things, one that Quinn would be alright and two that this was not going to cost him his relationship.

* * *

><p>Kurt ran to his car in the driveway and sped to the Fabray's house. Kurt knocked on the door and Judy answered. Russell was at work. You could tell Judy had been crying.<p>

"Hello Kurt. How are you?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Fabray but I have news on Quinn."

Judy rushed Kurt into the living room.

"Where is she? Is she safe? Those police were helpless."

Kurt smiled.

"Don't worry Mrs. Fabray Quinn is fine."

"Where is she?"

"Chicago."

* * *

><p>As soon as Quinn got off the phone the door opened.<p>

"Quinnie?"

"Hi Frannie."

"What's going on? Are you okay? Is mom and dad okay?"

"Everyone is fine. I just needed someone to talk to and I couldn't go to mom and dad or Kurt."

Frannie didn't know what to do. Of course she wanted to be there for Quinn but she didn't know how Quinn got to Chicago or if their parents even knew.

"Come on in Quinn."

Quinn entered the apartment. Both Frannie and Mark had well-paying jobs so the apartment was quite spacious. Quinn sat on the couch in the living room and Frannie sat next to her.

"Do you need anything to eat or drink?" Frannie asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"So I take it Mom and Dad don't know you are here."

"That would be correct."

Frannie smiled sadly at her sister. She knew how hard living in that home is.

"Are you going to call?"

"I'll call mom later. Dad probably doesn't even care."

Frannie was going to say something when Quinn started to cry.

"Oh my Quinn, what's wrong? Talk to me, you know you can tell me anything."

Frannie held her sister while she cried. Something she had not done in years.

"I have to tell you something. I have been keeping a secret. Only one person knows but it has been eating me up. I feel like I can't talk to anyone."

"Quinn you can always talk to me. I promise to always listen."

Frannie loved her sister more than anyone and would never judge her. She knew that was what Quinn was afraid of.

"Well my secret is—"

* * *

><p>"Chicago? With Frannie," Judy asked so happy Quinn was safe and alive.<p>

"Yes. She snuck out a few nights ago and had someone drive her to the airport where she caught the first plane going to Chicago."

"But why didn't she leave a note?"

"I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt you. I don't think she was clearly thinking but I think she left because she just needed someone to talk to."

Judy nodded. She knew when it came to needed advice and help her and Russell was always hard on their daughters.

"I just stopped by to tell you that. If you wanted to call sometime I bet Quinn would pick up," and with that Kurt headed for the door.

"Kurt wait."

Kurt turned around.

Judy Fabray gave him a hug and said.

"Thank you for being friends with Quinn. You have helped her in so many ways."

With another short hug Kurt drove home. The reminder of the day was spent calling everyone to let them know Quinn was okay. Judy had reached Quinn and told she just wanted her to come home. Quinn would spend the night with Frannie and Mark and they would bring Quinn to the airport the following day so she could catch a plane back to Ohio.

Quinn arrived back on a Sunday to friends and family, well her mom, waiting for her in the airport lobby. She knew she was in trouble but was glad she was able to talk to her sister. However, Quinn arrived in time for the first day back to school—and if the student body thought the first half of the school year was chaotic they would not believe what was about to happen in William McKinley High School.

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 24—and yes Quinn's dad is a jerk.<strong>

**I hope this chapter came out okay. I know teh ending is kind of rushed but I ran out of ideas. And if it seems confusing on how Quinn ran away she called Puck one night and he drove to her house and then took her to the airport.**

**Please don't forget to review or vote. **

**Next time:**

**The kids go back to school**

**Jacobs and his blog continue to cause trouble **

**Burt and Kurt have a talk**

**Countdown until Quinn's big reveal:**

**2 Chapters**


	25. Breaking News

**I am sorry I did not get this chapter up sooner. I have had a lot of studying to do. (Damn school for getting in the way of my glee fanfiction! XD)**

**Also I got to 100 reviews! That is AMAZING! Thank you everyone who had reviewed this story. Your feedback means so much to me. I would love to give a special shout out to everyone who has reviewed this story! :D You mean so much to me!**

**I just want to do one quick super special shout out to Sarahamanda for being my 100****th**** reviewer :D Thanks so much! :D**

**And as usual: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE CHARACTERS (except Olivia and Jake).**

**On with chapter 25.**

* * *

><p>It was the day back to school and everyone was getting ready. Rachel had got a bunch of new animal sweaters for Hanukah and could not wait to wear them, Mercedes and Tina were starting to feel more and more confident with themselves they were ready for a new school term where they could shine, Finn, Mike and Matt were getting ready for basketball. Artie was even excited for school and glee as were Santana and Brittany.<p>

Kurt, Quinn and Puck were another story. These three were having conflicted feelings. Kurt was happy to back to school and be with his friends and boyfriend. However, things still were not right between him and Noah. Kurt was still pissed at both of them, Quinn for running away and Noah for helping her. He still had a feeling that his boyfriend was keeping secrets and Noah's secretive behavior he has had the past few weeks was not helping.

Quinn was downright scared. She knew people would find out about her running away. More and more people would start to talk and the odds of Quinn's secret coming to light were starting to rise. But Quinn was a master of deception so she will just but on a smile, act like everything was okay and walk down the school halls with her boyfriend.

Puck was in a tough spot. Quinn really trusted him to keep his mouth shut but he knew his relationship with Kurt was on the line. Kurt was pissed that he helped Quinn run away and he knew Kurt was starting to figure out that he has been hiding other things. Well one other thing. Kurt was one of the best things to happen to him and he didn't want to lose him. He needed help.

* * *

><p>Jacob sat in his room putting the finishing touches on his latest story. This was big. It was not only going on his blog but also in the school newspaper. Jacob had been following Quinn and Puck around, because he is creepy like that, and had compiled a good amount of pictures of the two together. His last blog entry did not affect Kurt at all but he knew this one might just make that little fashionista breakdown. He did the final edit of the article before he updated his blog and the paper was printed.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt arrived at school a little late since he promised Finn he would drive him to school. The brothers saw Quinn pull up in her car shortly followed by Puck in his car. Finn and Kurt walked up to their loved one.<p>

"Hey Quinn," Finn said.

Quinn turned around to face her boyfriend.

"Hello Finn."

"I was wondering if I could walk you to class."

Quinn smiled. This was not a fake smile this was a genuine smile and it had been a while since Finn had seen her smile like that.

"Sure Finn. I would really like that."

And the two headed to class. Meanwhile Kurt walked over to Puck.

"Hey babe."

Kurt didn't say anything.

"Are you okay?"

"Just peachy," Kurt said.

"You are still pissed."

Kurt was mad but did not want to cause a scene so she lowered his voice.

"Yes, Noah, I am pissed that my best friend felt the need to run away and my boyfriend helped her."

"I already apologized," Noah said.

Kurt just glared and Noah sighed.

"Look Kurt I am really, really, really sorry. She called and said she needed to visit her sister. I didn't know how to say no. She sounded so desperate to get away."

Kurt's look softened and Noah continued.

"I know I should not have helped her run but I didn't know what else to do. And I hate this. I hate us fighting or you being mad at me."

Kurt smiled a little.

"I hate fighting too. I don't like being angry at you. I just was scared that Quinn was hurt and then you were avoiding me and being secretive which you still are but-"

Kurt was cut off by Noah pressing their lips together.

"What was that for," Kurt asked once they pulled away.

"You just look really cute and I couldn't help myself."

Kurt giggled and blushed before hugging his boyfriend.

"So are you not mad," Noah asked as he held Kurt.

"No. I'm annoyed—extremely annoyed. Buy I'm not mad. I promise."

Noah smiled. They held hands as Noah walked him inside the building. The two boys were laughing until they bumped into someone from behind.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said before looking at the person he had ran into, "Quinn? Finn? I thought you guys were headed to class.

Noah saw Quinn was in tears and Finn liked he was ready to murder something—or someone—and Finn was not a violent guy so that was saying something.

"What's wrong?"

Quinn ran up to Kurt and pulled him into short hug.

"Quinn, are you okay?"

"It is NOT TRUE," she yelled, "I promise Kurt it is a lie. I would never do that to you. I have never even had sex. I don't know why someone would do this. Why can't they leave everyone alone?"

Kurt was beyond confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's that Jacob kid again. This is taking things way too far. I am going to murder that kid," Finn said.

Noah spoke up.

"Whoa buddy, you being in jail would be helping no one. What had that creep done now."

Quinn was still crying.

"IT is on his blog AND printed in the paper."

Kurt was getting a headache and school had not even started yet.

"Will someone just show me what the hell everyone is freaking out about?"

Finn handed over the paper someone had given him and Quinn. Kurt opened up the paper and him and Noah looked at the front page. Noah went pale and Kurt wanted to cry with Quinn. At the bottom of the page there were a few pictures of Puck and Quinn. In one they were in Quinn's car and Noah was holding Quinn close. Another one was Quinn and Noah at what looked like Breadstix and they were holding hands. In a final picture Noah and Quinn were at the airport wrapped in a hug. There in bold letters for the whole school, and internet since it was on Jacob's blog, was the headline:

**BREAKING NEWS: NOAH 'PUCK' PUCKERMAN AND QUINN FABRAY CAUGHT IN LOVE AFFAIR**

**By: Jacob Ben-Israel**

**You heard it here first! It appears that previous reports about bad boy Noah Puckerman getting cozy with Rachel Berry were incorrect. It seems that he is instead getting it on with best friend Finn Hudson's girl Quinn Fabray. Not only is this his best friend's girlfriend but also his boyfriend's, Kurt Hummel, best friend. We caught Mr. Puckerman and Ms. Fabray looking more than friendly on multiple occasions (see pictures below). Yes it does seem like Noah Puckerman pretended to be gay and started to date Mr. Hummel to get close to Quinn without raising suspicion. We have no word on when this affair started but from what information has been gathered it must have at least started over the summer, shortly after Noah Puckerman went public with his relationship with Kurt Hummel. It has been reported that stories of Ms. Fabray "running away" was just a cover up for a romantic weekend away from their boyfriends. However, our story does not end there! There is word that Quinn did not quit the Cheerio's, oh no, a source close to Ms. Fabray and Coach Sylvester has confirmed that she was kicked off because QUINN FABRAY IS PREGNEANT WITH NOAH PUCKERMAN'S CHILD!**

**For the latest information on this story, baby updates and additional pictures of the 'private' meetings that took place between Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman check out my blog. There is a link on the school website homepage in the right hand corner that will take you to it. **

* * *

><p>Kurt could not listen anymore. He just wanted to cry or pass out and wake up and have everything to be okay. He threw the paper down and ran out of the building. Finn was looking from Quinn to Puck.<p>

"This is complete crap right," Finn said getting angrier and angrier.

"Oh course Finn," Quinn said, "I have never had sex. We can go to the hospital and get tests done to prove that not only am I not pregnant but I am still a virgin."

Finn just held her close ignoring all the looks and insults people where throwing at Quinn and Puck.

"I believe you."

Puck was pissed. He was beyond pissed. Oh that Jew-Fro was going to get it.

"Hey Finn, I am going to go after him," Puck said.

"Alright man, I'll catch ya later," Finn responded.

Puck ran out of the school and saw Kurt getting in his car.

"Kurt WAIT," Puck yelled.

Puck ran up to his boyfriend who had stepped out of his car but had his back to him. Puck hugged Kurt from behind. Kurt turned around and Puck's heart broke. Kurt's eyes were red and looked a little swollen. Tears were streaming down his face. Puck tried to wipe the tears away but new once just replaced the old ones. Noah started to cry.

"You don't actually believe I impregnated Quinn do you," Noah asked.

Kurt was silent and looked down. Noah was shocked.

"You-you believe that story," Noah started to tear up.

"No Noah, I don't believe that story but I know you are hiding something from me. You have been secretive and avoiding me for a while. If we can't trust each other this relationship is not going to last."

"Kurt I'm sorry. I-I-" Noah did not know what to say without reveling Quinn's secret—but Noah had to do something or risk losing Kurt.

"I can't be here today Noah. I have tried to be strong—but I cannot take what those kids are going to say after they read this story. I have to go home."

Noah was surprised. Kurt never skipped school.

"I called my dad on the way to my car. He said he was going to call me I sick," Kurt said still crying.

"Go out with me," Noah said.

Kurt chuckled.

"I am already dating you."

"No, I mean tonight. I want to take you out to dinner. Let this story blow over today. Let me take you out tonight and cheer you up and tomorrow come back to school and we will show them come stupid fake article or rude comments are not enough to break us."

Noah pulled Kurt into a hug as Kurt cried into his chest. After a few minutes Kurt was starting to calm down.

"I'm sorry Noah, I don't feel like going out tonight. I just want to go home. I don't think I can handle the public stares and insults now."

Noah understood.

"Okay, I will be over to your house as soon as I can."

"Noah you don't have to-"

"Yes I do. You are hurt. It is my job to make you feel better and I will do anything to make that happen."

Noah and Kurt shared many kisses before Kurt got in his car and headed home. Noah knew he would not make it through the whole day knowing Kurt was so upset but Noah had to find Finn. Noah went back into the school building.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled up to his house. He could not believe what that stupid Jacob had done now. It was not only affecting him and Noah now but also Quinn and Finn. He walked through the door and saw his dad.<p>

"Hey Kurt—"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay Kurt. I'll just be in the living room."

"No Dad, I'm okay. You can go back to work."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Burt was hesitant.

"I promise Dad."

"Okay son."

"Umm-Dad?"

"Yes Kurt."

"Is it okay if Noah comes over?"

Burt didn't know what to say.

"I don't know Kurt. With me and Carole at work-"

"Please Dad? I promise we will not do anything. I know Noah will not make it through the day knowing that I was crying. You can trust me. You can trust us."

Burt nodded. He knew he really would not be able to stop that punk from being with Kurt. Burt waited until he knew Kurt would be okay before heading out. Kurt had not told Burt all the details about what happened but Burt didn't need to know details. Whatever it was it hurt Kurt and that's all he need to know.

* * *

><p>Puck was not able to find Finn until after third period. He was holding Quinn who was crying. People had been caller all kinds of nasty names all day.<p>

"Hey man," Finn said.

"Look Finn, I want to pound that Jacob kids face in as much as you but I know Kurt needs me."

Finn nodded.

"You skipping the rest of the day," he asked.

Puck nodded.

"Yeah."

"Okay bro. I'll talk to you later."

Puck nodded and headed to Kurt's house. He arrived and knocked.

"It's open," Kurt said.

Noah opened the door and saw Kurt on the couch wrapped in a blanket and his eyes were red again, an obvious sign he had been crying. Noah ran to the couch and wrapped Kurt in a hug. Noah decided dealing with Jacob would have to wait—the love of his life needed him now.

"I-I-I just want to stop crying," Kurt said into Noah's chest. Noah petted his head.

"I know Kurt. You have been hurt. You just need to get it out of your system."

Kurt and Noah decided to cuddle on the couch for the rest of the afternoon and watched some T.V.

"Hey Noah."

"Yeah Kurt."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Noah kissed Kurt's forehead before Kurt laid his head on his boyfriend's chest. And that is how Burt found them a few hours later when he and Carole got home from work. Noah asleep on their couch with his arms around a sleeping Kurt who was resting on Noah's chest. Burt sighed and turned to Carole.

"He really loves Kurt doesn't he," Burt asked aloud.

Carole stood by her husband and looked at the boys.

"Yes Burt. I truly believe he does. You know since Finn is having dinner at Quinn's maybe we could just invite Puck to stay for dinner. I could call his mom so she did not worry."

Burt smiled.

"Yeah Carole that sounds good."

* * *

><p>It was around 5:45 when Kurt started to wake up. He looked up and saw his boyfriend was still asleep. Kurt carefully got up without disturbing his partner's sleep. He walked into the kitchen.<p>

"Hey Dad, where's Carole."

"Oh, we decided to order some pizza for supper. Finn is at Quinn's and Puck is welcome to stay for supper. Carole said she would go get the pizza because I thought we needed to have a talk."

Kurt wasn't sure where this conversation was going.

"Umm, okay Dad."

Kurt sat down next to his dad at the kitchen table.

"Now Kurt, I know you are sixteen and you are body is going through some _changes_—"

"OH DAD! We do not need to have _this_ conversation."

"Yes we do Kurt. This is important."

"Look Dad, I promise I will not be having sex for a while. And I know how uncomfortable you are with talking to me about me being gay."

"No Kurt. If you need to talk things out you can always come to me to talk to. I am your dad and will always be there for you."

Kurt smiled.

"Thanks Dad. I promise if I get to the point where I think anything like that will happen I will make sure I talk to someone about what I am feeling."

Burt smiled and patted Kurt on the back.

"Thanks Kurt."

The father and son then hugged.

"Aww," came two voices from the hallway.

Kurt and Burt turned around and saw Carole (with the pizza) and Puck in the doorway. The four of them laughed as they started to eat. Kurt looked around. He had an amazing family and a boyfriend that loved him. They were going to have too really fight this latest rumor but Kurt knew he always had Noah to be by his side. Their relationship isn't perfect and they will go through up's and down's but there was no question that they would always love each other.

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 25. This story is official half over!<strong>

**Don't worry Jacob will get what he deserves.**

**I would like to note that Quinn is (POTENTIAL SPOILER) not pregnant** **and her secret will not involve her being pregnant. **

**Next time:**

**THE chapter is here—Quinn's secret is reveled to Kurt (and my wonderful readers).**

**This is your last chance to vote. I think it is going to take me longer to get the next chapter up then I wanted but I have a bunch of school work to do this weekend so I probably will not even start writing the chapter until Monday. However I do have separate ideas for each secret choice on the poll so the poll will remain open until I upload chapter 26. I will publish at the bottom of the next chapter the finishing results of the poll. I would just like to thank everyone who took part in the poll. I just want to have one last reminder that this is your last chance to have a choice in what Quinn's secret will be. If you have not voted and would like to just go to my profile the poll should be at the top. Then vote for what YOU would like Quinn's secret to be. The top choice will be incorporated into the next chapter.**

**Thank you so much for your support. Please review and or vote (this is your last chance).**

**I will have the next chapter up A.S.A.P.**


	26. Secrets

**Well, here it is chapter 26. **_**The chapter**_**. So I wrote this chapter a few times because I really, really did not want to disappoint any of the readers since this is such an important chapter. It really sets up a lot of the issues/drama that will be the main points of the second half of this story. I want to thank everyone who takes time to read and review. Thank you to ColferFan1217, Eden1262, suchagleekx, Sarahamanda, -superman44-, JasonDragon64, puckleberryforeva and Zelos Irving for reviewing.**

**I am really nervous about how this chapter turned out but I hope it is okay. I had some trouble with it because so many people have been waiting for it. If something does not seem to make sense I will try to make everything clearer as this story continues. I tried to update as fast as I could but this has been another busy week at school. **

**I would LOVE to thank all 74 of you who participated in my poll! This really helped me so thank you =) And since it seems like using the poll to get your feedback worked well I **_**might**_** have one more little one between now and the end of this story. (Hint: It may not have to do with a sequel or two that have been floating around in my head). I use these to get a feeling on how you would like the story to go. I will be posting the poll results in the ending authors note. However, I would like to point out there was only a 2% difference between the first and second place choice so I hope no one is to disappointed. If anyone really thinks another choice could help develop the story, just let me know and I will try to fit in—I am here to please you after all. Also, I realize the percenatges only add up to 98 not 100. I do not kno why but those are the numbers gave me.**

**Okay so I will be ending this author's note so you can get to the chapter. I hope you like it and it was worth the wait!**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE, THE CHARCTERS (except Olivia and Jake who both make an appearance in this chapter), OR THE SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

><p>A few weeks went by and the insults and comments being thrown at Puck and Quinn stopped. Quinn was thankful that her parents never came around McKinley or went online much and did not see the article. The last thing she needed was her parents thinking she was pregnant. Quinn was getting her books and homework to take home and walked out to her car. When she got there she saw Olivia, who was wearing a Cheerio uniform since she was back on the squad.<p>

"What do you want," Quinn sneered as she put her books in the back of the car. She wanted to just get in her car and drive off but Olivia was leaning against the driver side door blocking her way.

Olivia smiled innocently.

"Is that anyway to talk to a friend?"

"Ha, you are not a friend Olivia."

"But I came to check up on you."

Quinn frowned.

"I don't need anything so please move away from my car."

Olivia moved but as Quinn opened the car door said,

"How is the baby?"

Quinn turned around and saw Olivia smirking and it clicked. The next thing Olivia knew Quinn was in her face.

"It was you. You were the one, that source that told Jacob I was pregnant. That is a lie Olivia. You know that. Do you have any idea how many people you have hurt?"

Olivia had the decency to look guilty.

"Well I am sorry that your precious boyfriend got his feelings hurt. Maybe he should be a man."

Quinn could not believe how cruel Olivia was.

"What about Kurt and Puck. Did you think how this was going to affect them?"

"Well I honestly don't care about Hummel and I figured if by chance they broke up maybe them me and Puck could, you know, hook up."

Quinn corrected herself. Olivia was not that cruel. She was just stupid.

"What the hell Olivia. You do not even make sense. Puck is gay and you are a girl, I see a flaw in your plan."

"Well if Hummel made him gay then I can turn him straight."

"It doesn't work that way Olivia."

Quinn was getting annoyed of having to deal with this girl. One of the reasons Quinn left the Cheerios was so that Olivia would not be a problem in her life anymore. Quinn was never one to egg someone on but she couldn't help it this time. This girl had caused too many problems for her and her friends.

"I know you are jealous."

Olivia frowned.

"No I am not. Why would I be jealous of you? You traded popularity for some stupid singing group."

"Yes you are. I gave up the Cheerio's but I still have more real friends then you. People have more respect for me because I am not the one tearing everyone down anymore. You figured with me out you would be queen bee here but your little plan didn't work. We have known each other for years and you have always been trying to get ahead of me. All that has done is turn you into a cold hearted bitch."

Olivia just stood there. She knew Quinn was right. She had been immensely jealous ever since she saw Quinn. She wasn't as pretty or smart. She didn't have as many friends and Finn was cuter then any guy she ever dated. She wanted Quinn's social life. She figured when Quinn joined New Directions and quit being a cheerleader then it would be herself on top. But people still liked Quinn better. Olivia was still only second best. Olivia wasn't even sure why she told Jacob that fake story. Olivia figured it was her last shot at tearing Quinn down.

"You are right Quinn. I always wanted what you had, sometimes just because then you wouldn't have it. And I guess I'm jealous of Hummel to."

Quinn looked at Olivia and felt a little sad.

"Because of Puck."

Olivia laughed to herself.

"He was the first guy I had a crush on. We have been in the same class since grade school. We grew up together. We used to be friends. Then something happened the summer before high school. I stopped seeing him as a friend. Then school started and my body was more developed and he looked as amazing as ever. I thought it was a no brainer that we could start dating."

Quinn walked up to Olivia.

"But that didn't happen."

Olivia shook her head.

"He just started sleeping with random girls. He would date some for a while but then they would break up and I would think 'Now it's my turn,' but it never was. Girl after girl I saw him hook up with. Some it was only one time, others it was a more regular thing. It hurt every time I saw him with another new girl. I just wanted him to give us a chance. As freshmen year went on we just drifted apart I guess."

Quinn had never seen this side of Olivia before—this side of vulnerability.

"And then he came out," Quinn said.

"Yeah. At the end of last year he said he was into guys. I'm not sure if at that time he knew he was gay or thought he was bisexual but after the shock it was clear it was Kurt who had won his heart."

Quinn looked shocked.

"Won his heart? You knew Puck was in love with Kurt from day one?"

Olivia nodded.

"I saw him looking at Kurt one day when they were having lunch together. The look on his face—it was of pure happiness and love. I'm sure he didn't realize it at the time, but he never had that look when he was around any of those girls."

Quinn realized something about Olivia. On the outside she acted like a typical mean girl, but deep down she was just a girl with a broken heart.

"You can't hate Kurt for being with Puck. They are happy together."

Olivia looked at Quinn.

"He used to go by Noah all the time you know. It was not until last year when he wanted a badass image that he started telling people to call him Puck. I know he is happy with Kurt. I do feel bad about some of the things I have said to him. He seems like a good person and someone who will good to Puck."

Quinn saw that they had been talking for a while because the parking lot was just about deserted.

"Do you want a ride Olivia?"

"No that's okay. I have my own car."

Olivia turned and walked away. Quinn called out to her.

"Olivia wait!"

Olivia turned around.

"You have to let go," Quinn told her.

"What?"

"You have to let go of Puck. I know it will be hard but you have to move on. Once you do, and if you start being nice to Kurt, maybe you can become friends with Puck again. I know Puck still cares about you. Not in a romantic way, but as a friend."

"How do you know that?"

"He told me."

Olivia smiled and walked away. She had never opened up like that before. She was not sure why she opened up to Quinn, but she was glad she did.

* * *

><p>Kurt was waiting in his car. He had been in the driveway for about fifteen minutes now. He was hanging out with Blaine but it was not at the Lima Bean this time. No, it was at his house. Kurt never thought he would be intimidated by a house but the Anderson house was huge. Much bigger then Quinn's house and he always thought of Quinn's house of being like a mansion. Kurt jumped when there was a knock on his window. He turned and saw Blaine. Kurt unlocked the door and got out.<p>

"Hey Kurt," Blaine said as they hugged.

"Hi Blaine. How have you been?"

"Pretty good. How have you been?"

"Fine."

Something seemed off with Kurt but Blaine didn't bring it up. He figured Kurt was tired or something. The two boys entered the house. The house seemed quiet to Kurt.

"Are your parents' home," Kurt asked.

"Well, no they will not be back until late tonight. They have to go to a business party after work tonight."

"Oh. So are you alone a lot?"

"More times than not."

Kurt felt sad. He could not imagine not having his family around.

"You and Jake must like that."

Blaine blushed.

"I guess you could say it has its advantages."

Both boys laughed.

"So how is Jake? Are you two okay?"

Blaine smiled.

"Yeah. Things are actually good. We hit a rough spot a while back but worked it out."

"That's good."

Blaine gave Kurt a tour of the house. The house was beautiful but huge. Blaine's room was your typical teenage boys room. There were posters on the wall and a guitar in the corner.

"You play the guitar," Kurt asked and smiled.

"Yeah. I've played for a few years now."

"That is so cool Blaine. I bought Noah a guitar for our three month anniversary."

Blaine chuckled.

"I guess you gave a thing for guitar players."

Kurt blushed.

"I guess so. So does Jake like you to play?"

"Not really. He says we are around music enough being in the Warblers."

Kurt didn't know what to say.

"So do you want to finish the tour?"

"I want you to play."

Blain was taken back.

"What?"

"I want you to play a song on the guitar. I want to hear you play."

Blaine smiled a smile that could light up the room.

"Okay."

Kurt sat on Blaine's bed as Blaine got his guitar and started to tune it. Blaine then sat next to Kurt and started to play and sing.

**Smile though your heart is breaking**

**Smile even though it's aching**

**When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by**

**If you smile through your fear and sorrow**

**Smile and maybe tomorrow**

**You'll see the sun come shining through for you**

**Light up your face with gladness**

**Hide every trace of sadness**

**Although a tear may be ever so near**

**That's the time you must keep on trying**

**Smile, what's the use of crying? **

**You'll find that life is still worthwhile**

**If you just smile**

**That's the time you must keep on trying**

**Smile, what's the use of crying? **

**You'll find that life is still worthwhile**

**If you just smile.**

As Blaine played the ending notes to "Smile" by Nat King Cole he looked at Kurt who was just staring at him.

"So how was I?"

"Amazing Blaine. That was so beautiful."

Blain smiled.

"Really? You think I'm good."

Kurt nodded.

"Yes Blaine. You really are amazing."

"So whose better me or your boyfriend?"

Kurt had to think.

"Well I'd say Noah but I think I am a bit biased."

"How are things with you two," Blaine asked.

Kurt hesitated.

"Great."

"I know you are lying."

Kurt sighed.

"Fine. I wish everything has been okay but things have been weird ever since Quinn ran away to her sisters. I just feel like he is keeping from me. But he has never done anything to make me not trust him so I don't know what's going on. I'm just really confused."

"I'm sure everything is fine. It's probably just stress or something."

Kurt nodded.

"Yeah. It has been a stressful few weeks."

The two boys talked for a little longer.

"So you really thought I am good on the guitar?"

Kurt laughed.

"Yes. You really are amazing. Jake doesn't know what he is missing."

"And what's that," A voice from the doorway. Blaine and Kurt look to see a very pissed off Jake standing there. Blaine and Kurt looked from Jake to each other. They were sitting close to each other—on Blaine's bed. The two jumped further away.

"Jake, what are you doing here. I thought we were not going to the movies until 6:00."

Jake eyed him suspiciously.

"It's 6:15 Blaine."

Blaine looked at his clock.

"Oh, umm, just give me a second and get ready and walk Kurt out."

Kurt was very uncomfortable. He knew Jake had had problems with him and Blaine being friends in the past.

Kurt got up to leave but Jake grabbed his arm.

"Jake, what are you doing," Blaine asked.

Jake ignored him and continued to stare at Kurt.

"So _Kurt_, what am I missing out on."

Kurt gulped.

"I just meant that Blaine is beyond amazing when he plays the guitar. You should listen to him sometime."

Jake continued to glare at Kurt until Blaine gently pushed Kurt out of Jake's grasp.

"I'll walk him out and then we will go," Blaine told Jake.

Blaine walked Kurt to his car in an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry about that," Blain said, "I guess we lost track of time."

Kurt agreed.

"Yeah. I need to get home to help with dinner anyways."

When they reached his car Blaine opened his door but didn't give him a hug because he figured Jake was watching.

"I thought you said Jake was okay with us being friends," Kurt asked before leaving.

"I think he is. He just gets jealous easily."

Kurt looked down at his friend.

"Okay Blaine. I'll see you later. Just know that you can talk to me about anything."

Blaine nodded and said goodbye. He watched as Kurt pulled out of the driveway before heading back inside.

* * *

><p>When Blaine entered the house Jake was waiting for him by the door.<p>

"What the hell was that Blaine? I thought you two were just friends. Is that why you haven't wanted to go out these past few weeks? Were you too busy doing only god knows what with that tramp?"

"DO NOT SAY THAT ABOUT KURT! I'm sorry but I have been busy with the Warblers you know that. When are you going to trust me when I saw that there is nothing going on between me and Kurt," Blaine asked his boyfriend.

"Because when I went in your room-"

Blaine interrupted.

"I am so sorry. I know how that must have looked but I swear we were just hanging out."

Jake looked away.

"What I was going to say is that when I walked into your room I saw your face when you were just watching him talk. You have feelings for him Blaine and until you get rid of those feeling I will never trust you being around him."

Blain was shocked. He loved Jake. He didn't have feelings for Kurt—did he?

"Let's go," Jake said suddenly.

Blaine was confused.

"Where?"

"To the movies. Remember our date."

"But Jake, we obviously have to work things out. We just can't ignore this stuff."

"Fine, have you told your parents about your _friend_ Kurt."

Blaine was confused on where this was going.

"Yes."

"Okay then Blaine, have you told them about me, your _boyfriend_?"

Blaine was silent and Jake scoffed.

"That's what I thought. No wonder you never invite me over when your parents are home. You have not came out to them."

Blaine was getting mad.

"Yeas I did. They know I am gay."

"No they don't you let them think you might be gay but let them live in denial. Have you ever said to either one of your parents the words 'I am gay?'"

"Not in so many words," Blaine responded.

"Maybe we should stay here tonight Blaine."

"But I thought you wanted to go to the movies."

"Yes, but maybe tonight you could introduce me to your parents."

"You know I can't do that yet Jake. I am not ready."

"We have been going out for around five months now. When are you going to come out?"

"I don't know Jake, when are you going to stop trying to pressure me to come out-"

The next thing Blaine knew Jake was kissing him.

"I'm sorry I got so worked up Blaine. I just, I feel so insecure sometimes and seeing you on your bed with _him_ didn't help."

Jake then continued to kiss his boyfriend. Blaine wanted to tell him to stop and that they needed to talk about their issues not just ignore them but his boyfriend was such a good kisser.

"My parents should not be back until 10 or 11," Blaine said as he guided Jake to his room and shutting the door. There might be a lot of issues with their relationship but it was the best Blaine felt he had.

* * *

><p>Kurt got home and Carole was already in the kitchen.<p>

"Hello Carole, sorry I am late."

"Oh that's fine Kurt. Your dad is going to be home a little late. I was just making some pasta and salad."

"I can start getting the vegetables for the salad ready," Kurt said.

Carole smiled.

"Thanks Kurt."

Kurt washed his hands and got the food out of the refrigerator. He suddenly heard voices coming from Finn's room and it sounded like they were playing video games.

"Does Finn have company over?"

"Yeah Puck came over."

Kurt turned and looked at his step-mom.

"Oh, so I take it he is staying for dinner."

Carole nodded. It was no secret in the Hummel-Hudson household that things were off between Kurt and his boyfriend. Finn was trying to stay neutral but he also wanted to help his brother and best friend get back to where they were. After Carole and Kurt finished preparing the food and the pasta was cooking Kurt went up to Finn's room. He knocked and entered. Finn and Puck watched him come in.

"Kurt," Puck said pausing the game and walking up to his boyfriend. They two boys shared a kiss.

Finn turned off the Xbox.

"Hey, I am going to go see if my mom needs help," Finn said leaving Kurt and Puck alone. The two boys moved to Kurt's room and sat on the bed. Noah wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"How was your day," Noah asked.

"It was good. I was able to talk to Blaine. He plays the guitar too. He's good but you know you are my number one."

Noah smiled and kissed Kurt's forehead and Kurt cuddled into his chest.

"I hate how awkward things have been between us. But I know you have been acting different."

Noah sighed.

"I love you Kurt. I would never to anything to purposely hurt you. Things are just complicated right now."

"I know but Noah I just want things to go back to normal."

Noah didn't say anything but held his boyfriend.

'I'm not sure that is possible,' he thought.

The rest of the night went good. They ate when Burt got home. Noah and Kurt were flirting almost all night (the only exception being in front of Burt), and it was the first time in a while that things seemed like Kurt and Noah were back on track.

* * *

><p>The next day had Quinn being nervous. She was going to perform a song in class and then have a talk with Kurt. After getting off the phone with her sister she decided this was it. It was time for her to come clean to her best friend. She felt guilty for getting Puck involved and just hoped everything would be okay. The day went by agonizingly slow for Quinn. However, soon enough it was time for glee club. Mr. Schue brought the meeting to order.<p>

"Okay everyone. The lesson was to sing a song that has special meaning to you. So I believe that Quinn said she was ready to perform."

Quinn nodded and went up to the front of the room. Kurt was excited, Quinn didn't get solos very often and was happy to see his best friend get a chance to shine. The music started and Kurt recognized the song as "Secrets" by OneRepublic.

**I need another story**

**Something to get off my chest**

**My life gets kinda boring**

**Need something that I can confess**

**Til' all my sleeves are stained red**

**From all the truth that I've said**

**Come by it honestly I swear**

**Thought you saw wink, no**

**I've been on the brink, so**

**Tell me what you want to hear**

**Something that were like those years**

**Sick of all the insincere**

**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

**This time, don't need another perfect line**

**Don't care if critics never jump in line**

**I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

**...**

Once Quinn's performance was over everyone clapped. However over the rest of the time in the club Kurt did some thinking. His boyfriend has been secretive and hiding things from him, Quinn just sang a song with personal meaning, and that song was about secrets. Something was not right.

* * *

><p>After glee Quinn walked up to Kurt.<p>

"Kurt can we talk," Quinn asked.

"Sure. We can talk at my house."

Kurt, Quinn and Puck walked to the parking lot. Noah gave his boyfriend a kiss and whispered 'be strong,' in Quinn's ear before heading home. He knew they would need their privacy. Kurt pulled into the driveway with Quinn behind him. No one was home since Finn had basketball practice. They walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Okay Quinn. What do you want to talk about?"

The next thing Kurt knew Quinn was crying.

"What's wrong Quinn," Kurt asked as he hugged his friend.

"I-I-I'm sorry Kurt. But I h-h-have been keeping a s-s-secret from you."

Kurt was confused and Quinn continued.

"I didn't feel like I could talk to you and I'm r-r-really sorry."

"Quinn what is going on?"

Kurt was not sure what was going on. Why wouldn't his best friend feel like she could talk to him?

"I just d-d-didn't know what to say or what was going on."

"Okay Quinn first you have to calm down."

A few minutes later Quinn was able to compose herself.

"Okay Quinn, now calmly explain what's wrong."

The next sentence shocked Kurt.

"I am going to have to break up with Finn."

"WHAT? WHY," Kurt yelled.

"Because I don't love him Kurt. I know I say I do but I just don't."

Kurt didn't know what to say but tried to understand.

"Okay so umm, when do you think you are going to break things off?"

"I don't know Kurt. I just don't know. If I break up with him I lose so much-"

"So much what Quinn? Popularity? If you don't love Finn you should not be with him. All staying with him would do is hurt both of you. Look, Finn is my brother but you should not be a relationship if you don't love him. Are you sure you really are not in love with Finn?"

"Yes Kurt, I am sure."

"Well, how. I can't believe you don't want to try to make it work-"

"I think I am in love with someone else."

Kurt stopped talking.

"I don't know but I have been having dreams about someone else. And know I am having these feelings that just will not go away."

"Oh. Well who the hell is this guy? You know this is going to kill Finn. He loves you so much."

"I am so sorry Kurt. I just could not keep this a secret from you. It was killing me because all I wanted to do was be able to talk to my best friend but you are Finn's brother and-"

"Just tell who he is Quinn."

Quinn started to tear up.

"I can't."

Kurt was getting mad.

"You like some other guy and are going to crush my brother but will not tell me who this mystery guy is. How much do you even know about him? Do you really want to throw away your relationship for some guy—"

"It's Rachel."

"What is?"

"The person I have been having _those _types of dreams and have feelings for. It is Rachel. Kurt I think I am a lesbian."

Kurt has beyond surprised. He was just staring at Quinn like she grew a second head.

"You what?"

"I think I am falling in love with Rachel Berry."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Have you come out to your parents?"

Quinn laughed.

"I am still alive aren't I?"

"I'm sure they will-"

"They will not accept me Kurt. They are not like your dad, or Carole, or Mrs. Puckerman. They will disown me. That is why I don't know what to do about Finn. If we break up they will ask questions and they will find out."

Kurt did not know what to do. Sure he was gay but no one had ever came out to him before. Well Santana did but Kurt had already known about her and Brittany.

"So instead of facing who you are, you want to live a lie?"

"It does not matter Kurt. Rachel likes Finn so it is not like we would ever be together."

Quinn started to cry.

"You really do have strong feelings for her."

"Yes."

"Well then do you want my advice?"

"Yes Kurt."

"Talk to Finn and your parents. I'm not saying you have to come out but you need to talk to more people. I am glad you finally trust me enough to tell me this but you are the one who has to take control of your life Quinn."

Quinn nodded.

"Okay. I'll try."

Kurt smiled and Quinn smiled back.

"It is getting late and my dad, Carole and Finn will be back soon. Or do you want to talk to Finn."

"I can't right now Kurt. I just want some more time. If I am going to give him up I need to know it is the right thing to do."

Kurt walked Quinn to her car.

"Good luck Quinn."

"Thanks Kurt. And promise me you will not be to mad at Puck."

"Yeah sure—wait—what? Why would I be mad at Noah?"

"Oh well because he has been acting so secretive lately. It was because I asked him to help keep my secret."

'Oh really. Well I have a few words for him then,' Kurt thought as he watched Quinn drive away after saying goodbye. But he just hoped Quinn was going to be okay. This week has been a rollercoaster, but know that he knew Quinn's secret he was going to do everything to help his best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope I did not disappoint you but yes the number one choice was for Quinn's secret to be that she has been having "feelings" for Rachel Berry. Now, you know the secret, but a lot of characters still don't so there is still a rocky road ahead for Quinn. Thank you for taking the time to read and I will update ASAP.<strong>

**Please review =)**

**Next time:**

**Quinn talks with her parents**

**Kurt thinks about the beginning and end of freshman year**

**Kurt also thinks about what he should do about his relationship with Noah**

**POLL RESULTS:**

**29% (22 votes)- Quinn has been having "feelings" for Rachel Berry**

**27% (20 votes)- Quinn had a one night stand with Puck (no pregnancy)**

**18% (14 votes)- Quinn had an abortion**

**16% (12 votes)- Quinn has been self-harming (cutting) herself**

**8% (6 votes)- Quinn had a one night stand with her sister's husband (no pregnancy)**


	27. Get Out

**Well here is chapter 27 =)**

**Thank you everyone for reading my story =)**

**I want to thank everyone on the feedback. **

**I just want one thing to be clear—I was not sure what Quinn's secret should be and that is why I made the poll. I let the readers pick and just went with the choice the majority of the people wanted. Also, the reason felt she had to keep it a secret was because she knows how strict and narrow minded her parents are.**

**Now, I do respect all the reviews I get, however, I have come to put a lot of time in my story and really enjoy writing it so I will defend this story against every negative (or somewhat) negative review I get. All I am going to say is that I like the way this story is going and even if you did not like the last chapter I hope you continue to read this story. I cannot please everyone.**

**I apologize for the wait. I do not have such a busy week so I should get the chapter up faster.**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE CHARCTERS (except for Olivia and Jake).**

* * *

><p>Quinn took the long way back to her home. Kurt was right. She had to talk to her parents. If they kick her out she guessed she could go live with Frannie. When she returned home she noticed that both of her parents were home. She sighed got out of her car and entered the house preparing for the worst.<p>

"Hello Honey," Judy said to her daughter as she entered the house.

"Hi Mom. Are you and dad busy?"

"No particularly Quinnie. Your dad is just in the office doing some paperwork. What is wrong?"

"I just really need talk to you and dad."

Judy went and got her husband and they sat on the couch in the living room.

"Well Quinn, what is this about," Russell asked.

Quinn took a deep breath and stoop in front of her parents.

'Here it goes.'

* * *

><p>It had been a long night for Kurt so he excused himself from dinner and went up to his room. Kurt had yet to wrap his head around everything. Quinn was a lesbian. Or at least she was bi-curious.<p>

'Why didn't she feel she could talk to me if she was struggling,' Kurt thought. He decided to call it an early night. He fell asleep thinking back to the start of his freshman year.

**FLASHBACK**

Kurt Hummel was never scared, but he might be a little intimated. His dad had just dropped him off for his first day of _high school_. Kurt held his head high and walked through the doors, for the first time, into William McKinley High School. Kurt walked in with all the confidence in the world. His confidence lasted about 7 seconds. That is how long it took him to receive his first slushie facial.

"Welcome to McKinley," some jock yelled at him as his friends and him laughed and walked down the hallway.

Kurt wanted to cry—they had just ruined his new Marc Jacobs sweater. Kurt walked into the bathroom and started to clean off as much as he could.

"Slushied huh," a voice said behind him.

Kurt turned around and saw another boy. A jock Kurt guessed because of the letterman's jacket.

"Why so quiet," the boy asked.

Kurt just turned around and tried to get all the slushie from his hair. The other boy walked over and brought him some paper towles.

"Here," the boy said handing them to Kurt, "You don't want it to dry. Then it really sticks and stains."

Kurt accepted the help and dried himself off. After he felt he was presentable he turned to thank the boy for assisting him.

"Thank you. I am Kurt," he said sticking his hand out.

The other boy shook his hand.

"Puck."

"Puck? That is your name?"

Puck laughed.

"Well my name is Noah Puckerman, but everyone can call me Puck."

Kurt scoffed.

"Well _Noah_, I will call you by your real name."

Puck looked Kurt up and down.

"Wow Kurt, you got spunk. So what flavor did they get you with?"

Kurt grinned walked around to the door saying just as he was leaving'

"Cherry."

* * *

><p>As Kurt walked to class he knew he was not going to forget that boy—or his mowhawk.<p>

Kurt found his class and sat down in an empty seat. He surveyed the class. It looked like your typical freshman math class. There was another girl with a stained sweater as well. She must have met the same fate Kurt had. But she had some ugly animal sweater so Kurt figured it was revenge from the fashion gods or something. Kurt relaxed as class started until he heard the door open and the teacher say,

"You must be Mr. Puckerman."

"You can call me Puck."

"Well Mr. Puckerman please arrive to class on time and find an empty seat."

Kurt looked up and saw this Puck character sit down next to him.

After class Kurt caught him leaving class.

"You are a freshman?"

"Yep," Noah answered.

"But you already have a lettermans jacket."

"I know. I am trying out for football and I have to make the team. I found this in the janitors closet and figured if I wore it I might one, not look like loser and get slushied and two, get some lovin'."

Kurt glared at the boy.

"Uh-huh. And what were you doing in the janitors closet?"

"Making out with some girl."

"Of course."

'Of course he is straight. Why did I think he might like me,' Kurt thought. The two boys went their separate ways to class.

Kurt quickly learned the ways of McKinley. He always brought a spare outfit just in case. He did not have any real friends but felt he had enough in common with one group of people. Unfortunately, they were the outcasts. There was a Broadway girl, gothic girl, a boy in a wheelchair and a bigger black girl. He didn't know their names but at least they said 'hi' to him when they saw him. After Noah got on the football team he pretty much just ignored Kurt. He was not mean or picked on him and was not one of the jocks that would slushie him. However, whenever Kurt would see him and smile and say hi and watch as he just walked away, it hurt the most. Around Halloween Burt told his son that he had met a woman. He really liked her but was only going to start dating if Kurt would be comfortable with it. Of course Kurt was okay. It had been years since his mother died and this woman seemed to make his dad happy. It had been an accident and the other driver had been drunk.

A little before Thanksgiving Burt had her over, along with her son and his girlfriend.

"Kurt this is Carole and Carole this is my son Kurt."

Carole smiled.

"Hello Kurt. It is so nice to finally meet you. This is my son Finn and his girlfriend Quinn. I believe all three of you are in the same grade."

Kurt nodded. Yes, he knew them. Everyone knew Finn and Quinn—the popular and good looking couple and of course the quarterback and cheerleader. Finn was never mean but had never stopped anyone from picking on Kurt either.

Kurt did have to admit Quinn had excellent fashion taste. He had never seen her in anything but her uniform.

The dinner was somewhat awkward but after a while everything seemed to be going smoothly. After dinner Carole got up to do the dishes but Kurt intervened.

"Carole you are a guest I will do the dishes."

"Oh Kurt it's fine."

"No Carole I insist."

Kurt was washing them when Quinn entered the kitchen.

"I'll help. I know Finn goes through a lot of food and can cause a mess."

Kurt laughed.

"You don't have to help."

"I know but I want to."

As they were finishing up Quinn asked him a question.

"So Kurt I have to know, where did you get that sweater you wore last Tuesday? It is to die for."

And a friendship between Quinn and Kurt was formed. They started to hang out all the time. Kurt learned that besides Santana and Brittany Quinn did not really like any of the other Cheerios especially this girl named Olivia. Through his friendship with Quinn he also became friends with Brittany, who refers to Kurt as her dolphin. The more he hung out with the girls the less bullying he faced at school. However, Noah still avoided Kurt.

* * *

><p>As the year went on Kurt's popularity continued to grow as he bonded with Finn as well. Then it came when his dad and Finn's mom had an announcement—they were getting married. Both Finn and Kurt were happy for their parents. The ceremony was lovely but during the reception something odd happened. Puck had attended and Kurt saw him sitting at a table while everyone was having a good time.<p>

"Can we talk," Kurt asked as he approached the mowhawked boy.

Noah nodded and the two stepped away from the party.

"It was a nice ceremony."

"Noah, do not change the subject. I thought we were some type of friends but you have been avoiding me ever since that first day."

"I am sorry Kurt. I just could not be around you without having weird feelings."

"That is your excuse."

"Look when I am around you all I think about is-"

"Is what, Noah?"

"How much I want to kiss you."

Kurt was stunned. No boy had ever said that to him before, especially one that was this handsome. Before Kurt could respond Noah took off. Kurt did not know what to feel but he had to keep up appearances so he returned to the party.

* * *

><p>After the wedding it was getting close to summer and school was winding down. Puck knew he had to have Kurt in his life. But first there were some things that had to be dealt with. He caught up with Finn after practice one day.<p>

"Hey man can we talk?"

"Sure buddy, what's up?"

"I have to tell you something but I don't want it to affect our friendship."

"Come on man, you know you will always be my best friend."

"Okay, well, umm, I'm, umm, I'm gay."

Finn looked shocked.

"Oh."

"Do you hate me?"

"Of course not man. I'm just surprised because-"

"Yeah, I know I have pretty much been a man-whore."

"It's Kurt isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"There is just this look you have when he is around. You seem really happy. But he is my brother know so hurt him and I will find you."

The friends laughed.

* * *

><p>The only other person Noah was worried about was his mom. He saw his mom in the kitchen when he got home.<p>

"Hey mom, I have to tell you something."

"What is it sweetie?"

"I think we need to sit down."

"Oh no, Puck please tell me you did not get someone pregnant."

"No mom no one is pregnant. What I have to tell you is that I am-I am- Mom I am gay."

His mom had a blank expression.

"Mom? Did you hear me?"

Puck's mom surprised him by hugging him.

"Umm mom?"

"Thank you for being honest with me. This is going to be an adjustment but I love you Noah. You are the best son and brother there could be."

Puck smiled. His best friend and family were behind them. The last thing to do was get him his boy.

* * *

><p>It was almost the last day of school and Kurt was sitting in the cafeteria with Quinn. All the talking stopped when Puck got up on one of the tables.<p>

"HEY EVERYONE," he yelled, "I HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING."

Once he had everyone's attention, especially Kurt's, he continued.

"I want everyone in this school to know that I am madly and deeply in love with someone. And I would love if they would give me a chance for past mistakes."

All the girls sighed thinking it was them. But, Puck looked straight into Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt Hummel will you let me escort you on a date tonight to Breadstix?"

Everyone's mouth fell including Kurt's.

'No way-there is no way this is real. It must be a dream,' Kurt thought.

Puck got off the table and walked over to Kurt taking is hand

"Well Kurt?"

Kurt stood up and everyone's eyes were on him.

"I don't know."

Puck's face fell.

"If this is just some sick joke-"

"No, I promise Kurt. I am gay and want to be your boyfriend."

Kurt smiled.

'Maybe I can trust him,' Kurt thought.

"I would love to."

And then Puck gave Kurt a little kiss in front of everyone.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Kurt woke up with a smile. He loved thinking about when Noah asked him out. His had gone up to his necklace Puck got him. Kurt did not know what to do. Noah had kept a secret and lied to him, but Kurt loved him so much the thought of breaking up made him so sad. Kurt had no idea what to do. But one thing was clear, Kurt was not making any decision before talking to his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Quinn was standing in front of her parents-waiting. She had done it. It had not been easy but she had come out. She told her parents she was falling in love with a girl. Her mother looked emotionless and her father was livid.<p>

"This is some SICK JOKE RIGHT," Russell yelled.

"No Daddy. I'm sorry-"

"I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU WHEN YOU WERE BORN!"

Quinn was crying.

"Daddy, there is nothing wrong with me. I'm still your little girl."

Russell looked at her with disgust and then said in a low, stone like voice,

"Get out."

Quinn was sobbing.

"What?"

"Get the HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE. When you get through this DISGUSTING phase or whatever you are going through you will be allowed back in this house and family."

"But daddy-"

"Get out," this time it was Judy speaking.

No one moved.

"You heard her Quinn, GET OUT," Russell yelled.

"No," Judy said.

Russell and Quinn turned to her. She stood up and brought Quinn in her arms.

"I would NEVER kick my child out. Where would she go," Judy turned to Russell, "You get out. I am tired of you acting like I am your property and not having a say in this family. My daughter is struggling with a major thing and I will love her despite who she loves. You don't understand that so you Russell can leave."

"Judy you can't be serious."

"Wanna bet. My father bought us this house. I am more of an owner then you. If you do not get off this property I will call the police."

Judy sent Quinn to her room. From her room Quinn could hear them arguing. After hearing a smack and a door slamming she went back downstairs. Her mother held her as they watched Russell drive away. For the first time since Quinn was a little girl, Judy held her daughter all night telling her everything would be okay. There was a lot of damage to be dealt with but Judy would never abandon her daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 27. I hope it was okay. I will try to have chapter 28 up within the week. I have decided that I am going to have a sequel to this story. I just don't know if I should do one super long story that follows Kurt and Puck through their junior and senior years or break it into two stories. I have made a poll asking what you think would be best and if you feel like you would like one way better than the other there is a link on my profile page =) Thanks so much. ( I also have a third story in mind but it has a different paring, but I might start writing that soon as well as this story so stay tuned!)<strong>

**Next time:**

**Kurt talks to his boyfriend.**

**Blaine's parents notice something is up their son.**

**Frannie and Mark move to Ohio.**


	28. Hello, Is This Kurt?

**Thank you for all the support you have given this story. I know this might be on the short side and I will try to make the next one longer. I will make this a short author's note. I just want to thank ColferFan1217, masthuggernigel06, Sarahamanda, -superman44-, Mischievous Gleek,** **ZaylaCooper and JasonDragon64 for reviewing!**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE CHARACTERS (except for Jake and Olivia).**

* * *

><p>Puck was in his room thinking. He had gotten a text from Kurt saying that they needed to talk and he was coming over. Puck knew what this was about. Kurt had found out Quinn's secret and knew he had known. Puck though back to the day that Quinn had came to him looking for help.<p>

***FLASHBACK***

Puck was getting ready. He was going to take Kurt out for their third official date. He could not believe how well everything was going behind the two of them. He had just finished getting ready when there was a knock on the door.

'That's odd,' he thought, 'I told Kurt I was picking him up.'

He was more than surprised when it was not his new boyfriend (they had been official for almost two weeks) but Quinn.

"Umm, hey Quinn. Can I help you?"

When he looked at Quinn closer he saw her eyes were red.

"I-I-I just need someone to talk to."

"Umm, well I have a date with Kurt."

Quinn looked sad.

"Oh, well I'll just go then."

Puck sighed and invited her in. She looked so sad he could not just ignore her.

"Make it fast," he said and shut the door.

Quinn sat on the couch.

"Are we alone?"

"Yes."

"Okay bur what I tell you has to stay between us. You cannot tell anyone."

Puck nodded.

"That includes Kurt."

'This must be serious,' Puck thought.

"Okay, I promise."

Quinn took a deep breath.

"Okay, look I have been having dreams about someone."

"Dreams?"

"Yeah, like umm, _those _kinds of dreams_._"

"Oh, well you are in a serious relationship with Finn. That is human Quinn, but I can see how you don't want to talk to Kurt. That would be awkward."

Quinn looked down at her hands.

"No not Finn."

Puck didn't understand.

"Oh, well that is still normal Quinn."

Quinn started to cry.

"They are going to hate me," Quinn said.

"Who? Why? What," Puck asked many questions at once.

"My parents Puck. They are going to kick me out and then disown me. Frannie will hate me too."

"Frannie?"

"My sister."

Puck was getting annoyed. He was going to be late.

"I can't help you if you do not tell me what is wrong."

Quinn looked at him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I think I am bisexual."

Whoa, stop the presses.

"What?"

"The dreams I have been having, they involve Rachel Berry."

"I though you hated her."

"I don't hate anyone. I just-I just do not understand."

Puck sighed.

"Hold on Quinn."

Puck walked into the kitchen. He knew he was going to regret this. He took out his phone and called Kurt.

"Hey Kurt. I, umm, I need to postpone our date."

Kurt yelled at him from the other line.

"I know it is our third date-"

"I know I promised –"

"This _is_ an emergency Kurt."

"I promise I will make this up Kurt."

Puck hung up and headed back into the living room. Quinn owed him BIG time.

***END FLASHBACK***

Puck was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. Puck got up and opened the door and saw Kurt, who looked as gorgeous as ever.

"Hey Gorgeous," Puck said with a smirk.

"Oh, gorgeous, that is a new one," Kurt said.

Puck let Kurt in and the two went into his room.

"So Kurt-"

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on?"

"Quinn made me promise."

"Yes but I had asked you directly if you knew what was wrong with Quinn. By keeping her secret you continued to lie to me."

Puck pulled his boyfriend into a hug and kissed his forehead.

"I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I just, I know what she was going through. It took me a while to come to terms of being attracted to guys, well you more specifically. I'm so sorry," Puck whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt looked up and puck surveyed his face. He didn't look sad or mad.

"Look Noah, I love you. I am always going to love you-"

"You are breaking up with me?"

"No-yes-no-maybe-I don't know. I don't want to."

"Then don't," Puck said with a sad smile.

Kurt looked into his eyes.

"I need time."

Noah looked at his boyfriend.

"For what?"

"To think."

Puck nodded.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Puck placed a small kiss on Kurt's lips and to his surprise Kurt kissed back. After a while both boys needed air.

"Wow," was all Puck could say.

"You are amazing Noah. I could never love anyone any more then I love you."

The two boys hugged for a second time.

Noah took Kurt's hand.

"I have a proposition."

"Really Noah? Now, you want to bring something like that up?"

Noah laughed.

"No Kurt. Not some sex proposition."

Kurt blushed from embarrassment. Noah looked into Kurt's eyes.

"I want to prove that I can be a good boyfriend."

Kurt was confused.

"You are a good boyfriend. You were trying to help someone."

Noah held him close.

"She is your best friend. I should of talked to you, helped her try to open up to you sooner. You take your time to think. But while you are I will be proving to you just how good of a guy I could be. I bet by the end of spring break I could get you to forgive me."

Kurt laughed.

"I'm not really mad at you Noah. I just need some space and time but okay, you got yourself a deal."

Puck held Kurt even tighter and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"And if I see any guys flirting with you I am so taking them down."

Kurt laughed.

"You will not have to worry. You are still my number one man."

A little bit later Kurt left feeling odd. So Puck and he were not broken up but he was going to give Kurt space. It was a messed up situation. He drove home and went straight to his room. Kurt didn't know how to feel. He wasn't mad because Noah was trying to help someone and he was not sad because he knew Noah still loved him. Then it hit him. The reason he felt he needed time and space is because he is jealous of his boyfriend. The little green monster came out when he heard that his best friend had more confidence in Noah then him to confide in. He just wanted everything to be okay again.

* * *

><p>Quinn had not slept well last night. Once she got dressed she walked down the stairs and saw her mom in her office on the phone. Quinn walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. She had just finished making a smoothie when her mom entered the kitchen.<p>

"Good morning Quinnie, how are you this morning."

Quinn looked down at her cup.

"Okay I guess. Who were you on the phone with?"

Judy hesitated.

"Come on Mom. I know this is hard on you too."

"It's not your fault Quinn. Remember that but I was on the phone with my divorce lawyer."

Quinn nodded. She kind of figured that was who it was.

"Do you know where dad is?"

Judy looked pissed.

"I'm not sure and quite frankly don't care. My lawyer was going to try to contact him or his laywer."

Quinn sat down at the table.

"Mom why are there four place sets on the table? There are only two of us."

Judy walked into the dining room.

"Oh my I forgot to tell you. Apparently your dad called your sister and-"

Judy was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Excuse me Quinn."

Quinn heard her answer the door and greet the people inside. Quinn didn't think of it until someone said her name. Quinn looked up and squealed.

"Frannie!"

Quinn ran and gave her big sister a hug. Then she saw Mark standing behind her.

"What are you two doing here?"

Frannie was smiling and said.

"We live here."

"Wait, you live here," Quinn asked.

"Well just until we find out own place," Mark said.

Judy walked up to the trio.

"Frannie why don't you start from the beginning."

Frannie nodded.

"Okay Quinn. Yesterday I got a call from Dad. I could tell he was pissed. He asked me if I knew about you and it was clear that you had told them. I said yes I knew and was glad you came out. He started on some rant about both of his daughters were tarnishing his good name. Anyway after I hung up on him Mark came home. And it was like fate Quinn, he told me his job wanted to transfer him to their new location—here—well not in Lima but in a nearby city in Ohio. I then told Mark about Dad's phone call and it was settled. He called his boss right away and took the job. The next thing I knew I was packed and on the first flight here. Now, I can be here for you and help you in any way I can."

Quinn was tearing up. Mark didn't have to take this job. They could have stayed in Chicago but they decided to uproot and move so Frannie could be closer to family.

Quinn hugged Frannie and Mark and they both hugged back.

"Thank you," Quinn said.

"It's no problem Quinn. You know you are like a little sister to me," Mark told her.

Judy showed Frannie and Mark the guest room they would be staying in (it was Frannie's old room) while Quinn soaked everything in. Things were finally looking up.

* * *

><p>Across town Melinda Anderson was worried. Her son was acting strange. This had been tense in the house ever since Blaine said he was gay. But things had seemed to be better. He seemed happier the past few months. But then things changed the last few weeks. He always looked tired and didn't play his guitar or sing around the house as much. He never let her or his father near him and started to push them out of his life. She knew something was off but didn't know how to approach the situation. She could not talk to her husband about it. He is so obsessed with work that he probably does not even notice that anything is wrong with Blaine. She heard the door open and saw Blaine enter the house. She went out to the parlor to greet him.<p>

"Hello Darling."

"Hi."

"How was school?"

"Fine."

"And Warbler rehearsal?"

"Fine."

When she went to pat her son on the back he flinched away and she got worried.

"Blaine are you okay?"

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine just stress and stuff."

And with that he ran up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door. Melinda did not know what was wrong with her son and it tore her apart. Melinda Anderson believes in giving Blaine space and privacy, but she was scared she was going to lose her son so desperate times call for desperate measures—and she is not proud of this. She waited until that night when Blaine was asleep to enter his room. He picked up his phone from his nightstand and looked through the contact list. When she found the number she was looking for she wrote it down and placed the phone back. The next morning was a Saturday and after Blaine said he was going to the movies with a group of friends she made a call. She felt that this was her last chance to save her son. She dialed the number and waited for the person on the other line to pick up.

"Hello, is this Kurt?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked chapter 28 and I will have 29 up as soon as possible.<strong>

**See, I didn't break them up, they are just on a break thingy—I promise there is a reason to my madness.**

**Please review =)**

**Next time:**

**Puck gets a visitor to help him prove to Kurt they belong together.**

**Quinn and Finn talk.**

**Kurt meets up with Blaine's mom and tries to help.**


	29. What Are You Doing?

**This took longer to get up then I wanted but here is chapter 29. I hope everyone likes it.**

**Thank you to all the support this story had gotten. Especially, the people who take the time to review—it means a lot. Thanks, masthuggernigel06, Mischievous Gleek, Sarahamanda, ColferFan1217, JasonDragon64 and puckleberryforeva. **

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE CHARCTERS (except for Olivia and Jake).**

* * *

><p>Finn was playing the latest video game when he got a call from Quinn wanting to talk. It sounded important so he paused his game and grabbed his keys. He was almost out the door when Kurt saw him.<p>

"Hey Finn, where are you going?"

Finn turned and said,

"Quinn called me and wanted to talk. I think I know what it is about too," Finn said with a smile.

Kurt was confused. Finn knew Quinn had feelings for Rachel?

"Oh yeah Finn. What does she want to talk about?"

"Well she said it was important and concerned me so it seems pretty obvious."

Kurt was not sure how to feel. Was Finn more observant then he was?

"Obviously, she is ready to have sex."

Or not. Kurt sighed.

"Look Finn, I don't think that is it. Just know that she loves you."

Finn frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Just go talk to your girlfriend."

And the next think Kurt knew Finn was out the door. Kurt rolled his eyes and entered the kitchen to get something to eat when his phone ringed. He did not recognize the number but decided to answer.

"Hello."

There was a woman on the other line.

"Hello, is this Kurt?"

Kurt responded.

"Yes it is. May I ask who this is?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, this is Melinda Anderson, Blaine's mom."

"Oh, Mrs. Anderson, what can I help you with?"

Kurt herd her start to cry a little.

"It's Blaine."

Kurt paniced.

"Is he hurt? In the hospital?"

"Oh no, Kurt calm down he is fine. I just I just need help."

Kurt's interest peaked.

"What can I do?"

* * *

><p>Puck was lying on his bed trying to think of ways to woo Kurt when there was a knock on the door. He figured it was either Quinn or one of the girls from glee wanting to help or Finn or one the boys to play football or video games. He got up and answered the door. The person behind the door was one of the last person he was expecting to see.<p>

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>Finn was humming to himself when he pulled into the driveway to the Fabray household. He had heard that Russell left but was not sure why. He knocked on the door and Quinn let him in. She brought him into the living room and they sat on the couch.<p>

"So where is your mom," Finn asked.

Quinn sighed.

"My sister and husband are moving nearby so my mom took them for a drive to see what houses were for sale before they called a realtor."

"Frannie seemed really nice. That's great that your sister will be here."

Quinn nodded. This is why this conversation was going to be so hard. Finn was so kind to her and she really did love him.

"We umm, we need to talk."

"Yeah you said that on the phone, but I think I know what it is about."

Quinn was flustered.

'What? How can he know,' she thought.

Finn leaned and put his arm around Quinn.

"It's okay to be nervous but you should be comfortable."

"Okay," Quinn said hesitantly.

"I think it is the proper time for this."

Quinn's head was spinning so she stood up.

"Finn what are you talking about?"

Now Finn was confused.

"The reason I'm here. It's okay Quinn I figured it out. You are ready to have sex with me," Finn was smiling again.

"WHAT," Quinn yelled, "No, Finn this is not about sex."

Quinn tried not to get too mad, he was a teenage boy by the way.

"Look Finn this is going to be hard enough just please sit down."

Finn obeyed and got worried when Quinn started to tear up.

"You were my first boyfriend, my first love, and you will always be special to me Finn and I don't know how to say this."

Finn held her close.

"Just say whatever it is."

Quinn took a deep breath and look Finn straight in the eyes.

"Finn, we need to break up."

* * *

><p>Kurt was a little uncomfortable. He was over at the Anderson house when Blaine was at a weekend Warbler rehearsal and his dad was at work. That just left him and his mom. They were sitting in the living room drinking tea.<p>

"Thank you for coming over today Kurt. I just did not know what else to do."

Kurt set his cup down.

"It was no problem Mrs. Anderson. Blaine is a good friend so if I can help in anyway just let me know."

Melinda hesitated.

"Well the thing is that my husband was less than enthusiastic when Blaine came out. He tried to convince himself it was a phase. Things have been tense between the two of them ever since. However, a few month ago Blaine seemed happier. I figured maybe he did meet a boy that made him happy. I did not ask because I want Blaine to talk to me when he wants to. However something in Blaine has changed in these last few weeks."

Kurt sat a little closer to Malinda. Kurt had not seen Blaine in a while and did not know what was going on.

"What do you mean something changed?"

"Well, he stopped all singing at home. He used to sing or hum to himself all the time. It was quite a sight and, actually, quite relaxing but he does not do it anymore. He has almost completely closed off from me and his father. We go to hug him or something and he flinches away. He says it is just due to stress but it is clear there are other factors."

Kurt could not believe this. He had to talk to Blaine and get to the bottom of this.

"Don't worry Mrs. Anderson. I will talk to Blaine and try to figure out what is going on."

"Thank you Kurt. Blaine should be back from wherever he went soon for dinner. You are welcome to stay for dinner if you want."

Kurt nodded.

"That sounds nice. Just let me call my dad and let him know so he does not worry."

"Of course," Malinda said before heading into the kitchen to start cooking.

Kurt took out his phone and called his dad.

"Hey Dad, I just wanted you to know I will be having dinner at Blaine's tonight."

He waited for his dad to respond before talking again.

"Yes, Dad, I understand I have to be home tonight, I will probably be home around 9 or 10. I love you too. Bye."

Kurt hung up and went to see if Blaine's mom needed any help.

"Mrs. Anderson, do you need any help?"

"Oh no Kurt. I'm fine. You are welcome to just hang around for a little bit if you want."

Kurt nodded.

"Would it be alright if I went into Blaine's room and grabbed a movie to watch," Kurt asked.

"That's fine Kurt. Make yourself at home."

Kurt thanked her and headed up the stairs towards Blaine's bedroom.

* * *

><p>Puck did not know what was going on. He turned around and faced his visitor who was sitting on the couch.<p>

"So what exactly are you doing here?"

The girl straightened out her cheerleading skirt.

"Well I want to help."

Puck raised an eyebrow.

"No really Olivia what are you doing?"

The strawberry blonde Cheerio looked up.

"Really Puck, I want to help you."

"With what?"

"Getting Kurt back."

Puck was confused again.

"But we didn't break up. He just wants some space."

Olivia smirked.

"Yes, and I know that your plan is to try to impress him so he does not leave you."

Puck blushed.

"How do you know that?"

"Kurt told Quinn, who told Santana who was talking to Brittany in the hallway and I overheard."

Puck was still apprehensive of accepting her help.

"So, Olivia, you really want to help. No ulterior motive?"

Olivia shook her head.

"I promise. I want to help. We used to be friends and I realize that I want us to be friends again. I know that there is no way we will be together and that you love Kurt and he makes you happy so I truly just want to help. We were such good friends for a long time and after talking to someone I realize I just want to be your friend again."

Puck looked Olivia up and down. She seemed to be sincere and they had been good friends until last year when they drifted apart.

"Fine. But the first time I feel like you are just doing this to make fun of me or Kurt you are out."

Olivia nodded.

"I understand. I want to help. I have recently had a conversation with someone who had opened my eyes. So what is your plan to impress Kurt?"

Puck light up when she said Kurt's name.

"I am going to sing to him."

"No."

Puck turned to face Olivia.

"What? WHY?"

Olivia sighed.

"Puck you already did that and Kurt is expecting that. You need to really wow him."

Puck frowned. He remembered when he serenaded Kurt in glee. That's why he wanted to do it again—he knew Kurt liked it.

"Well missy, what do you suggest?"

Olivia smiled. Not smirked or grinned or fake smiled but smiled a true smile.

"I have a few ideas. But we need to come up with a plan."

"A plan?"

"Yes Puck, a plan."

* * *

><p>Finn was beyond confused.<p>

"What?"

Quinn was crying.

"I am so sorry Finn. I do care about you. I just feel that we were not meant to be."

"But why Quinn. I love you—I thought you loved me too."

"I do love you Finn. I just don't feel like I am in love with you. Not the way I should be."

"Why. Give me one other reason, a real reason, that we should not be together. Is there someone else? I will fight for you Quinn, I will fight for us."

Quinn cried harder. Finn really loved her and she did care for him but it was not fair to keep Finn in a relationship that was just not meant to last. Quinn had to let him go so they could both be happy.

* * *

><p>Kurt entered Blaine's room. He had been here before. However, he might have told a little lie. He actually wanted permission into Blaine's room to snoop around. He first went to the dresser. He saw various framed pictures. Some of Blaine by himself, other with him and the warblers and even a couple of him and Jake. He looked happy. Kurt felt bad going through some of Blaine's things but he had been worried about his friend and now he knew something was going on after talking to his mom.<p>

Kurt started to look around some more. He found some sheet music, movies, school work and other things found in a typical room—nothing out of the ordinary. Kurt sighed and sat on the bed. He looked in the nightstand by the bed and saw a photo album. He picked it up and flipped through it. There were pictures from when Blaine was a kid. Blaine was an adorable kid. There were pictures of him being a kid, playing in the backyard, some pictures with his parents along with friends. Kurt was so distracted by the pictures he did not hear the door open until he heard Blaine's voice.

"What are you doing!"

Kurt's head snapped up.

"Blaine, I-"

Blaine snatched the photo album from him.

"I asked what you were doing," Blaine demanded.

Kurt had never seen Blaine this mad.

"I'm sorry Blaine. Your mom said I could come in here-"

"Did she say you could go through my things."

"I-I-I'm sorry Blaine."

When Kurt started to tear up Blaine eased up putting the photo album back on the nightstand.

"No, I'm sorry Kurt. My day has been crap and I should have taken it out on you."

Kurt watched as Blaine sat next to him.

"My mom said you were staying for dinner. I'm glad," Blaine smiled which caused Kurt to smile.

Blaine's dad had to work late so it was just Blaine, Kurt and Melinda at dinner. Once dinner was over Blaine and Kurt hung out in the living room while Melinda went to do some laundry.

"So how have you been Blaine?"

"Good and busy I have lots of school work plus Warbler practice and spending time with Jake."

Kurt did not know how to approach the topic of his friends boyfriend.

"How are things with Jake?"

Blaine was silent for a little bit.

"Good."

"Is that the truth?"

"Of course Kurt," Blaine said.

Kurt observed his friend. He had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and he looked weak.

"Okay, look Blaine, the real reason I am here is because your mom and I are worried. Something is going on and I would bet anything that it has to do with Jake. Your mom said you flinch whenever she or your dad tries to get close and you are pushing them out of your life. This is not healthy Blaine," Kurt could see Blaine was getting angry.

"You take care of your relationship and I'll take care of mine."

"Blaine, I was here when Jake saw us in your room. I know Jake abuses you—at least emotionally and maybe verbally."

"He does not."

Kurt was getting frustrated. Why was Blaine defending this jerk.

"Does Jake hit you Blaine?"

Kurt saw Blaine's eyes turn cold. Something was happening to Blaine—something bad and Kurt had to try to stop it.

"I think it is time for you to leave," Blaine said getting up and heading to the door. Seeing that he had worn his welcome Kurt followed.

"I'm sorry Blaine. I never-"

"Just leave."

Kurt hugged Blaine.

"I'm here for you anytime. Just give me a call."

Blaine simply said,

"Goodbye Kurt."

Kurt just let go and walked away. He got into his Navigator and drove home.

It was a very sad night in the Hudson-Hummel household. Finn was moaning about his break-up with Quinn. Kurt knew this would happen but it did not make it an easier. This was his brother and best friend—who was he supposed to "side" with?

"We were so perfect together," Finn said.

"I know Finn," Carole told her son as the family of four sat in the living room, "I'm sure this is hard on Quinn too, but if she feels this is best there must be a reason. You know she wouldn't set out to hurt you."

Burt was sitting next to Kurt.

"Hey Kiddo, how did it go at Blaine's."

Kurt sighed.

"Not good Dad. Something is going on and it is destroying Blaine and he will not talk to me about it. I just do not know what to do."

Burt pats Kurt on the back.

"Don't worry Kurt. You always find a way to fix things."

Later that night Kurt decided he was going to find Jake the next day and have a little talk with him. He had given this guy way to many chances but now he was destroying his friend's life and Kurt would not let it continue.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can.<strong>

**Please review.**

**Next time:**

**Kurt and Jake talk.**

**Puck and Olivia continue to work together.**

**Kurt finds a surprise at school.**

**Word spreads around school about Quinn and Finns break up**

**Puck's mom gets a call-but who is it from?**


	30. You

**Hey, everyone and thanks for the reviews and feedback. I do not really have a lot to say so I will keep this author's note short. I just want to thank Mischievous Gleek, masthuggernigel06, ColferFan1217, Sarahamanda, puckleberryforeva and JasonDragon64 for reviewing.**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE, THE CHARCTERS (except Olivia and Jake), OR THE SONG USED IN THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

><p>Puck woke up bright and early. Olivia had given him strict orders to get to school early, something he hated to do. Honestly, the only times he used to go to school early was when he was going to make out with Kurt before class. Olivia did say it was important and going to help his situation with Kurt. Puck was not as suspicious about Olivia's intention as before. They had been working together for a couple weeks and it seemed like she really did want to help. They had been friends since grade school so Puck was giving her the benefit of the doubt. Puck showered, got dressed and headed out. When he walked by the kitchen he saw his mom looked worried.<p>

"Ma, are you okay," he asked.

Mrs. Puckerman looked up at her son.

"Oh I am fine Noah. Just a little stressed from work is all. Glad my vacation is coming up."

Noah's mom took off a week for a mini-vacation to spend with her children and that week was coming up. While Noah was not completely convinced he just nodded, gave her a kiss and headed out the door. He arrived at McKinley around 7:15. He knew Kurt got to school no later than 7:45 so whatever Olivia had planned would have to be done in a half hour. Puck found Olivia at her locker.

"Hey," he said.

"Hello Puck. Now that you are here we can start."

"Start what?"

"Phase one of our plan to win Kurt back."

"Olivia we never broke up."

"No you are taking a break so he can think. That means he might think about wanting to break up. Our main plan is to not have that happen. So did you do what I instructed you to in the text I sent you last night?"

Puck nodded taking out a bunch of notes he wrote.

"Good," Olivia said while taking some bags out of her locker, "So here is what we are going to do."

* * *

><p>After Noah left his mom looked down at her phone. Lately, she had been getting calls from a number she knew to well and a number she hoped she would never hear from again. She was pulled from her thoughts when Sarah came downstairs.<p>

"I'm all dressed mommy."

Mrs. Puckerman smiled.

"You look lovely Sarah. Why don't you go sit in the kitchen and I'll pour you some cereal."

Sarah went and sat down.

"So Noah went to school early?"

"Yes Sarah he did."

Sarah looked like she was deep in thought.

"To fix things with Kurt right because they are in a break."

Mrs. Puckerman chuckled. Sarah was a very observant child.

"I believe so. "

"Noah will fix things right."

Mrs. Puckerman wrapped her daughter in a hug.

"Of course he is. Look sweetie something went on and Kurt just needs time to think. I am sure after a little bit they will work everything out and things will go back to normal."

Sarah smiled.

"Good because I like Kurt."

"Me too Sarah, me too."

After they ate Mrs. Puckerman dropped Sarah off at school and headed to work, the persistent caller forgotten—for now.

* * *

><p>At 7:45 Noah and Olivia had just finished setting the first part of their plan up and they saw Kurt pull into the parking lot. Kurt got out and headed to his locker. Students kept staring at him but he felt that was just because news of Quinn and Finn's breakup was circulating. Kurt was surprised when he reached his locker. A single red rose was taped onto the locker door. Kurt carefully took the rose off his locker and smiled.<p>

'What are you up to Noah,' he thought.

Kurt then noticed a note attached to the rose.

'Your Eyes'

Those two words was all the note said. Kurt was confused his smile just grew larger. Noah had never been overly romantic so when he said he was going to prove himself to Kurt he was not kidding. Kurt opened his locker and got his books and headed to class. When he arrived in class there was another rose. This one also had a note.

'Your Hair.'

Kurt smiled even more if that was possible. Kurt was looking forward to this day.

* * *

><p>While Kurt was having a good day his brother was not. News spread fast that the "perfect" couple at McKinley High had broken up. He had received numerous sympathy glances and looks from many people. When guys would ask what happened he did not have an answer because he honestly did not know. All Quinn said was that she felt it was the right thing to do and Quinn was not even at school today leaving Finn to have to answer all the questions kids had. Finn sighed as he walked to his class. On the way he ran into Rachel.<p>

"Hello Finn. I just wanted to let you know that I understand you are going through a tough time. If you want we could let you use some time in the next glee club meeting for you to sing about your feelings."

Finn sighed.

"Thanks but no thanks. I really do not feel like singing about this."

Rachel gave him a small smile and turned to walk away.

"Wait Rachel," Finn called out. Rachel turned around so Finn knew he had her attention.

"How would you get over a break-up? This is my first one."

Finn noticed Rachel seemed to get a little sad.

"I'm can't answer that for you Finn. I have never even had a boyfriend."

Rachel turned around again and walked away and for the first time Finn thought about how cute Rachel looked today.

* * *

><p>Even though the day seemed to drag for Finn it flew by for Kurt. After the last bell Kurt had 10 roses all with notes. He got one in all seven of his classes, two at lunch and he found one in the choir room. The rose in the choir room had an extra note that said 'Auditorium.' After school Kurt walked into the auditorium and there center stage with a spotlight in it was yet another rose. Kurt walked on stage and picked up the rose.<p>

'Your voice'

Under that was another note that said 'Sing.' Now, Kurt was never one to pass up an opportunity to perform so he started to sing.

**Listen,**

**I've got thirty-six expressions-**

**Sweet as pie to tough as leather,**

**And that's six expressions more**

**Than all them Barrymores put together.**

**...**

**I'm the greatest star-**

**I am by far, but no one knows it!**

**Wait, they're gonna hear a voice,**

**A silver flute-ah hah, ah hah—**

**...**

**Kid, I know I'd be divine because**

**I'm a nach'ral cougher.**

**(coughs)**

**...**

**I'm the greatest star,**

**I am by far,**

**But no one knows it!**

**That's why I was born-**

**...**

**I can make 'em cry,**

**I can make 'em sigh,**

**...**

**I'm the greatest, greatest star!**

As Kurt finished "I'm the Greatest Star" from Funny Girl he hears applause. He turns around and sees Noah holding yet another rose. Noah hands the rose to Kurt who accepts it looking at the note on this one. However, Kurt noticed there was something different about this flower. Kurt gathers all twelve roses with all twelve little notes and reads them out loud.

"Your eyes"

"Your hair"

"Your skin"

"Your laugh"

"Your lips"

"Your personality"

"Your fashion sense"

"Your dreams"

"Your honesty"

"Your kisses/hugs"

"Your voice"

And the final note just said:

"You"

Kurt looked at his boyfriend.

"Okay Noah what is all this about?"

Noah stepped close to Kurt.

"The notes are one thing I love about you. The last note says 'You' because it is true. I love you Kurt. All of you, including things not on these notes. And I know this is cheesy but I promise to love you until the last rose dies."

That is when Kurt noticed why the last rose was different. It was a platic rose.

"But Noah, one of the roes is plastic and it will never die."

Noah smiled.

"Then I guess I am going to love you forever."

Kurt looked up at Noah with tears in his eyes. Happy tears that is and the two boys hugged.

Noah took Kurt's hand and spoke.

"How about we get some coffee and talk some things out."

"I can't Noah."

Noah was disappointed and it must of showed on his face because Kurt explained.

"I have to meet Jake."

Noah was confused.

"Blaine's boyfriend?"

"Yes, so much has been going on. I thought Blaine was acting strange but then his mom called me and wanted me to help find out what is wrong with Blaine. I know it is Jake."

"But Kurt, are you sure you want to get involved. I mean it could be a personal issue."

"I know but I am sure Jake is emotional abusing Blaine and I have a strong suspicion that he is also physically hurting him."

Noah held onto Kurt tighter.

"Maybe you should not go alone. I mean this Jake guy could be really dangerous . I don't want you to get hurt."

Kurt looked down.

"I just want to talk to him. I need to help this situation. I was the one that told Blaine to ask the guy out."

"But you didn't know the guy was like that."

"I still feel guilty. Look Noah I have to go but I would love for us to talk sometime soon and I just want you to know I love you too."

Kurt kissed Noah on the cheek and walked out of the auditorium. Noah left a few moments later to find Olivia waiting outside.

"So how did it go," she asked.

Noah smiled.

"Phase one was a success. I know he still loves me. Things will get better."

Olivia smiled as well.

"Well I am glad. Do you want to get together and figure out what to do next?"

"Umm, I can't tonight Olivia. I have some things to do."

Olivia looked up at Puck.

"Oh okay, is everything okay."

"Yeah don't worry. Maybe sometime later this week we could hang out again."

Noah said goodbye and headed to his car.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled into Dalton's parking lot. He knew Blaine had a dentist appointment so he can talk to Jake without Blaine's interference. Kurt walked into the building. Since it took him a while to drive here, he had to stop at home to put his roses in some water, most kids had already gone home. However, luck was on Kurt's side and while roaming one hallway he spotted Jake texting on his phone. Kurt walked up to him.<p>

"Jake?"

Jake turned around and came face to face with Kurt. Jake frowned.

"Oh, Kyle is it."

"Kurt."

"Whatever."

He was already getting on Kurt's nerves.

"Anyways, Jake, I just wanted to talk to you, well, about Blaine."

Jake set his phone down.

"What about my boyfriend," Jake said putting extra emphasis on the my part.

"Well, he has been acting strange and—"

"He is just stressed," Jake interrupted.

"But he flinches whenever someone tries to touch him. That is not normal for stressed out people."

Jake stepped closer to Kurt cornering him.

"What are you saying Kurt."

Kurt was not easily intimidated so he looked straight into Jake's eyes.

"What I am saying, Jake, is that I think you are hitting him."

Jake laughed.

"Oh really, well that is absurd. Jealously does not look good on you."

"Jealously? I am not jealous of you. Blaine is just a friend and I am seeing someone. But even though he is just a friend I still care about him and he deserves someone who will actually love him."

Jake sneered.

"So, Blaine said you are going through a rough patch. Is Blaine your replacement until you and your boyfriend get back together?"

"What no. He is my friend and he is acting strange and I know you have something to do with it."

Jake was getting angry and raised a fist. Kurt thought he was going to hit him but Jake hit the wall by Kurt's head. Jake spoke in a low dangerous voice.

"You are sticking your nose where it does not belong. If you know what is good for you ,you will back off and stay out of mine and my boyfriend's business."

Kurt sneered.

"Well I can't do that Jake. Blaine is my friend and I will do anything I can to make sure you do not destroy his life."

This time it really did seem like Jake was going to hit him until they heard something. Jake backed off and left with a warning to Kurt.

"You better leave me and my boyfriend alone, or you will regret it."

Kurt sighed. Maybe Noah was right and he was dangerous. Kurt walked out of Dalton, his meeting with Jake having accomplished nothing. His car was almost the only car. There was one other car, a very familiar car, parked beside him. Kurt walked over and tapped on the glass.

"Noah," Kurt said but there was no one in the car.

"Yes," a voice behind him said.

Kurt jumped and turned around.

"Oh, hello Noah. Now do you mind telling me what you are doing here?"

Noah looked down.

"I might have followed you."

"Why?"

"Because this guy is dangerous and you could get hurt. Just report him and let the authorities handle it."

"But I have no proof."

Noah sighed.

"Well be careful. I kind of love you and don't want you to get hurt—or worse."

Kurt hugged Noah.

"I live you to but you don't have to protect meal the time. I can stand up for myself."

"I know I just worry."

Kurt let go of Noah.

"I just want to say thank you. For looking out for me and the roses. It was a beautiful gesture, especially, for someone who says he is not very romantic."

"Yeah well I had help."

That caught Kurt's attention.

"Oh Quinn?"

"Nope."

"Mercedes, Santana, Brittany or Rachel?"

Noah shook his head.

"Olivia helped me put it all together."

Kurt stepped back.

"Olivia? That slutty Cheerio that is trying to steal you from me?"

"Now Kurt, Olivia has changed. I mean you know we used to be friends and she really wants o help. If she was trying to sleep with me why would she be helping to fix things between us?"

Kurt looked down.

"I don't know."

Noah kissed Kurt's forehead.

"You have nothing to worry about. Just keep waiting for all the little romantic surprises I have planned."

Kurt smiled. The boys just stared at each other until Kurt realized the time.

"Oh I have to get home."

"Me too," Noah said.

They boys shared one last hug before heading home. Jake had stayed hidden but had seen and heard everything. There was no way he was letting this Kurt guy ruin his relationship with Blaine. Come on, the sex is amazing and so what if he lost his temper a few times. He took out his phone, called Blaine and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey Babe, how did the dentist go?"

"No cavities that's great."

"Look Blaine I don't think you should be friends with that Kurt anymore."

"No I am not being paranoid or jealous this time. Kurt is trying to ruin our relationship so he can have your for himself."

After Blaine tried to defend Kurt Jake smirked.

"If all that is true the why did Kurt come to Dalton and attack me today?"

'Oh yeah,' Jake thought, 'You can say goodbye to being friends with Blaine, Kurt.'

* * *

><p>Noah arrived home and saw his mom sitting on the couch.<p>

"Oh mom you are home early."

"Yes Noah, I needed to talk to you."

Noah was worried.

"Are you okay? Are you sick? Is something wrong with Sarah?"

"No, no, no. Everyone is okay. I just wanted to tell you I keep getting calls from someone."

"Is someone harassing you? Mom tell me who they are I will find them."

Mrs. Puckerman sighed.

"No Noah, come sit down."

Noah sat next to his mom.

"Okay Noah, I need you to listen."

Noah nodded.

"It is your father and he would like to come back into our lives."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is chapter 30. Hope it was okay.<strong>

**Looks like Jake is causing even more trouble. Okay I know the last few chapters have been a lot of Kurt/Blaine/Jake but for the next few chapters the focus will come back to Kurt/Noah plus I put a lot of fluffy Kurt/Noah moments in this chapter too!**

**Please review =)**

**Next time:**

**Noah decides if he wants to talk to his dad.**

**Quinn helps Frannie and Mark move into their new house.**

**Finn continues to notice Rachel.**

**Kurt finds another romantic surprise from Noah.**

**(I also posted a new story called Prince Kurt. This is a Klaine story and based off the movie "The Prince and Me." If it sounds interesting to you go check it out =))**


	31. Women's Intuition

**I am so sorry it took a while for me to get this chapter up but I hope everyone likes it. I would as always like to thank everyone who supports this story. Sarahamanda, JasonDragon64, ColferFan1217 and Mischievous Gleek, thank you for reviewing.**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE, OR THE CHARACTERS (except Olivia and Jake).**

* * *

><p>It had been a hard few days on Quinn. After she finally had the courage to go back to school she could feel everyone whispering about her and Finn. Quinn would see Finn in class and the hallway and see him look sad and feel horrible. She wished there was some way to help but she felt she had done enough damage to him. After school on Friday Quinn skipped the glee club meeting and headed straight home. She entered and saw boxes everywhere.<p>

"Frannie?"

"In here," Frannie said from the guest room.

Quinn walked into the room and saw her sister putting all her and Mark's belongings in boxes.

"Is everything okay?"

Frannie turned around with a huge smile.

"Quinnie the realtor called. That house a few streets away—the one I said was my dream house—well we got it!"

Quinn smiled too.

"But they said there were like five other offers."

"Well they chose ours."

The sisters hugged.

"I'm so happy for you two. Did you tell mom."

"Yes, I called her. She is taking me, Mark, and of course you as well, out for dinner to celebrate. You will come won't you?"

"Of course," Quinn said smiling.

"This is nice."

"What is nice?"

Frannie took her sisters hand.

"Seeing you smile. It's been a few days."

Quinn looked down.

"I know this was hard for you Quinn, but we both know it was for the best."

Quinn nodded.

"Well I am going to go get ready for dinner," Quinn said before leaving the guest room and entered her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Puck and Olivia were hanging out and putting the finishing touches on their plan.<p>

"This is amazing," Olivia said, "I wish I had a boyfriend that treated me like you treat Kurt."

Puck chuckled.

"You have been doing all the hard work. You thought of phase one and the new one."

"Well I just want to see you happy."

Puck was happy that Olivia volunteered to help him. She was being extremely helpful and he was glad that they were becoming friends again.

"Yeah this is great. Thanks for watching Sarah tonight."

Olivia could tell something was off with Puck.

"You okay Puck?"

"Yeah, just some personal stuff."

Olivia looked down.

"I know I am not your best friend like Finn or the love of your life like Kurt, but if you ever want to talk I am here for you."

"Thanks Olivia, but I just don't feel like talking right now."

"I understand. Now let's get you ready for your date."

* * *

><p>Kurt was excited. He had received a text from Noah to get ready for a surprise date. Noah was picking him up at 7:00 so he and to be dressed and ready by then. Kurt looked at the clock-5:00.<p>

'I will have just enough time,' Kurt thought and hurried to his room.

Kurt was trying on his 6th outfit when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Kurt," Finn said from the other side.

"What is it Finn. I am busy can it wait?"

"Umm, not really I need some advice."

Kurt groaned as he put on his tightest black skinny jeans he owned and a white dress up shirt with a grey vest.

'Yes,' Kurt thought, 'I look amazing.'

"Well come in and hurry because Noah is coming to get me in about an hour and I still have to do my hair."

Finn entered and sat on Kurt's bed as Kurt was started to style his hair.

"Well, how are things with Puck."

Kurt smiled and couldn't help but blush when Finn mentioned his boyfriend.

"We are still working on some things but things have been going amazing. I am starting to remember why I fell in love with him in the first place."

Finn may have been having a rough week but he was so happy when he saw Kurt light up.

"That's great Kurt."

"So Finn, did you interrupt my getting ready just to ask about my love life?"

"…No…"

Kurt could tell Finn was nervous.

"It's okay Finn just say what you have to say."

"Now Kurt, I know that you and Quinn are best friends and me and her just broke up a little while ago but do you think it is too early to ask someone out. I mean I was the one who was dumped—so it would be okay right?"

Kurt looked at his brother.

"Look Finn, Quinn is my best friend and she will always be my best friend. I know you are hurting but I do not think finding some girl to rebound with the best idea."

"Rebound? Eww, I don't want to do anything like that with a girl Kurt. I just want too date someone to help me get over Quinn."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Finn what do you think rebounding means?"

Finn looked clueless.

"I don't know but I figured it was some kinky sexual act."

Kurt just stared at his brother. He knew Finn was not the smartest guy but he really did not think he was that clueless.

"Oh my, okay Finn just do whatever you want."

"So you will not hate me."

"No Finn, just because I am friends with Quinn does not mean I will hate you if you ask someone out."

Finn smiled.

"Thanks bro, because there is this one girl I have totally been checking out," Finn said and hurried out of the room.

Kurt laughed at how big of a dork his brother was.

Kurt had put the finishing touches on his outfit when there was a knock on his door.

"Hey son, Puck is here," his dad said from the other side of the door.

"Thanks Dad. I'll be right down."

Kurt did one last look over in the mirror and headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Puckerman was working late. Noah said that Olivia was going to watch Sarah. Mrs. Puckerman trusted her since she had known her since she was a little girl. She was finishing up when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and her eyes went wide.<p>

"Nathan?"

"Rebekah."

* * *

><p>Noah was trying to avoid Burt glaring at him as he waited for Kurt. Thankfully a few minutes later Kurt came down and boy, did he look sexy. Noah never discouraged Kurt from wearing his really tight skinny jeans.<p>

"Hey Noah. You look handsome."

"Wow Kurt you look so sexy—I mean amazing," Noah said after another glare from Burt. Noah brought Kurt into a hug. He wanted to kiss him but shoving his tongue into his boyfriends mouth on front of said boyfriend's dad was probably not the smartest move.

"Are you ready to go," Noah asked.

"Yep. Bye Dad, I'll be back later."

"Remember your curfew Kurt—" Burt said but Kurt had already dragged Noah out the door.

Burt sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"Don't worry so much dear. He makes Kurt happy. I thought you were getting to like him," Carole said while she put the last dishes she was washing away.

"I know and that kid isn't as bad as I first though I admit. I just get a little protective."

"A little?"

Both Burt and Carole laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I overdo it sometimes."

Carole walked over and sat by her husband taking his hand.

"Look, I understand that you worry but Kurt is a really good kid. He wouldn't do something stupid. You raised him better than that."

Burt laughed.

"Are you kidding, I had no idea what I was doing. It was all Elizabeth."

Carole looked at her husband. Of course, Burt and Carole talked about their first loves. Carole knew Burt loved her with all his heart but would always have that special place for Elizabeth—she was his first love and gave him Kurt. It was the same with Carole and her first husband.

"You did an amazing job after her death Burt. She is so proud of you and Kurt."

Burt looked lovingly at his wife.

"Thank you Carole. How do you always know what to say?"

Carole laughed.

"Women's intuition."

* * *

><p>Kurt giggled as Noah drove to their surprise location. Noah had been flirting with him the entire time.<p>

"Why don't you just tell me where we are going?"

"Nope, that would take the surprise out of a surprise date."

Kurt pouted.

"Not going to work Kurt. All that does is make you look more adorable."

Kurt rolled his eyes but was secretly enjoying this.

"Fine. I'll just wait I guess."

"Well the waiting is over."

Noah parked the car and walked around and opened Kurt's door for him. Kurt got out and looked around.

"Umm, Noah?"

"Yes Kurt."

"This is your house."

Noah grinned.

"I know but come inside."

Kurt followed Noah into the house. It was unusually quiet.

"Where is everyone?"

"Mom is at work and Olivia is watching Sarah."

"Oh."

Kurt gasped when Noah took to the patio in the back. There were candles and rose petals everywhere.

"Oh my—"

"Yeah Kurt, I thought that a nice outside, candle-lit dinner might be nice."

Set up on the patio was a nice table and chairs. There was a candle on the middle.

"Everything looks beautiful."

"Thanks."

After Kurt sat down Noah went back in. He brought out some food he had prepared. Kurt noticed that it tasted delicious.

"A candle light dinner? How romantic."

Noah blushed—the badass of McKinley actually blushed.

"Well you know, I just wanted to do something special for you."

Kurt grinned and continued to eat. After they finished Noah brought out one piece of cheesecake with strawberry toppings. Kurt took Noah's hand as the two boys shared the desert. One the boys were done Kurt helped Noah clean up.

"No Kurt-"

"I do not want to hear it Noah. I am going to help clean."

Noah washed the dishes flexing his muscled more than necessary just to show off to Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes but appreciated the view.

After everything was put away Noah pulled Kurt into a hug.

"I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Noah. Thank you for giving me time to think about some things. I just want you to know that I understand why you didn't tell me about Quinn. She needs to come to terms on who she is by herself. I am still upset she did not feel like she could talk to me. But I am glad you had kept her secret. After some time I have realized I would have probably been more upset with you if you had outed her. I was never mad I guess I was just jealous that she talked to you and not me."

Noah took Kurt's face in his hands and kissed him. It had been so long since he was able to do this and it felt so right—perfect even.

* * *

><p>A couple hours, of making out, later Noah realized it was getting late.<p>

"As much as I am enjoying it is getting late Kurt."

Kurt pouted.

"I know. I don't want to leave but if I am not back my dad will freak out, if he doesn't because if the hickey you gave me."

"I didn't hear you complaining a few minutes ago. And I told you when you pout you look adorable."

Kurt noticed that while Noah had been flirty all night something else had been wrong.

"Is everything okay Noah?"

"Everything is amazing Kurt," Noah said leaning in for another kiss.

"I don't mean with us, although I am glad we have cleared everything up. I mean you seemed a little off tonight. Is everything okay."

Noah looked at his boyfriend.

"My dad wants to come back into my family's life."

Kurt was shocked.

"Oh."

"Yeah, and my mom told me a little bit ago that my dad had been contacting her."

"Like harassing her."

"I don't think so. But I have done a lot of thinking to and Kurt. I think I want to talk to him. He has not been around in years but he is my dad and I just want one conversation with him then I'll figure out if I want him in my life or not."

Kurt hugged Noah.

"That is a very mature thing to do. I am here if you need anything."

"I know, I love you."

"I love you too."

Kurt smiled as him and Noah headed out. They were going to swing by Olivia's and pick up Sarah when they heard the door open and then heard two voices. Noah's mom was supposed to be working for another hour.

"I still don't know why you have been avoiding me."

"Well, I don't know why you walked out of not only my life but the lives of your children."

Kurt and Noah walked towards the voices. When they entered the living room they saw Mrs. Puckerman and a man coming in the door.

"Ma," Noah said.

The two adults turned around.

"Noah," the man said and smiled.

When the man got closer Kurt saw the resemblance between him and Noah. Then it dawned and Kurt and Noah.

"Dad,"

Noah's dad smiled even bigger.

"You remember. That's great."

After a few awkward moments Mrs. Puckerman introduced Kurt.

"Nathan this is Kurt Hummel, Kurt this is my ex-husband."

Kurt and Nathan shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kurt said.

"Like wise. So Kurt how do you and Noah know each other? Are you friends? Classmates?"

Kurt was going to say they friends but Noah spoke before him.

"This is Kurt, Dad. My boyfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is chapter 31. Hope everyone liked it.<strong>

**Please review =) Feedback is always welcome.**

**Next time:**

**Puck and his dad talk**

**Kurt has coffee with Karofsky**

**Quinn and Santana have a talk with Olivia**


	32. Don't Judge Me

**As always, thank you for your support. Thank you ColferFan1217,** **masthuggernigel06, Sarahamanda and puckleberryforeva for reviewing.**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p>The room was filled with an awkward silence. Nathan Puckerman just starred at Noah and Kurt.<p>

"Dad," Noah said wanting to get his dad's attention, "Did you hear me."

"Yes I heard you son."

There was no expression or emotion on Nathans face. Rebekah Puckerman wanted to avoid a potential conflict.

"Noah, umm, why don't you take Kurt home? Then pick up your sister and come back and have a talk with your dad."

Noah nodded and grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him out of the house. Kurt wanted to stay to be there for his boyfriend but he knew that could cause more harm than good. Puck was silent as he drove to Kurt's house. Kurt was worried about his boyfriend. Soon enough Noah pulled up to the Hudson-Hummel driveway.

"Are you sure you will be okay," Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I am promise. I'm going to go pick up Sarah and then head back home. I have to talk to my dad."

Kurt nodded. He reached across and kissed Noah. Noah started to kiss back. It had been so long since they were close like this. When things started to heat up there was a tap at the window. Noah practically jumped out of his skin, scared it was Burt. Kurt looks back to the passenger side window and saw Finn.

"Well I guess that means this date is over."

"I'm sorry this date did not go as perfectly as I wanted," Noah said.

Kurt quickly pressed a kiss on Noah's cheek.

"It may have been interrupted, but it is still perfect. You know I will worry all night so call the first chance you can."

Noah grinned.

"Of course."

Kurt and Noah hugged before Kurt got out of the car. He waved as his boyfriend drove away. Kurt turned around at Finn.

"Hey, don't get pissy with me. Just be glad that I came out and not Burt," Finn said as he headed back into the house.

Kurt sighed and realized he was right. He walked inside. He saw his dad sitting on the living room.

"Hey Buddy," Burt said when Kurt sat on the couch.

"Hey Dad."

Burt looked nervous.

"So, how was your date?"

Kurt lit up.

"It was AMAZING! Noah is one of the most romantic people I know, even if he says otherwise."

Burt nodded.

"So, everything is better between you two."

"Yes Dad, everything is fixed. We had a talk and figured everything out."

Burt smiled. He liked seeing his son happy. And if this mohawk punk keeps Kurt happy, then maybe he is not so bad after all.

"Well, I am happy for you."

"Thanks Dad."

Burt looked over and saw that Kurt also looked worried.

"You okay Kurt?"

"Well, when Noah was getting ready to take me home his mom came home."

"So?"

"Well, his dad was with. His dad who abandoned them all those years ago, and Sarah will not even know who he is. Noah said he wanted to talk to him but what could he want?"

Kurt was freaking out.

"Okay, okay, calm down Kurt. I can't say I respect a man who abandons his family, but I understand a father wanting to be in the lives of his children."

Kurt looked down at the floor.

"But what if he hates the fact that Noah is gay."

Burt put a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Then, Rebekah Puckerman will kick him out of that house. You know she supports you two. If he was just going to cause problems, you know she would not stand for it."

Kurt nodded. That was true. Kurt hoped that Nathan Puckerman was here with good intentions. With everything else going on, the last think Noah needed was more drama. After a little while Kurt headed to bed. Before he fell asleep his phone went off. He answered.

"Hello."

"Hey, Kurt."

Kurt sat up.

"Oh, hello Dave."

"Look I don't know if you are busy, but maybe we could get some coffee after school tomorrow."

Kurt didn't know what to say. What if his boyfriend needed him?

"Sure Dave. But I might need to reschedule is something else comes up."

"That's fine Kurt. Thanks for taking the time to talk to me."

The boys said their goodbyes and hung up. Kurt fell asleep worried about his boyfriend but looking forward to talking with Dave. The former bully and victim were becoming good friends.

* * *

><p>Noah went up to Olivia's house and knocked. Olivia opened the door and let Puck in.<p>

"She was so much fun," Olivia said as Sarah collected there toys and was putting her shoes on.

"Hey Sarah, why don't you go say good bye to Olivia's mom and dad and don't forget to thank them," Noah said. He got a weird look from Olivia.

"Okey dokey Noah," Sarah said before heading into the living room. Noah grabbed Olivia and took her from the foyer to the kitchen.

"Puck! What is going on?"

Puck spoke low and fast.

"Okay. Look Olivia, the reason I have been off is because I found out my dad had been contacting my mom."

Olivia gasped. She remembered when his dad left.

"Well, now, I guess he tracked her down at work and is now at my house. He says he wants to be back in our lives but I'm not sure about that. I think he is lying. If he has not changed and is still violent and picks a fight with me or Ma, I need you to promise me I can bring Sarah here. I do not want her to be in that house before or after a fight. Please promise me?"

Olivia was wide eyed.

"Of course Puck. If you need to bring her here do not hesitate. I know my parents will not mind."

"Noah," Sarah said as she entered the kitchen.

"I am already to go."

Noah smiled at her.

"Okay squirt."

Sarah crinkled her nose at the nickname. She said goodbye to Olivia and left with Puck to go home. Before driving home Puck looked out the dashboard window and saw Olivia waving. He waved back. He only hoped that tonight went well.

* * *

><p>Things were quiet when Puck pulled into their driveway. When he got out he helped Sarah before they went in Noah said to her.<p>

"This is going to sound strange but I need you to do something for me."

Sarah nodded.

"When we go in you are going to see a man. No matter what he says to you I want you to walk to your room and shut the door.

"Noah, you are scaring me."

"Just promise me Sarah."

Sarah nodded but gripped her brother's hand a little tighter and they walked through the door. Puck saw his mom and dad sitting on the couch. Nathan smiled when he saw Sarah.

"Sarah? Oh my you have gotten so big. Do you know who I am?"

Sarah looked up at Noah and saw him nod. She remembered what he said and just walked down the hallway to her room and shut the door. Puck saw his mom give him a smile.

Nathan sighed.

"I knew I would not receive the warmest of welcome but I promise I do not wish to start a fight."

Puck just glared at his dad.

"What do you want Dad? Are you going to magically come back into our lives just to leave again?"

Nathan looked a little sad. Rebekah Puckerman ushered the two males to sit down. The three sat on the couch with Puck in the middle of his parents.

"Look, I made a huge mistake when I left. I honestly want to make it up and be a part of your lives."

"Look Noah, I am going to go check on Sarah. Why don't you and your father talk," Noah's mom said before leaving the room.

There was an awkward silence between father and son.

"Why did you leave?"

Nathan looked into his son's eyes.

"I wish I could tell you it was some plan to help you have a better life but it wasn't. I got scared. Sarah had just been born and I freaked out. I was not sure if I wanted to be a family man."

"Maybe you should of thought of that before you knocked mom up. Sarah grew up with no father. Can you even imagine what that would be like."

Nathan looked ashamed.

"Look, I messed up big time all those years ago but I am trying to fix my past mistakes. I want to be apart of my children's life. I realized one day that I threw away the best thing I had—a family."

Noah's dad spoke with such emotion that Puck was starting to believe him. But he had to know one major thing.

"How do you feel about me being gay, Dad?"

Nathan Puckerman looked a little uncomfortable.

"Well, it was a shock. I always figured you would be a lady's man like me."

"I am nothing like you," Puck growled.

Nathan looked right into his sons eyes.

"Are you sure this is not just a phase? Maybe you just have not met the right girl. You used to hang out with that one girl, Olivia, when you were little. Did you ever try being with her. Are you sure you really love this boy-toy you have."

That pissed Puck off.

"Listen Dad, I would be lying if I said I never missed or didn't wanted you back in my life."

Nathan smiled.

"But there is one thing that will be clear. I am gay. This is not a phase or whatever. I have met the man I want in my life forever. His name is Kurt and you WILL NOT refer to him as a "boy-toy" or anything else. If you have a problem you can get out now because if I have to chose I will chose Kurt. He loves. Sarah and Ma adore him. At this point I consider him more a part of this family then you. You will respect him, or so help me."

Nathan nodded. He saw that his son cared for this boy. But loved? He had his doubts but was willing to give him a chance.

"Fine Noah, as long as you are sure. I would like to meet this Kurt. I would like to take you, your mom and sister and Kurt out for dinner this weekend."

"I'll see if he is available." Noah told his dad.

When Noah's mom reentered the room plans were made for dinner. Noah's dad was taking them out Saturday night. He had wanted it to be Friday but Noah told him that Kurt would not be able to make it due to his Friday family dinner tradition. After his dad left Noah laid down on his bed. His mom walked in.

"How are you feeling."

"Fine. How is Sarah."

"Confused. She does not know who he is. I hope he is here with good intentions Noah."

"Me to Ma. It would be kind of cool if I actually had Dad back in my life. Not that I am so thankful for everything you have done since he left."

"Don't worry Noah I understand. Every boy wants his dad in his life."

"I think I am going to call Kurt and then go to bed. It has been a long day."

Noah's mom kissed his forehead and told him goodnight. Before she left she turned to him.

"Noah, I want to make sure you know that as much as I would like him to be here, I will not stand to see him disrespect our family, and that includes Kurt and your friends."

Noah smiled and nodded.

'My mom is amazing,' Noah thought before grabbing his phone.

* * *

><p>Kurt was woken up by his phone going off. He picked it up and mumbled a hello into the phone.<p>

"I'm sorry I did not mean to wake you up Babe."

Kurt sat up and was wide awake.

"I'm up. Noah how did everything go."

"Well we had a small issue over me being gay but it seems like he is willing to work on it and learn to accept me. I really think he just wants to get to know Sarah and I."

"Well I am really glad you were able to talk things out. I hope everything goes well."

"Yeah, me to. The other thing is that my dad wants to take Ma, Sara, me and you out to dinner on Saturday. You will come won't you."

"Of course I will be there you do not have to worry."

"Thanks Kurt. I do want to warn you that I do not know if he has good intentions so if he does anything disrespectful just let me know."

"Sure Noah."

"I know you are tired so I'll let you get back to sleep. I just wanted to let you know that everything went pretty well. The only concern I have is Sarah since she does not really remember him."

"Well, I am sure everything will work out."

"Yeah, I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Noah."

"Hey Kurt, why don't you come over after school tomorrow and we could have some fun and sexy make out time."

Kurt laughed.

"As fun and amazing as that sounds I told Dave I would meet him for coffee tomorrow. I could reschedule but-"

"No I understand. You have been helping him deal with some things."

"How about I call you when I get home."

"Deal. Goodnight Kurt."

"Goodnight Noah."

* * *

><p>The next day Kurt was looking forward to his talk with Dave. It had been a while and Kurt wanted to see if Dave was any more confident in being himself.<p>

'Santana, Quinn and Dave all in the closet. There are a lot more gay students at this school then I thought,' Kurt thought. Kurt was at his locker when two hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who," a very familiar voice said.

"Hmm, could it be my secret lover?"

"Hey," the voice said.

"I kid, I kid," Kurt said before removing the hands to turn around and kiss his boyfriend. Noah deepened the kiss.

"Wanky."

The boys jumped apart and saw Santana.

"Hey Santana," Kurt said as a blush crept onto his face.

"Hey lover boys. So I am guessing everything has been talked out."

Kurt nodded.

"Yep. Me and Noah are without a doubt together and stringer then ever."

Santana softened.

"I am really happy for the twp of you. However, Puckerman, if I could steal your boyfriend we have a class to get to."

Kurt laughed as he said goodbye to his boyfriend and giving him one last kiss before heading to class. Santana saw that Kurt still had a smile from ear to ear.

"Well, well, well, what did he do to have you be so happy. Wait, he didn't take your v-card did he?"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"No Santana, we have not had sex yet."

"Oh, well what did he do?"

Kurt light up.

"He has been the most wonderful boyfriend. He has given me roses and made me feel so good about myself and yesterday he made me a candle light dinner."

Santana was impressed.

"Wow, Puckerman really went all out."

"Well, apparently Olivia has been helping him with the planning."

"Hold the phone," Santana said as Kurt and her entered the classroom and sat down, "Olivia? Like queen-bitch Olivia."

"Yeah. I guess they used to be friends and she wanted to help."

"Are you sure she is not just trying to sleep with Puck?"

"Well, Noah said he trusted her and I trust his judgement so as long as she does not over-step the friendship line I will not have a problem."

Before Santana could say something the teacher entered and class started. After class she found Quinn. Quinn told Santana that she was the one that told Olivia to try to befriend Puck again. The two girls were going to make sure Olivia did not mess with their friends.

* * *

><p>Olivia was at her locker after school. She was getting her things ready for Cheerio practice when Santana and Quinn stepped in front of her.<p>

"How may I help you two," Olivia asked.

"When I told you to befriend Puck I didn't mean to do it to mess with Puck and Kurt's relationship." Quinn said.

"Yeah, so if you have some plan to break them up then just leave them alone."

Olivia was confused.

"If I wanted them to break up, then why did I help Puck woo Kurt?"

Santana and Quinn were silent—Olivia had a point.

"Look I know I have been a bitch in the past but I promise I really just want to be friends with Puck. Kurt makes him happy so all I wanted to do was help."

"Well, fine, but if I find out you are just using them to help yourself I will cut you," Santana said.

"No worries girls. But maybe I'm not the one you should be helping. I am not stupid or blind Quinn. Maybe Santana can help you with your secret."

Quinn went pale.

"Who told you-"

"No one told me anything. I figured it out on my own. I thought something was odd with your break-up with Finn. I just put two and two together and figured it out. But don't worry, I would never out you."

And with that Olivia walked down the hall. Santana was confused.

"Help you with a secret? What is she talking about Quinn?"

"No idea, let's go," Quinn said and started to walk to the parking lot. Santana grabbed her arm.

"No, Olivia said I could help you and she would not out you—wait one minute—oh my god! Quinn you are a lesbian?"

"Keep your voice down," Quinn said.

"Oh my god," was all Santana could say.

"Don't you tell anyone. I am still working on things."

"Sure Q, but you have to tell me who she is."

"What?"

"Tell me who the girl is that made you realize Finn was a horrible boyfriend."

Quinn glared at Santana.

"There is no girl. I just realized I was not straight," Quinn lied. There was no way she was telling Santana that she was in love with Rachel Berry.

"Oh, well if you ever want to talk just know you can talk to me or Kurt, I'm sure."

Quinn nodded as the two ex-cheerleaders headed to their cars.

* * *

><p>Kurt arrived to the coffee house first. He went into the Lima Bean ordered his coffee and sat down at the table. Not to long later Dave sits down across from him.<p>

"Thanks for taking the time to meet with me Kurt."

Kurt smiled.

"No problem Dave. So how have you been?"

"Pretty good actually. I am not ready to come out yet but I have made progress."

"Really, like what," Kurt asked.

Dave grinned.

"Don't judge me."

"I would never judge you Dave."

Dave smiled.

"Okay so I have a fake I.D. to get into the few gay bars around here."

"Oh," Kurt said.

"Yeah I mean, I feel accepted there. No one is looking at me strange or anything. I can be myself without being scared someone is going to see me. But the reason I wanted to talk to you is that I met someone."

That caught Kurt's attention.

"You met someone? Like a boy."

"Yep. At first I figured it was just another guy at the club but I found out he is just in high school too. He gave me his number and we have gone on a few dates. I really like him."

Kurt was happy for him.

"I am so glad. If this is not to personal of a question, how far have you to gone?"

"Well we haven't had sex but we have made out a lot," Dave giggled.

Kurt had never dreamed he would see the day that Dave Karofsky giggled.

"Well who is this lucky guy?"

Dave looked down.

"Umm, I don't really want to mention his name. It's just this is new and I don't to jinx it or make him feel like I am already thinking of him as a boyfriend or something."

"That's fine Dave. I am just happy that you have found someone."

The two boys talked for a while until they both decided it was time to go home. The boys said goodbye. Kurt was so excited for Dave. He looked at the clock.

'If I get home fast then Noah and I could have a few hours of alone time,' Kurt thought.

He had really missed his boyfriend over the last couple months and now that their mini-break was over and they were back together he couldn't wait to make up for lost time.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can.<strong>

**So are Nathan Puckerman's intentions good or bad? What do you think?**

**Please review =)**

**Next time:**

**Kurt and Noah spend some alone time together.**

**Kurt goes to dinner with Noah's family.**


	33. How Dare You

**Thanks for continuing to support and read this story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed (Sarahamanda, ColferFan1217,** **masthuggernigel06, Wolfworrier911, and Sask) and gave me feedback. I hope you like this chapter. I am so sorry for this chapter being so late.**

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

><p>Kurt felt good after his talk with Dave. When he got home he checked to make sure no one was there. After realizing he was home alone he took out his phone and called his boyfriend, who picked up after the second ring.<p>

"Hey Babe."

Kurt blushed.

"I just got back Noah and no one else is home so if you wanted to come over-"

"I'm on my way."

Kurt laughed and hung up. About ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. Kurt opened the door and the next thing he knew Noah's lips were on his. Once the need for air became too great Kurt pulled away.

"Well hello to you too," he said.

Noah snickered and closed the front door. He then tackled Kurt in a hug. Kurt loved times Noah and he could just goof off with each other. No dirty looks or slurs thrown at them. And for Noah, no fathers who owned shotguns to walk in on them.

"So you said no one was home, right," Noah asked.

Kurt grinned.

"That would be correct."

Noah gripped Kurt's hips.

"Then why don't we continue this in your room." Noah whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt hummed in agreement and led Noah to his room and shut the door. Kurt turned around and Noah was kissing him again while guiding him to the bed. Kurt laid down as Noah moved down to kissing his neck.

"Don't you dare leave a mark," Kurt warned.

Noah smiled against his skin.

"Wouldn't think of it," Noah said.

Kurt rolled his eyes knowing that was a lie. Kurt figured they had the house to themselves for about an hour or so. He decided to just lay back and enjoy what his boyfriend was doing to him. He made no move to stop as Noah removed both of their shirts. He laid there for about twenty minutes just enjoying the feel of Noah kissing all over his upper body, until, as Noah was kissing him, Kurt felt Noah's hands travel south—further south than Kurt felt ready for. Kurt broke the kiss.

"Wait Noah," Kurt said before Noah kissed him again.

Kurt pushed him away with more force this time to let his boyfriend know to back off.

"Stop Noah. I don't think this is the right time."

Noah pulled away and looked Kurt in the eyes.

"Don't worry baby, I brought protection."

Kurt pushed Noah all the way off him as Noah leaned in for another kiss.

"No, I mean I am not ready for that yet."

Noah groaned. Look, Noah loved Kurt and not just in a physical sense. He would never pressure or try to make Kurt do something he did not feel ready for. However, Noah was extremely sexually frustrated. In Noah's eyes, Kurt Hummel was the hottest, sexiest most irresistible human on the planet. Noah was so proud that Kurt was his boyfriend and making out was amazing and all but when Kurt wears those tight jeans that show off his finest assets, well it makes it hard for Noah to control himself.

"But Kurt, we have been in a relationship for a while-"

"You promised you were not going to pressure me."

"I'm not, I promise. If you don't feel ready then we will wait. It's just that do you have any idea what you do to me. Especially now, with your hair all messed up and lips red from all our kissing and the hickies I gave you-"

'Uh-oh,' Noah thought.

Kurt's eyes went huge. He was enjoying the feeling so much he did not notice his boyfriend was leaving love bites on his neck and chest. Kurt sprang up from the bead and ran to his vanity to inspect himself. And just as Noah had started to say there were hickies. There was two around his collar bone, one on his chest and one behind his right ear.

"What the hell? How am I going to cover these. Do you have a death wish Noah because when my dad sees these he will hunt you down."

Noah sighed and put his shirt back on and brought Kurt his. The shirt covered the hickey on his chest.

"Well, you always say you love scarves." Noah said.

Kurt glared and slapped Noah's arm.

"Are you really that mad," Noah asked.

Kurt sighed.

"No, I'm sorry. I guess I have been kind of stressed over us and other things. I'm sorry, I really did enjoy our little make-out session."

Noah grinned.

"Yeah, it was pretty hot. But, I am sorry too. I should not have tried to push things so far. The last thing I want to do is make you feel uncomfortable and like I am trying to pressure you. I'm not that guy who needs sex anymore. You are so much more important to me then some random hookup and I never want you to feel like you are."

Kurt turned away from the mirror and hugged Noah.

"I don't feel that way. I promise. You are an amazing boyfriend."

Noah held Kurt close.

"You have been stressed? Well since we patched things up why don't we go over to the bed, only to cuddle I promise, and you talk to me about what has been going on."

Kurt nodded and followed. The two snuggled in the middle of the bed and Kurt laid his head on Noah's shoulder and Noah wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"Okay now tell me everything that has been worrying that pretty little head of yours," Noah said.

Kurt smiled for a second.

"Well, I was worried about us and then Olivia but she did help us get back to where we were and she has been a good friend to you. It kind of seemed like you helped each other."

"We really did. I mean, she helped me get in your good graces and I really think I helped her get rid of some of those walls she had up. I think the reason I started to distance myself from her last year is that after she joined the Cheerios she changed so much. She was just not someone I wanted to be around. Hey, I have an idea," Puck said.

"What?"

"Why doesn't Finn ask her out? He is no longer with Quinn."

"Well, he said he wanted to ask someone out, maybe that was her."

Noah nodded.

"They could be good for each other. Finn could help her."

There was a moment of silence before Kurt spoke again.

"Blaine."

Noah was confused. It had been a while since Kurt mentioned him.

"What about him."

"I'm worried."

"What? You think that Jake guy is still hurting him."

"I don't know what he is doing. The one thing I know is that Jake is manipulating Blaine and I don't like it. I have been calling and texting Blaine like crazy but I never get a response. His mom is worried too."

Noah looked down and saw tears coming from Kurt's eyes.

"Hey, don't cry Baby."

"I'm sorry. It's just the thought of Jake hitting or doing something worse to Blaine makes me so upset. Blaine is such a kind hearted person. I wish I never told him to take a chance and ask Jake out."

"Hey, don't blame yourself. You had no idea that kid was that way. How about you keep trying to contact Blaine? If he has not by the time spring break comes around go visit him and try to talk in person."

Kurt nodded.

"Okay, but I want you to come with me."

"Of course."

Kurt and Noah talked about anything and everything. It just felt so good to be able to just hold each other. Kurt started to notice himself getting sleeper and sleeper.

* * *

><p>Burt noticed when he returned home from work that Noah and Kurt's cars were the only ones in the driveway.<p>

'That Punk better not be defiling my son,' Burt thought.

He entered the house, only to be met with silence. He hoped this was a good sign. He put his work stuff away and walked up to Kurt's room. He did not hear anything and softly knocked on the door. When no one answered the figured it was safe to look inside. He was surprised at what he saw. Kurt and Puck were lying on top of Kurt's bed but were fully clothed and fast asleep. Kurt was resting his head on Puck and Puck had his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist, like he was protecting him. Look, Burt might be overprotective about Kurt and have hard time accepting that he had a serious boyfriend, but he loved Kurt and did not have the heart to wake them up. He slowly closed the door but could not help but think.

'Were those hickies on Kurt's neck?'

* * *

><p>The week went by too fast for Puck's liking and the next thing he knew it was Saturday. He was on his way to pick Kurt up for his family dinner. When he arrived at the Hudson-Hummel house Finn answered the door.<p>

"Hey Buddy, Kurt will be right down."

"Cool," Puck said, "Hey Finn, I know you and Quinn just recently broke up but if you are looking for someone, I know a girl."

"No thanks man, I already have someone in mind."

Puck nodded and walked into the living room and saw Burt in his usual spot watching Deadliest Catch.

Luckily for Puck the awkwardness did not last too long as Kurt soon came up the stairs.

"Hey Noah, ready to go?"

Kurt was in a looser pair of jeans and a toned down dress shirt.

"Sure Kurt."

"Bye Dad, I will be home later," Kurt said pulling his boyfriend out of the house before getting a lecture from his dad. After Burt found out those were hickies on Kurt's neck he received not one or two but three lectures on acceptable behavior and safe sex. These were very awkward lectures. On the way to dinner Noah spoke up.

"Kurt, not that you don't look great but this outfit just seems a little, not you."

"I want to impress your dad. I know you two do not really have a relationship but the first impression is always the most important. And since we do not know how comfortable your dad is with us being together I did not want to make him uncomfortable."

Noah smiled at his boyfriend.

"Well first impressions are almost always the most important," he corrected.

"When are they not," Kurt asked.

"Well your first impression of me was that I was some meathead, football, bully and now look at us."

"Okay," Kurt agreed, "I guess there are some exceptions."

The two boys held hands as Puck pulled into the parking lot. Kurt placed a small kiss on Noah's lips before they headed inside.

"Reservations," the waitress asked.

"Yeah under Puckerman," Noah said.

The waitress looked down the list.

"Yes, here it is table for six. Right this way please."

'Six? Noah, me, Sarah, Noah's mom and dad only makes five,' Kurt thought as they followed the waitress.

"Dad called earlier and said he had invited a special guest," Noah said noticing Kurt's confused expression.

The waitress brought them to a table and they sat down. Sarah, Rebekah and Nathan Puckerman were already there.

"Wait like a girlfriend," Kurt whispered in Noah's ear as they sat and picked up the menus.

Noah shrugged.

"Hello boys," Rebekah said.

"Hi Ma," Noah answered and Kurt nodded.

"Well, we have not been properly introduced. I am Nathan Puckerman," Noah's dad said as he held a hand out to Kurt. Kurt shook hand.

"Kurt Hummel."

"You are Noah's friend correct," Nathan asked.

"Boyfriend," Noah and Kurt corrected him and smiled at each other.

"Right," Nathan said.

"So, you invited someone else," Kurt asked Nathan out of curiosity.

"Yes, I hope that does not bother you Kurt."

Kurt just shook his head. The waitress came and took drink orders while they waited.

"I am so sorry I am late," a voice said.

Kurt turned around and saw—Olivia?

* * *

><p>"Olivia," Sarah said with a smile. The two really bonded when Olivia watched her. Olivia sat next to Kurt.<p>

Sarah was happy to see Olivia, while Rebekah, Noah and Kurt looked confused.

"What are you doing here," Noah asked.

"Don't be rude," Nathan said, even though even Olivia looked a little uncomfortable, and the glares Kurt was shooting her way were not helping.

"Well, your dad ran into me when I was at the grocery store. He said he was back in town and wanted to know if I would join you for dinner," Olivia said.

As everyone decided what they wanted to eat Olivia spoke to Kurt.

"He did not mention this was a "meet-the-boyfriend" dinner or I would of declined."

Kurt nodded. He knew that Olivia was trying to be a better person, even if he did not fully trust her he knew Noah did. After everyone ordered their food Nathan tried to start some conversation.

"So, Olivia, do you have a boyfriend?"

Kurt chocked on his water. Things were starting to make more sense. It seemed like everyone, except for Sarah, could see what was going on.

"No, but I am pretty happy with my life right now," Olivia answered.

"Kurt, did you know Olivia and Noah used to be friends? It is a shame they never dated they are perfect for each other," Nathan asked.

"I knew they were friends," Kurt mumbled and Olivia's eyes just about popped out of her head. She thought it had been creepy when she was invited to this dinner.

"And we still are. I even helped Noah plan a few romantic gestures for Kurt," Olivia said.

Kurt looked over to her. Maybe she was not that horrible of a person since that was true.

"Well, that was nice," Rebekah said.

Noah took Kurt's hand and squeezed it. Kurt smiled.

"So _Kurt,_ are you the son of the man that runs the auto-shop in Lima," Nathan asked.

"Yes."

"Are you planning on taking over the garage?"

"No, but my step-brother Finn might. He has shown interest and has been helping out there."

"Kurt is going to be a star," Sarah said and giggled.

"Really," Nathan asked.

"My dream is to go to New York and start my own fashion line or be on Broadway."

Nathan laughed.

"That's a little ambitious don't you think."

"No, I think Kurt was made to be a star," Noah said defending his boyfriend.

Nathan was going to say something but their food arrived. As everyone started to eat Nathan continued to question Kurt.

"But really, you are only sophomores in high school. Surely your dreams will change to be more practical, don't you think?"

"I don't understand," Kurt said.

"Well, I mean just because you think you are a star does not make you one. Few people can actually make it in the show business world."

"I know it will be tough but I believe in myself and my abilities."

"Oh well that must make sense," Nathan sneered.

Noah had been getting more and more mad as the dinner was going on. It was clear his dad was the same way he always had been. Judgmental and narrow-minded.

"And what the hell does that mean," Noah asked his father.

"Well, it is common knowledge that people make it to the top by sleeping with the right people."

The entire table fell silent. Kurt couldn't believe his ears. Did Noah's dad just reference Kurt as some whore? If looks could kill Noah would have just murdered his father.

"Excuse me," Noah said.

"Well, I mean if Kurt was able to turn you gay then he must have been good in bed."

"Kurt did NOT turn me gay. And guess what we have not even had sex yet and have been together since June, that's around nine months dad."

"Well, he must of done something because Olivia said you were quiet the ladies' man before."

Olivia wanted the floor to swallow her whole. She had not said it like that and she did not tell him that so he could use it to cause trouble for Kurt and Noah. She had been so stupid to trust someone who had been around for years and years.

"I did sleep around dad but not because I was overly attracted to women but because I was trying to bury the feelings I was having for Kurt."

"Really," Kurt asked his boyfriend.

"Yeah. Kurt I swear I am not usually this cheesy but I fell in love with you the minute I saw you, even if you were covered in slushie."

Kurt temporary forgot about his surrounding and smiled.

"That is so sweet Noah. Believe the feeling was mutual."

Nathan was not happy. When he heard that his son was with another boy he had to come back to fix things. He found out that Olivia had wanted to date his son so figured she would be perfect to invite with to help him get Kurt out of the picture—but she was helping them stay together.

"Aww," the girls said as Kurt and Noah were being lovey dovey.

"That's great," Nathan said louder than needed, "My only son is wasting his life on some tramp that is probably going to use him for sex and then leave. How many boys to you plan on sleeping with once you get to New York, Kurt?"

"Stop it," Sarah said.

"Shut up you little brat."

Sarah started to cry and Kurt was tearing up. Noah knew this was a bad idea from the start. The small piece of him wanting his dad in his life was gone. Soon everyone was yelling, or crying. Noah and Rebekah were yelling at Nathan while trying to console Sarah or Kurt. Nathan was yelling back with every insult he had, some about his son being gay the rest aimed to hurt Kurt.

*SLAP*

Sarah and Kurt calmed down, and everyone was quiet with their mouths hanging open in surprise. Olivia had just stood up and slapped Nathan Puckerman across the face. Olivia had never done anything like that.

"How dare you. You know nothing but think you can just run your mouth. How can you say such things about Kurt or Noah or their relationship? I hope that I can find someone who will love me as much as Noah loves Kurt and vice-versa. If you can't see how much Kurt loves your son you must be blind or stupid. Yes, I wished for a long time that Noah would date me but after the past few months I would never do anything to try to ruin what they have. Noah is my best friend and I do not care that he is gay. You should be ashamed of yourself. You abandoned your family and now are trying to rip them apart. Oh, and I never said your son was a ladies man, you asked me if he was ever with a girl and all I did was say yes. And one last thing, Kurt is going to make it in New York. But not because of whom he sleeps with. He is going to be a star because he is the most musically-talented and most fashionable guy I know."

Olivia took out her wallet put down enough money to cover her meal and walked out.

* * *

><p>Shortly after Olivia stormed out Kurt chased after her. Noah paid for their, plus his moms and Sarah's meal and gave his dad a warning to leave them alone before following Kurt. Sarah frowned at Nathan and Rebekah warned him that if he continued to contact them she would call the police and exited the restaurant.<p>

Kurt caught up to Olivia when she got to her car.

"Wait, Olivia," Kurt said.

She turned around.

"I'm really sorry Kurt. I had no idea he was going to try to do that. I wish I has just not come."

"He was going to be a bigot whether you were here or not."

"And, I swear I did not tell him that Puck was some ladies' man to make it look like you were some fling."

Olivia was shocked when Kurt hugged her. She hugged him back and Noah couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you for standing up to him and defending us. You did not have to do that. I'm sorry I was so cold to you even after Noah said we could trust you," Kurt said.

"I was a bitch to everyone. I did try to get with Noah. I completely understand why you didn't trust me. I just hope you do see I am truly sorry and just want to be a friend, to both of you."

Kurt smiled and nodded.

"Oh, but you and Noah may want to be more careful talking about how to help Quinn."

Both Kurt and Noah paled.

"I was leaving a late Cheerio practice one time a couple weeks ago, and it must have been the same time glee club got over. I saw you two walking to your cars. I tried to catch up with you to see how things were going when I heard you talking about her and wanting to help her come out. I'm not an idiot, I understood what that meant. I won't tell anyone."

Olivia hugged Kurt and Noah once more, got in her car and drove off. Kurt looked to his boyfriend.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I am sorry about my dad. He is just as big as an ass as I thought he was."

Kurt grinned.

"What," Noah asked.

"Well," Kurt said as he wrapped his arms around Noah's neck, "Since dinner was cut short my dad will not be expecting me home for a couple of hours. We could go to the movie theater."

Noah was confused.

"Is there a movie you want to see?"

Kurt giggled. Sometimes his boyfriend could be just as clueless as Finn.

"No, but we go, sit in the back and not watch the movie," Kurt said as he started to kiss his boyfriend. Noah got the message loud and clear.

"I thought you hated couples who made out in public."

Kurt whispered in Noah's ear.

"What can I say? I feel like being adventurous tonight."

"Let's go," Noah shouted as he pulled Kurt into his car and raced to the nearest theater.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this chapter. I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can.<strong>

**Next time:**

**Two big announcements are made**

**Dave tells Kurt about his boyfriend**


	34. We Have Some News Boys

**I am so sorry for the long wait. I had school and finals and then I was out of town and then it was my mom's birthday and I am just now getting all my stories updated. The next chapter should be up much faster. I also want to say Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone celebrating (even though it's a bit late). Happy New Year everyone!**

**Thank you to Sarahamanda, ColferFan1217, superman44, Mischievous Gleek, JasonDragon64, puckleberryforeva, HinaLuvLuvChan, Sask and Ace5492 for reviewing.**

**I hope everyone likes this chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY (except for Jake and Olivia, I made them up).**

* * *

><p>It had been a long weekend for Puck. Nathan Puckerman clearly understood that he was not welcome and did not try to contact any member of the Puckeman family, Kurt or Olivia. Puck hoped it would stay that way. He had no interest in getting to know his dad if he did not accept his relationship with Kurt. Monday morning, Puck got up and showered, put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before helping his mom get Sarah ready for school. Puck was glad spring break was the following week.<p>

A few months ago Burt had purchased six airline tickets and placed a five-night reservation at a tropical resort in Honolulu, Hawaii for himself, Carole, Kurt, Finn, Quinn and Puck. Well, since the Quinn and Finn break-up Puck was not sure who was going to take that ticket. They would be flying out of Columbus and the flight was scheduled to take about 9 and a half hours. They were flying out Friday at 2:30 since the kids got out of school early and heading back late Wednesday. Burt had been saving for a vacation like this for a while. Rebekah had encouraged Puck take the trip when Kurt invited him because she knew he could really use a break.

After breakfast was eaten Puck headed to McKinley. Puck was shocked to see that Kurt's Navigator was not in the parking lot. Puck got out of his car and headed inside. He waved to Olivia and some glee members he saw in the hallway. He got to his locker and got his books for his morning classes. He promised Kurt he would be going to all his classes. He closed his locker when he saw Finn walk up with a huge smile on his face.

"What's got you so happy," Puck asked.

"I just got have some good news to share. We are sharing it at glee."

"We?"

"She wants it to be a surprise."

"So, it involves a girl."

"Oh, shoot you I wasn't supposed to say that."

"Oh, well I guess I am happy for you. Anyways, did you see Kurt this morning?"

Finn nodded.

"Yeah, that is actually the reason I came over, He wanted me to tell you that Blaine called him back early this morning and wanted to meet for coffee."

"Oh, well, thanks for telling me. I will have to see him at lunch."

Finn then walked off down the hallway. Puck sighed and headed off to class. He was glad Blaine had called Kurt. Kurt had been getting worried about him. Puck was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard someone call out to him.

"Hey Puck," Quinn said catching up with him, "Where's Kurt?"

"Oh, he was getting some coffee before school. He will be here soon."

"Oh good. I really need to talk to him."

"How have you been Q?"

Quinn sighed.

"Okay I guess. My parents are officially divorced, my sister's husband job is going good and they are all moved into their dream house and I am just trying to survive high school."

"I'm sure things will get better Quinn. And, well, I guess Olivia heard Kurt and me talking and found out about you. We are really sorry and we don't talk about you on school grounds anymore. We were just worried."

Quinn smiled.

"It's okay. I know this will not stay a secret from everyone forever. I just hope everything does not blow up in my face."

"Don't worry Quinn. You know no matter what happens Kurt, me, and the rest of the New Directions will be there for you."

Quinn hugged Puck before going to class. Puck looked up and down the hallway for his boyfriend one last time but after not seeing him he walked to class.

* * *

><p>Five minutes after the bell rang Quinn saw Kurt enter the class and sit down next to her. He looked upset. Luckily for Kurt the teacher was not there yet.<p>

"You okay," Quinn asked.

"Fine," Kurt answered.

Quinn knew it was a lie but before she could ask any more questions the teacher entered the room. After class ended, Quinn pulled Kurt into an empty classroom.

"Kurt, I have to talk to you."

"I'm fine, I promise."

"Okay, one, no you are not fine, you are obviously upset. Two, I'm sure Puck will get the truth out and three, that is not what I want to talk about."

"Oh."

"Look Kurt, I think I am going to come out to Rachel."

"You mean—"

"No, I am not going to tell her that I think her hair is pretty and that she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, even if that is true, I am just going to tell her that I am a lesbian."

"Quinn, that is a really, really big deal. I mean the number one way to not have a secret stay a secret is by telling Rachel Berry."

Quinn sighed.

"Maybe I do not want to keep this a secret anymore."

"Well, Quinn, I will support any decision you make."

Quinn hugged her best friend.

"Thanks Kurt. I am going to talk to her after glee."

"Oh, speaking of glee Finn said he had some announcement he wanted to make during glee club today, I think it might be about a girl."

"I'm fine Kurt. I broke things off with him. I hope he found someone who can love him. Now we have to get to class but I want you to find your boyfriend because by the time rehearsal comes along you better be smiling."

The two hugged and said goodbye.

* * *

><p>Kurt felt like his classes were going by incredibly slow. Finally it was time for lunch. He hoped to find Noah quick because he had needed a hug from his boyfriend all day. He quickly put his books in his locker and headed down the hallway to Noah's locker. Noah heard his name being called and recognized the voice immediately and got worried. It was not just Kurt calling out to him, it was an upset Kurt calling his name. The next thing Noah knew Kurt wrapped himself around him and buried his face in Noah's chest. Noah thought he heard quiet sobs.<p>

"Kurt, baby, what's wrong."

Noah was answered with more sobbing. Noah lifted Kurt's face so were looking into each others eyes and wiped away the tears that had formed.

"What's wrong baby? Last night when I left your house you were happy as a clam."

"He hates me."

"That's impossible, no one could hate you, and you are too adorable."

"He really hates me."

Noah sighed.

"Who?"

"Blaine."

Noah was pissed. He knew there was a reason he didn't like that kid with his fancy private school and gelled hair. But, he had seen Blaine hang out with Kurt at the Lima Bean. The kid looked up to Kurt or something so it did not make sense for Blaine to hate Kurt now.

"Okay, Kurt calm down and follow me."

Kurt nodded as Noah grabbed his hand and lead him out to the deserted bleachers by the football field. The two sat at the top.

"Okay Kurt, what happened?"

"W-W-Well, it started t-t-this morning," Kurt said with a slight stutter from his crying.

**FLASHBACK**

Kurt had gotten up early to get ready for school. He was planning on surprising Noah. He had just finished putting the finishing touches on his hair when his phone rang. He picked it up figuring it was Noah.

"Hello."

"Hi Kurt."

Kurt just about dropped his phone. It was Blaine.

"Oh, hi Blaine. How have you been."

"Fine. I was just calling to see if you would get some coffee with me before school. We need to talk."

"Sure Blaine. I'll meet you there."

"Okay, bye."

"By-" Kurt did not get to finishing saying goodbye before Blaine hung up. Something seemed off about Blaine. Something was wrong with Blaine's voice. It sounded cold. Kurt hoped everything was okay. He was going to look in the bright side, maybe Blaine and Jake broke up and that was why he seemed off. Kurt grabbed his coat, school bag and headed downstairs bumping into Finn who had just got up.

"Hey, Kurt," Finn said followed by a yawn.

"Hi Finn. Look Blaine called and wants to meet before school. If you see Noah can you tell him I might be late?"

"Sure bro. Are Mom and Burt gone?"

"Yeah I think so, both of their cars are. I guess they are both at work."

"Weird, I thought my mom was not working today."

"Then maybe she is running some errands," Kurt said on the way to the door before calling back, "Dad wants you to talk to Quinn to see if she is still coming on vacation with us. I know you guys broke up but I would still talk to her to see if she wants to come with or would be okay with you giving the ticket to someone else."

"Yeah, okay I was planning on talking to her at glee."

Kurt nodded and walked out to his Navigator and drove to the coffee house. Kurt arrived first and went in, ordered his coffee and took a seat. A few minutes later he saw Blaine walk in and he did not look happy. Blaine spotted Kurt and headed straight for him.

"Hey Blaine, aren't you going to order?"

"No," Blaine snapped as he sat across from Kurt.

"Oh well is everything okay? It seemed like you were avoiding me for the past few weeks."

"Yeah, well I was."

That hurt Kurt. Blaine was one of his closest friends.

"I was spending time with my boyfriend."

Kurt's smile started to fall. So Blaine and Jake were still together.

"Oh, well, that's nice," Kurt said.

"Look Kurt, I am not going to beat around the bush, I think our friendship is over."

Kurt was shocked. What? Why? Kurt had no idea—no that's wrong, he knew exactly why Blaine was acting like this—Jake. If Kurt could go back in time he would never advise Blaine to ask out this double faced jerk in the first place.

"But Blaine, we are best friends."

"We were best friends."

"Well, why?"

"I can't be friends with someone who is trying to destroy my relationship."

"What, I never did anything," Kurt argued. Okay, so this is not exactly true.

"Jake told me that you went to Dalton and attacked him."

"Okay so I went to Dalton but I did not attack him. I wanted to talk to him."

"Oh yeah, by cornering him?"

"I didn't do anything wrong. This guy is hurting you I know it and your mom knows it."

"My mom? Why the hell would you bring her into this? She doesn't know I am gay."

"Wait, you haven't come out yet at home?"

"I let my parents assume whatever they want."

Kurt shook his head, that was not the problem.

"Look Blaine your mom called me. We are both worried. You are not the same person you used to be. You are like a shell. And slowly we are seeing you destroy yourself, and for what some guy?"

"You know Jake said you would make up a lie like that."

"Of course he did Blaine. He is manipulating you. Do you honestly think he loves you? Well news flash he doesn't he loves the control he has over you," Kurt said starting to yell. Since there were not any other customers it was the employees watching the argument.

"No, I love him and he loves me. This is why we can't be friends I don't want negative people in my life. Just because you are jealous of my relationship with Jake doesn't give you the right to talk about him that way."

"Jealous, you think I am jealous. HA," Kurt said.

"Well whatever the reason you have for viciously and brutally attacking my boyfriend doesn't matter."

"What, Blaine, look-"

"No Kurt I am cutting you out of my life?"

"Why," was all Kurt could ask.

"Because I hate you."

Kurt felt the tears streaming down his cheeks. Sure there were a few homophobes that said that to Kurt and Noah when they would hold hand in public but Kurt had never heard that from someone he considered a close friend, a best friend. And it hurt, it hurt like hell. Kurt looked up when he saw someone approaching them—Jake.

"Hey Sexy, ready to go to school," Jake said before pulling Blaine into a passionate kiss.

Kurt coughed, out of annoyance, to separate the two after several seconds.

"Yeah Jake, I am ready. Goodbye Kurt," Blaine said as he got up. However, when he did the sleeve on his blazer was pushed up and Kurt could see the faint outline of a bruise on this wrist. Kurt looked up as Blaine and Jake left. Jake's arm possessively around Blaine's wait. Kurt looked up as Jake looked back. A smug smirk on his face. A 'I-won-you-lost,' smirk.

Kurt threw the rest of his drink in the trash and walked out of the coffee house and drive to school. All he wanted was Noah to wrap his arms around him, kiss him, and make everything okay.

**FLASHBACK**

Noah sighed as Kurt finished telling the conversation he had with Blaine.

"Look Kurt, I can guarantee you that Blaine does not hate you."

"Then why would he say that?"

"Because you are right, Jake is manipulating Blaine for his own use. Blaine is becoming his puppet. Look I wish I could all the bad things away but I can't. I think the best thing is just to back off and let Blaine have space. But if what you saw on Blaine's wrist was a bruise we will have to do something before something really bad happens. However, next week is spring break. That is something that should cheer you up. A whole week with me in Hawaii sounds like fun to me. After spring break we will figure out how to deal with this."

Kurt smiled.

"Yes, vacation will be fun."

"So is Quinn still going?"

"I honestly have no idea."

"Do you want to come over after school," Noah asked his boyfriend.

"I would love to but I can't. Dad gave me strict orders to come straight home. I am not sure why."

Kurt relaxed and just let Noah hold him until there was about ten minutes left for lunch. They hurried to the cafeteria and grabbed a quick bite to eat. The boys made it to their next class just before the bell rang.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day all the glee kids were in the choir room. Kurt, Noah and Quinn were sitting by Santana and Brittany. Quinn was happy that Kurt was at least smiling now. Quinn noticed when Rachel entered the room.<p>

"Hey Rachel, could we talk after glee," Quinn asked.

"Sure Quinn. That would be great. And Quinn, I was just wondering if you were over Finn, I mean I know that your break up is still fresh and-"

"It's not a problem Rachel. I do believe I am at a point where I can start moving on."

Quinn smiled and took her seat. Finn came up to Quinn.

"Hey, Quinn I was wondering if I could talk to you later."

Quinn nodded. Mr. Schue walked into the room. He did not even have a chance to talk before Rachel's hand was raised.

"Yes Rachel," he said.

"Mr. Schue, I believe it should be pointed out that Regionals are getting closer and we are nowhere near close to having a set list ready."

"Oh, please stop talking you little hobbit. Look spring break is right around the corner. No one will even be paying attention," Santana said.

Rachel huffed.

"I don't think that you realize that we will be going up against Vocal Adrenaline. We need all the help we can get."

"I agree with Rachel," Quinn said. Rachel smiled at Quinn and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we could start throwing out ideas but wait until after break to put anything concrete together," Artie suggested.

Everyone, including Rachel, felt this was a good compromise. The next thing everyone knew Rachel stood up grabbed Finn and walked to the center of the room.

"Excuse me glee clubbers, Finn and I have an announcement."

"What you want to perform a duet at Regionals," Tina said.

"No, well yes we do, but that is not the announcement," Rachel said taking Finn's hand, "Finn and I are dating."

While everyone clapped for the two and congratulated them, Kurt, Puck, and Santana turned their heads to Quinn. Quinn looked like she wanted to cry but put on a big smile for show and put on her best happy face. However, it was clear something was wrong when during rehearsal Quinn did not participate in any of the songs. She just sat in her chair. Kurt walked over to her.

"Quinn are you okay?"

"I am so stupid," Quinn answered.

Kurt sat down by his best friend.

"No you are not."

"Yes I am. I mean in the beginning the reason I auditioned to be in glee was to keep an eye on Rachel because she was in love with Finn. She loves him not me and I was stupid to talk myself into thinking she could," Quinn whispered in Kurt's ear, so he was the only one who could hear her, before running out the door. Mr. Schue cut rehearsal short as Kurt, Finn and Rachel ran after Quinn, all reaching her locker at the same time.

"Quinn," Kurt said.

Quinn turned around and saw the three.

"Oh, I am sorry for running out like that. It's just I have to get home quick because of a family emergency."

"But you said you wanted to talk," Rachel said stepping towards the blonde.

"Yeah, and I needed to talk to you about if you were still coming to Hawaii with us," Finn said.

Kurt mentally slapped Finn.

'Yes, Finn because now seems like an appropriate time to bring that up,' Kurt thought.

"Oh, right, umm, that is exactly what I wanted to talk to Rachel about. She should have my ticket. She is you girlfriend now and I am sure that she would not be comfortable with you going on a tropical vacation with your ex."

"Oh, Quinn if you still want to go I understand. You are Kurt's best friend," Rachel said.

"Look, Rachel just take the ticket. It will be an amazing trip and it will give you and Kurt a chance to get to know each other a little better," Quinn said.

"Oh, okay, I'll have to ask my dads but if that's all you wanted to talk about Quinn-"

"It is," Quinn said cutting Rachel off.

Rachel and Finn walked away. The second they were out of sight Puck and Santana came out of their hiding spot from around the corner and saw Kurt pull Quinn into a hug as she cried.

"You know Quinn," Santana said, "Brittany and I were going out for some ice cream. Do you want to join us. Ice cream usually makes me feel a little better. Plus we are not on the Cheerios so we don't have to worry about Coach Sylvester's crazy diets anymore."

Quinn just shook her head. Santana came up and wrapped Quinn in a hug before walking to the parking lot.

"You could still talk to her Quinn," Kurt said.

"No, I can't. I just can't come out at this moment," Quinn said before running to her car.

Kurt sighed.

"This has been a sucky day," Noah said.

"Yes, it has," Kurt agreed.

Kurt sighed as he remembered his dad wanting him home as soon as possible. Noah and Kurt walked hand in hand to Kurt's car.

"Do you think she will be okay," Noah asked.

"Yeah, she just needs time to figure things out," Kurt said as they walked up to his Navigator, "I'll call you later okay?"

"Of course baby. And don't worry about the Blaine and Jake situation. After spring break we will figure out how to make things better."

Kurt nodded, gave his boyfriend a kiss, and drove to his house.

* * *

><p>When Kurt entered the house Finn was already there, as were Carole and Burt.<p>

"Hey Kurt. Rachel said she would ask her dads if she could come with," Finn said but Kurt ignored him and sat down on the couch in the living room across from Carole and Burt. Finn frowned but followed and did the same.

"Everything okay Kurt," Burt asked.

"No he is mad at me", Finn said.

"No I am not. I am just having a bad day," Kurt said.

"Well since both of you are here maybe we can make it a good day," Carole said standing up and then Burt doing the same.

"We have some news boys," Burt said.

Kurt and Finn waited in anticipation.

Carole smiled and said, "We are having a baby."

Kurt was on his feet pulling Carole into a hug.

"This is great news," Kurt said. He could not wait to tell Noah.

"So I am going to be a big brother," Finn said before smiling from ear to ear.

Finn stood up and the Hudson-Hummel's shared a family hug.

"How far along are you," Kurt asked Carole.

"About three weeks."

"Will you be able to go on the trip," Finn asked out of his concern for his mom's health and the baby's.

"Yes, the doctor said it is no problem or risk."

Kurt smiled. Finally his day was looking up.

* * *

><p>The next day was a much better day for Kurt, well minus the fact that Quinn was not at school. Finn and Kurt told everyone in New Directions about the baby. Kurt had called Quinn last night and she congratulated him and his family. Kurt was humming and walking to his last class. He hoped it would go by fast. He promised Noah some private time since they did not have a lot yesterday. He was just about to go into the class when he saw Dave.<p>

"Hey Dave,"

"Hey Kurt. Do you think we could meet up after school at the Lima Bean?"

"Oh, well I was going to meet Noah, but I think I have time if you want to talk."

"Thanks, Kurt."

Kurt nodded and texted Noah the change in plans. When the school day was finally over Kurt headed to the Lima Bean. Dave was already there. This is the first time Kurt has been in a coffee shop since his conversation with Blaine. Kurt sat down across from Dave. Kurt noticed that Dave looked happy.

"Hi Dave."

"Hi, Kurt. I'm sorry if I messed up your plans with Puck."

"No worries. You seemed like you really wanted to talk and you look really happy."

"Yeah, actually I met this amazing guy and I think we are finally ready to be official. I might actually have a boyfriend. I mean, I still am in the closet but he has really helped me understand myself. I think I am going to talk to my dad today."

Kurt was happily surprised.

"That is great Dave. I am glad you have been able to find someone who makes you this happy and has helped you through this really hard time. Are you sure you are ready to come out? This guy isn't pressuring you to is he?"

Dave shook his head.

"No, actually, it seems like he has no problem with me not being out. It's just that he is out and I am tired of lying to my parents about where I am going and who I am with. I want to come out, I am ready."

Kurt smiled. Dave had slightly bullied him his freshman year, with slushies' and locker shoves. But this year he had not been as bad, no physically bullying, he just made certain comments. Kurt figured that a big part of that was because he was dating Noah Puckerman. Kurt was happy to see that Dave finally was in a good place.

"So who is this guy? Does he go to McKinley," Kurt asked.

"No, I don't think you know him. Don't judge me but I met him at a gay bar. I had this fake I.D. and being there made me feel like I fit in."

"I would never judge you Dave. So, is this guy over 21?"

"Oh no, he is in high school too, he actual goes to the all-boys private school in Westerville."

"Dalton?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I know some people there. Maybe they know him."

"That's cool, yeah they might. He has the most beautiful green eyes and blond hair."

'Green eyes and blond hair? Goes to Dalton? Why does this sound familiar,' Kurt thought.

"Oh, he is also a singer. He is in the Warblers, you know Dalton's glee club. He said they will not be performing at Regionals but maybe New Directions will have to go up against them next year," Dave continued.

Kurt's smile he had turned into a frown. There was only one guy he knew in the Warblers that matched Dave's description of his new boyfriend. But he hoped he was wrong.

"Well, Dave, he sounds great. What is his name?"

"Jake."

Kurt paled. Jake was cheating on Blaine. Jake was cheating on Blaine with Dave.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there is chapter 34. I hope you liked it. I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can and I am sorry on the wait.<strong>

**Next time:**

**Kurt confronts Jake.**

**Kurt argues with Finn.**

**Puck and Kurt go on a double date with Finn and Rachel.**

**Dave, Puck and Kurt try to come up with a way to expose Jake as the creep he is.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES (some of these can be seen as spoilers so if you do not want to know then I would advise you to stop reading):<strong>

**Finn/Rachel is a temporary pairing. They will not be together at the end of this story or in any sequel(s) written.**

**Dave will meet someone who will be good for him by the end of this story.**

**Yay, a soon-to-be new member of the Hudson-Hummel family. I wonder if it should be a girl or a boy?**


End file.
